Ice Angel
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Eie, angel of ice, has fallen to Earth. Trying to adjust, Eie meets Naruto, who might be able to give Eie the light she's looking for that God could never give her. But what happens when God sends angels after her with one mission...take her out? Revised!
1. Prologue Revised

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: The first of the edited and revisions of this story. More info and better story-telling. Check it out!**

**Prologue**

As I fell through the air, an overwhelming sense of calm and peace took control of my soul. I could only stare aimlessly ahead of me and I watched the first wave of bullets come. Each round of metal pierced the thin membrane of my wings, creating small explosions of blood and flesh revealing them to be their target all along.

It gave a strict, horrible reassurance that using my wings to escape their attack would be futile. Despite the bullets running through them, they had already been too weak to even attempt to fly, too damaged from the hooks connected to the chains that held my body up during the days before, when I had been hung from a stake to ensure my punishment before this execution.

I could not use them to survive this fall. so fall I did.

Had I finally obtained it? I wondered. Had I finally reached the ultimate sense that surrounded us angels, the spiritual essence that detached me from feeling, able for me to finally become a true ice angel?

I had to laugh, as I thought realistically. It was probably due to the shock, the shot of adrenaline that coursed through my veins. It allowed me to forget how injured I was, how close to death. In this haze of pain, I began to hallucinate. I lost all feeling and still the angel warriors continued to shoot down, even as I fell out of their reach.

An image formed from the black spots before my eyes, becoming a tall young woman; beautiful, with long brown hair and a gentle smile. She looked alright now, not the bloody mess she had been left as on the cold, Heaven floor. And she continued to smile at me like before, unchanged, as though she had forgiven me, even though I had not been the one to spill her blood, regardless what the others had spoken of me.

Hisui, my beautiful and kind mentor. I will be with you and Father Daniel soon.

There had not been a trail, nothing but theory and the fact I had been the first to discover the scene, to discover the crime, that had convicted me as the offender, to sentence me like a criminal. But I was charged, tortured without mercy and became a source of amusement to my superiors, the righteous angels who claimed to follow God's path. They watched as I was branded like a cow, scorching my skin with the Mark of _Pecado_, the brand which officially marked me as a Fallen. Now here I fell, ripped of the final card that might have saved me, if I had wanted to be saved.

What was light? What was salvation?

It was a damn shame that I had never known what those two meant. Now, I never will.

--

The light of the sun burned my eyes, bringing me out of unconsciousness as someone came near where I laid.

"Are you a demon?" a woman asked in a voice filled with fear, but also with concern.

I blinked in surprise, finally realizing that I was not dead and I was so filled with pain that I could not move. My mouth was so filled with blood I could not respond to her, eve as I tried to gurgle an answer.

She came closer, still slightly afraid of me even when it was obvious that I could not move to harm her. Then, she gasped. "Kami-sama! You have wings! But… they're so torn and bloody…"

I remembered hating her look of pity and I turned my face away in sham. I could not answer her anyways with my mouth still bleeding.

A gentle hand touched my face, making me gasp softly in shock and surprise as I returned my gaze to the woman, wincing at the pain it brought. She had braided white hair that reached her shoulders, emerald eyes and red markings in the shape of ovals over each eyebrow. She looked tired, haggard with abuse and mistreatment. But to me, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and in Heaven, there was plenty of them. She outshined them all.

"What is your name, tenshi?" she asked quietly. I could not respond, as I passed out again because of the pain.

--

Her name was Kyoko, hailing from a clan filled with mad warriors. She spoke of their name, but all I can remember that it started with the letter K. she was kind. She took the risk of caring for me, hiding me from her family and clan members as she nursed me back to health, even trying to mend my broken wings.

It had been a slow, brutal process as Kyoko put my wings in a makeshift cast made simple out of strong sticks and able strings. Then she took out all of the bullets that had been embedded in flesh or bone. She tried to be optimistic, distracting me with stories about her childhood and clan, speaking of a son she barely saw.

She would tell me to watch the birds in the sky, seeing their flight and tried to make me forget, to try to believe that I would soon join in their flight.

I didn't need to know the truth, for it was painfully brutal to believe. There will never be a day when I would ever join those birds in flight ever again. During her care for me, she gave me a name, since I would always refuse to tell her mine. Tenshi was what she called me, a name appropriate for me since it meant angel.

I didn't want to admit this, afraid of what my emotions might bring to my already precarious situation, but Kyoko made me happy. She didn't give me the choice to live or die. She chose for me, and she wanted me to live.

When I grew stronger, I would cast spells of illusion over my part of the forest, to dissuade any pursuers Kyoko might bring when she came to visit me. But it was unnecessary as I later found out. We were quite safe. No one care much about her to notice that she was gone long periods of time, always within the forest. She could have taken a lover and they wouldn't have cared, despite being the clan leader's wife.

So really, all she had was me, as she told me about her son's fate, taken away at the ripe age of two when his kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit as she explained it to me, was discovered. Kyoko could not see him, was forbidden to all these years apart.

I felt great sorrow for her and the only thing I could do to ease her pain was to simply listen. I was not comforting, nor did I speak words to cheer her up, keeping my silence as I've always done during my time with her. But she told me with a smile that it was enough. She thanked me, something no one but Hisui had ever done. It nearly made me cry.

In the end, Kyoko was the first to die.

When her clan was destroyed, none of the others cared. Her clan was allowed to slip forgotten into the tides of memory, banished from history and only remembered as the foolish, bloodthirsty clan of warriors.

From the forest, I knew something was amiss. I was still weak, so my mode of travel was a slow, near crawl of a walk. When I finally reached it, the village was empty. All that remained was the small huts of houses and belongings that were left behind, as their owners had the belief that they would return. I also found a cave prison, where the prisoner had carved the figure of a man into the cave's wall. At last, I went and searched for the leader's house, my trek lasting all night at my slow pace and well into the next day.

I finally found the house (or chamber of rooms, actually) where Kyoko had lived and found it empty as well. Only the air of dried blood and the musk of death lingered behind. I remembered sighing, a feeble attempt to try and hold in my sorrow behind a mask of icy indifference. Then, I overturned all of the remaining light lanterns and stepped outside to watch it all burn..

As they caught fire, I swore then and there that I would get strong, that I will finish what Kyoko had started and complete the healing process.

Not to gain revenge for myself and not to avenge Hisui and Father Daniel. No, neither of them would want that from me and I didn't want to disappoint either of them, even in death.

Instead, I will get stronger for the sake of surviving and for the sake of being a true ice angel. To find the light. To learn what salvation means. Those shall be my reasons for strength.

I turned around and left, leaving the burning village behind.

I never thought to return to the past. I thought I had left it behind me. At least, that was what I believed.


	2. Chapter One Revised

Chapter One

The wheels of the cart bumped along the soft, rocky surface of the dirt road. Each collision it made with the small rocks sent the wooden structure hopping, every landing made jostling throughout its frame, creating a sound eerily similar to the crack of a smoking gun.

I reached up and tightened the hood around my face, so the kind farmer did not see the horror on my expression, or the pain in my black eyes. I had been lucky today, finding someone as kind as this man to offer me a ride in the back of his wagon, despite the cargo he already carried.

"Are you on your way to Konohagakure?" he had asked.

Still new to the human world and the many surprises it had, I simply said yes and hoped that he was truthful, that he wasn't taking me to anywhere worse than a Hidden Village. Like the many times before.

The sun burning against my clothed back, on my spot in the corner of the box cart. I watched my surroundings, watching as the forests grew less wild and more civilized as we neared the village.

If I had to give an estimate on how long it has been since I've Fallen, I would say nearly ten years. Then years to wander and learn about the world. Ten years to learn how disgusting humans could be. Ten years to learn how kind. I could see why God chosen them as their favorites, despite how we angels came first. No wonder some of my kind go mad with jealousy.

"We're here, miko!" the farmer called out as he reined in his mule and pulled the cart to a stop. I turned my head and looked up.

Twin sets of heavy stone walls lined in a circular manner with an open space in the middle where a station had been set up for travelers to sign in. The farmer climbed down from his post and made his way around the back of the cart, to lower the wooden flap that kept his cargo in and help me climb out.

"Hope the hay didn't give you any trouble," he said apologetically, eyeing his fare.

"Not at all," I replied, accepting his help and allowing him to grab my hands and lower me down to the ground. "Thank you for the ride. I shall say a prayer for you and for your good health."

"Arigatou, miko."

We part ways, going to separate desks on either side. One for traders, one for passing travelers. I went to the man with spiky dark hair and a bandage going across his face in sort of a line.

"Name?" he asked, looking down at a form he had just pulled from a large stack beside him. His partner did the same for the farmer on the other side.

"Eie," I said.

"Last name or clan?" he continued, writing it down.

I balked for a moment before recovering. "Tenshi."

He looked up with an incredulous expression. "Tenshi?"

"Yes."

I did not miss the way his eyes widened, or the shock expression that came over his face. Unlike me, he didn't recover his composure as quickly as I did.

He coughed awkwardly. "Are you sure?" he asked insisting.

I blinked at him in confusion. "I think," I said, "I would know my own name, sir."

"Yes… yes, of course. You're right. Ahem!" He looked down, reading again from the form. "Age?"

"Fifteen," I lied, though it was the age I currently looked like.

"Occupation?"

"Miko. I hail from a small band of Sisters serving the Temple of Fire. We are not well know since our formation was recently founded." Which was not a lie, but not the full truth either. Still, I should be satisfactory.

The guard raked his eyes up and down my form, before nodding his head in satisfaction. "Your business in Konoha?"

"To learn of light and salvation," I said.

He looked at me again with that same confused expression. "Um, what do you mean exactly?"

I wanted to sigh. "Sight-seeing, I suppose, and to visit the village's temple."

"Okay. Alright. Sign here please and I will get you a temporary pass to our village."

I did what he asked, signing my name in a elegant scrawl. Eie. I hesitated before adding the Tenshi, hoping I spelled it correctly.

Nodding, the man took the form and looked under his desk, pulling out a small badge with the character that spelled Konoha. "Here you go. Just wear it around your neck in a visible manner. That way, no one will stop you and ask questions. Thank you, Tenshi-san, for coming to visit our village. Please enjoy your stay."

"Yes. Thank you." I took the pass and did as indicated, placing it around my neck. "Goodbye." I then entered the village known as Konohagakure no Sato, or Konoha for short. The Hidden Village of the Leaf.

It was very industrial, not at all small as what the term village entails it to be. In the distance, I could see a mountain, a monument really that had faces carved into its hard rocky surface. All of men, their faces rugged from erosion and weather. All currently painted comically with swirls and other painted disfigurements.

I blinked in confusion. Just what kind of village is this? I wondered.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I continued in my wandering. The village was huge, just like a city. Everything was wrought with activity as the villagers moved about their business, calling out wares and products. I walked past them like a specter, not a part of their world, but a mere observer. I did not have the right to be part of anything. That only invited trouble for me and any other.

What a cruel God I followed.

I entered a new area, more secluded then the others when a shout caught my attention.

"Come back here, you brat!"

It came from behind me, so I looked. Just in time for a blur of blonde to crash into me. We landed hard on the ground, me under on my back and the person sprawled over my torso.

"Ow…!"

I looked up to meet the bluest eyes I've ever seen. So pure and clean, with a bit of shadow. They looked at me in confusion, then in surprise, and later embarrassment, as the young boy realized that he was lying down on me.

"Heh, heh," he laughed nervously, making to get off of me. "Sorr-"

"Naruto! We got you now!"

"Crap!" The boy tried to get up but fell down due to some injury, landing on top of me again. "Ow. Kuso!" he grumbled, rubbing his leg.

I don't know why I did this. I couldn't have explained it even if I was asked to, demanded on the pain of death. But I grabbed his arms and unfurled the wings I had kept hidden for nearly ten years, spreading the scarred membrane and flapping them once. With a gush of wind, my wings carried us nearly twelve feet, to the far and nearest rooftop I could see before they gave out.

I had not used them for so long, that it amazed me how they lasted to carry not only myself, but this boy as well. Where we landed was near the stone monument. I let go of him quickly and folded my wings, my cloak loosely flapping with the extra space down my back. I was tired, and my back ached from the exertion. But none of this showed on my face, as I looked at the boy with the impassive expression on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving my attention to the sore leg. I folded my hands and prayed, feeling the restorative energy fill my hands before releasing to the wound.

That was how angels healed. They prayed, and their wishes were compressed into spiritual energy that was released into the intended injury.

It was done quickly and I didn't think he noticed, still appearing dazed and confused as though he could not fully comprehend what just happened.

"Whoa," he whispered, his voice awestruck as he looked at me. "Did we just fly?"

"Uh!" I stiffened. Could he have seen…? "What makes you think that?" I asked, trying not to be overly alarmed. "I merely moved too fast. It could have felt that we were flying."

"No. I don't think that was it. I've seen shinobi move fast and they always do like they're jumping. I mean, I guess they are but… the point is I saw the wings. They came from your back before we launched into the air.

Oh shit, I silently cursed. What in the world was I going to do? The only answers would be to kill the boy, erase my existence and immediately leave the village. But the questing them became if I could do it. Could I kill an innocent to secure my anonymity? To protect myself, could I kill this boy whom I just protected?

What should I do?!

"Ano…nee-san?" A hand touched my shoulder, startling me.

"Don't touch me!" I cried with alarm, slapping his hand away from me. Doing so created a momentum that whirled the hood from my head. My black hair fell out about my face, the length long since it grew in the past

years. We stared at one another in silence, frozen in time as the boy stared at my features with an alarming intensity.

It did not last long.

"Hey! You have the same color hair and eyes as Sasuke! Are you two related or something?"

"Sasuke?" I repeated. Who the fuck was Sasuke?

In my distorted state, I failed to notice that I had just cursed, not once but twice. I had once prided myself in never gaining that habit from the other archangels in battle.

"No, I am not. This is my first time to the village of the Hidden Leaf, so I have no clue who you are talking about," I answered truthfully. It was my one flaw, to always say the truth. It had been a trait drilled into me as a requirement for the angel of ice. Ironically, it had not saved me from my sentence nor my damnation.

I forced those thoughts from my mind. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Not yet, if I could forever avoid it.

"I do not have the pleasure to be of relation to any human being," I continued.

"Why you say that?" the boy asked.

"Because… I am an angel. The only relations I do have are a twin brother and a younger brother."

A silence engulfed us again, as he stared at me with a wide eyed, disbelieving stare. "Nani…?"

"Naruto!"

The boy looked to the side and his face gained a wary and surprised expression. "Iruka-sensei," he called out. "Wha-Ah!" Rope appeared and entwined itself around the blonde boy like a snake strangling its prey. The blonde fell over to his side with a grunt. It had been so sudden. I could do no more than stand there and stare. I continued to be too preoccupied with the analogy my mind had made with the snake, my mind refusing to think of naught else.

"Snakes are your brother's instruments, his favorite pet. Remember the symbol for betrayal."

I touched my left side as it flared up in pain due to the mark I bore. . This was getting bad. Things were getting out of hand, so much so that I barely had any control over my emotions. I needed to leave.

Now.

A tall man appeared at my side, startling me with his sudden presence.

He looked friendly enough, with a wicked scar running across his nose. He was dressed similar to the man at the gatepost, in the gear of a shinobi, the term for ninja. A breed of warriors that now dominated this world.

"Iruka-sensei! Let me go!" The boy struggled against his bonds.

"Oh no. Not this time, Naruto. You've gone too far and need to face the consequences of your actions," the man said.

"If it is for crashing into me, it's okay. I'm fine. Besides, it was my fault for not watching my surroundings," I said, trying to make amends. Why else was this boy in trouble?

The shinobi glanced at me, as if realizing that I was there. His expression was the same as the other, surprise, then shock. I frowned, wondering at their shared reactions. Did I really look that strange? That unbeknownst to their culture? I was almost insulted.

Abruptly, I replaced the hood on my head. "I shall be going now, if I'm no longer needed and the situation has been amended. I shall see you around, um…" I tried to remember if we had introduced ourselves, if he had said his name.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's next Hokage!" he announced with a giant grin, regardless of his current trapped situation.

"I'm not sure what or who that is, but I wish you the best. My name is Eie; by the way, for the next time we meet." I turned to leave.

"Wait!"

I stopped. The man, Iruka-sensei I believe, came to me so we spoke face to face. I glanced up, looking at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me your full name, or what clan that you hail from?"

I blinked. How many times have I heard that question in the last ten years? I admit, I've seen my coloring in less people during my travels of the Fire Country. Always the black in the others seemed to be the wrong shade if that was possible, or the skin a little too pale or creamier. Really, what was it about my coloring that so interested people? Did it have something to do with this Sasuke person, or the Itachi person people had once warned me about, I wondered briefly. With the Uchiha Clan.

"I don't have a clan," I answered, " and my last name is Tenshi. Is that all you need of me?"

"N-no. I suppose there is nothing else to ask you. Thank you for answering," he said, giving me a friendly smile.

"It was nothing. It's quickly becoming something I'm getting used to," I said and gave a last long glance towards Naruto lying on the floor.

Then, I left.

I was alone again, a sentiment I have long shared in the last decade. And yet, I felt bereft, no longer filled with the pleasure of being by myself, no regards or worry towards no one. My thoughts were muddled, always going back to Naruto and his pure blue eyes.

Humans, as was their nature, were sinful creatures. It was as natural to them as breathing, damning themselves in the eyes of God with the most simple tasks, thinking ill will of one's neighbor or, as it is much the case in the shinobi world, killing their neighbor as well. It was simply how things came to be in this world, and I've long learned to simply accept it. But Naruto…

Something seemed different about him. Something that I simply could not comprehend. It unnerved me. Why did God made that boy a human instead of an angel?

The sound of happy speech and laughter returned my attention to the world around me. I had been so intent on walking that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking to. I had entered a courtyard full of people, adults and children spread about in a celebration. They were happy and cheerful, as though everything was alright.

"Smile, Lady Eie!"

"What can we do to make you smile?"

The image of cherubs filled my memory. How innocent they were, trying to get a cold hearted angel as the one I should be to smile. I could only give a mockery of one, for the angel of ice could not smile. It was forbidden. But still. How I longed for those simple days of innocence.

I shook my head in order to dispel these foolish desires. It was useless to desire something that was now impossible.

I gathered myself and joined the crowd, moving through the people to get to the other side. The people were rude, too intent in their celebrations of their child's success to notice how they pushed me aside, bumped into me, and basically jostled me around.

How surprising that I could not even walk through a crowd of happiness without getting hurt. Was it a sign? I wondered bitterly.

It was then that I saw him.

Sitting on a swing far away from the crowd he could be...he was Naruto. His sad, gloomy expression mirrored the shadows that surrounded him, giving out an air of depression.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. It's that kid."

"Is he the only one who didn't pass?"

"Good. We don't need something like him around the village."

I looked back behind me, at the mothers who had muttered these cruel words, uncaring if the boy in question could hear them or not. No, it was like they wanted him to hear them. I couldn't believe these were the same people, people who had been celebrating their own child's success were now rooting for another's failure, one who I had not seen do any wrong.

"How could you say that?" I demanded them quietly, with a look of both disbelief and disgust on my face. "You dare call yourselves mothers? I'm disgusted by how despicable you are."

Turning my back on them, I marched right on over to the empty swing beside the blonde boy, joining him as I sat right down in a huff. "Hey," I greeted softly, trying not to sound pitying to his situation. Knowing from experience, no one like to be pitied if you were alone.

Naruto looked at me, his surprise so great that it made me frown. "Hey! It's you!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes, it is. What's wrong? Why is everyone else so happy and you so sad?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, today was the test you had to pass to be a shinobi and right now is the graduation. But… I didn't pass, so I'm the odd one out!" Naruto tried to laugh it off, as if it was no big deal. But I saw the pain in those blue eyes, and it saddened and confused me.

Why did I care? Was it because… he reminded me of myself?

"That's not so bad," I said gently. "You can try next year, can't you?"

"And the year after that? What about the next one after that?" Naruto demanded. "This is my third year failing, Eie! How can I be Hokage if I can't even pass the Academy?!" He looked at a loss at what to do, as he looked at me almost demandingly.

I wish I had the answer for him. "Try. Get better. Practice until you get it right. And most of all, allow no one to bring you down."

He blinked, then glanced down. "Yeah, but…" His eyes glowed hotly as they glanced at the sneering mothers. I followed his eyes.

I was both surprised and alarmed to see that more adults joined the hate brigade, glaring over their child's heads at this single child, this lonely child. I glared back at them angrily, appalled by their horrible behavior.

They… They are acting like angels towards an Aion child! I thought, referring to a half angel child.

" 'If you want to prove them wrong, become Hokage.' That's what you are thinking, aren't you, whenever you look into their cold eyes?"

Naruto said nothing, but his silence was greater than his screams.

"Hey," he called out after a while, swinging himself slightly. "Were you telling the truth when you said you were an angel? Or was that a figure of speech or something?"

I glanced at him. "You saw them, didn't you?" I asked. "My wings."

"Yeah, demo… That could just be a ninjutsu that you used to fool me."

"Do I look like a shinobi?"

"Iie, demo-"

"If there weren't so many people around, I would show you again. I might even let you touch them this time, for a real experience."

"What? Really?"

I nodded.

"So, can you do stuff?" Naruto asked next.

I blinked, tilting my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, can you change the weather, maybe? Oo! Maybe you can make people faster and stronger? Give them super powers?!"

He was getting so excited with the possibilities of my powers, that I loathed to burst his bubble. But I had to.

"Naruto, I am not a genie, nor am I a Seraphim. That is the angel who can creates miracles. I am a simple Elemental, an ice angel. Or, at least, I used to be."

"What happened?" he asked, waiting for my story.

I closed my eyes tightly as my hand crept over my heart. "I'm sorry," I said, but it is still too painful for me to say what happened. However, I can tell you that I was kicked out of Heaven."

"Ah. Gomen, Eie," Naruto said, sounding very sincere in his apology.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "It's okay," I said softly and felt my face softened.

Naruto stared at me in awe. "Whoa…" he said breathlessly.

I frowned. "What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You smiled."

"What?"

"You smiled," he repeated. "You finally gave a real smile." He gave a smile himself. "It's the first time I've seen your face show anything but a frown. It makes you look pretty!"

A red flush burned my cheeks, forcing me to look away in embarrassment. "Y-you're exaggerating. I do not have an attractiveness to be proud of," I muttered.

"Oh come on!" he insisted. "You look almost as pretty as Sakura-chan!"

"I don't even want to know who that is."


	3. Chapter Two Revised

**Chapter Two**

I ended up walking Naruto home. His apartment was in a somewhat shabby neighborhood that has seen better days. The monument peeked over the rooftops, appearing as though all four men were watching the village with a stern, yet affectionate gaze.

I blinked as I realized something. "The paint is gone," I pointed out.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei made me wash it off earlier after he caught me," Naruto grumbled as he unlocked his door.

"Why? Were you the one who did it?" I asked.

"Yep! It's my greatest prank ever!"

"I'm impressed that you'd managed to paint all of them the way you did, considering the height and trek. Amazing," I said.

"Thanks, Eie! Finally, someone who appreciates and realizes the effort in my work!"

I think my lips curved again. I really did. But having smiled once, I really did not know if I was doing it again. This was so confusing.

"Wanna come in, Eie?" Naruto asked, swinging the door open.

I pondered about it. "I really should get going," I said. "But, I think I at least owe you this."

I went inside and closed the door quietly after ushering the boy in as well. Inside was messy, typical of an adolescent boy. Cups of instant noodles, or ramen the label said, were spread around, some tipped over with the small remains of food still inside staining the carpet. There was a certain smell in the air that seemed to be coming from the dirty, unkempt clothes in the corner.

"Heheh. Sorry for the mess," Naruto apologized, looking embarrassed as he scratched one whiskered cheek. "I would have cleaned but I don't usually get visitors."

"It's alright. In fact, I think it's better kept for an adolescent boy living alone," I assured him. I knew somewhat of his situation. Naruto was an orphaned taken in by the village, and had been placed in this apartment most of his life once he outgrew the nursery.

I began to take off the flaps that kept my cloak together with a pin, my hood sliding off.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Naruto asked in alarmed, his face turning a bright red.

"You wanted to see them to get certain proof, didn't you?" I asked, somewhat confused as my cloak fell to my feet.

"See what?"

"My wings."

"Well, yeah but…"

I lifted my hand to silence him. "Just watch," I ordered. "It'll only take a second and it won't hurt either of us."

Naruto finally nodded in defeat, the blush on his cheeks spreading down his neck.

I couldn't blame him, feeling self conscious myself. Underneath my cloak, I wore a halter top that I had been given long ago by a woman who had thought I was part of her brothel and had just finished with an abusive costumer, seeing how my clothes were ragged with constant use and traveling. As embarrassing as that scene was, I was grateful for it. It had an open back that I enjoyed having, for it gave me the freedom to stretch my wings whenever I desired to.

Angels were thought to have the ability to draw and drop their wings whenever they wished to. That wasn't the case. We have a similar anatomy to birds on that particular subject. Where they folded their wings to their bodies in rest, we angels did the same. Only we held them in a visible sheathe created out of spiritual energy.

So literally, they were kept together in this sheathe until we call upon them by simply breaking the encasement.

I did so, releasing my wings, spreading them throughout the room. Flapping them once, I relished the feel of air passing through my feathers. Sighing with relief, I returned my attention back to my surroundings.

And gawked.

"Naruto! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just…! It's been so long that I stretched my wings and I got caught up in the moment and –I'm sorry." I finished lamely. I was so distraught that I hadn't even noticed that I completely lost my normal, icy composure, the cold air of professionalism that I usually maintained.

I ran to where the young blonde boy had been tossed to when I flapped my wings, alongside some articles of clothing and cups of moldy ramen next to the wall. He stared at me with wide eyes, possibly shocked into silence at the sight of my wings in the open. He probably had believed in the whole 'ninjutsu' theory until this moment, when I actually showed him proof.

"Whoa," he whispered, staring at the feathers, following the few that shed in its descent to the ground. He reached out slowly, his hand lightly catching one and holding it between his fingers. "It feels so soft," he murmured his observation.

"Well, there are feathers," I explained awkwardly, unsure how to face the situation. He was okay, it seemed. So he wasn't angry?

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I apologized once more.

"Huh? Oh! Don't worry, Eie. Actually, it was kind of fun," he assured me.

I stared at him in confusion. "Fun?" I repeated.

"Yeah! Being picked up like that by the wind reminded me of the flying you did earlier, when you helped me escape those shinobi that were chasing me earlier. It was awesome! Though, now I kind of stink. Heheh! Maybe this will teach me to clean up once in a while," Naruto joked.

I sat back on my knees, content to just watch him pick himself up and smell his clothes, his tan face turning a sickly green.

"Yuck. I'm going to have to wash these," he grumbled and eyed the other clothes spread around as though it were something to be feared.

"You do your own laundry?" I asked. "Without any help?"

Naruto looked up at me before understanding my question and nodded his head. "Yeah. If I don't, they'll get dirty and moldy like they are now. But it's such a hassle! I can't get some of the cycles right, or I put too much soap, or I even put them in the wrong wash. That's why I don't do it that often, but then that's the reason why there is so much lying around," he explained with a wary and annoyed expression.

"So no one helps you?"

"Well, the old man comes around once in a while to see how I'm doing, but he's the Hokage and can't really waste time helping me wash my laundry," Naruto said. "Iruka-sensei does too, but mostly he nags about the mess and makes me clean it myself. Something about 'building character' and some junk like that."

I couldn't understand it. This village was prospering greatly for its leaders to just ignore or neglect its orphans. I suppose, in a strange way, Naruto was seen as a dirty little secret or something of that nature.

I reached out and touched his shoulder, somewhat starling him. "If you would let me, I could wash them for you," I offered.

"Wha?" Naruto looked at me in surprise. "You would really do that? But… you're my guest! I may be an ungrateful brat but I don't invite people over just to make them clean for me."

"I realize that," I said, "but I still want to do it. Besides, I feel that I owe you. You don't tell anyone about me. Otherwise, I'm sure there would be some shinobi who would want to speak to me."

"But…" Naruto glanced around the room. "I got a lot to wash," he warned.

"I don't mind."

"They've been there for a while…"

I smiled, finding it oddly easy to do so for him. "I've faced worse things than dirty laundry, Naruto. I'll be fine."

"Heheheh. I guess."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both of us jumped. I quickly sheathed my wings, hiding their existence. Naruto glanced back at me, checking to see if I was alright, and then went to open the door. I stood up and followed him, replacing my hood over my head.

The blonde boy opened the door and gave a loud gasp. "Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing here?"

I looked at the average height, slate haired shinobi and felt my insides crawl in disgust. I didn't know why exactly, but something about his friendly smile rubbed me the wrong way. I just didn't like him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Mizuki greeted softly in return and became startled as he caught sight of me. "Oh, am I intruding?"

The two of us looked at each other. What was he talking about?

"Eie and I were just hanging out," Naruto explained. I nodded, agreeing to his choice of words.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you made some friends. Especially with such a pretty miko."

I couldn't stop my shudder. What was with this man?! Why does he make me feel so ill?

Fake! The word screamed in my mind. Fake smile. Fake expression. Fake! Fake! FAKE!

"If the two of you don't mind, may I speak to you privately, Naruto? Some place else? It's about how you were tested today," he asked politely.

Naruto's blue eyes lit up at the sound of his grades. "You mean, there was a mistake? I passed/!" he asked excitedly.

"Well, no. That's what I came to talk about. There is _another_ way for you to graduate." Mizuki looked at me. "However, I'm afraid I can't say any more. It's a private matter between shinobi/"

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded, beginning to put on his sandals. "I'll come with you."

NO! DON'T GO!

The sudden desire to pull Naruto back, away from this disturbing person, nearly made me step forward and actually act upon it. I did take a step, but stopped myself from going any further.

_He is not mine_. The thought overpowered all others, allowing me to revert back to angel of ice.

"Hey, Eie. I'll be back, okay? If you don't want to do it, I understand. It's not that important to me. I'll get to it myself."

"I said I'll do it," I said, sounding a little annoyed. That was not my intention. I quickly gave him a smile to cover it up. "I will do it, because I want to. Go on. Do whatever you need to do to achieve your dream. "

The blonde lingered, his expression filled with an uncertain desire. It was like he wanted to tell me something.

"Come on, Naruto. There isn't much time to change the verdict." Mizuki's voice was like the temptation of the snake, luring Eve away from the Garden of Eden and straight to the wrath of God and damnation.

Naruto followed, waving a goodbye and mouthing a 'Thank you' to me as he walked out the door.

I watched it closed and my smile instantly faded.

_Don't go._

The desire to go and get him back did not fade. I couldn't help but pray for his safety, pray that everything will be okay.

_Don't go!_

--

Knock! Knock! KNOCK!

"Naruto!"

I put down the shirt I had been folding and went quickly to the door. I had spent most of the day washing filthy and moldy clothes, so my appearance must have been quite hectic to look at. I could understand Iruka's blank stare when I opened the door, acted as his mouth fell open and it became a look of surprise.

"E-Eie?!" he balked. "What are you doing here? Where's Naruto?"

"He invited me over," I said, leaving the door open and letting the frantic man come inside. "What happened?"

"Where is Naruto?" he asked again. "I need to speak to him."

"Well, one of his senseis came to talk to him about his grades. They left to speak somewhere more private a few hours ago."

Iruka stopped and looked at me. "Which sensei?" he asked. "And what did he say about Naruto's grades?"

"About being able to change them," I said. "His name was Mizuki and he explained that there was another way for Naruto to pass and graduate." I looked at him intently. "What is going on?" I demanded.

Iruka swallowed a couple of times and took his time forming the words, which only helped serve to increase my anxiety.

"Is Naruto in trouble?"

The shinobi sight. "Yes. In very much trouble," he finally said. "Naruto has stolen a very important scroll from the Hokage's archives and now the village shinobi has been sent out after him. I'm afraid what will happen if any of the others catches Naruto first. Most are not… friendly to the boy."

Remembering the mothers' reaction from today, I could only agree. "But why?" I asked him. "Why do many hate Naruto? Sure, I understand that he is a prankster, but I never knew people will hold a grudge over a few jokes."

"It isn't the jokes," he said, almost wearily. "This goes beyond mere pranks, to a time when Naruto was just a newborn baby, who has done nothing at all."

I didn't understand. I opened my mouth to ask for more information, to clarify just what he was telling me, but Iruka just shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry, Eie, but I cannot tell you more. I'll be breaking a law and… You're a stranger with no ties to this. I can't ask you to do anything if you have no wish to."

Was it really that bad? I wanted to ask but something in Iruka's expression made me pause. There was something wrong with Naruto. That much was clear. But what?

"I need to be going. I have a few ideas of where that idiot might be."

"Wait." I took hold of his sleeve, effectively stopping him. "I'm coming with you."

"Eie-san. You don't- You're not involved," Iruka tried to explain.

"You all keep telling me that," I said, walking out the door. "Before you guys even realize that I'm already a part of this. Way more than to allow me to stay as a bystander. Let's go."

Iruka only sighed, before following me.

--

Iruka knew more than a few places. Naruto was not the best of students, but he did made a great effort in trying. All of the spots the shinobi-sensei send me to involved a woodsy area, isolated and far from any distractions

I made my way to all of them on foot, still sore from my earlier use of my wings. Strange, I was never someone who was good at racking people down, but I found Naruto easily.

Sure enough, he had a huge scroll with him. His body was bruised and battered, as though he had been through severe exercise or training all this time.

I didn't show myself to him yet. Instead, I watched as he picked himself up from the floor and read through the scroll once more.

"That's right," he said to himself. "Almost got it."

"Naruto," I whispered quietly, watching as the blonde made seals with his hands and call out a technique.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

There was a poof of smoke and another Naruto appeared, identical to the original and even standing in the same stance. They looked at each other and gave a giant grin, before giving a high five.

"Yes! We did it! Woohoo!"

I smiled at his celebration antics, feeling happy for his success. _Good for you, Naruto. _It almost stopped me from confronting him.

I stepped forward and revealed myself.

"Huh?" Naruto whirled to face me as he sensed my presence. "Eie! It's you. Wow, I didn't even notice it getting late!" he said, looking around at his surroundings.

I stared. Was it an act? Or was he truly innocent? As an angel, I was more sensitive to emotions, any desire a human might give out. Naruto felt genuine in his happiness, his excitement. He probably believed that whatever new ability or jutsu he had just learned from that scroll was truly going to help him graduate.

Just like a naïve child. My heart was breaking for him.

"Eie, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, running towards me with concern. "Are you sad? Or… did you find something horrible in my underwear?"

I wanted to laugh. Truly, he was so innocent.

"Neither. It's just…" I sighed and bluntly said, "Do you realize the trouble that you are right now?"

"Huh?"

I pointed to the scroll he held. "According to Iruka, that scroll is very important to the village, enough for the Hokage to issue a full scale hunt after you."

"What? But Mizuki-sensei said that learning the jutsu inside it will help me graduate."

"He lied, Naruto. Whatever his intention, Mizuki wanted _you_ to be the one who steals the scroll."

We both jumped as Iruka landed besides us, looking grim as he looked to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, looking between me and his teacher.

"Naruto…. WHAT WERE YOU THINGING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT SCROLL IS??!!"

I had to admit, as I let Naruto cower behind me in terror. His sensei was scary when he got mad. Probably because he acted so kind at other times.

"Dangerous? Yeah right! I've already mastered some of the stuff in it. It's just fine!"

"What?" It seemed that the shinobi just realized the mess of the ground, the scuffles and scraps Naruto had created during his training. The tired, bruised state of the boy in question. His eyes widened in surprise. "Naruto… Did you…?" He could not finish.

"Now that you found the scroll, is it possible that Naruto returns it and gives an apology?" I asked. "This way, the hunt can be called off and Naruto just needs to be scolded, right?"

Iruka looked at me, the uneasiness of his face making my stomach quiver. "It might not be that easy…" he tried to explain.

"That's right! Especially since Konoha doesn't take too kindly to monsters," a new voice said, interrupting our conversation. We all looked up and my insides hardened in anger.

Up there on a tree branch, looking so horribly smug and evil that it made me want to show him the full extent of my powers. At another time, my anger would have frightened me. But as I stood there, I found that I so greatly wanted to freeze his ass.

My holy lineage be damned.

After all, the horrible truth was that Naruto had been tricked. There was likely nothing in that scroll that would have helped him graduate, help him grow closer to his dreams.

He had been duped. And that pissed me off.

"Mizuki!' Iruka turned to face the man, whose true colors was revealed in his nasty grin.

"Have you ever wondered, Naruto, why the villagers seem to hate you?" the slate haired man asked. "Why everyone seems to want you to drop dead? Well, I'll tell you."

"Mizuki, no! Don't!"

"It's because you have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you!"

Silence.

I was a bit confused. What was he talking about? I wondered. My eyes drifted, staring at the chocked horror on Naruto's face, the grim, guilty look Iruka had on his. Was it that horrible?

"That's right," Mizuki continued. "The demon _kitsune _that attacked our village nearly twelve years ago is sealed inside you, Naruto, making you its vessel. That's why everyone despises you. Especially your precious Iruka-sensei there! Kyuubi killed his parents, so it's like _you killed them!"_

"Mizuki, enough!" Iruka stepped forward. His face was turned away from me, so I could not see his expression. But I saw Naruto's and whatever ice encased around my heart broke at the sight of that boy's tears.

"N… Naruto." I whispered, reaching out to touch him.

But I stopped, somehow knowing he would only reject my touch, my first ever offer of comfort. I dropped my hand, but did not avert my gaze. I did not want to show him pity, but instead offered my strength.

I could only pray that it was enough for the poor boy.

"What's the matter, Iruka? It's true! That boy has the monster that killed your family. Admit it! Every time you look at his face, you want to kill him, to exact vengeance for your parents' demise!"

"No… that's… I've never…" Iruka was feeble in his protests, as though he truly was unsure by his own feelings.

But instead of anger or hatred, I felt an extreme sadness wash over his being, not something like despair, but understanding. I did not know what for, though. It was beyond me.

"Uh…!" Naruto held the scroll close to him, its large size nearly dwarfing his body.

"Of course," Mizuki continued with a sneer, "the Hokage placed a rule over this knowledge. Nobody is allowed to speak of it! That doesn't excuse, however, the fact that you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the hatred that everyone feels for you. Isn't that right, Iruka?"

The man gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"Are you finished?" I demanded, bringing his attention to me at last. "How much are you going to hurt this child? How much more until you are finally satisfied?!"

"Ah, yes. I remember you. The little miko from before. Of course, I expected your sympathy. After all, it's not in your pompous nature to condemn children, isn't it? Heh! I don't know how this is going to affect me in the next life, but who cares? I'll get rich in this one!"

Iruka jumped in front of us, as suddenly, knives came flying at us.

"Iruka! Naruto!" I ran, holding onto the blonde boy and unfurled my wings over both of them. I winced, as the sharp points of the knives struck my fragile flesh.

_Bullets piercing my wings as I fell, to the point where I could no longer feel the pain._

It was the same as that day, the day of my Fall. And god, this hurt so much! Ten years had not been enough to have healed them, my wings. They were weak, extremely fragile, and very sensitive. I became dizzy with the pain, slumping over Naruto's shorter body as my wings slumped, scraping the ground.

"Eie!"

"Don't yell so loud," I muttered in pain. "I can hear you just fine."

"Uh!' Eie… you… have…" Iruka stared at my wings with a wide eyed expression.

"What the hell? What is she?" Mizuki asked with some alarm. Then he recovered quickly. "Ha! No wonder you are sympathetic to the boy! You're the same as the brat! You are also a demon!"

"Shut up! Eie's an angel!" Naruto screamed in my defense. He continued to scream, even when he was addressing me this time. "Why did you do that?! Are you crazy?! WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME LIKE THAT?"

Weakly, I lifted my head and gave him a small smile.

"Because," I said. "You are my friend."

My eyes closed as the dizziness overwhelmed me, spiraling me into black oblivion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of this tale! Thanks to all who reviewed. I also have a surprise Point of View in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise Eie would be awesome in anime.**

Chapter 3

Tomorrow found me in a secluded office sitting face-to-face in front of the Hokage. The Hokage, I now knew, was the leader of Konoha. _'So Naruto wants to be leader of this village. Hmm… He has the potential but still has a long way to go.'_

The leader of Konoha was lean old man, with tan skin. He had three spots on his left cheek with a gray short beard. He wore a white habit and red lined hood with flaps on the sides. He had this stern yet gentle look on his face. Suddenly, my vision blurred and I found myself staring into the white face of Father Abel. My mentor besides Hisui…

_"Eie, you have shamed the name of angels."_

"Is something a matter? You seem pale." His crisp voice was a relief for me.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head no.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

"Eie," I said.

"Anything else?" he asked after a long pause.

I shook my head no again.

"Interesting. Do you know what your clan name is?"

"No. I don't have one," I answered.

"Really." The Hokage sat back in his chair, adjusting to a more comfortable position. "I am told you are calling yourself a deity and that you-"

"Excuse me sir. I believe I mentioned that I was an angel, not a god," I said politely, though inside I was fuming with anger. I don't know why I feel angry, but something about being called a God just ticks me off in a bad way.

"Angel then. And I've even been told that you have white wings with red tips."

"About that." I took off my robe and let loose my wings. I held the tips toward my face, stroking it. "They were white last week. Ever since I came here and met Naruto, they've been turning red. Do you know why?" I asked, just to see what he says. Who knows? Maybe they have birds that change the colors of their feathers also.

"Hmmmm…." The Hokage circled me and inspected my wings. He reached out a hand. "May I?" At my nodded, he softly caressed the fragile feathered membrane. A lone feather fell under his fingers.

"Amazing," he breathed, tracing a faint scar.

"So?" I begged him to tell me his diagnosis.

"I'm afraid I am not equipped to diagnosing angels. Neither would any of my medic-nins. Regrettably, we are not that advanced," he said apologetically.

I sighed. "It's okay. I wasn't really counting on it." I folded my wings and dropped them.

The Hokage stared at me for a while before speaking. "Tell me, Eie. What are you doing in Konoha? What business does an angel like you have in my village?"

"You want the truth?" I asked, becoming serious and reserved.

The Hokage nodded, looking ever inch of the respected leader he was.

"To be honest. I have no clue," I admitted ruefully. "For nearly a decade since I fell on this world, I have been searching for answers. What is light? What does it mean to be saved? You see, Lord Hokage, I was wronged and labeled as a fallen angel. I was dropped upon this world to die, my wings torn so I would never be able to fly. Fortunately, I'm still am, but I now have a time limit of ten minutes. I began searching the moment I healed and wandered in search of the answers to my questions. It feels as though it might explain why things happen like they did, and to why my own Father didn't come to my need at my darkest hour. Maybe when I find those answers, I might be able to finally rest. And then I came to Konoha, and my wings to began to dye red. I met Naruto and found out he was a vessel for a demon. Which for some reason, made want to stay in Konoha." I looked at the Hokage. "That's not wrong, is it?"

He shook his head. "No. It's not. Though you surprise me." At my questioning glance, he continued, "Most wouldn't have opened up to me as quickly as you did. Or as honest," he added.

"Sadly, that was one of my many flaws. Never tell me a secret, okay? I might go babbling to the enemy," I told him.

"It seems we're going to have to work on that," the Hokage said to me with a smile. For some reason, I found myself smiling back.

"Now, I was going to ask you this later but now might be as good as ever." _'Here we go.'_ I thought, the question so common I already knew what it was. "Do you have any relations to the Uchiha clan?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't. angels rarely have siblings and sometimes none at all. I do, however, have two twin brothers. But only one of them looks that we could be related."

"Black hair and black eyes?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"And the other?"

"Red haired with green eyes. If I remember correctly, he had a fiery temper."

The Hokage seemed to think about what to also next.

"And yet you are alone. Or are these brothers around here?"

I shook my head no. "Michael is in Etamenki and Lucifer lives in Sheol," I answered.

"Etamenki? Sheol?" The Hokage looked at a loss.

"Etamenki is the top layer of Heaven while Sheol is the lowest level in Hell," I explained.

"Ah. So there is a Hell," he mused.

"Just recently," I muttered sadly. "Ever since my brother Lucifer fell and become the Dark Lord Emperor."

The Hokage shook his head and sighed. "I've met many exotic people throughout my life, many claming to be supernatural like you."

"But-" I protested, nut he held up his hand up for silence.

"But none of them have managed to render me speechless," he finished. "Congradulations, Eie. You're the first person, angel or human, to do so."

I gave a small quirk of my lips. Now was the time to ask. "Um sir?"

"Sarutobi," he said. "My name is Sarutobi. You may call me 'Hokage' if you like but I think its best if you call me that."

I nodded in understanding. "Sarutobi, then. May I still be allowed to live with Naruto? I don't think I will be comfortable anywhere else," I asked.

"To be honest, I was thinking the same things," he admitted, walking around my chair. "I've been told how much Naruto seems to care for you in the last few days. In fact, that's record time for the village not to suffer any pranks. So I was thinking, since you're older, that I'd make you his guardian. To protect your reputation, and to make it best for everyone. That is, if it's alright with you?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, that would be perfect! I promise to be the best guardian angel ever!" I promised.

"Eie, first promise me something." I blinked at Sarutobi's sudden serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Please try to reframe from saying that you're an angel. Konoha is a safe village, but we do have our traitors. I would be hurt to hear if you were kidnapped and sold as an exotic pet or worse."

"I see." I lowered my eyes in understanding. "You have my word. I wont mention it. But sir- I mean, Sarutobi?"

"Hmm…?"

"What would Naruto think?" I asked, voicing my main fear.

"I'm sure he will be glad to have you as his guardian. You see, Eie, Naruto never knew his father or mother. Now, in you, he will have both. Besides, from what Iruka and Kakashi tells me, you're already acting like one." He smiled.

"Really? Me?" I was surprised that I didn't notice. Then again, I've never been a guardian angel before. Usually, it's assigned to the lesser angels. Even then, it would be fun to be one. I've already enjoyed it so far. Naruto has a strange healing effect on me uncommon on one in his circumstances. From what I've seen, Naruto has been mistreated by the villagers. Yet he remains to be innocent. It's amazing.

Which brings me to my other problem-my resurfacing memories. It's worse that it happens when I am asleep, where Naruto might hear me. For some reason, I am afraid. Afraid that Naruto might find out. The truth about Heaven. The truth that might taint him the way that human cruelty couldn't, and failed, to do. Most of all, I don't want him to pity me. I don't want those blue eyes shed tears the way Kyoko did once I made the mistake of telling her. I don't want pity. Neither do I want regret. Why else am I here, not at the highest mountain screaming, yelling my head off to God for him to listen. I'm not an idiot to continue to believe in someone who so clearly said that He does not care what happens to me. That my death is necessary for the system.

That my death was satisfactory, despite my innocence.

My eyes fell on a black book across the room during my thinking. It looked like a heavy leather bound book, roughly the size of the two thousand paged Bible.

"Sarutobi, may I see that book?"

The Hokage looked at the direction I pointed and went to retrieve it. "This one?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "That one."

On closer inspection, I saw that the book was smaller than it appeared, less than a hundred pages. I skimmed through it and saw empty pages. Made like the parchment paper in Heaven. I ran my hand softly across it.

"You recognize it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not really, but I feel as though I've seen it before," I answered truthfully. "Where did you find it?"

"It was brought back by the Fourth Hokage on one of his missions. He kept it safe and said it was of great importance. But as you can see, it's just a empty book."

"It's a journal," I muttered. I looked at him. "May I keep it?"

"I don't see the harm of it," he sighed, "but if something happens concerning that book, I want to have it back right away."

I nodded. "You will. Not to worry."

The Third Hokage watch the angel go with that book. He didn't want to admit it, but he was unnerved by her finding it or having it. Not because it was the Fourth's.

No. it was more because…no one has seen that book since the Fourth Hokage died.

I walked down a path through the forest, to where Naruto was training with his team and sensei. Naruto mention about going to a survival training set up be Kakashi. He also told me where to go if I finished my meeting with the Hokage early. I wanted to go check on him on his progress, and to also tell him the good news.

Come to think of it, I don't remember him eating breakfast…

"Eie!"

I turned and looked down. Sasuke's head was dugged into the ground. I looked behind it to find a passed out Sakura on the ground, foam forming at her mouth. I looked back at Sasuke and quirked an eyebrow.

"This is survival training?" I asked, bending down to look at him.

"No," he muttered, glaring to the side.

I sighed, then smiled. "Well, let's get you out of there before Sakura wakes up." In my right hand, a long spear of ice was formed. I sliced the ground and dugged a circle around his head. The ground glowed a blue-white color and the ground began to crumble. Slowly, Sasuke's body began to uncovered until he was slightly floating above the hole. I pulled him towards me and the ground fell back to place.

Sasuke turned to look at me, surprise in his eyes.

"How did you-?"

I pointed at myself. "Angel, remember? Now help me wake up Sakura." I walked forward, feeling Sasuke hesitating before walking forward as well. I grabbed Sakura's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Sakura, wake up. Sasuke's worried about you," I whispered in her ear.

"Tch," Sasuke muttered and looked away.

Finally, lids opened to reveal bright green eyes, dulled with unconsciousness. I quirked my lips as I said, "Congratulations, Sakura. You've just been captured by the enemy."

"You!" She moved backwards from me.

I looked behind me to Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"You don't know then. Huh. By the way, why are you two here? And why were you in the ground, Sasuke?" I asked him.

"We're suppose to get one of two bells from Master Kakashi's belt before noon. Otherwise, we fail and get back to the Academy," Sakura answered me.

"Really? So with that at stake, you still find enough time to sleep?"

"Uh!" Sakura blushed red.

"I'm going to find Naruto," I said, picking up my book from where I dropped it. "Good luck getting your bells, especially you."

I had not even walked ten meters away from the duo when I felt it. The feeling of someone watching me. I continued to walk, acting normal. I had no expression on my face, my hands in the pockets of the new black robe Iruka-sensei got me, the bottom tips swaying between my feet. I had placed the book in a hidden pocket for safe-keeping. I waited for my stalker to take the bait.

I didn't wait long. A swish in the wind at my right indicated a sharp object. I stepped to the side as it missed. It gave off a bright pink light as it dissolved. Immediately I countered, sending spikes of ice in the same direction. The branches rustled and the wind blew at my face. I grabbed the hand of my attacker as he tried to knife me and threw him to a tree, mentally asking it for forgiveness. I ran forward and grabbed his neck and pulled up so that we were face to face.

"Now, tell me why are you spying on me and why you tried to kill me just now?" I asked coldly.

The angel I held said nothing. He merely stared at me with those blank eyes. Blank eyes…

"You're a fallen angel!" I said in realization. I let him go and healed his wrist. "Why didn't you tell me? Why are you after me?"

He looked guilt-ridden. He then reached his hand forward and touched my hand. The vision engulfed me.

**"I am God, the Creator Himself. I hereby order the elimination the angel of ice, Eie, for corruption among my angels."**

The angel coughed violently and fell forward into me, dead. I held his body close, knowing him as one of my cadets back in Heaven. I did not wonder of what happened to him, of what conspired to make him bear the mark I shared. He gave up his life to tell me, missed on purpose. He didn't want to kill me and for that he died. I held his corpse closer, gritting my teeth.

First Hisui and Father Daniel, now him. What in the world was going on? I have done nothing to offend the High Council. Or maybe they found out of my hobby? But was helping those in need, lesser angels or demons, wrong?

Maybe, but that wasn't reasonable enough for God to decree a execution on me. As if falling wasn't enough.

I felt the body I held begin to disintegrate into feathers and water. It was the least that could be done, without being able to give him a proper burial. I said a quick prayer in thanks and began to run.

If he knew I was here, then the others might know too. Also, they might not be so kind. They might use people against me.

_'Naruto.' _His name ran through my mind as I tried to look for his presence.

Ten minutes later, I found all three of them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were eating by three logs, near a rock shaped like a monument with many names inscribed on it's surface. Well, except for Naruto. He so happened to be tied on the middle log. My relief and happiness at finding them still in one piece died when I heard his stomach growl.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I ran up.

"Eie!" he greeted with a smile. His happiness at seeing me was broken by another hungry growl from his stomach.

Furious, with my hands on hips, I faced Sasuke and Sakura. "What are you doing? How can you at a time like this with Naruto tied to a log? What happened to Kakashi? Weren't you suppose to get something from him?" I demanded.

"Kakashi told us to," Sakura replied. "He said because Naruto tried to sneak lunch for himself, he gets no lunch. And we're not suppose to feed him or we fail."

"Well then, Kakashi can go to hell!" I yelled. "So can the two of you!"

_"In the heat of battle, an angel has one goal; fulfill it's mission. Friends do not matter. They die, they are honored by God. In reality, war to an angel is like a massacre to a human. To an angel, there is no such thing as a friend."_

I tried to calm myself, lowering my eyes at the memory. It was one of my many lessons in be coming a servant of God. The one I hated the most. The one that might have caused my damnation. To abandon someone you know and work with for the sake of someone's approval or a higher rank is the inhuman thing to do. Then again, we are not human, are we? We are angels and we are told not to use any emotions that make us ourselves. Only show respect and know your rank. Other emotions weren't necessary. Not for the children of God.

Angel. The new word for perfect dolls.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I couldn't understand this girl. Why did she care so much about Naruto? I've never seen anyone with so much devotion for him, not even Iruka. And to curse Kakashi when he might be nearby?

Unbelievable.

Why do I feel jealous?

I gave a mental sigh. She did have some sort of point. "Here." I gave my tray of food to Naruto. "Hurry and eat. You're only going to get in my way if you are hungry. You wont be good as a liability."

"Bu…But Sasuke, Master Kakashi told us--!!" Sakura protested.

"It's okay. I don't sense him around. If we hurry, he wont know," I said. I waved at them impatiently. "So hurry."

Sakura seemed to hesitate before handing Naruto her own tray of food. That girl, Eie, she walked forward and took the box from Sakura. At Sakura's questioning look, she cocked a eyebrow.

"What? Did you think Naruto can eat in his condition?" she asked. She glanced at me before picking up the chopsticks. "Open wide."

"Ahh…" Naruto opened his mouth and she put a piece of octopus on his tongue.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and cloudy. I went into battle stance until I felt someone push me back. Huge, red-tipped feathered white wings swayed in front of me and covered the three of us. I marveled at their beauty. It's has been a long while since I appreciated something of its beauty.

"You pass!" Kakashi appeared, grinning widely. (Or from what I could tell from the creased visible eye.)

Eie folded her wings and sagged then. Her head cocked sideways while her face filled with confusion. "I-what?"

"We-we pass?" Sakura repeated. "But why?"

"You three have just taken a giant step forward, even if it did take someone damning me to Hell," Kakashi explained, winking at Eie.

She did a movement with her shoulders that resulted in her wings vanishing. "I still mean it," she said.

Kakashi chuckled. "Umm…how?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Up until now, all that the three of you were doing was following everything I say. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who fail to follow orders and violated the rules are lower than garbage. However, those who do not care for or support their fellows are even worse than that."

I stayed silent. Understanding and confusion filled me. _'Will I ever figure out this man?' _I thought as I stared into his black and only eye.

"This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! That's all for today, team 7. Your duties will commence tomorrow!!" Kakashi announced.

"I-I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! A ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto cheered.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said. I moved to follow.

"Um…Sasuke?"

I turned to find Eie standing there. She gave me a sweet smile and stepped closer. "Thanks for today," she said. Without warning, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against my cheek. Before I could say anything, she ran back to where a yelling Naruto was still tied to the log. I watched her as she whispered something in her ear. Whatever she said, it shut him up for a look of disbelief on his face.

His mouth moved in feeble attempts to speak. Eie smiled as she stepped back as the ropes fell around him. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet smile than what she gave me.

"Better believe it 'bro'," I heard her say.

What is this feeling welling up inside me. Why do I care?

Out of Sasuke's P.O.V.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Been working my butt off writing chapters for this story. Never thought it to be so popular. Thank you everyone for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Eie would be a lot easier to describe.**

Chapter 4

_Running. Running again. Running from it all. I don't want to be ice anymore! I don't want to be ice! I ran and ran until I reached the gates of the forbidden water gardens. I stopped at the site of the 'Keep Out' sign written in the holy language. I gulped. Shakily, I opened the doors and ran inside, shutting them behind me. I ran inside and amidst the trees. I sat by a small stream._

_At last. At last I could cry. _

_I reached over the water and let them fall, grimacing at each _plop! _the ice made. I let them flow, wishing I could follow them into oblivion. How easy life would be then!_

_But I cant go. If I do, then he might get in trouble. He was too good to deserve that._

_The bushes rustled. Instantly, I turned around, but not before wiping my eyes. I froze, my body slowly into shock. A face that nearly mirrored mine, stopping at the gender, stared into mine. He was a little older than me, but there was no mistaking it. We had the same face. Only his looked like he would have made a great ice angel._

_"It's hard isn't it?" His voice rang to my ears. It was softly spoken, but it sounded loud._

_I grew confused when I realized his question. "Huh? What do you mean hard? You don't know what hard is! You're not being raised to be the worst element ever!" I yelled at him, suddenly furious. Who did he think he was , barging on my solitude like this. Wait a minute._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked him. _

_I thought he would be angry with me. I wasn't expecting a cocky smile._

_"Shouldn't I ask you that?" he countered, walking forward. I cringed back, afraid what he might do._

_"And the answer to your question, yes, I know what's hard. I, too, am being raised to be something bad. The ruler of Heaven, to be blunt."_

_"But is why that bad?" I asked, feeling curious._

_"Simple, my dear. If you rule Heaven, you have to answer to Father. The Creator Himself. Really, you would only be a puppet for Him to use. And I don't like to be used." He reached forward and wiped my eyes. "And from what I can see, neither do you. Listen, being ice isn't all that bad. It's what you allow to do with it that matters. To be ice is to be selfish. To use ice for your own means. Follow orders when you feel that you need to. Otherwise, don't give a damn." He rolled the tear of ice that my eyes had shed between his fingertips. He was wearing black gloves, I realized._

_Suddenly, he looked to side. Sighing, he stood up. "My mentor is searching for me. I'll cut him off so you can escape. It wouldn't be good for you to be caught here," he said, walking away. He turned to look back at me. "May I keep this?" he asked, holding up my tear._

_I nodded. "Yes. Keep it as thanks," I said._

_He looked confused. "For what?"_

_"For making me feel better," I answered._

_"But all I did was say the truth," he protested._

_"All in all, you did," I said, giving him a real smile, not one of my usual fake ones._

_He turned it. "Thank you, umm…"_

_"Eie. My name is Eie," I said. "What's yours?"_

_He hesitated at that. "I hope we can see each other again," he yelled and began to run._

_"Wait! What's your name?" I yelled back._

_"Lucifer!"_

I woke up, my eyes slowly shedding a teardrop that instantly froze to ice. I caught it in my hand and stared at it. _'I haven't had that memory in a while either,' _I thought bitterly.

I sighed and touched my forehead. At least it wasn't bad as the first time.

The door slammed opened and the sounds of running feet ran into the room where me and Naruto slept. I threw the cover to the side and got up. Sleepily, I walked over to the open doorway. I found Naruto running around in an attempt to pack his clothes in a pack.

I blinked slowly. "Naruto, where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh! Hey Eie! Hope I didn't wake you," he said in greeting as he tried to pack in too many shirts at one time.

I took the task from him and began to fold it inside. "Where are you going?" I repeated.

"We finally got a real mission!" Naruto said happily. "We're suppose to escort this drunk old geezer to the Land of Waves. It' s not what I expected for a C grade task, but at least its better than finding lost spoiled pets!"

"Land of Waves?" I tried to remember if I've been there.

"Yeah. I've never been there before. Actually, I've never been anywhere outside Konoha before," Naruto admitted. "So this will be my first time. Isn't that great-huh?"

I looked to the side. Its nearly been a month since I came to Konoha and almost all of that time I've had spent it with Naruto by my side. I sighed with a heavy burden.

"Aw, don't be sad, Eie! I'll only be gone a week at the most," Naruto assured me, patting my head.

I smiled for his sake, finding it easier now. "It's not that. I guess I'll just have to deal with the Hokage again. He asked for another meeting yesterday," I told him.

"Oh. If you're just worried about that, I can ask Iruka-sensei to go with you," Naruto offered.

"No. thanks anyway. Hey, do you have any string?" I asked, getting an idea.

"I think so. It should be somewhere around here." Naruto rummaged through the mess in his room. _'Little fox. Cant never keep it clean,' _I thought. "Here it is!" Naruto handed me orange string.

I pulled out a reasonable length and cut it with my teeth. I tied the string around my tear and wrapped it tight. I then tied the lose ends together to make a makeshift necklace.

"It's nothing, but if you ever need my help, call me through this," I told him. Putting the necklace around his neck.

"What is it?" he asked, lightly touching the shinning gem.

"My tear," I said. "It's the closest thing to me, so it should work more efficiently."

"Wha-Thanks Eie!" He gave me a big bear hug. "You've the best friend ever!"

I hugged him tight before pulling away. "Now, go make me proud!"

I felt it again. The feeling of someone watching me. I continue to walk normally. This one didn't even tried to cover his tracks. He was that confident. I waited until I passed a water fountain before making my move. The assassin attempted to jump over the fountain. The water erupted like a volcano into a spike. An anguished cry of death filled my ears. I looked back to see another angel, limply hanging with my ice spike poking through his middle section. Trickle of blood flowed down the ice as the scream froze on his lips.

I looked him over. I didn't recognized him from anywhere. A hired hand perhaps. I could know exactly by directly accessing his brain. But I didn't want to. Because doing so would be admitting that I was just like him.

I opened my wings as the ice lowered and returned to water. I disintegrated the body, adding another death on my conscience. I flapped my wings and flew over the village. Just when I felt the strain the flight was causing my wings, I reached the location the Hokage asked me to meet him at.

A local teashop. I hid my wings and went inside.

"Good afternoon," the shopkeeper greeted.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Hello," I replied.

"Eie." I turned to see Sarutobi calling me over. I walked over to him and sat down in the offered seat in front of him.

He offered me a cup filled with swirling green liquid. "Tea?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "You wanted to see me?" I said, getting to the point.

"Yes." Sarutobi busied himself with pouring a white substance in the liquid and swirled it around.

"How is your life with Naruto?" he asked, sipping the cup.

"Unimaginable. Not what I thought life would be." I glanced at him, placing my head in the palm of my hand. "And I'm not referring to you-know-what. I don't blame him for that. I'm just talking about living with a human. "

Sarutobi smiled. "I'm glad to hear you think that way. It gives me comfort that Naruto knows someone who appreciates him for himself. He's been hearing the same things over and over from Iruka and I, but I'm afraid he only half believes it."

"I can understand," I agreed. "It's hard to be when everyone else tells you otherwise."

Sarutobi stayed silent, staring at me. I folded my arms on the table and laid my head down. "Why did you call me for?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." He placed the cup down. I stared at him patiently. "I wanted to know if you would like to be trained as a medi-nin."

"Why?"

"Well, you have talent according to Iruka. And we don't have medic-nins. Your help would be greatly appreciated." He sighed. "I was thinking of letting you pass off as a genin, but you're too old for that and you might not be able to pass off as one, not knowing the basics one would learn from the Academy. Being a medic-nin, no one would ask you questions. Just do the work and you'll be fine."

I thought it over. I had just been thinking that I wanted to improve my skills in healing. With this accursed mark on my left breast, I had to limit everything. Fighting, flying, healing…even of myself. It would be nice to be able to heal the human way.

"Okay. That sounds like it would be fun." I look up at him. "I'll do it."

"Good. I'll be instructing your training. Do you wish to start to tomorrow?"

"Any time. Now that Naruto's going on a mission, I don't have to worry about being home in time," I told him.

"Good. Tomorrow at nine o'clock in my office. Alright?" His gray eyes searched mine.

"Sure." I got up. "I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow."

I left the teashop and took another direction, heading towards what I now knew was called The Hokage Mountain. Like he promised, Iruka-sensei waited for me at the top.

"Yo!" He raised a hand in greeting.

I waved back. "Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have it right here," Iruka-sensei said, holding up a stopwatch. "But first, put this on."

I glared at him with annoyance.

"Just a precaution in case you strain yourself again."

I sighed and grabbed the harness from him. I strapped it on tight and released my wings. I went a few feet from the edge and got into position.

"Ready?" Iruka-sensei called out.

I nodded and held up a finger.

"Go!"

I ran until my feet left the edge. I pushed from the rock and flapped my wings. The wind felt good against my entire body. I relished at the strength of my wings, flapping them when I felt that I was losing ground. The wind carried me gently like a mother holding her child. I did a circle in the air, mindful at the length of the rope that tied me to the harness. With my eyes, I searched my surroundings. It always struck me at how beautiful Konoha was. I wish I was strong enough to carry Naruto so he can see too.

A flash of red and black in the corner of my eyes. Instantly, I moved towards it, still within the reach of Iruka-sensei's rope. I looked for it again, wondering if it was another assassin.

There! I spotted the red and black figure, saw it draped in silver. Silver horns. Black coat, red underside. Silver paws and tail. My eyes widen at the doglike creature who was intently staring at me with golden eyes. _'It cant be,' _I thought, but I knew deep inside who it was.

Ares, known as Aries in astrology and horoscope. The ram hound of Heaven. Hisui's loyal spirit beast. Why was he here? Did he want revenge for what I supposedly did? Maybe. That's what everyone's been doing lately.

I saw him howl and vanished into the trees. Flapping my wings, I turned back and landed. I hid my wings again and took off the harness.

Iruka-sensei came up to me, stopwatch in hand. "Fifteen minutes and twenty-two seconds," he announced. "Two more minutes than yesterday. Think you're up for another round?"

Actually, I wasn't. The shock and surprise at finding Aries here wanted me to go home and hide.

Aries had that effect on people. Only Hisui was able to control him. Hisui and her gentle ways.

Bowing my head, I nodded. "Yes. I am."

_He was coming for me. Golden eyes gleaming, he searched for me. The sounds of padded feet on the ground came closer to where I hid. I whimpered, not wanting to be found. I wished I had went to the water gardens instead, but he was tricky and made me change my direction. I didn't want to be found. I know I was going to be punished for leaving my room during day light. And for letting someone see me. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him, to have him tell me more of those comforting words. I didn't want to be found. I wish this darkness can protect me again, but I had a feeling it wont. No, I will not cry._

_The branches rustled. There he was, panting slightly from exertion. He gave a eerily ghostly howl that froze me to place. I was scared now. I felt the frost numb my limbs so I couldn't move. Those glowing gold orbs held my black ones._

_"Aries? Aries, did you find her?"_

_The large hound whined happily and bounced out of the way. Someone else kneeled there. A female angel. I flinched, remembering their rulers and the ways they use them on me. I crawled even further in or at least tried to. The tree trunk behind me stopped me from going any further._

_The angel stopped advancing further. Her green eyes showed not annoyance or anger, but understanding. She reached forward and patted my head._

_"Wow, you're so beautiful. And look! Your hair is so long and thick. The color really goes with your complextion," she said, running her fingers through the strands._

_I flinched at each stroke, but continued to stare at her._

_She smiled, her brown bangs falling forward. "What's your name, pretty girl?"_

_I'll admit to myself if not anyone else. I liked the familiar tone she used. It was so different from the formal voice the Sisters used. Especially Father Abel._

_"Eie," I whispered._

_"Wow. Ice. Well then Eie, my name is Hisui," she introduced herself. "And this is my favorite hound Aries. Do you know who I am now?"_

_I shook my head. I was inching forward to hear more of her friendly words, taking them and hiding them deep in my memories should she go away._

_"I am the angel master of wind," she said, ruffling my black hair. She took each pin out until my hair hung from the style it was brutally put in earlier._

_"Know what else I am?" she asked. Turning me around, Hisui began to braid my hair. I shook my head again._

_"I am your new mentor. I'm your teacher now."_

A howl woke me from sleep. A howl outside the window. I ran up to it. Sure enough, he was there. Aries, demon of the rams. One of the few demons who were allowed to walk Heaven's soil without getting killed.

He watched me with those intense eyes of his. Gold in color, they burned with the fire that was his element.

_"It's funny. Everyone thought I would have bonded with Gemini or Libra, them both being wind elements. But really, no one can replace Aries and be as good as him."_

_'Hisui…'_

"Open up," Aries demanded in his deep voice. "We need to talk."

I slide the window open. Aries jumped inside, landing on the cold floor with grace. He was truly a beautiful creature.

His silver tail, shaped like a spike, swirled around behind him. "You dreamt of her just now." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "Yes." We were quiet for a moment, having one of these silences when both parties were thinking what to say next. I voiced my thoughts, "Are you here to avenge her?"

"Yes. But not you." He glanced at me from behind, his one golden eye as if in pain. "I know who did."

"Who?" I wanted to know. My anger burst in flames. "Who did this to us? Who was the one who ruined our lives?" Ice formed on every wet surface, the sheer power swaying my hair in silent wind.

"Don't you mean who ruined _your _life?" Aries asked harshly.

"Uh." My burst of power died down as I was filled with confusion.

"Yes. Hisui's death was necessary, but not in your case. In your case, it was just a matter of the wrong peace at the wrong time. But since your damnation and execution was desired, the High Council seized it and blamed it at you." Every word Aries spoke made me shake. "At least, that's what I can conclude from the reports."

"Respects? What reports?" I demanded.

"I went back. I went back to the Hall of Silence, where they kept me when Hisui was killed, supposedly by you," Aries explained. He stared at me, then tried to soften his gaze. "Eie, I can feel the emotions of others. It comes from being an animal demon. Everything about you-your grace, your standing position, even your power-screams your innocence. Unless, you are truly ice and are hiding your emotions from me."

I spoke weakly, "I still don't know how."

"I thought so." Aries began to pad around the room. He sniffed at some of the ramen cups left there on the table since Naruto left yesterday morning that I haven't been able to clean out. He grimaced and continued to sniff around.

Until he stopped at that book.

I was using it as a journal of some sorts. I liked to watch Naruto train and memorize his techniques. Then I write them down in that book Sarutobi gave me so I wont forget. Aries sniffed at it warily, the muscles in his body tensed. They somewhat relaxed when Aries moved away to look at me.

"That book looks like a Bible," Aries said.

"Well, it isn't," I said.

Aries poked at it with his tail, opening it and flipping the pages with the tip. He suddenly closed it. "Write them down also," he ordered.

"Write what down?" I asked cautiously. He was starting to scare me. How did Hisui even handle him like she did? How did she tame me?

"Psalms, sermons. Everything that makes you an angel."

"But why?"

Aries stared at the book again. "I have an idea I want to test. Along with a proposition."

I tensed. "Go on," I said.

"You and me as partners. Until we find out the truth about why things happen as they did," Aries said. "I know the peccato mark limits your power, and my lack of a bond weakens me as well. In short, we're perfect for each other."

I didn't think so, mainly because I didn't want to agree. I stared into his golden eyes, feeling dread well up inside me.

His next words broke my reserve.

"With my help, no angel can touch your precious human."

My main concern, my main worry. The reason I let Naruto leave the village without a fuss. The reason why I was training my wings to last longer than my limit. The reason why I accepted Sarutobi's offer of being a medic-nin.

He got me there.

"Alright."

"Open your wings," he commanded.

I did so. Aries walked towards my right wing and bit down on a feather. I flinched at the slight pain as he plucked it and swallowed it. Aries began to glow a blue-white color.

"Your turn."

"What do I do?" I asked. "I've never bonded with a spirit beast before."

He lifted his paw and brought his fangs down. Red, warm blood bubbled up from the wound and fell like rain onto the floor.

Aries lifted his paw towards me. "Drink."

"Uh!" I gasped.

He narrowed his eyes. "In order for our bond to be activated, you must drink my blood. Don't tell me that you, the infamous angel of ice, Eie, are a coward."

I narrowed my eyes. Slowly, I bend towards him and placed my lips at the wound's opening. I lapped up the drops of copper-tasting blood, finding it not so bad as I thought it would be. Excluding the metallic taste. I felt the wound heal with my saliva and I bend back. Aries placed his paw back on the ground.

Suddenly, the world became a red haze. The mark on my breast burned, filling me with pain that I've never, even in Father Abel's harsh training sessions, experienced before. I groaned and fell on my side, clutching at the mark. I felt warm liquid of blood on my fingers, showing that the mark was bleeding. I laid there, limp and exhausted. My eyes were falling rapidly closed. I saw double of Aries as he looked down at me.

"You and I are now bonded. I will return in the morning to see how you fare. But seeing you still sane and in one piece, I doubt anything would happen." He turned to the window. It was getting hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

"One more thing." He stopped and looked back at me. "Who told you that Lucifer and Michael were your brothers?" Aries asked.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the memory that just flashed before my mind. "They did," I whispered.

"Hmph. Thought so." I felt him leave through the same window hence he came before I fell into oblivion.

For the first time in a long time, I dreamt without memories.

"Unbelievable! It's impossible! How can this be?"

A council of angels sat at a table, discussing the failure of their plans concerning a certain angel.

"She's suppose to be dead! She's suppose to have died when she dropped to Assiah!"

Many agreed at the angel's statement. One sat quietly, lost in his thoughts.

"Don't worry much about it, Fuher. She cannot come back to Heaven to tell God the truth," assured a angel. "We made sure of that."

"What of Jibrelle, God's all-seeing angel? Wouldn't you think she would find her?"

"I think not. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. Or we might be testifying at a proper trial. All we have to do now is ensure her silence forever."

"But we've already sent two assassins at the top of their game to finish her! One was even her own think tank! And she finished them off without any remorse or feelings at all!"

"Maybe she's mastered it," one angel suggested fearfully. "Maybe she's truly become cold as ice."

"No," one quietly protested. "She broke when the mark was seared into her skin. I saw her myself."

"Then what are we suppose to do now? Our plans are slowly becoming ruined with this wild goose chase. We don't even know where the hell she is. Accessing the brain of the assassins told us nothing!'

"And not to mention of revealing to God of her disappearance. Of lying to Him that she might of went to join Lucifer after killing Hisui, Father Daniel, and Rosalite."

"But Rosalite is not dead yet!"

"She will be, once that substitute stomach of hers finally finishes her," the angel said smugly. "The point is that we have finally gained God's permission to kill her."

"But He hasn't made a move," an angel protested. "He hasn't sent Touki yet, or even Michael!" one huffed.

"Of course He wouldn't sent Michael. He is the heir of Heaven, after all," one said knowingly.

It was true, the silent angel thought. God seemed to be hesitant about killing this angel. The question was why. He hasn't cared before. Something was going on. Something big.

The angel sighed. Nothing was going their way. They were living in fear from being founded out. In order for their plans to come to fruitution, they needed her death. They'll deal with the others later after this lingering second step of their plan was finished. What was their plan exactly? To kill God, and rule over the three words the way it should have been. Humans serving angels. No demons, devils, or half-breeds would exist in their world. It was the ideal of a perfect world. After they kill her, they will be free to find the main things that will kill God: the light of miracles, and the forbidden time magic. Both abilities were once possessed by Seraphita, God's ultimate creation. The angel who seemed to have disappeared off the face of existence. It was said that before he disappeared, Seraphita gave his powers to a set of twins. The problem is finding those twins. Both Michael and Lucifer had the potential and power to be the set, but where does _she _comes in? No angel can have black eyes and black hair without it being a coincidence. But it doesn't change the fact that she needs to be eliminated.

He glanced to the side, at the silent silver haired armor clad figure standing in the shadows. He shook his head at the idea, deeming it too early.

"Who to send next?" he thought aloud.

"Another fallen angel. We cant take a chance on a candidate."

Murmurs of agreement filled the air. The angel, who was obviously both the leader and the more levelheaded of the group, continued to stare at the figure. He could almost feel those green eyes staring at him with anger and the desire to kill everyone there. He smirked at him mockingly.

"What about Kirie and the rest of the Wind think tanks?"

The words left his mouth without really meaning to. He loved the way those green eyes flashed at him, anger and blood thirst seeming to rise in those emerald depths. Arguments immediately filled the air.

"Too risky!"

"Might go blabbing!"

"They cant be trusted!"

"They can. They all loved Hisui, especially Kirie. I might even have cause to believe that she might have wished for forbidden love between herself and Hisui." Most angels in the room scowled at that. "Besides, who says that they need to return. Once they finish the job, we can send our own men to finish them off. Besides, I don't believe that angel of ice will make it easier for them. She hasn't so far."

A moment of silence fell over the conspirators. Chuckles filled the air as the idea was accepted.

The angel stood up in his chair and raised his cup of wine.

"Let it begin. Let Jibrelle foretell God of His death, and of the three worlds-Assiah, Yeztirah, and Gehenna-belonging to us!" As the angels around him cheered, he outright challenged the figure in the shadows.

"And no one shall stop us without fearing death!"

+++­­+++


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter of this tale. Lyrics from E Nomine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song Vater Unser.**

Chapter 5

The man screamed before me, writhing in agony. I stared down at him, sadness in my eyes. The Hokage stood beside me, staring at me expectantly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't all about reserving chakra. There so much more you need to know," Sarutobi said.

"I'm sure. Besides, that was my problem. I needed to learn how to heal without hurting myself. Chakra reserving was all I needed to know." I walked forward and sat on the side of the man's bed. He moaned and gritted his teeth at the pain in his body. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Patient has three broken bones in his right leg. All are beyond repair. He has a punctured lung and massive internal bleeding. No chance at surviving," a nurse read from her clipboard.

I closed my eyes as he let out another cry of pain. Cries of pain. A bloody battlefield. A broken, battered demon child asking for water. His death and blood on my hands.

I opened my eyes and bend down to whisper in his ear, "I wish that you didn't have to suffer in a way such as this. I wish that I could carry your punishment. Lord knows I could handle it." I wiped the sweat from his brow. "Don't worry. All will be well."

The man visibly tried to relax, opening his eyes to look at me. I knew those eyes. Those were the eyes of every angel soldier before, during, and after a battle. Those were my eyes. Eyes ready for the face of death. I smiled at him softly, and placed a cool hand on his chest.

_"Just a bit of advice," Aries said as I walked out the door. I stopped to hear. "When you heal a human today, recite the prayer of Our Father."_

I lifted a hand in prayer and recited the words from memory alone.

(A/N: Prayer from lyrics of "Vater Unser" by E Nomine)

"Vater unser

Der Du bist im Himmel

Gehleilght wered Dein Name

Dein Reich Komme

Dein Wille geschehe

Wie im Himmel als auch auf Erden…"

My hand began to glow a blue white color. I felt it again. The feeling of forgiveness. The feeling of healing oneself. The feeling of sorrow, of sadness within great magnitude.

"Und vergib uns Schuld

Wir auch wir rergeber unsern Schuldigern

In nomine partis et filii et spiritus sancti.

Amen."

I lifted my hand and felt it all leave. All that was left inside was relief an contentment. I felt fulfilled, glad I was using my powers in a way my heart deemed it right.

I watched as the man touched his chest, slowly sat up.

"Im-Impossible! He's not suppose to be able to move!" the nurse gasped. "It's a miracle!"

"No," Sarutobi said, looking at me. "It's just a new recruit."

* * *

"I healed fifty people today," I told Aries, sending spikes of ice at his constantly moving body. I went from branch to branch, leaving them trembling in my wake.

"Hmph." Aries sounded indifferent to it all. My words, this training. I remembered him to be the silent type, acting like the hound he portrayed as. He dodged my spikes and landed on the ground. A hand of ice exploded from the ground and closed over him. I landed on a finger and held a ice knife to his throat. I made a swiping movement.

Aries grinned. "Phase 1 of our training is over. We begin Phase 2 now," he said, bursting into flame. He landed on all fours as the water fell around him. He lunged forward to a tree trunk, bounced of it, and landed on a branch.

I moved to follow.

_"Eie, I wish you were here. I need you help."_

I stopped in my tracks. That was Naruto's voice just now. He sounded…sad. Unhappy. And scared. Why would the ever cheerful Naruto be scared? Something wasn't right. In the three days he had been gone, he never called our my name like this. Something was wrong.

"Aries, wait," I commanded him.

He hadn't moved. Instead, he looked towards the sky.

"I heard him as well. You seem to have forged a great bond with this human." For some reason, he sounded amused.

"How can you-"

"We spirit beasts are much different than you angels," Aries interrupted. "As I thought I told you already, I can feel your emotions. Or," he glanced at me, "is there another way you feel so frighten?"

He got me there again, I lowered my eyes at his words. If I go right now, I might make it by midnight. That is, if my wings could take it. I doubt they will. I must hurry though, if I go tell the Hokage of my intentions. I do not want to leave without a reason, lest they think me a traitor. This was my home now. And as to my involvement with Naruto… I didn't want to think about what could happen to the fox boy.

"The human is currently in his office, working on last minute papers. If we hurry, we might reach the fox kit before the night is through. Maybe earlier, maybe later."

"Fox kit?" I repeated in confusion. I gasped. "You know?"

"It isn't hard to find the trace of demonic aura in the house," Aries answered. "It is a trait you angels obviously don't have."

I nodded with understanding. "Wait a minute! You said 'we.' You're coming with me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have to, don't I? Now that I am your spirit beast."

Oh yeah. I had forgotten our bond.

"Let's go."

We raced through the trees, on the roofs of buildings. Something I saw many ninjas do. The thought brought a smile to my lips. No normal angel would dream acting like a human. It would seem as a betrayal to God and out holy heritage.

Which, as the days wore on, I'm starting to see are not so holy.

I've hadn't had any attacks since the last, ever since Aries came. It gave me little comfort, filling the rest of me with dread. The calm before the storm, I think it was called. And from what I've seen and from what was done to me, they might get dangerous.

I had to find out if Naruto was alright.

"Sarutobi-sama!" I burst through the window.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Eie." The Hokage stood up in his chair. His face hardened by the fear he saw in my eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know right know," I admitted. "Sarutobi-sama, where is Naruto right now?"

"In Wave country. Why? Is there something a matter? Should I send someone to go check on them?"

I shook my head. "No. I just need to go over there."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Eie," he began slowly. "I sense you aren't telling me everything, am I right?"

I swallowed deeply. "With all due respect, Lord Hokage, this matter concerns no one but my self."

"I see." The Hokage sat back down. "Though we will miss your abilities, I do not have the authority to keep you here. You aren't under my rule."

"Sarutobi-sama, I am," I said, smiling. "Since the day I met Naruto and decided to live in Konoha. So don't act as though this is good bye. I'll be back the same time Naruto returns," I promised.

He nodded. "Alright then. You may go. Here's a-" I left before he could finish.

I spread my wings to the darkening sky. Aries ran below me, jumping from treetop to treetop. I floated a moment in the air, letting my wings carry me. Searching for the light that was my tear.

There! I opened my eyes, flapping my wings forward. Two lights. I saw two lights. I was confused. What was the other light? I remembered only giving Naruto-

The light flashed red fading to white.

It hit me. Of course! The feather I gave Sasuke. But…did he really keep it? If so, did he really desire the luck it would bring? Or was it something else?

"We're going too slow!" Aries yelled. "Can you speed up?"

"Yes!" I moved my wings even harder, zooming through the air. The trees' tops that passed me were blurs in my vision, yet I saw them clearly.

It was a strange trait I had. Called 'double vision', I could see a object both a blur and clear, as though it was moving in slow motion. A handy trait in battle.

"Wait!"

I landed on the shore of an ocean. The lights weren't that far away. I glanced at my wings and tried not to wince. The red had nearly covered the feathers whole in the bottom region. In the darkness, I saw them staining even darker. Small drops fell to the ground from between the joints where the feathers were attached.

Aries sniffed around the beach and sneezed a fit of sand. I knew something was wrong, even before he growled, "We cant get across. We have wait for morning."

"But Naruto is-Ah!" I fell to the ground. Pain seared my body and I felt the mark pulsing.

_"Wait here. I want you to meet someone."_

_"What is your dream, Eie?"_

_"Look Eie! Cloud whales!"_

_"One day, God will appear before you and say he loves you. You'll see."_

I screamed and began to writhe in agony. My wings stung as sand got into the wounds the strain of the flight had made.

_"God does not love you!"_

_"You are our sister. That alones damns you."_

I arched my body with a moan, clutching my head.

_"You killed Lady Hisui and Father Daniel!"_

_"You are a traitor of God!"_

_"Are you going to kill me as well, Lady Eie?"_

_"Confess!"_

"No!"

Ice formed from the ocean, moving rapidly in a typhoon around me. It fused together, before it was absorbed into my wings. I felt the coolness it left, the stinging and the pain disappearing. I lard on my side, panting softly. The mark stopped pulsing, and seemed to stop as what activated it went away.

A warm wet tongue licked my cheek. I opened my glazed eyes to look up at Aries. He seemed to be depressed, weary with this ordeal upon us.

"Rest for tonight. I will take watch. Be ready for what tomorrow may bring."

I closed my eyes, feeling a sharp memory before I drifted to sleep.

_"Remember, Eie. Seraphita lives within you. For that you must live."_

* * *

Naruto sat in his bed, staring into the night. He just heard her right now. He knew it was Eie who gave that cry of pain. But no one would believe him. Thinking it as one of his pranks, they waved it off.

Naruto sighed. He was exhausted and nearly asleep, but his mind refused to shut down. He couldn't stop thinking. He felt gloomy and sad, when he was suppose to be happy. He finally climbed to the top of that damn tree. He nearly beat that bastard Sasuke. He should be jumping for joy.

But as he held the ice tear in his hand, he felt anything but. Naruto could see her as if she was there in front of him, lying on a beach somewhere. Covered in blood. He tried to shake the horrible image away, but it stuck to his mind. Only when he let the tear hang from the chain he now wore around his neck did the image fade.

Naruto yawned widely and scratched his whiskered cheek. Absently, he stroke a small bag that crinkled with each touch. He had asked Sakura to buy something girly but not too girly, pretty, dark but not too dark. She had looked at him weird, but bought something close to what he wanted.

He laid back and stared at ceiling. The night was cold, but he was warm even without the blankets. He thought about what was to happen tomorrow. Kakashi was better now from his fight with that no-eyebrow bastard, so he was going to help protect old man Tazuna along with Sakura. He had no idea about Sasuke, though.

Naruto yawned again and felt sleep finally claim him. He couldn't feel it, but the demon fox in him was pacing around in his cage. He felt angels coming, nearing the shore where the angel on the kit's mind laid wounded. The demon bristled his fur in anticipation.

Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

* * *

The wind stroke my cheek, a soft caress. My head laid on my hands on something soft. I felt the radiance of a smile, the glow of eyes filled with love.

Someone bent over me and I felt their long hair cover me with butterfly touches. _"You are growing up beautifully, Eie," _someone whispered in my ear. _"I'm so sorry. I truly didn't want to leave you."_

I opened my eyes. "Hisui!" I sat up from the bed of leaves I laid in. I looked around in confusion. _What happen to the ocean? Where is it?_

"The humans here are building a bridge about a flight away," Aries said, startling me. "Disrest energies are surrounding the place, so I thought to check it out." He looked up suddenly. "They're here!"

Balls of energy rained upon us. We barely managed to dodge the ferocity of it all. I landed a few feet away, my hand over the mark. It was tinkling painfully.

"Eie." The way my name was growled ran a shiver down my spine. I turned around, seeing about a dozen angels, all wearing the crest of wind.

Hisui's think tanks.

All of them glared at me with eyes of hate. One female angel drew out her sword and pointed it's tip at me.

"Eie! It's time to meet your Maker!"

Aries growled and stood in front of me. "Despicable!" he barked. "Hisui would be ashamed of all of you!"

"Like you're to talk Demon," the female angel spat. "You're the one here with her murder!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.

There was no way out of this. I summoned a long spike to my hand. My hand became numb with the coldness, and it sent wonderful trickles down my spine.

"Let's do this," I said to Aries.

Aries opened his mouth and shot fire at all the angels. I heard screams before the bodies fell, breaking into ash.

"Don't fall back! Kill her in honor of Lady Hisui!"

I knew it! I dodged an weak blast of energy and began the chase. I knew Hisui was loved by her students but this, this was pure obsession. It was unnatural and disgusting.

"Hai!" Ice spikes shot through the air. I aimed where wings met the skin of their backs.

Two fell along with their severed wings while the other four continued to pursue me, the female angel in the lead. More energy blasts went my way while I dodged them all.

An angel appeared in front of me. He held an arrow at me. I spared no words when I sliced the arrow, the bow, and him in half. I molded the ice in my hand into a helpful sword shape. I wasn't using my wings yet. Too risky, now that I knew where those energy blasts where coming from the arrows. I needed more water than what the air provided me.

_'Damnit! Where is that ocean?!"_

I skidded to a halt. Near a mile away was a city. I bit my lip and looked back where the forest ended. Flapping of wings were getting closer.

Having no choice, I slit my wrist and let the blood flow to the ground. I was trying to use a simple earth spell to mask my tracks. What I got was this: my blood ran on the ground, continuing until it made a symbol, a five-pointed star within a circle.

**"You are now part of me, Eie."**

I gasped. The words sounded loud, as if the speaker was right behind me. I turned around to see nothing. I blinked in confusion when suddenly the ground trembled. The dirt under my feet shot up until I moved out of the way. Three dragon heads made of dirt growled and sneered at me. The sounds were getting closer as the fastest angels made it. Each of the dragons roared and overwhelmed the angels in a wave of dirt. Blood erupted from the ground like a geyser.

"Don't just stand there and gawk! Run away while they finish them off!" Aries snapped at me as he ran past. I noticed a deep gash in his side as he ran by.

I nodded and my wings ripped out of my back. I ran while flapping them, and soon I was in the air. I saw a bridge being constructed and two lights in the midst of…mist?

Like I said, double vision was handy in battle.

"BITCH!"

A sharp pain ripped in my left arm as a energy ball made impact. I gritted my teeth against the pain and hissed. Swaying slightly n the air, I felt myself soaring down towards the water. I clutched the wound in a what I already knew futile attempt to protect it from the salt of the sea. The water slapped unforgiving at my body as I went inside. I yelled, bubbles coming out of my mouth as the wound stung, adding to the pulsing of my mark.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

_'No!' _I opened my eyes and forced my wings to move. I swam through the currents, in the direction of the bridge. Swimming silently, I waited until a huge bird-like shadow flew over me. The ocean exploded as the water twirled around the female angel.

"Wha-!" The water froze as it surrounded her, crushing her body into blood and parts. The bloody hunk of ice fell into the water with a loud splash.

I shot my head out of the water, swimming normal. My wings were tired already from the unplanned swim. My wound still stung, but at least my mark stopped throbbing.

I held my hands together and whispered a quick prayer for the foolish dead angels. Then I jumped out of the water and followed the lights, heading into a thick mist. The edge of the bridge came up and I changed direction, flying upwards instead of straight ahead.

I landed on the rail, seeing a man with a mask covering the lower half of his face, waving a giant sword, running towards Sakura. Sakura didn't move, not even the old man standing behind her. I moved quickly, soaring through the air faster than I've never went before. I felt my wings straining with each effort.

_Just a little more…_

"Aieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Jibrelle, the angel of seeing, gasped. Sweat rolled down her face as she replayed what she saw.

"Did those swine managed to kill her?" asked a voice with a tone as dead calm as the ocean before a tsunami or storm.

Jibrelle shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. "She managed to escape," she answered.

She touched the bands that covered her blind eyes. To have the gift of seeing the future, Jibrelle had to give up her sight. A small price to pay, a better deal than what she would have gotten from the devil.

Her heart clenched at the thought. Beneath the bonds, her eyes filled with tears. Not even she saw that coming. He was such a brilliant angel. Never had they thought him filled with so much anger. Never had they thought he would harbor such feelings about the way his sister was treated. Maybe he and Michael should have traded places. He obviously had the passion of fire. But that would've angered him more, matching Michael anger for anger.

As if they weren't already at each other throats.

"Have you seen the ones responsible?" The voice, calm and formal, pulled Jibrelle from her thoughts.

Jibrelle breathed deep before answering. "No. They are hidden from my sight."

"Hmph." The voice sounded amused. "I believe it's time I go carry out my orders."

"Touki!" Jibrelle called out.

The reserved angel of water looked back.

"Please. Be careful," Jibrelle asked of her. Long ago, she had foretold of Touki's demise. Though she did not know how or when, the feeling of dread did not disappear. Instead, it grew.

Touki glared at her with haunting blue eyes, eyes so full of emotions it became a storm.

"When my time comes, I'll welcome it," she replied coldly. "It means my job is complete. What more could I want that God hasn't given me?" She vanished as water splashed onto the floor.

Jibrelle felt the bands dampen with her tears. "Please, be careful," she whispered anyways.

* * *

A stinging wound, a bleeding wrist and arm, a throbbing mark. Could my life get any worse?

My arm shook under the weight of the huge sword. I had made it just in time, saving Kakashi from a bleeding gut. Sakura's scream had my ears ringing as I pushed back.

"What?" the wielder stared at me with wide eyes.

Both my arms were oozing blood. I panted as I asked Kakashi, "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Eie…" Kakashi could only stare at me with shock shone clearly in his visible eye.

"Kakashi!" I snapped, getting annoyed at his unwillingness to tell me. "Where is Naruto and Sasuke!"

A burst of pain flared from the mark, causing me to lose my balance. Strong arms caught me and through my lightheadedness, I saw Kakashi's masked face.

"What's this? Another hero?" the sword wielder asked. "She looks just like that brat."

I gritted my teeth against the pain as Kakashi glared at the man.

"And she's hurt. My, do you know what this means, Kakashi? You were too slow on your guard! You've been blinded by your desire to protect these brats, clouding your thoughts and vision as surely as the fog I've created! You've become no weaker as that girl in your arms." He gave a chuckle. "I want to enjoy every minute of this Kakashi! I want to pay you back after what you did to me! It would give me great pleasure in killing you. And don't worry those brats. Haku will finish them off, and you'll all meet in the afterlife. And when you do, don't forget, Kakashi, to beg them for forgiveness for you weakness and folly!" He laughed.

_'Damn, did this guy love to hear himself talk,' _I thought. I groaned at another wave of pain.

"No!" Sakura yelled in protest. "Sasuke wont be easy for someone like that mask kid to defeat! Neither will Naruto!"

"Sakura," I whispered.

"You're right."

I looked up at Kakashi, noticing for the first time that he had his left eye uncovered. It was red with three swirls around it, a scar running down the lid and towards his cheek.

"I have faith in the both of them and their strengths-Naruto's unpredictability..," he looked down at me again, "and Sasuke is one of the most worthy heirs to the most superior bloodlines of Konohagakure village!"

The man looked shocked. "You don't mean…"

"That's right." Kakashi returned his gaze to him. "His full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a ninja genius who carries in his genes the _Kekkei Genkai _of the Clan Uchiha!"

I widened my eyes. "So that's why everyone wants me to be…"I whispered. A trickle of blood fell down the side of my mouth and off my chin.

"So, he's the sole suriving of that tragic clan, eh.." The man made a movement for a jutsu with his hands. The mist grew thicker, swallowing him up as his voice drifted towards us. "So he may indeed be Haku's equal. No one has ever penetrated the secret of Haku's techniques…until now…No one…" His voice faded.

"Kakashi!" I grasped his arms and stood up straight. "This is the perfect battlefield for me. Water in the air," I waved my hand through the mist, "and water on the ground." I pointed where sounds of the waves breaking the surface came from. I glared at him outright. "Tell me, is Naruto and Sasuke inside those walls of ice over there?" I pointed. Drops of blood fell from my wrist.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Yes."

I smiled, for his sake, and patted his arm. "Good luck," I yelled, vanishing to run towards the cold feeling of ice. "Naruto!" I yelled, running through a block of ice.

The fire was what hit me first. It was so hot, I thought I was going to burn to a crisp.

_He stood admist the flames, the fire seemingly to bow at his feet…_

The anger…It was hard to breathed first. I began to pant, a huge block of dread floating in my stomach.

_The feeling so strong, it brought tears from my eyes. The anger, and feelings connected to it. The angel in front of me seemed to burn with insanity, loved and licked by the fire. He turned to look at me, green eyes filled with hate, red short hair flying everywhere. The mark shaped like a dragon, the mark of flame…_

The shape the fire took was demon fox's head, grinning with malice. Naruto bared his fangs at a stilled masked boy. His eyes became red like a demon's. The whiskers on his cheeks were darker and more noticeable. His nails were sharp and shaped like claws.

_"Michael…"_

With a shaking voice, I whispered the demon's name.

"N-Naruto…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"Is that her?" a Sister asked another. They watched the black haired, young girl as she stared straight ahead. Nothing was read in her black eyes. Eyes as black as the Abyss._

_Just like…_

_"You two! Leave here at once." A tall yet petite angel strode forward, waving the Sisters away. She past them and went straight to the girl. Two Fathers stayed behind._

_"You two. Speak of this to no one," one of them ordered the Sisters. "And send a Brother up here." _

_"Father Daniel…" Through the comforting words of the healing angel of wind, the bruised, burned, and battered girl heard the Sister talk._

_"Is it true that Lord Michael tried to kill Lady Eie?"_

_The girl's eyes widen as the angel of fire filled her vision. She began shaking in obvious fear. She heard a slitting sound and the thumps of the Sisters's bodies falling to the floor._

_"Damon, that's enough! Dispose of them now before anyone comes!" The Father turned to his partner. "Why give the order?" he demanded._

_"They were bound to tell anyways, promise or not." The girl glanced at the speaker, pale with long white hair. He glanced at her as well, blue eyes capturing black eyes. "Besides, fallen angels deserve to die."_

I whimpered, shaking with fear at the memory than at the demon boy in front of me. I was scared, scared to the point of cold sweat. I saw his lips move, words spoken in a snarl.

But I couldn't hear him. This felt like the first time I met my second brother.

Michael, the angel of fire.

I also happened to remember what he tried to do to me. Fire and ice. Everyone knew who would win in a fight. My eyes followed Naruto as he punched the boy in the face, cracking the mask and pushing him through a ice mirror. Naruto pulled his fist back as he prepared for another attack.

Pieces of the mask fell, revealing the boy's face. His girlish features then morphed into someone else.

My face.

"Naruto no!" I yelled, interfering. The full brunt of his fist smacked into my cheek. I slid backwards and swiped him with my arm.

We both landed backwards, breathing heavily. Blood ran down the sides of my mouth, giving me a look similar to the boy I had just protected. He stared at me with wide brown eyes.

Naruto stared at me also, taking in my appearance: messy black hair falling out of the braid I had put it in, bruised face with a sore cheek and bleeding mouth, a wrist with a huge gash surrounded by dried blood, a bleeding arm, bloody clothes, and dirty. I was a sight.

"Eie," Naruto spoke, his voice holding a growl. "Why did you protect him? Why are you here?" he demanded.

I continued to breathe heavily as I gave a smile. "You called me here, didn't you?" I asked. "I told you. If you call me, I will come. Besides," I grinned, "I have a new friend I couldn't wait to show you. Which, I have no idea where he is now." I looked around. _Where was Aries?_

_'Must have gotten lost,' _I thought.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't let me kill him," the demon-possessed boy pointed out. I couldn't help but notice that his tone was dead, without emotions.

I answered honestly, "I don't want Naruto to stain his hands in anger or hate. And," I smiled ruefully, "I want to keep them clean." I wiped my mouth of its blood.

Naruto stared at me in shock.

"No. You must kill me," the boy insisted. "I have failed in becoming a true shinobi, a tool for Zabuza to use."

_"I want to become someone that God can be proud of, Hisui. I don't want Him to ignore me anymore."_

The flashbacks were getting annoying. It gave the feeling as though time was repeating itself. I realized it then. I saw myself in this boy. He wanted to become a tool for his master to use. Long ago, when I was a younger angel, I, too, wanted to become a puppet for God. I wanted Him to pull my strings. To make me do everything the way He wished it. I was so caught up in His fabled greatness, I wanted to be part of that plague. It was Lucifer and Michael who made me see what a puppet of God has to do. Going against your beliefs for the sake of someone who is still isn't satisfied. It was Hisui who helped me change all that. She gave me the choice to start over again and to start being a better person. And it was worth it all. The murders. The fraud trail. The damnation…

All because I got to meet Naruto. And Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Irchiraku and his daughter Ayame. Everyone.

Come to think of it. Where was Sasuke?

We listened to the boy's story, of how his father killed his mother and tried to kill him of being alone in the streets, of how Zabuza saved him. I looked behind me and through the breaking mirrors o the man in question. The man who nearly cut off my arm was currently being bitten by six dogs, all different breeds. The boy, whose name was Haku, told us of his desire to make Zabuza's dream come true.

"I have failed in becoming his tool, so I must ask you, Naruto," Haku said, lifting his head. "Please, kill me. Use the excuse of avenging your friend in slaying me."

"Avenging your friend?" I repeated, turning, my eyes scanning the ground until they landed on a deadly still body filled with spikes. A body dressed in clothes similar to Sasuke…

"No," I whispered.

As if I needed more proof, the light of my feather shone on his chest. He was so bloody, I hardly recognized him. I clutched at my heart, the pain not coming from the mark this time. It came directly from the organ, breaking it further.

"Naruto!" I turned to look at him, seeing what he would do next. The mirrors around us had disappeared, showing us that Haku really was ready to die.

I stepped towards him. "Naruto," I said gently when I saw his uncertain face. The fox demon had calmed down, it's rage no longer sizzling in the air.

"Eie. Wha-What should I do?" Naruto asked me, almost pleadingly.

I looked at Haku and noticed his eyes. The brown were hard, but they were also begging me to say yes. I knew that this would be mercy, that otherwise Haku will live as a burdened man, a victim to insanity. It was best this way.

"You have to do it, if you ever wish to be a true shinobi," Haku encouraged Naruto, who stiffen. "This the way of the ninja, or did you think it was all fun and games?"

Naruto glanced once at my solemn face and looked behind him at Sasuke. That seemed to make his choice visible than anything I would have said. He looked at me again.

I swallowed, grimacing at the taste of copper in my mouth. Then, I nodded. "I'm afraid it's the only way," I said in regret.

Naruto nodded at my response and began to run towards Haku, kunai raised and ready. Haku seemed to sigh in content and closed his eyes.

_I laid on the hard floor of the forest, my wings bend and torn so they wont ever fly again. Blood continued to ooze from the bullet holes. It hurt so much, it was as though I landed in Hell instead of here. I blinked once, my body in so much pain I became numb._

_So this is my fate. I closed my eyes as a lone tear fell, quickly turning to ice._

_Alright then. I'll die here, as it is fated to be._

A single tear fell down my eye, followed by others. "Naruto! Wait! Stop!" I yelled, hoping he will stop.

Haku opened his eyes and blocked his attack. "Sorry, Naruto," he said, pushing him away. "I cant just die yet!"

He ran towards where Kakashi and Zabuza battled. He was quick, but my double vision caught him. Kakashi was running towards Zabuza, a fierce ball of energy in his right hand.

_Haku._

I glanced at his blurry form.

_Kakashi._

I watched as he stretched his arm back in a striking position.

_Zabuza, still held down by various dogs._

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. The deed was done.

Haku stood shielding Zabuza, Kakashi's arm right through him. Kakashi looked at the smiling boy in shock, as his precious life blood poured down all over his body. Haku continued to smile, even as he grabbed Kakashi's arm further in.

Haku began to glow in my sight, blocking out the world. I didn't hear what he said, I didn't see Sakura take the old man towards Naruto. All I saw or heard was the blue-white light of snow surrounding Haku, as it rapidly began to fade away. I saw another Haku, clean and free of blood, with the same smile on his face, appear next to the bloodied, already dead version of himself.

_"Zabuza, I wish you happiness," _I heard his spirit sigh as it left this world.

Zabuza gave a chuckle. "Good work, Haku," he said and moved to attack Kakashi. Kakashi dodged, with Haku still on his arm. He laid the dead boy down and gently closed his eyes.

Zabuza laughed. "So…You were able to get away…because of poor Haku was already dead," he said, panting. It was almost like he was trying to hide an emotion.

I studied him closely. Was it me or did I hear pain in his voice, cracking it? His movements were more sluggish now. Gone was the confidence to win and beat Kakashi.

"Naruto! Eie!"

We both turned to look at Sakura, who had a cheerful, relieved face despite of our dire circumstances.

"You're both alive. But…where's Sasuke?"

My face lowered while Naruto looked away with a pained expression. From our solemn faces, Sakura slowly got what had happened.

"No!" she gasped, running towards where the ice mirrors once stood, where the body of a trouble-hearted boy laid. I swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that lodged in my throat.

I didn't get to see his spirit depart…

The old man behind Sakura said, "Don't hold back for my sake. There are times when you need to shed a few good honest tears."

"Naruto," I said, looking towards the shaking blonde boy. He was gritting his teeth so hard, I thought they would break. I heard the sounds of the final battle between Kakashi and Zabuza, the heartbreaking cry of Sakura as she cried over his body.

The true reality of what it means to be a true shinobi. To be a ninja.

_"An angel must never show emotions during a battle. They're meaningless. Only God's mission should be their top priority. Otherwise, they are useful to their to cause and the mission of God."_

"You know what, Naruto?" I asked. "Angels and shinobi aren't really that different. We both have to kill and go against our beliefs. And we both can never, ever show our emotions. We are nothing but tools for killing." I looked up at the fight that was nearing to a end. Kakashi went for the kill, aiming at Zabuza's neck. Zabuza blocked it with his arm, rendering both arms useless. It was over. There was no way Zabuza cold win.

I gasped as I felt someone approach. And it wasn't Aries.

"Kakashi! Naruto! Sakura!" I yelled, running to block Naruto from any attacks.

"Heh, heh. Well Zabuza. He's certainly made a mess out of you. What a pity."

A short, ugly man wearing a black suit with a cane and sunglasses on. He had a disgusting smirk on his face as nearly a hundred sleazy men laughed and grinned stood behind him.

"Gatoh…Why are you…and why did you bring…all of them?" Zabuza grunted.

The man, Gatoh, snickered. "There's been a slight change of plans, at least to yours anyway. This is what I had all along. You're going to die here and now."

"What?" Zabuza glazed at the man.

"You must have guessed. I never intended to pay you."

I growled. "Bastard."

"It's such a bother hiring skilled ninjas, especially when they have friends who object when I betray and kill them." Every word that came out of his mouth filled me with a hot feeling of rage. "It's so much better hiring renegades like you. That, when you finish the job, no one cares what I do to your kind. All I have to do is wait until you ninjas worn each other out, and let the common thugs to finish the job. A effective plan-efficient and inexpensive. Only hiring you in the first place was the worst mistake. Calling yourself the 'Demon' of Kirigakure is just plain false advertisement. You're not a demon. No, you're more like a baby demon, if that!" Gatoh laughed.

A shard of ice shot up from the puddle next to him and nicked his shoulder. Gatoh yelped in surprise, clutching his torn, bleeding shoulder.

"You're wrong!" I yelled, my entire being shaking with anger. "Naruto, watch yourself." I vanished to appear in front of Zabuza. I glared outright at Gatoh, who stuttered at my sudden appearance. "Even if he is a renegade, that doesn't make him lower than trash. He is still a person, someone who has been dubbed 'Demon' merely because he couldn't fit in the rules of society! You're only rubbing salt in the wounds! And even if no one else cared, there was someone who did." I turned to look back at the shocked Zabuza. I gave him a sad smile. "I know because, even as his body died in pain, his soul still wished you happiness."

Haku's last smile, his last words, his request of death since he failed to be a shinobi….It was all there. And it was slowly breaking my already shattered heart.

"What's this? A miko…" Gatoh sounded amused. He then took note of Haku's body laying on the floor. "Well, well. What do we have here?" That monster used his toe to poke Haku! That bastard! "Heh. Hard to believe that this the same boy that crushed my arm until the bones nearly broke!"

I was the only one who saw it coming. Quickly, I managed to cover Haku's body with a shield of ice. The curse that came out of his rotten mouth was sweet music to my ears.

Naruto ran forward, bent on attacking everyone there.

"Naruto! Don't provoke them!" Kakashi grabbed the back of his coat. "Cool down. There's too many them to fight." As Naruto tried to break free, Kakashi looked up and nodded in approval at me. "Good work."

I lowered my eyes. "I wish I could do more," I whispered.

"Why wont you do something?" Naruto suddenly yelled. "He worked for you! He was practically your slave!"

I looked towards Zabuza as he straighten himself. He swayed slightly. "Like what?" he asked harshly. "He's dead."

I gasped when I saw his face. _What…? His eyes…_

"But…But you should care! Didn't you see what that fat scumbag tried to do? If Eie wasn't there, he would've desecrated him! Haku…he was your comrade…your partner… He worked for you for years," Naruto yelled.

"Gatoh used me and I used Haku," Zabuza explained coldly. "Weren't you listening? This is the world of a true shinobi! I didn't value Haku for himself, only for what the taint in his blood, for what his talents can give me. I apologize for nothing." He glanced at me. "So your efforts for nothing."

"Then why do you have the eyes of a liar?" I asked.

His eyes widen with shock to stare at me.

"Stop it, Naruto! Leave him alone. Our quarrel is over. Besides which…"

"Shut up! He's still my enemy!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Zabuza. I brought off my glare to look at Naruto, who stood there, breathing heavily.

"Who is that obnoxious brat? He's been making quite a nuisance of himself," Gatoh huffed.

I glance sharply at him, glaring with hatred.

"He…He cared about you! He was devoted to you!" Naruto yelled. "But you think that's just nothing, that he was nothing. You don't feel a thing! Are you really that heartless?"

I looked back to see Naruto's face streaming with tears. And Zabuza was…

"Is that how you get…When your powers are as strong as yours are? He gave his life for you." Naruto began to sob. "He died…without any of his dreams ever coming true. To die as his tool…That's…too much, too cruel…"

My face softened. "Naruto…"

"Kid."

Naruto looked up. Zabuza moved forward. I didn't move to protect Naruto. I felt no threat from him. Only…

"…Not…another word."

Zabuza's eyes were streaming tears. The salty moisture fell from his eyes and down his wrapped cheeks.

_"Chaos…"_

"Kid…What Haku did…was not just for me." Every word was a heart full grunt as Zabuza moved forward, every step filled with pain. "While we fought, he broke his heart…over you…and your friends. That's the truth. He was too kind…too gentle…" His teeth began to take off the wrappings around his face.

I reached forward and pull down the wrappings.

"…I'm glad my last battle…was against you boy. You're right, you know. You too, girl."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Say what we will, do what we will. In the end, we shinobi are still just people after all…with feelings all-too-human. And I've lost everything."

"No," I said. "You are who you are, because even demons can cry."

Zabuza stayed quiet for a moment. "Would you lend me your kunai knife?"

"Hunh? Uh…"

"He means you, Naruto," I said and smiled. "All I have are drops of water."

Naruto nodded. "Sure." He threw the kunai which Zabuza caught with his teeth. He ran forward with the strength of a man willing to fight, to avenge the one he loved.

"Look Naruto," I whispered. I wiped the blood off my cheek where a wound had reopened. "Look carefully. Angels are the true shinobi, because they are merely tools. Don't be like that. Be what he is. A true demon."

Zabuza struck through the sea of thugs, making his way towards Gatoh. A demon wolf surrounded Zabuza as he struck down the men in his way. It was suiting, especially when a wolf is willing to fight for his loved ones.

Zabuza, filled with swords and spikes, with only a kunai in his mouth, struck forward to Gatoh, who yelled, "Why wont you die?! I-If you're in such a hurry to be reunited with your little friend…Go alone!"

It was faint but I heard Zabuza's answer. "I…have no intention…of going to the same place as Haku…"

"Wh-What are you babbling about? Ugh…." Gatoh spoke the words of a scared and dead man.

"Heh…I'm taking you with me…TO HELL!! Even an ogre in name only…A washout from Kirigakure village…"

_"Demons have no place in heaven."_

"Can become a real demon in how he meets his death." Zabuza moved forward to deliver the killing blow.

_"Because…"_

"Once we're in Hell, I can take my time, and show you over…and over…"

_"They feel. And feelings cause chaos."_

"Who is, or is not, a 'Baby Demon' !"

Gatoh's head fell in the midst of the men. Zabuza dropped the kunai and fell along side with it.

I gasped. "Kakash! Should we-?" I stopped talking at Kakashi's refusal.

"I'm afraid it's too late to help him now," he said quietly. "Don't look away," he told Naruto. "This was the end of a man who lived full out."

Naruto looked at me and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah," he said.

"Naruto! Eie!"

We both turned around to see a familiar blue clad, spiky black haired boy get to his feet.

"It's Sasuke! Sasuke's alright!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke gave a half hearted wave. Naruto laughed in a funny tone I've never heard before and fresh new tears came to his eyes. I tackled him from behind, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He was telling the truth," I whispered.

Naruto nodded and laughed with me.

"I've been worrying since the fight began…but…Sasuke made it after all. Fantastic!" Kakashi said with a smile.

I nodded. "Mmmmhmmm…" I murmured.

"Hey! Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something?"

We all turned to see the thugs Gatoh had brought.

"You guys killed our meal tickets!"

"And now your gonna die!!"

"The only way we can break now…"

"Is to overrun the city and loot every business and home!!!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's go!" With that, they charged forward.

"This is bad," Kakashi said.

"Master Kakashi! Isn't there a technique that can take them all on?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid…With the lightning blade, the illusions, and conjurations…For the moment, I've exhausted my chakra."

Suddenly, a rock stopped the stampede. Everyone looked to see a small boy leading what looked to be the whole city's inhabiters. And they were all armed.

"Stop where you are. This island is our home. One step further…You'll die where you stand."

"Inari!" Naruto cried out.

The boy who led them chuckled with a grin. "It's being a hero you know? All that nick of time stuff!"

Naruto nodded. "Move Eie!" he yelled and did hand signs. "Art of the shadow Doppleganger!!" Six Narutos appeared, making the samurai hesitate.

I felt him, then. The spark of fire that could erupt into a blaze.

"RARR!!!" A giant wave crashed into the bridge and fire swept towards the men. In front of me appeared Aries, snarling at them.

"Naruto, meet Aries the Ram," I said with pride.

Aries gave another roar that sent the weaker ones running. In the end, it was Kakashi's own dopplegangers that scared them away. Everyone cheered and I hugged the nearest Naruto.

"Eie."

My name was a growl on Aries's lips as he looked towards where Zabuza laid. I nodded my head, and followed Kakashi as he carried Zabuza where Haku laid. Softly, snow began to fall. As Kakashi laid his down. Zabuza reached for Haku.

"If I could…if I were able… I would want to go…to the same place…on the other side…as you."

I placed a hand gently on his cheek and on Haku's as well. A snowball fell on the fallen boy's eye and gave the impression that he was crying. Maybe he was…

At Zabuza's questioning look, I smiled. "Zabuza, do you know why it's snowing? This is your gateway that Haku has made for you. I promise, if you believe in Haku as he believed in you, the both of you will be reunited." I closed my eyes and bend down to whisper in his ear. "Your sins have been forgiven by Eie, angel of ice. Tell me, Zabuza. Can you see the gateway? The light of snow that Haku has made? Follow that light. Believe in that light. Heaven or Hell does not matter as long you believe in that light. I give you my word as an angel."

Slowly, I spread my wings, still bloodied from the earlier exertions. "Oh lord, gather these souls to your embrace, and forgive them of their sins as they forgive ours. For we don't abandon them to the grave. We return them to you as faithful lambs, for you to love and protect for all eternity. Amen."

Zabuza glowed a bluish light similar to Haku's as he began to die. Another blue light appeared, almost like a guide. I smiled and whispered, "Goodbye, Haku and Zabuza. Have a good afterlife."

Naruto sobbed. "He was born in a village where it snowed a lot," he blubbered.

I watched until the two lights disappeared and further then. "Huh," I said, watching the snow as it fell. "Go figure."

* * *

Time Frame: Two weeks later

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura slapped away his hand where it reached out for the offerings on Haku's grave. While Naruto nursed his hand, Sakura muttered in annoyance, "I cant believe you actually want the gods to smite down on you for stealing offerings. By the way Eie, your bandages are loose."

I looked up from my prayers. "Huh? Oh. So they are," I said with disinterest.

"Jeeze, don't you care about your own body? At least for once?" Sakura went over to tie the bandages around my arm tighter.

I smiled. Ever since that last battle, I have been healing the physical wounds of everyone in the city. Aries, who sat quietly by Naruto, had taken the job in guarding the city, in case those thugs came back. In the end, everything turned out for the best.

Except…I looked at the graves.

"Look Eie! Even the bandage on your cheek is falling off." Sakura shook in disapproval as she reset it. She glared at Naruto. "I cant believe this came from you."

Naruto looked guilty and scratched the back of his neck, avoiding my eyes. "Well...I wasn't looking," he muttered lamely.

"Don't blame Naruto, Sakura," I demanded. "It was my fault for butting in." I gave a smile to Naruto, who smiled back.

"Hn." Sasuke looked annoyed at our display.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Grumpypants? I'm still mad at you," I announced, getting to my feet.

"At last, we're leaving," Aries muttered, stretching his body.

"I cant believe you have your own talking dog," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "You're sounding more and more like me, Eie."

Aries snarled at him, "I am a hound. Don't use that word when referring to me."

"Why are you mad at Sasuke? What did he do?" Sakura asked, looking at us both. "It was Naruto who hit you!"

"Oh, a lot," I said, walking up to him. I smacked him on the side of his head, much to the dooming expressions of Naruto and Sakura.

I ignored them. "That's for almost dying on me and making me worried," I scolded.

Sasuke rubbed his sore head and glared at me.

"But I guess, it's okay now. Thank you for protecting Naruto for me." I gave him a big hug.

"Hey!" Sakura was red with anger and jealousy.

"You too, Sakura. Thanks for fixing my bandages." I gave her a hug too. "And Naruto? Thanks for not dying on me." I gave him the tightest hug which he returned even tighter. "Also, your demon is very pretty. Fire and ice does make a good team," I whispered in his ear.

When we pulled away, I saw that he was pleased and had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. "You really think so?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I do." I tackled Kakashi next. "Last but not least, Kakashi! Thank you for everything you have done." I gave him a kiss on his masked cheek. "You managed to keep everyone alive. Thank you."

He slightly returned the hug and patted my head. "You're welcome," he said, smiling.

Sakura stared at me weirdly, muttering under her breath about kissing and sensei.

"You know what? I've never thought that being a ninja was similar to being an angel," I said thoughtfully.

A silence followed.

"Master Kakashi? I've been wondering if what Zabuza said was true? About being a shinobi?"

Everyone looked at him, even me. Aries laid back down.

"We're never leaving," he muttered sourly.

"Aries," I scolded him.

"A shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for his own existence. It is important merely that we exist as a tool for our homeland to use in whatever way they need, that's true for us in Konohagakure as it is for a ninja anywhere else."

"Konohagakure?" I asked.

"That's the full name of our village," Sakura told me.

"Is that really what becoming a full fledged ninja's gonna be about?" Naruto asked. "I don't like the sound of it!"

"Get used to it. It's the same way in Heaven, only we're tools 24/7," Aries said. "Angels aren't allowed lives."

"Master Kakashi, do _you _really feel that way?" Sakura asked.

"Well…no. and that's why all we ninja live our lives with that ideal. Always blubbering beneath the surface of our minds, disturbing us…Like it did to Zabuza. And the boy…"

We were quiet.

"The more you explain, the more it reminds me of Heaven," I said. "With rules as harsh as these, it's no wonder why there are demons and why angels fall. and why some angels could betray others while feeling nothing at all."

Aries nodded in agreement.

"That's it. I've made up my mind! I am going to create my own ninja path. My own destiny!"

I smiled. "Me too."

* * *

It was time to leave. The family of Mr. Tazuna, the old man they were assigned to protect, saw us off.

"Thanks to you, our bridge has been finally completed, but…It's going to be awfully dull around here, once you're gone."

"And many will miss your healing," Inairi's mother smile at me. "Thank you, miko."

I smiled back, deciding to just let them call me that. "No problem. I was happy to help."

"We've enjoyed your hospitality," Kakashi said with a smile.

"No problemo, Tazuna my man!" Naruto said. "We'll come back to play with you again sometime!"

"You better…aw," Inairi muttered, tears welling up in his eyes, lower lip trembling.

Naruto trembled as well, though he tried to hide it. "Inairi…Don't let it get you down. It's okay to cry if you really want!"

"I'm not gonna cry!" Inairi yelled. "B-But Naruto…Hey 'Big Brother'…Y-you can cry! Go ahead!"

"Me? No way?" Naruto turned around. "See you."

I smiled at them. "Bye," I waved and went up to Naruto. Gently, I pulled close, placing his head on my shoulder. Almost immediately, he started to blubber. From the sounds behind me, I knew Inairi was crying too.

"We wish you luck. Use it well," Aries said and padded beside me.

After saying our goodbyes and leaving the city's gates behind, Naruto's sobs finally began to lessen. The right part of my shirt was soaked, mostly on my shoulder.

He wiped his eyes. "All right!" he announced. "Let's get home. Iruka-sensei's gonna take us out for ramen noodles to celebrate us accomplishing our mission!"

"No. How about I cook the ramen instead?" I suggested. "Then we can invite Iruka-sensei over instead."

"You can cook ramen Eie?"

"Yup! The owner of Ichiraku taught me while you were away. Oh! And guess what? I'm a medic-nin now," I told them.

"Wow. Congratulations Eie," Kakashi said as he continued to smile.

"Hn. It's suits you," Sasuke muttered.

"Wait! I thought you had to be a ninja first before you became a medic-nin," Sakura pointed out.

"The Hokage recommended me," I told her.

"Great! Then, when I go visit you, I can tell Konohamaru my epic tale of martial arts bravery!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Oh…Uh…okay. Um…Sasuke? When we do get home…Would you like to go out with me?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"N-no?"

"Hey! I'll go out with you!" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto! No! Knock it off!"

"Sakura! What did I say about hitting Naruto?" I yelled. I wrapped my seemingly longer hair in a twist, having lost my tie during my big swim in the ocean two weeks before.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" While rubbing his head, Naruto dugged inside the pocket of his orange jacket. He reached out his hand, a blue bag on his palm.

"Hmmm?" I took it and asked," What is it?"

Naruto grinned instead.

"Hey, isn't that-" Naruto covered Sakura's mouth while he waved at me.

"Hurry up! Open it!"

I untied the bag to reveal a beautiful ribbon. It was baby blue with black designs stitched on the corners with a realistic blue roses in the middle. My mouth moved in many attempts to speak.

"Heh, heh. Happy Birthday Eie!" Naruto said.

"So that's why you told me to buy it," Sakura said.

"Naruto, I-I don't know when's my birthday," I admitted. "I've never had one."

"Well, why not make it today?"

"Um, Naruto. It's isn't that easy-" Kakashi tried to explain.

I jumped Naruto, hugging him as tight as I could. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Aries sighed. "Let her be happy, Master Kakashi. Who knows when the next time will be. For now, let's go home. I need a bath," he muttered.

* * *

Touki watched the procession. So, this was she. The so-called ice angel. It was unnerving to see how much she changed from the last time they'd met. If she changed at all…

Like many high angels, Touki has heard of the rumors about the angel. Of how she was a disappointment, that though she showed promise, she would never become a true ice angel.

Because of her personality, she would forever question God's will. A thinker, she will cause discord among the angels and gain followers. In the end, she would disobey God and lead her followers in a revolt.

Hmph. Just like her brother…

Touki sighed heavily. This might be a problem. Then again, from what she saw of the fight, this angel might be the exact opposite of her brothers.

She might actually learn how to live…

"Or maybe this is her opportunity to truly become ice. Either way, she's a perfect pick for my successor." Touki walked into the ocean, feeling the water take her is and transport her. Touki gave a cold, cruel smile.

It was time to tell God. It was also time to talk to Michael.

And tell him, it didn't work. His little assassination attempt hasn't killed her faith in him.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

_"It's time for us to live_

_It's time for them to die_

_We show no mercy_

_No mercy for their lies…"_

"Is that her?"

"Yes. It is."

"She doesn't look like an angel."

"Of course not. Jeeze Rosetta! Did you think she will let the whole world know what she is?"

"…Maybe."

The three Furies**(1)** sighed. They had forgotten for a moment that their Reject**(2)** was insane.

"Either way, she must be tested. By us."

"No avoiding that."

"Oh! Me! Me! Let me test her! I'm the fastest one here! Please Tess! Pleeaasssee!!!"

"No you're right. You are the fastest one here and for that we need you to help watch Carno. I'll go."

"Aw man! Tess, no fair! You always get all the fun." The Reject pouted.

"She's right, Tess. Why are you so anxious to test this angel?" The curious snake Furie asked.

The lizard Furie looked at the dragon Furie and grinned, her lip ring glinting in the hateful sunlight.

"Isn't it obvious, Meggi? Fire melts ice."

"Oh! You're right, Alexa. But still…"

"My reasons are none of your concern. If you want something, call it personal. She was, in fact, Hisui's charge."

"Oh yes. It's a shame she's dead. But do you really think she did it?"

"Who knows." The dragon Furie shrugged. Then she gave a smile, one that the two Furies haven't seen for years. It even made the Reject stop moping. "But something tells me that the time will be soon. Very soon"

Everyone, excluding the dragon Furie, began to feel sorry for the angel.

"Not if I see her first."

It was going to be a beautiful day….not. It was becoming a real nuisance, killing all those wannabe assassins. And it was getting really hard to explain my behavior. Aries had to lie for me.

I guess I'm still honest.

"Naruto." I shook his shoulder. "Naruto. Wake up."

Aries, who now made it a habit to sleep at the foot of the bed, raised his head sleepily.

"Need help?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. He'll just-" Too late. Aries already reached forward to clamp his jaws on Naruto's butt.

"Yow!" Naruto jumped out of his bed. I moved to catch him. We landed on the floor, with him on top of me.

"Ow…" Naruto lifted his head up and rubbed his butt. "Who the hell bit me?"

I pushed him back softly off of me. "Aries," I answered.

Naruto looked around and found the clock. "Aw Eie! It's still early!" he protested, getting up.

"Well, you were the one who told me to wake you up early so you can get more training," I reminded him, a frown etched one my features.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto jumped up and tore off his sleeping cap. "I have to train to beat Sasuke in our missions!" He began to run around, trying to make his bed by throwing the blanket over it and Aries. The ram growled slightly in annoyance. Naruto then tried to put on his pants and shirt at the same time. His foot slipped and pant leg and he fell over with a _'thump!'_

I sighed and shook my head. I went over and helped him up. Then I took his shirt and put it on the right way. I then pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Go. Wash your face and brush your teeth. I'll go cook breakfast."

"Okay. Thanks Eie!" The door slammed closed.

I smiled, despite Aries's angry mutterings, "Shut up! Shut up!" I went to the kitchen and put the ramen to cook.

This has been our routine sine we came back from the land of the Waves. Naruto's been obsessed over besting Sasuke. I guess it had to with the battle with Haku, before Sasuke "died".

Naruto is strong, but if it hadn't been for the demon inside him, he would have died. For some reason that hurts to think about.

I had just set the table, when Naruto bounced in. Aries crawled after.

"Man Aries. You aren't a morning person," Naruto told the ram, still rubbing his rear.

Aries muttered something unintelligible and went under the table.

"Here you go," I said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Alright! Miso! My favorite!" Naruto dugged right in.

I smiled.

"I said it once, I'll say it again," Aries muttered under the table. "You're spoiling the boy too much."

I giggled. "And _I'll_ say it again! Stop acting like his father," I told him.

Aries just growled.

"I don't have to call you anything special, right?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen. "Like mom or sis. I can just call you Eie, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. Just ignore him. Remember Naruto. I am your guardian angel and its my job to make you happy."

His blue eyes grew bright with tears. "Eie…"

I felt uncomfortable with tears. I didn't want to cry for anything.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay? So this goodbye in case you leave before I'm done," I said, kissing his forehead.

Naruto's cheeks where tinted red. "Sure…B-by. I'll pick you up form the hospital later," he promised.

I nodded and went inside the bathroom. Taking off my nightgown, I turned on the water and set the knob for cold water. I released my hair form the ribbon Naruto bought me for my "birthday". It was funny how people underestimated him, and how he gives them the greatest surprise of their life. To think that he's been thinking about me this way, not about my talents and we in a battle, made me feel warm.

Was this happiness? If so, then I like it. Very much.

I went inside the shower, loving the fell of the cold drops on my skin. My hair began to feel heavy as it absorbed water, making the usual straight strands slightly way. I stood there for a moment, waiting until the water finished capturing my body in a loving embrace.

My mark began to throb, bringing me out of my happiness. I clutched it, and saw my skim began to glow. I looked at my hands and tried to see all of my body, which also glowed a white color.

"Don't fret," Aries's voice came from outside the shower curtain.

"Aries? How did you get in here? I locked the door…" I was scared now. _Did Aries finally decide to betray me? _"What's going on? What's happening to me!"

"Your powers have improved while you healed all those people," Aries explained in that same calm tone. "I've been wondering when your body will show. Though, I've never seen a fallen angel mature…" He finished thoughtfully. "This should be interesting."

"Aries!" I cried. The glow became intense, then vanished. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe away the spots the light left behind. Suddenly, it was over. My mark stopped hurting. The feelings of dread and fear were gone. I looked at hands again. Despite their pale appearance, they looked normal. No glow surrounded it. I became confused.

"Is it over?" I asked Aries, knowing he was still there.

"Yes. Take your bath." The door slammed closed and Aries was gone.

I showered quickly and jumped out to see myself in the mirror.

It was quite a shock. Though I was still the same height, my body had changed. I was fuller now, a bit more than my bra might hold. I was still pale, but a creamy glow had seeped into my skin. The tips of my black hair now reached mid-thigh instead of mid-back. It was thicker too, and was pitch black just like Sasuke's.

Great. Now more people will ask that question.

_"Are you an Uchiha?"_

"So, Naruto did it again?" I asked, placing a hand on his bruised cheek.

Sakura sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

It was. Naruto was black and blur and obviously tired. He probably used too much of his chakra.

I barely touched him when Naruto slapped my hand away.

"No Eie! Don't heal me!" he demanded. "This is a lesson of everything I did wrong today."

"Then you need more, idiot." Naruto fumed with anger at Sasuke's remark.

"That does it!! Sasuke-"

"If you start anything more, I'll bury you!" Sakura warned.

"Hah!" Sasuke muttered.

I sighed. Things have been getting chaotic between Naruto and Sasuke. Ever since we came back, it has been like a ticking time bomb between the boys. It was getting really frustrating.

I had been called over here by a slightly warned Kakashi after Naruto had been dragged into the chunin training grounds by a two hundred pound bulldog.

Leave it to Naruto to pick the difficult missions.

Then again, that's what I love about him.

"Hmm…Lately…Your teamwork has been almost nonexistent," Kakashi said with disappointment.

"No kidding," I muttered.

"You tell him!" Naruto yelled, waving a clenched fist at Sasuke. "You're always messing up our teamwork, Sasuke!!"

"He was talking to you, pinhead," Sasuke said coldly, "If you're sick of being in my debt…Why don't you get **better **than me?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who returned it. Finally, I couldn't take any more. I smacked both of them on the side of their heads.

"Hey! Don't hit Sasuke, Eie!" Sakura snapped at me.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" Naruto asked. "_He _deserves it."

"Naruto, in a way, Sasuke's right," I said. "If you want to defeat him, you have to get stronger. Blaming him every time something goes wrong isn't helping you in any way. And you," I glared at Sasuke, who looked taken back. "Instead of going solo every time there's a big battle, try to make up a strategy that will involve everyone on your team. Because that's why they are for. Without them, you'll be dead in seconds. In a war, teamwork is everything."

Kakashi clapped his hands at my speech. "Well said Eie!" he smiled. "Something tells me you've been in a team as well."

I was taken off guard and my eyes lowered. "Yes, well…" I muttered.

As a high ranking angel, I, too, had think tanks. To train. But in a way, we were a team. We made it so one could not live without the other.

Now, their involvement with me probably have signed their death warrants.

"Hey Eie. Are you?" Naruto asked me, eyes filled with concern. "If I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. Hey! How 'bout I let you hit me again."

I felt the hardships again of trying to put on a smile. "Tempting but no. It's alright. I just remember something…bad."

"Oh." Naruto looked uncertain on what to say.

Something flew over us. I looked up and saw a white bird. I remembered him. It was of Sarutobi's familiars. I think he called them summon beasts or I don't know. I was too appalled by it to listen.

Such creatures similar to those was usually Furies or Evils. Humans were really strange.

Kakashi looked up as well. "Well, I think its time to call it a day," he said. He had been reading that orange book he always carried. Icha Icha Paradise. I wonder what it was about. It had an interesting cover, a man chasing an attractive woman. Is it a love story?

"Eie."

I looked up.

"I need to go hand in my report on today's mission. If you went, I can return you back to the hospital," Kakashi offered.

I shook my head. "No. I'll stay here. I need to tell Naruto something," I told him.

He nodded.

"I'm going home," Sasuke said, turning to leave.

"Oh! Um…Wait Sasuke!" Sakura ran after him.

"Does Sakura always goes after Sasuke like that?" I asked Naruto.

"Yeah. But not only Sakura. All the girls in Konoha confesses their 'undying love' to him every time they see him," Naruto muttered bitterly.

"Huh." That was interesting. "So I guess he's not use to people hitting him?" I asked, remembering his expressions as I smacked him on the head.

We watched while Sasuke rejected Sakura's offer and leave. Sakura look like if he had just told her that someone she loved died. A black gloomy aura surrounded her.

"Hey hot stuff! Forget Sasuke. You and I can train together!" Naruto offered. "Hey. Where did Master Kakashi go? Is he giving some time alone? Oh yeah! Where's Aries?"

"Home," I answered. "He was complaining about losing thirty hours of sleep ever since you decided to train early."

"Aw. I wanted to ask him to train me," Naruto muttered.

"Well, maybe I could-" I stopped and turned around. A badly disguised bow with tow peeping holes.

Naruto noticed it too. He motioned for us to keep walking. We had barely taken two steps before Naruto turned to yell, "Psych! Faked you out rock! Little hint…No rock has perfect angles, perfect corners…and eyeholes. Kind of a big clue." He pointed out all the mistakes in the disguise.

"He's right. And one move thing, rocks don't move," I added.

The box flipped over to reveal three kids, two boys and one girl. All were dressed similar to ninjas and had green goggles over their foreheads.

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!" the boy in the middle announced.

"Oh, it's you guys," Naruto said, sounding bored. "Uh...What's up with the goggles?"

"Heh, heh. You've our idol, right? We're copying the style you used to wear," the boy said, touching the green goggles. The other two kids followed suit, giggling.

"Umm…Naruto? Who are they?" I asked, pointing at them.

"Oh, this is just Konohamaru and his friends," Naruto said.

"What do you mean 'just Konohamaru and his friends'?! I am the Third Hokage's grandson and future Fifth Hokage! And these two are to be my faithful advisors," Konohamaru said.

"Really, but aren't _you _going to be the Hokage, Naruto?" I asked, feeling really confused.

"Of course, right after I beat him," Naruto said.

"Ookkaay…" I shifted my feet.

"No! It's not what you're thinking!" Naruto protested. "I'll beat him when we're both strong and ready for battle! I wont beat some little kid for no reason!"

"Hey Boss! Who's the pretty lady?" Konohamaru asked, eyeing us in a way I did not like.

"Oh. This is Eie. She's my guardians," Naruto introduced me.

"How come we've never seen her before?"

"Because I just here a few months ago," I told him.

"From where?"

"From a temple! Jeeze Konohamaru! What's with all the questions?" Naruto asked, sounding annoyed.

Konohamaru suddenly had a glint in his eyes. "So…Our boss is obviously protective of this woman. So you're not his guardian. You're his girlfriend!" he announced, pointing at me.

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Huh?"

"Stop saying weird things! Why are you here anyways? I need to go train!"

"Aw, but you promised to play 'ninja' with us, Boss," the girl protested.

"Oh…um, that was today?" Naruto asked nervously, a bead of sweat running down the back of his head.

"So…Just what is a ninja doing playing 'ninja' , hmm?"

We all faced an annoyed Sakura with the aura of doom surrounding her.

"Whoa. Who killed your puppy?" I muttered in annoyance.

"Hey big guy. Who's this babe?" Konohamaru asked, pointing at Sakura, who was currently glaring daggers at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and didn't answer Konohamaru's question. Konohamaru scowled with thinking when his face lit up.

"Hey big guy. Someone gotta teach you how to share."

"Huh?" Naruto, Sakura, and I looked at him.

"With two hotties for research, no wonder you can defeat my grandfather," Konohamaru continued, grinning now.

"Konohamaru, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You and the two babes are…you know." The boy grinned wider and pointed at us suggestively.

Naruto began to chuckle and his cheeks were flushed. "For little guys, you catch on quick."

"WRONG!"

Naruto flew into the nearest wall, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Ah!" I gasped and ran to his side.

"Boss!"

"Wh-What did you do that for?" Konohamaru demanded from Sakura.

"Naruto!" I held him close to me. "Are you okay? Tell me where does it hurt?"

"You're our leader!" the little girl cried. "You cant die!"

"Owww…" Naruto moaned against my chest. "Huh? Eie!"

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"YOU TOTAL WITCH!"

Sakura cracked her fingers. In three seconds, she managed to beat up Konohamaru. She also beat up Naruto again.

"Hmph." She turned away.

"Konohamaru? Are you alright?" the boy asked his friend.

"Hey Sakura! Now all you have to do is show that on the battlefield," I yelled. "Maybe next time you're on a mission, you don't have to hide behind Naruto!" I helped Naruto to stand.

"Jeesh! That broad browed, fire-breathing hag! Is she even a real female?!" Konohamaru asked.

"If she's this bad as a ninja, it's not surprising she's bad as a woman," I said, remembering my growth spur this morning. It was sort of funny that no had noticed yet.

"RUUUUNNNNN!!!!!"

Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me forward as we began to run. Sakura truly did look like a demon, green eyes blazing with fire, her teeth bared in a snarl.

Konohamaru ran ahead, eyes closed, yelling in fear. He didn't see the two people in front of him.

"Konohamaru! Watch out!"

_Pow! _Konohamaru fell back on his butt.

"That's gotta smart!" A black clothed, purple-tattooed faced boy looked down on him, a blonde girl smirking at his side.

"Why is she here!" the Reject demanded. "Last time I checked, Carno is that way!" She pointed somewhere opposite the village they were watching. It has been two weeks. The promise was to wait months.

The dragon Furiestirred from where she stood against the tree. Her wings moved and soft growls were heard form underneath the cloak she was wearing.

"Maybe she, too, wanted to know the truth. She was, in fact, Hisui's best friend," she muttered.

"Or maybe she wants to finish the job," a male voice suggested. "The one God was too weak to do it Himself."

"What job?" the Reject asked.

The two ignored her.

"What exactly did the angel ask of you, Tess?" the male asked.

"Now that I remember, I didn't eat breakfast and there is that cookie left in the jar…"

"An audience," she said, giving no more to the exchange.

_"Not if I see her first."_

_The Reject snarled. "An angel spy! Get her!"_

_"Wait!" The angel floated down by them. All of them backed up, readying to attack if necessary._

_Tess moved first. "I know you. You are that angel of children, Rosalite."_

_"Imposter!" The Reject yelled._

_"And you are Tess, the last Furie of Dragons. Tell me, how is Carno?" the angel asked. "Is he well?"_

_"Liar!"_

_"Shut up!" The snake Furie hissed._

_"Well, for the moment," the dragon Furie answered. "I'm afraid the genes that was implanted within him is upsetting his mind, filling him with doubt and fears. He is at risk of losing his mind. Like…."_

_Everyone looked at the Reject, who continued to stare at the angel with such determination. One of the Furies dropped a coin in front of her. Almost immediately, the Reject went after it._

_"Hold on, Mr. Lincoln! I'll save you!"_

_"I see," whispered the angel. "But I'm afraid he is not why I am here. So please. Don't tell him."_

_"Then, would you mind explaining why you're here, angel?" the lizard Furie demanded coldly._

_"Yes. Well, I wish to speak with her. Listen, I know of your plans. Hisui confided in me before she died. Rest assured, I will not tell anyone. But before you go after her, may I speak with Eie?"_

_The three Furies stood silent. _

_"Hello Mr. Lincoln! Yes, I'm fine today. How about you? How's Mrs. Lincoln? Really? Wow!" were heard from the Reject._

_"Give me two months. One to get ready, the other to speak with her. Please."_

_The snake Furie and the lizard Furie looked expectantly at their sister, waiting for her answer._

_The dragon Furie looked up and smiled._

_"Deal."_

"Hmm…I wonder what I heard was true," the male wondered after experiencing the Furie's famous silences.

Her orange slitted eyes urged him to continue, speaking louder than words.

"It's being said that Rosalite is already being considered dead in Heaven. That's why she gave Carno to us to take care of. Sooner or later, they're going to go after her and make that rumor true."

The Furie considered this. "What exactly did they say she died from?"

"A stomach sickness, I think."

"Hmm…" The Furie began to think about the desperate look of the angel when she asked for two months. It was starting to make some sort of sense.

"Wow Leon! When did you get here?! I haven't seen you in years!"

Tess watched as the Reject tackled Leon.

Things were starting to get _very_ interesting.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as the strange boy picked the younger boy by his shirt tail.

"That hurt, snot face," the boy growled while Konohamaru gave a grunt of pain.

"Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!" the girl told him.

"It was my fault," Sakura tried to apologize. "I was fooling around."

I glanced back at her. _'At least she's admitting it,' _I thought.

"Put him down, you big ape!" Naruto yelled angrily.

The painted boy smirked. "I just want to play with him a little…while we're for the nuisance to get here."

"Oww!" Konohamaru moaned.

"You son of a--" Naruto charged.

The boy moved his fingers, causing Naruto to fall on the ground. "What a wimp!" he sneered. "Is that the best Konoha's genin can do-Huh?"

I appeared in front of him, having waited until Naruto made his move. I grabbed the boy's arm that held Konohamaru and froze the blood within.

"Oww!" I caught Konohamaru as he fell and skidded backwards beside Naruto.

"Sniff. Thank you, Eie," Konohamaru blubbered as I let him go.

"No problem," I said and helped Naruto to his feet.

The boy continued to moan in agony.

"What the hell, Kankuro? Are you that much of a wimp?" The girl curled her lip in disgust.

"That fucking bitch broke my wrist!" the boy yelled in anger. He raised his hand towards me and made the same movement as before. It must have not work, for his eyes opened and his face looked shocked.

The girl took on the same expression before she smirked. "Looks we finally found someone's who is immune to your puppetry, Kankuro," she sneered in delight.

"Why I oughta--" Naruto growled. He started to move forward but my arm held him back.

"No Naruto Didn't you hear?" I told him. "It looks like I'm immune to his tricks. So this is my fight. Understand? Besides," I smiled, "I need someone to watch my back."

Naruto's face took on the look of understanding and he nodded. "You can count on me!"

I nodded and bend down. The boy looked taken back but moved forward, making hand symbols awkwardly. It was faint, but I felt it's effects.

He wanted me to bash into the wall like Naruto did earlier.

I twitched my hands and snakelike ice flowed our way. The boy moved to dodge the knifelike edges. I moved forward and summoned my ice sword.

"Hai!"

The boy, somehow, broke it immediately, and tried to break my arm. I turned it into a ice like feature. He grabbed hold of it and pulled me forward. His hand pulled back for a punch. I readied for it, for it was necessary for my next attach to work. I was already starting it, my hand glowing with energy. Something fast and hard smacked the boy's hand . He howled in pain as he let me go, trickles of blood flowing down his hand. Everyone looked to who threw the rock.

"Tell me…what are you guys doing in our village?" Sasuke asked form his spot in the tree. He was juggling two rocks in his left hand.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"So?" Naruto muttered.

"Oh look. Another little brat," the boy muttered, favoring his hand.

"Get lost," Sasuke told him with undisguised annoyance.

"Oooo…How cool!!" Sakura cried.

"Naruto…You suck!" Konohamaru cried. "Not only did you get your butt kicked, but Eie had to save me instead! And this guy had to save Eie!"

"I could have handle it if Sasuke hadn't but in," Naruto tried to convince him.

"Riiiight…" Konohamaru looked to the side, crossing his arms.

"He didn't save me," I snapped. Everyone looked at me. I was visibly shaking, my attack still in my hand was growing immensely. "I would have handle it."

"In case you weren't noticing, he almost punched you in the face," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah? Who said life was without pain? Besides," I held up my raging energy blast. "I was preparing for this!!!"

I released it to the building next to me. It shattered the walls and broke down the foundation. Spikes appeared under the rubble once the smoke had cleared.

Everyone continued to stare at me, some with fear in their eyes.

"Heh." The boy shifted and began to take up the wrapped package on his back. "That doesn't scare me. And you… You think you're so tough, squirrel boy? How about I take you both on?" He placed the package beside him. It was wrapped with white bandages and black tuffs of hair sprouted from the tip.

"Kankuro! You're not planning to use the Crow? Tell me you're not," the girl demanded. "Kankuro, don't!"

**A/N: End of Chapter 7. Here's some notes to those who might be confused to what I'm writing and wont find anywhere else since they are my own creation.**

**(1) The Furies-Creatures of elements and monsters, the Furies are representatives of nature. They appear as their given animal in color, looks, and wings. Once allied with Heaven, the Furies ruled over Assiah (Earth) and were peaceful. Due to an attack from Heaven armies, the Furies are now a dying breed and serve the princess of Evils, their cousins. A Furie's grudge is one best to avoid. So far there only three known Furies, Tess, Meggi, and Alexa. They will appear constantly in the story.**

**(2) The Rejects-People who have been experimented on. They are failed experiments and abandoned by the Angels. Depending on their spirit levels, some Rejects have been injected with known bloodline limits. Just whose will appear in later chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I remember when I saw my first demon. It was during the first few years of my existence. The years before Hisui became my mentor along with Father Daniel.

I had a strict teacher, who lashed at me with a sharp ruler every time I made a mistake. Father Abel was still my teacher, but he wasn't as close to me as he is now.

Or was.

It was autumn, during the time where the crisp gold leaves fell. I wasn't allowed to enjoy it. As think tank candidate and the successor to the ice angel, I had to prove my skills and power.

In freezing an entire river.

I never got to do it. We barely had reached the river when the teacher called us back. I was in the front because of what I had to do so I was really the only one who saw it.

It was huge, with red eyes and dark fur. A ringed tail flickered behind him and his fangs gleamed at me. I stood, frozen in the intensity of his gaze.

Suddenly, it's body fell apart and blood gushed out from sudden wounds. He had destroyed it for my safety yet I felt the wrongness of it all.

When I saw the boy, that same feeling came back. He was standing upside down on a branch, looking cool and reserved. Sort of like me in a soul breaking mission.

Like everyone I have met, excluding the Ichirika owners, he was dressed in a similar ninja fashion like the girl, with fish nets sleeves and wrappings. A huge gourd was strapped on to his back with symbols on it. He had red hair, with a tattoo over his left eye.

He also had the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. They were outlined in black, as though by eyeliner, and irises were a pure green.

A demon's eyes.

Like Naruto , he also had a feature revealing his secret- he was a demon vessel, too.

The newcomer said rather coldly, "You're a disgrace to our village."

Everyone was shocked, including Sasuke.

"Gaara…" the boy stuttered.

"It annoys me that you'd loose control in a quarrel with children! Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara…They started it. The little one slammed me!" the boy whined in what sounded like fear.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you," he warned cruelly.

"Do that boy and you'll regret it." Everyone gasped at the newcomer's voice. Up above the same branch, Aries gave his own warning. "I will not let my lady witness unnecessary deaths," he growled, baring his canines.

"Aries. Why are you here?" I asked, as he came forward, landing in front of me with ease.

"I felt something… I didn't like," Aries told me, looking back at the boy again.

"Whoa Aries! That was cool how you snuck up on him," Naruto praised.

"Naruto! Now even a talking dog's better than you!" Konohamaru complained.

"Hound!" Aries snapped. "I am a hound!"

I smiled and looked back at the boy. We locked eyes before he dissolved into sand, standing by what I assumed where his acquaintances.

"Sorry about my friends," he said in that same tone. "I know we're a little early…but we didn't came here to play around."

"I swear it wont happen again." The boy again trembled.

"Let's go." The boy, who was obviously their leader, turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called out.

He turned back around. "Yes?"

"According to your headband, you three come from the village hidden in the sand," Sakura began. "Your country is one of Konoha's allies…but according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. State your business! We cant just let you go your merry way."

"Ever heard the old saying about its being darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse? Weren't you informed?" the girl asked, taking out her travel papers. "As you guessed, we're junior-level ninja from the Hidden Sand Village. We're here to take the chunin selection exams."

"What's the chunin selection exam?" Naruto asked.

"What he said," I pointed at him.

"You really don't know? Junior ninja are sent from the Hidden Sand Village and the minor lands between our home and yours to compete against Konoha's own candidates," the girl explained. "Mainly to maintain the skill of all shinobi at the same high level of excellence. Also to foster friendship and understanding between the lands themselves."

"Hey Konohamaru! Hey Eie! Maybe I should enter this chunin selection exam thing too, huh?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru agreed.

"Um…" I muttered. "But I still don't really get it."

"Listen you! When you ask someone a question, it's considered good manners to listen to the entire answer!" the girl yelled at Naruto.

Aries growled in the way when he was annoyed.

"Hey! You there! What's your name?" Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Huh? W-who me?" The girl blushed with surprise.

"No! I was to the spook beside you."

The boy hesitated before answering, "Gaara of the desert, at your service. And you are…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The two boys suddenly stared at each other. The air began sizzling with their clashing energy.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you want to know my name?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"No. Let's go."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

I grabbed hold of Gaara's hand and pulled him to face me. I missed the scared looks of his partners while I looked him over, from the odd color of his hair to the strange markings around his eyes.

"You know? I could kill you for just touching me," he told me.

Aries growled, and crouched low to strike.

"I know. But I am not afraid. I just don't feel the desire affect around you," I said and smiled. "Just like I thought. You're just like Naruto! You have one, too! And you're also very pretty."

Those awesome eyes of his widen in shock. I let go of his hand and reached out to the other boy.

"Kankuro, right? Let me see the hand I touched."

He warily reached out like I said. I lightly held his wrist with the tips of my fingers as I concentrated on unfreezing the blood. The hand gloved blue as I absorbed the ice within.

"There. Next time, don't make me mad." I walked away, back towards Naruto.

"You!"

I looked over my shoulder.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked.

I smiled. "It's Eie. Nothing else." I continued to walk towards Naruto, who said, "What in the world did you tell him?"

"Let's go," Gaara told his teammates and they vanished.

"Why did he want to know you name, Eie?" Sakura asked.

"Probably because her and Mr. Showoff over there look a like," Naruto grumbled. "Konohamaru, do I look like a big loser to you?"

"Next to the big guy…Yeah."

Aries walked past me. "Raccoon-dog," he whispered before disappearing.

So there was a raccoon dog demon in Gaara. I looked towards Sasuke to see that he was also staring at me.

I had a feeling things were going to get even more complicated.

­­++++++++++

"Did you hear that? I cant believe she called Gaara pretty," Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"I know. And when she grabbed him, I thought she was a goner!"

The two siblings watched their younger brother who stood before them. They were waiting for their sensei to arrive and tell them what to do now.

Not like if Gaara would listen…

Gaara stared at his hand. The one she touched. No one had ever touched him, has never dared. Not since _him_.

He clenched his fist. _"You're so pretty…You're just like Naruto! You have one too!"_

She knew. She knew, yet she wasn't frighten.

_"But I'm not afraid. I just don't feel the desire affect around you…"_

She had smiled at him, knowing yet willing to touch and say nice things about him. And neither were words of pity.

'Eie. I very much want to learn more about you, Ice Maiden,' Gaara thought as he looked up at the sky.

The angel looked down at the demon vessel. _It's time…_

"Iruka-sensei, what's the big deal about these…chunin exams?" I asked him.

He sighed before answering, "It's a test that will determine if genin are ready to become chunins, or journeymen ninjas."

"So, it's a test to raise your rank?" I asked to make sure.

"To put it that way, yes." He sighed again. "I still cant help but wonder if it's too early enough."

"If they're striving to become ninjas, they should be fine," Aries growled. "Nothing's too soon."

"But Aries, they're human _children_, not angel _candidates_," I pointed out.

We were in the place where teachers reported their missions. At Iruka-sensei's request, Aries stood guard here, keeping the peace in case someone decides to make trouble because of what mission they have. Once Naruto had left, I sought out Iruka-sensei to ask him about the exams. Naruto was up all night talking about them, much to the displeasure of Aries. It was only pure luck that I managed to make him not to burn the apartment down.

"So if it's just the test, then there's nothing I should worry about, right?" I hoped that was true. I had gotten that feeling again. The feeling that I was being watched. The feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Well-"

"Eie! Miss Eie!"

We turned to see a ninja there, waiting.

"Yes?"

"Lord Hokage has requested to see you now in office. May you please come with me?"

_'What now?'_ I thought, the feeling growing.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I went inside the secluded office and stood at attention.

"Yes, I did," the Hokage said. "I wanted to know if you knew about the exams we're having?"

"Yes. I learned about them yesterday." I narrowed my eyes at the serious of this mission. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have no doubt that Naruto is ready. Even Kakashi thinks so. But there's still a chance…that Naruto might not come back. Alive."

"Uh!" I gasped. "What!"

"The chunin test are no laughing matter," he continued. "There will be deaths, for the exam itself tests one expertise on the battlefield." Sarutobi sighed. "I wanted you to hear that from me first."

I was looking at the floor, immovable. So this is what the dreadful feeling was for.

"Eie." I looked up.

"I wanted to ask you if you were interested in being one of the proctors."

"I would," I said, seriously. "Don't worry. I wont go easy on anyone. Not even Naruto. I think this will help greatly."

The Hokage nodded in approval at my answer. "I also have a job for that hound of yours."

"Aries?"

"Yes. I believe he will be enough to put everyone on their toes," Sarutobi said with a smile.

I smiled as well, though I couldn't help but think he was hiding something. "I'll ask him. Just don't let it interfere with his sleeping schedule."

The Hokage chuckled. "Very well. You are dismissed."

"So, not only am I a watchdog, I'm a billboard as well?"

We made our way through the streets towards the apartment. I had to go early to cook dinner.

Hmm….I wonder if Naruto's here yet….

"Don't treat it that way, Aries," I said. "Think of it as a honor. Besides, you'll be allowed to scare top young dogs into shape."

"You have a point," he muttered.

"Good! Show those maggots what being a hound really is!" I cheered.

We stopped. The apartment was in front of us.

Only the aura we felt…wasn't Naruto's.

Aries moved his head and disappeared. I nodded and continued to go forward, as though everything was fine. I opened the door and went inside.

"Good evening, Eie."

I jumped back. Rubbed my eyes a couple of times. I just couldn't believe it. _She_ was not here! She couldn't be!

I went on my knees anyways.

"Lady Rosalite. To what may I have this honor?" The greeting rolled off my tongue in a habit too impossible to break.

"Stand up, Eie," Rosalite commanded. "We are not in Heaven anymore. And…I'm afraid I don't hold that title anymore." She went to sit on one of the couches. "Sit down. We have much to talk about."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Please sit down," Rosalite repeated.

"No! Not until you tell me why are you here!" I demanded, getting angry.

"You're on your guard. I see," she murmured. "Then again, you should be around all angels, especially around former acquaintances." She looked up and her childish face smiled. "Especially when some of them are after your blood."

I tried not to growl in frustration. The ever enigmatic angel of children always left her sentences half spoken. She never gone directly to the point, always being distracted by the littlest things.

Much like a child.

"Please sit down," Rosalite said for the third time. "There is so much to talk about and it shall take more than a day."

"It'll have to wait. I have a life now," I snarled.

"Precisely. And I hope your dear human boy will allow me to stay." She stopped to give a humorless laugh. "Fine. I'll stop. The reason I want to stay here with you is because…I'm dying."

My eyes widen in shock. I fell into a chair in disbelief. "W-what?"

"It cant be!" Aries padded inside, closing the door behind him. "Rosalite, surely you must be jesting. You cant die! There is no other angel who can bear the title 'angel of children' better than you!"

Rosalite sighed, her smile never wavering. "It's true. Look at me. Stuck in the body of a child. My hair and nails grow only when I cut them, and even then they grow to a certain length. It just happen one day. While my fellow think tanks grew according to their power, I stayed the same. My body stopped growing, even if my power did. A angel more fitting to be the angel of children. But…that does not protect me from Heaven's traitors." This time her smile did waver, growing sad. She was breaking the main rule for an angel: Never show emotions other than respect.

"Hmph." Aries growled with displeasure. "I have no doubt that it's the same group who ruined you, Eie." His fur bristled with barely contained anger.

"But I don't understand. What benefits will come from your death?" I asked Rosalite.

"Many. Such as…" I leaned forward as she raised her eyes to mine. "A puppet. If I die, someone needs to take my place. Our conspirators must have enough power to pick whom they want to replace us, to serve our intentions instead of God's. Also, if you control children, you control our future. Because isn't that what children are? Our future?"

"And the key to better soldiers," Aries growled.

"And ice," the words came through my lips. "If you control ice, you control feelings. With it, you can freeze the hearts of your soldiers. And for wind," I swallowed at the thought, at how Hisui's death might benefit. I've never thought about it before, never wanted to. "And for wind, you'll be controlling one of the four deadliest elements. The ultimate weapons."

"Wind is suppose to be one of the gentle elements, yet it can be deadly," Aries shut his eyes tight as he said this. "My poor Lady Hisui…"

"Eie." I looked at Rosalite, smiles gone and had a full look of seriousness and determination on her face. "I always knew you didn't kill Hisui. Even now, Heaven's using that in their slogan of your execution. That might cause the entire cosmos to hate you. But know this, I never blamed you. Hisui meant too much to you. Killing her would have been like killing yourself."

I bowed my head, feeling so much emotions….yet feeling none at all. I felt the ice comfort me, absorbing my pain beneath its cold surface. It was a strange, yet thoughtful thing to do. But it felt almost exactly what…Exactly what….

Exactly what Lucifer used to do during our secret meetings.

"Hey Eie! Guess what?-Huh?" The door slammed opened and Naruto stopped, his smile falling as he stared at Rosalite. She gave him a smile.

"Hello. You must be the one who is taking care of Eie. It's nice to meet you. My name is Rosalite."

"Um, Naruto? This is a friend of mine who came to visit. Can she stay here for a while?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah ! Sure. But one thing." Naruto's face turned serious.

"Huh? What is it?" I blinked, wondering what was it that he wanted.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Well okay. Rosalite, do you wish to sleep on the couch?" I turned to her.

She gave a heart-warming smile. "Anywhere' is fine with me. Besides, I don't sleep often."

"Now that's settled, what was so important for you to break down the door in such a hurry?" Aries grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto dug inside a pocket of his orange coat and pulled out a wrinkled paper. "Look! I'm going to take the chunin exams!"

I stiffened. _"I have no doubt that Naruto is ready. Even Kakashi thinks so. But there's still a chance…that Naruto might not come back. Alive."_ The Hokage's words played in my mind.

"Can you believe it? Master Kakashi recommended me! Isn't he the coolest? If I pass this test, then I'll be made Hokage in no time! But…" Naruto looked sort of embarrassed. "Ban you help me fill it our? I don't get some of the questions."

I nodded . The ice was cracking, but water filled and froze in the cracks.

That didn't mean my heart was breaking inside.

_For some reason, I was scared. When I saw someone there with Eie, I thought she was leaving. For some reason, I became so scared that I nearly screamed. Screamed and fainted. Heh, not so manly and Hokagish. But that was what I felt like doing._

_Something inside me laughed at my pain. I shivered as I remember it. It was a cackling laugh, something a bad guy would do. Sound sort of like Mizuki's when he told me about the Kyuubi. When I found out, everything made sense. Why everyone hated me so much, why I was called a monster. I was prepared to abandon it all, to forget such a ungrateful village. But then Iruka risked his life to save me. Then she came. Never have I felt so happy._

_I never want to let her go._

"Hey Sakura!"

"Uh, hi. Huh? Eie, why are you here?" Sakura looked confused. "And who's this?"

"Aries has a job to do here," I answered, tying up my hair with the ribbon Naruto gave me.

I can understand Sakura's questions. Since I had no idea what I should wear as a proctor, I wore a suit robe with red crosses pins on the collar's flaps and wore black boots. Underneath, I wore a white polo shirt with a black tie with another cross pin and a long black skirt. I had my black book under one arm, to take notes in.

Aries grumbled something I couldn't understand.

"This is Rosalite. She's here to help me at the hospital today," I waved at her.

Rosalite wore a black dress with a white shirt under. She wore black buckle straps shoes and white socks. She also had her hair up in a bun.

"Hello," she smiled.

"She is also the angel of children. So maybe her mere presence might give you luck," I said, looking at Rosalite.

"Hn. I don't need luck," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Sasuke! Be nice to her! She's only trying to help," Naruto yelled.

"Eie." Aries glanced at me.

"Well Naruto, I have to go send Aries off," I said as I hugged him. "Good luck. You too, Sakura, Sasuke." I gave each of them a hug, though Sakura glared at me when I hugged Sasuke. What was her problem with him, anyways? "Let's go, Rosalite."

We left them and went inside the building, out of sight from Naruto. I didn't tell him of my new job. didn't want him to expect any special favors from me.

"Hello. I'm Eie. I'm here as one of the proctors," I told the receptionist.

"Yes...and do you have the dog with you?" he asked.

"Dog?" A vein twitched on Aries's head. "Dog?"

"Yes, I have him here." Thank goodness I managed to convince him to wear a color.

"Please come this way." He began to lead us to a different room.

"Go on ahead. I'm sure I can find the hospital on my own," Rosalite assured me.

"Okay. See you later." I followed the man and went inside the room.

"Ibiki, sir? She's here."

"Welcome. You must be Eie." A tall man dressed heavily in a black cloak surrounding his ninja clothed stood there. He was surrounded by ninjas of all gender. "And Aries?"

The ram nodded.

"Good. My name is Ibiki. I am told this is your first time judging an event of ours, correct?"

"Yes sir. But I have judged before," I told him.

"Really? Where?"

"In-"

"Where we're from," Aries interrupted me. "That's all you need to know. Now tell her what to judge and tell me how to scare."

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" Ibiki smiled in amusement. "Well, it's simple. The first part of the test is a written exam that will need…certain abilities to complete."

"Such as?" I asked.

"Such as cheating…without getting caught." He smiled. I didn't like that smile. "Your job is simple, Eie. All you have to do is report any you see who are quite obvious. Then, you write it down on this." He handed me a clipboard with a blank sheet of paper. I took it and nodded with determination.

"And me? How should I scare them?" Aries asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ibiki answered with a question.

"You don't wanna know," I said, seeing Aries's sudden grin. "Aries behave. Don't explode anything," I whispered.

"Hmph." Aries looked to the side, so I couldn't see his expression.

"When does the exam start?" I asked, still looking at the ram.

"In twenty minutes."

"Okay. May I go check on someone? I need to make sure if she found the hospital okay," I said.

"Of course. Don't be late."

"I'll stay with them, so hurry up. Rosalite doesn't need a babysitter," Aries said.

"Okay."

"Seriously Eie. I'm fine," Rosalite said as she adjusted her already bloodied apron. "Besides, this might be my last chance to do something…angelic."

My expression didn't change, for she continued. "Please Eie. Let me have some fun before my time. Now go support your friends."

"….Okay."

I sighed. This wasn't like me. What happened to the determination I felt earlier? It was probably swallowed by all these feelings I have inside. I was so worried about Naruto. From what I heard from Iruka, he could barely handle his tests. And Rosalite. Didn't she say that she was dying? Wasn't healing people a faster way to waste your inner energy? I know this is what she wants…but still. I didn't want to lose her too.

I sighed again. I just hope everyone will be okay in the end.

"Hm…? It's you."

I looked up sharply. "Oh Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

The jounin gave one of his hidden smiles. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Or do they have a new hospital wing here that I haven't heard about?" he asked good naturedly.

For some reason, I felt as though he was testing me. Would I tell the truth, a half truth, or a lie?

I picked the closest to a lie.

"Lord Hokage asked me to bring Aries to 'put everyone on their toes,' to quote him exactly," I told him. "Also, I went to go check on a friend of mine just now. She's new in the hospital. By the way, have you seen Naruto? I want to give him one more hug before I leave."

That black eye showed understanding. "He told you about the tests, correct?"

It was involuntary, but I closed my eyes as I nodded. "Can you blame me?"

"No. I cant."

I looked up and opened my eyes at his tone. It held such great sadness, not what one would expect in the ninja.

"Kakashi, sir? Is there something-"

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!! AND NON OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME!!!! YOU GOT THAT?"

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Well, see you soon." I moved past him through the door.

"Soon?" He sounded confused.

"Oh dear. Didn't I mention it?" I looked back and smirked. "I also happen to be one of the proctors of this exam. Well, bye bye Kakashi!"

Wow. I've never imagine to be this much ninjas here. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were going to get heavy competition.

"You idiot! What are you doing blathering about?!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Not far away from the door, Naruto's team were surrounded by a few other teams, some people I've never met. Also with them was a taller, silver haired young men who shook his head at Naruto's foolishness.

_'Ah Naruto,'_ I shook my head. _'Never knows when to quit.'_ That was actually a good thing, since Aries had yet to complain about Naruto's weaknesses. For some reason, Aries was extra protective of Naruto. More than me….

There! Someone was making their move this way. I moved forward but the new ninja intercepted it. He dodged the two kunai knifes thrown at him, but was later faced with the other heavily wrapped ninja. He took a swing which the silver haired ninja dodged it. He gave a smirk of triumph.

But then his eyeglasses shattered.

Everyone looked surprised. _'That…that was like Dimitri,'_ I thought, remembering the sound angel with a shudder.

"What's going on?" he dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses!" Sasuke muttered.

"His nose probably got grazed…Serves him right for acting all superior," huffed the ninja next to him.

Not good. His body gave a shudder. I caught him around the middle as his legs fell underneath. I let him bend forward to vomit, remembering Dimitri's victims after his attacks.

There was no doubt about it. This was definitely an attack made entirely of sound.

"Aw man! He's hurling!"

"Kabuto! Huh, Eie?" Sakura looked surprised.

I glanced up, feeling the ice take control of me, to see the three sound ninjas.

"Hmph." The one who wore a face cast on the sides sneered.

Still, despite their confidence, they all stiffened at my glare.

"That…was completely uncalled for," I said slowly. Pure hate and venom dripped from my words.

It's been awhile since I became pure ice. But I allowed it to thaw for me to answer Naruto with feeling.

"Eie, what are you doing here?" He shivered. "Brrr… Is it just me or did it get cold?"

"Just here to wish you luck," I said. I looked at the ninja in my arms. "Are you okay?"

"Hmph. Interesting." The wrapped ninja moved his body forward. "So you think you are better than us to tell us what to do? Protecting an applicant for four years now. Tch. Pathetic."

"Better add this to your cards," the mask wearer ninja with the giant tattoo on his shirt said. "The three applicants from Sound Village will all make chunin this year!"

"Say that, after you get a new hairstyle," I told him.

"What you say-?" He moved to strike.

Again, like with Kankuro, I froze his arm and both legs. He gave a shaking moan as his body fell to the floor.

I narrowed my eyes. "Pitiful. You wouldn't last a minute in Yeztirah."

"Would everyone please shut up?!"

"Whaa?!"

An explosion in the front of the seats brought Ibiki's presence, along with all the other ninja in that room. So, I ignored him and instead placed my hands on the man's head. Instantly, my hands began to glow, healing what the sound shattered.

I smiled as I ask, "Are you all better now?"

"You… The kids from Sand Village! You cant carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start!….Or do you want to be disqualified?" he asked ominously. "Eie!"

"Yes sir?" I stood up.

"Release the boy form whatever spell you put on him and try to reframe form doing it again!"

"Yes sir!" I bowed. "You have my word!"

"Uh…Eie?" Naruto looked confused.

"Sorry Naruto. But I couldn't tell you." I glance at him. "I'm one of the proctors for this exam."

"Oh….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT???????????//" Naruto exclaimed.

I waved my hand and absorbed the ice. The next thing, I appeared on Ibiki's right side.

"Sorry sir…It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away." The sound ninja explained.

"Is that so?" Ibiki sneered. "Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will no more fighting within the express permission of the examining officer…And even if that permission is granted , anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden." Ibiki's sneers turned to a outright glare. "Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?"

"So this is a test for little girly men?" the boy asked, rubbing his arms.

The other ninjas sneered.

"Say that after you have broken the ice." A familiar ram hound appeared behind him, making him jump. Aries walked forward slowly, nodding at Naruto and the others. "You are still girly as long as Eie can freeze your heart."

"Aries," I warned as he stood beside me.

"He has a point, though," Ibiki said, excusing him. In a louder voice, he announced, "As you wish. The first part of the Selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating arrangement cards," he held up a card with a number on it, "and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

An ninja on the far left lifted a stack of papers.

"A-A PAPER TEST!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Aries sighed as I bowed my head. I knew it.

"Here. Before I explained the tests, put this on and take out the clipboard I gave you," Ibiki instructed. He handed me a headband with Konoha's symbol on it.

I nodded. "Sure." I placed the clipboard in my chair and put on the headband around my neck. I sat down and Aries laid down beside me, his eyes stripping everyone of their secrets.

"I don't like those sound ninjas," he muttered.

"Neither do I, but behave," I told him.

A certain blonde boy had the look of doom on his face. _'Oh no,'_ I thought, _'I already knew that Naruto's enemy was written tests. I hope he comes through this okay.'_ I put my hands together and whispered a quick prayer.

The ninja sitting next to me looked at me sharply. His eyes were shadowed by his blond bags, yet I felt their serious gaze.

I smiled assuring. "Don't worry. It's just a prayer in my language," I told him.

He looked at me one more time before looking away again.

"While you're at it, start using _it_," Aries commanded.

"Don't you think it's a bit early?" I asked.

"No," I said bluntly.

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. My double vision was in full force, so any rotten moves will be seen.

Hey! There's Gaara! And Sasuke's there too. Now where's…There he is! Poor Naruto. He was talking to a white eyed brunette who was blushing, and twiddling her fingers.

Aw…Someone has a crush. On Naruto! What a change from the usual 'Demon boy' hating villagers. I smiled, feeling happy for him for him, though Naruto looked dense about the whole thing.

"Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up. there are a few big rules that pertain to this first test," Ibiki explained. "I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will only say this once."

_'So pay attention Naruto and you'll be fine!'_

"Rules?" Sakura asked.

"Rule number one!" Ibiki began to write. "Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, subtract a point from you. Get all ten right, and you retain the ten points you have. But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points, subtract one point for every wrong answer, and your total drops down to seven."

_'So if you answer all of them incorrectly, then you'll have no points left.'_ I thought about it was a good grading scale…if you were smart.

"Rule Number 2...This written test I still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from it's joint thirty point total."

Sakura slammed her forehead on the desk. She then raised her hand, screaming, "W-Wait a second! The whole concept of starting points and the deduction is hard enough to follow…But what is this 'team total' you're talking about?"

I was surprised that Ibiki even chose to answer. What he did say, however, did not answer her question. Rather, he scolded her. "Did you not hear the part about 'No Questions'? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen. You might learn something." He continued to explain. "This next bit is crucial. Rule number 3: If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary…In other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated…We subtract two points form each of the cheater's team."

I get it. I'm suppose to point out the obvious cheaters. _'So that's what he meant earlier. I hope Naruto gets it and not be too obvious.'_

"Exactly! In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave."

"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it," one of the ninjas said.

That seem to scare a lot of the would-be-ninjas.

"If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down! If you aspire to become chunin….If you want to be the best shin obi you can be…Then you'd better start acting like you're already are!"

I swallowed, feeling nervous enough for everyone in that room.

"Be calm, and believe in the boy," Aries whispered.

"I know. I do. I do believe in Naruto with every fiber in my being!" I told him.

"Then start acting like it."

"One more thing," Ibiki added. "If any individual loses all of ten of his or her points, that persons entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do…WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

"Oh no," I sighed, touching my forehead. _'Naruto, don't screw up!'_

"You have one hour…starting….NOW!"

"The time has come. I cant wait any longer or I'll explode." A tree burst into hungry flames to emphasize the Furie's point.

"I'm with her. I'll do anything to eat. Anything!" The Reject rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"What of Carno's angel? This is not the time you've agreed on," a quieter voice said under the covers of a tree.

"She'll understand. She better, or she'll suffer if she gets in my way."

The Furie of lizards smiled. "Carno's not going to be happy with you if you hurt his favorite angel," she pointed out.

"Ah! Carno's too busy mind wrestling to do anything!" the Reject said. "Let's go!"

"She's right, Alexa. Besides, we wont hurt his angel." The dragon Furie licked her lips.

The dragon heads roared with want. Want of food. Want of flesh. None of them, not even the more human of their armies, have eaten in such a long time. Not until _they _awaken. "We're going to test her. Nothing will happen to the humans so God wont be suspicious. But everything and more will happen to her. We need to make sure if she's the one. And she better be…if she wants to live."

"I think the first exams have started."

"I hope everyone does well."

"Where have you been, Maya? The chunin exams are noting like a D-ranked mission. I've heard that people have even died taking them!"

"Oh no!"

Rosalite looked out the window. His presence was not far away. She could hear his screams, feel his pain. She knew that day would come for him, but she had always pictured herself there next to him, giving him her support. But she was dying. Nothing can save her mind now.

Nothing….but another angel.

_'Carno, be safe,'_ she quietly prayed.

Fire erupted, devouring a tree not too far from Carno, but even closer to the village. Three presences, two fire, one water.

Rosalite narrowed her eyes and contained her anger. "She lied."

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 10 will be the longest chapter yet since it will be made up of different P.O.V.s. Watch for the next one soon as possible. Also, no the Furies aren't evil.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Go to my profile to see the pic I drew of Eie in the uniform she wore during the exams. Enjoy!**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_**'…Say it isn't so….This could be a no-win situation…Please Naruto…Try to hang on to at least ONE of your points!!! Don't think Eie will go easy on you!!'**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**I chuckled to myself. I could do this. Yeah, I can. I didn't need no special favors from Eie.**

_**'This is funny…Here I am…. facing the worst kind of enemy! Teachers didn't call me the all time dunce for nothing! I earned that name on the field of battle!'**_

**I began to hum, as though I knew the answers and was wondering which to answer first.**

_**'Don't show fear! The trick is not to show any fear. Tests can smell fear!'**_

**I fiddled with the paper and pencil.**

_**'Remain calm…don't try to do anything at once. Look at each question square in the eye. Try to find the weakest link….The easy one. Separate it from the herd, and take it down. If it fights back, if only try to save it, no matter what, don't look at Eie!"**_

**Okay, maybe I lied a little.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**I watched Naruto shiver and occasionally glance at Eie.**

**I chewed on my thumb. _'This is so not good! Naruto's an idiot…I just hope he doesn't panic.'_**

**I started to get annoyed.**

_**'Why does he keeping at Eie for?! Wait…Why do I care?!"**_

**"Huh?" Aries shifting his eyes towards me. His tail was swirling in the air. His eyes then turned to Naruto, and his tail began to move in swirls similar to the pattern of letters.**

_**'What was he doing?'**_

**Aries P.O.V.**

**C-H-E-A-T-B-U-T-D-O-N-T-G-E-T-C-A-U-G-H-T!**

**My tail wrote in the air repeating. I caught Sasuke's eye, but he still didn't get it.**

**I sighed. _'Eie better be prepared for some heart break.'_**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**"Whoa. First up is cryptography. They want us to work our butts off!"**

**I read question:**

**Question No. 1**

**Decode the following cipher and summarize it's meaning.**

**………..**

**I smiled. _'Next!'_**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_**'I wonder how Naruto's doing…But I got to concentrate on my own work! I've got to hang on to all my points to make up for him….'**_

**I read the test carefully.**

_**'Um….Number two…"The Parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi, A, could throw a shuriken star from the top of a 23.3-foot-tall tree. Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of shuriken's effectiveness, assuming a consistent speed for shinobi A's assault upon any enemy shinobi operating within the area that the flight of the shuriken describes. Show your work." '**_

**I widened my eyes. _'Oh no! This…this is…To solve this, you need to hypothesize under very uncertain conditions….and then apply the laws of kinetics to whatever you come up with. There's no way Naruto could solve something like this!!' _A bead of sweat fell down my forehead. _'Of course, neither can most of the people here. It's a killer. 'Course I can answer it.'_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**No has started cheating yet. I guess everyone's trying to do at least one problem. And after what Ibiki said, no one's would dare to cheat.**

**For now.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_**'Next! Next! Next! Next! Next! Next! Next! Next…'**_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

**I gave a chuckle.**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

**I looked up, my eyes wide and my lips pinched. _'Oh no…'_**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

**_'Well, well…I don't know how to answer a single one of these questions.'_ I sighed, feeling sweat fall down my face. Under the desk, my fingers touched the red tipped feather in my pocket. _'And what's the deal with number ten?'_**

**Question Number 10**

**This question will not be provided until forty-five minutes into the exam. At that time, please answer the proctor's question to the best of your ability.**

**I saw Aries still moving his tail. In the same, lazy, movements. What was he trying to say?**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**I groaned and clutched my head in utter doom. _'Aw….Man, am I screwed here. Totally. Seriously. Totally screwed!! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_**

**"Craaaaap!" I whispered. I growled. "I've got to be sly…sneaky…I can show Eie. I know how to do this…"**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**Oh no. Naruto hasn't figured it out yet. This is bad. Wait! Finally, someone has began to cheat. Slowly, I wrote down the boy's number and team, making sure he was the most obvious.**

_**Strike 1.**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**I felt the heavy stares of the proctor ninjas. _'They're watching us. Like cats watch mice. Like they expect us to cheat! These rats!'_**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**_'Rule number 2.…makes it pretty clear that we're competing against each other. Obviously, only the teams that keep the most points will be allowed to pass. I just wish I know when he cut off lies-how many of the top teams can pass…?' _I wrote down the answer to the next question. _'Not knowing would change anything…But the uncertainty is driving me nuts.'_**

**"You know…" the boy next to me stood up. "The one thing I keep wondering…is how many of the top-ranking teams they intend to pass."**

**That Ibiki man gave a horrible giggle. "Knowing that know isn't going to help you, is it? Unless you're hoping to fail."**

**"Damn straight," Aries growled.**

**"I-I'm sorry," the boy apologized and sat back down..**

**_'I thought so. If only about ten of the fifty-one teams can pass…all three of us have to retain as many points as possible. The system is set up so it almost _forces_ you to cheat.' _I pulled strands of my hair behind my ear. _'I just hope Sasuke and Naruto don't panic and try to take that way out… But they wouldn't. they couldn't. Not even Naruto is that stupid…is he?'_**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_**'Remain calm. Above all, proceed with caution. My only hope is to cheat so well they don't catch me!!!!"**_

**My eyes caught the black ones of Eie. I blinked. _'Wait a minute. Did her eyes just turn red?'_**

**I watched her as I shock my head.**

**I whacked my head numerous times to clear all the rotten thoughts. _'No way! No way! Don't even _think _about it! Danger! Danger! Do _NOT _go there! You're lucky Eie's there to stop you.'_**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Eie's just managed to stop Naruto from cheating. Good going. I looked to the side.**

_**'With so many proctors looking over our shoulders, they're probably watching every little thing every one of us does…making notes about us in their grade books!'**_

**One of them wrote something on his clipboard.**

_**'The axe has fallen somewhere.'**_

_**"If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down! If you aspire to become chunin….if you want to be the best shinobi you can be…then you'd better start acting like you already are!"**_

**"Hold it!" I got it. _'Unbelievable…This is an "Intelliigence" test…In more than just the academic sense!' _I watched Naruto as he continued to shiver with dread. _'Wake up, Naruto! You're history if you don't figure it out!' _I gritted my teeth. _'They're also testing…our information gathering skills! They want us to cheat…like shinobi! Without getting caught! Shinobi must learn to uncover the secrets. The proctors want us to cheat….really well! The way the best shinobi would if they needed this kind of information in a real-world mission!'_ I looked at Aries again, his tail continuing to move in letters. I focused on them.**

**D-O-N-T-G-E-T-C-A-U-G-H-T-C-H-E-A-T-B-U-T-**

**Cheat but don't get caught.**

**Aries nodded at me as I understood. I looked towards Eie, but her attention was towards Naruto. _'Why did she care so much for him? What does she see in that dobe?'_**

**Ibiki walked over to her, nodding as she nodded back.**

_**'Look at how they set up the "perfect score, minus penalties" scenario! With two points deducted every time you get caught cheating….The real message is that you can be caught four times before you face disqualification! What we're being tested on is not whether we know the answers, but how skillfully we can discover them! Come on Naruto! Any minute now, everyone who's figured it out will start going for it!'**_

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**"Looks like Sasuke's got it," Aries whispered. "So have many of them."**

**I nodded. _Five!_**

**Ice floated upwards on a boy's paper, making him yelp.**

**"You've cheated five times. Please take your teammates out of this class room."**

**As they were escorted out, I looked over the remaining teams. Then, I looked back at Naruto.**

_**'Come on, Naruto. Cheat but don't cheat like that guy!'**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Amazing. Eie's just got the first. Time for my move.**

**I searched the classroom until my eyes fell on a boy who was writing nonstop.**

**_'There. That's the one. I'm going to mimic his every move! Using the Sharingan copy eye!!'_ I activated my bloodline and almost instantly began to write.**

**Aries' P.O.V.**

**_'Sasuke's has made his move.' _I looked at the clock. _'With twenty minutes into the exam. Now, I can only hope my message gets into the kit's skull.'_**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_**'Aaaargh! I'm almost out of time! Rats! If I don't cheat, I'm dead anyway!'**_

**Something whooshed pass me, right about when I was going to cheat. The guy behind me gave a shriek as the kunai hit his paper. Ice froze around the kunai, lodging it deep in the desk. I looked up to see Eie and the spiky haired ninja who threw the it look at each other.**

**_'That was clear…I was about to turn around.'_ I tried to calm down, to stop my racing heart.**

**"Wh-what was that for?" the boy asked.**

**"That's five strikes, and you're out!" the ninja said.**

**"N-no way…"**

**"Take your teammates with you and leave this classroom," Eie said.**

**"You heard her. Now."**

**The team began to leave slowly, as though they would change their minds and let them back in.**

**"Dang!" one muttered.**

**"You're done here. Move it!"**

**_'Yipe! That was close. No way am I gonna risk cheating…not alone!' _I looked up to the black eyes of Eie. _'And I have a feeling she's going to be the one to take me out.'_**

**"N-Naruto…"**

**I looked to the side to Hinata.**

**"You can look at my paper, if you want to…" she whispered.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Naruto…please…look at my answers," she repeated softly.**

_**'Wh-what's Hinata talking about? Why would she help me?'**_

**Aries's P.O.V.**

**_'That girl…' _I spit a ball of fire at the most obvious of the bunch.**

**"Leave boy. You failed," I snarled. "Along with your teammates."**

_**'That girl has the aura of Touki herself…'**_

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**My eyes began to hurt. So many were cheating now, but with out my double vision I wouldn't have caught on.**

**I rubbed my eyes. "What happens if you can see them all?" I thought out loud.**

**The ninja next to me glance at me sharply.**

**"Fail only the obvious ones," Aries repeated.**

**Leaving my sore eyes alone, I looked at Naruto again. I gasped, as I saw them talking.**

**That was the most obvious way to cheat!**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**I continued to stare at Hinata. _'Oh…No! No way!' _I glared at her, figuring out her plan. _'It must be some kind of trick. But that would be such a dirty trick…Hinata's not that kind of girl…Unless Kiba and the others put her up to it….Forced her.'_**

**I had to ask. "Level with me!" I whispered. "What's in it for if you help me?!"**

**Hinata began to tremble. "It's…..It's just…." she muttered. She twiddled her fingers and avoided my eyes.**

**_'Why can she never look at me in the eye?' _I wondered.**

**"I….you…." She swallowed and her cheeks turned redder. "I don't want you…..to have to leave so soon, Naruto-kun."**

**"….?"**

**My blank expression must have made her nervous, for she stammered, "W-well you know…there are only nine of us newbies, and we don't know what we're facing….The odds will be better for all of us… If we stick together…at least for now…"**

**"Oh…." I smiled. "Okay. Heh…. I guess that makes sense. Sorry for doubting you."**

**Hinata pushed her test under her arm.**

**I hummed. _'Boy! This is my lucky day! Good thing Hinata was next to me!'_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**_'Oh no…' _I looked to the side as a ninja began to write. I wrenched my eyes back on the pair. _'Naruto!'_**

**Aries's P.O.V.**

**I closed my eyes, my tail stopping. _'I guess the kit didn't see me. Idiot. I hope Sasuke and Sakura will go easy on him.'_**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**I stopped turning once I heard the scratching noises. I look to see, not Eie, but another ninja writing on his clipboard. He glance at me and grinned.**

**"Hinata," I whispered. "Don't you get it?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"A world-class ninja like me just isn't the kind of guy who cheats!" I grinned and lifted a fist. "Besides, I don't think Eie, Sakura and that bastard Sasuke will forgive for failing. Even that dog Aries might beat my hide!"**

**Aries's P.O.V.**

**A vein twitched on my head. _'DOG?!'_**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**"B-But…Naruto…" Hinata protested.**

**"Besides…If I get busted, I don't want you to pay for having helped me!!!" I quickly explained.**

_**'Anyway….If I get caught doing the crime, Sakura and that jerk Sasuke are gonna have to do the time. I cant afford to mess up here!'**_

**"I-I'm sorry I bothered you…" Hinata whispered.**

**"Hey, no problem."**

**_'Great. She believed me. Now I've got my honor And I'm screwed! trying to be a big shot.'_ I cried silently.**

**Aries's P.O.V.**

**"Hmph." I closed my eyes. _'The kit's got some honor in him. Dumb fox.'_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**I sighed. He was safe….for now.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**The clock continued to tick, the hands coming closer to my doom.**

_**'The test's been going on for half an hour…only another half left! At this point….that last question is my only hope.'**_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_**'That's it! I've answered them all! There's nothing left for me to do but wait for the tenth question.'**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**_'I've been writing nonstop . I was going to mimic two or three other students to be on the safe side…But I hit the target dead-center on my first try.' _I smirked.**

**Aries's P.O.V.**

**_'That girl's up to something,' _I thought, staring at a blue eyed, blond girl who was smirking with glee. Suddenly, she slumped over, asleep.**

**My eyes widened a bit. _'What?"_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**Something's wrong. Sakura started acting weird, staring down at her test with an evil smile.**

**he hour drowned closer to an end. About thirteen teams have been disqualified. It's strange though, because I caught almost every one along with another ninja. Aries caught some too, burning their papers to ash.**

**I looked at the clock again. It was almost forty-five minutes scheduled for Ibiki to give the tenth question.**

**People are getting desperate.**

**I swept my gaze over them again. They stopped at a certain red haired boy, hands in a jutsu. If I looked closer, I could see small grains of sand.**

**I took out my black book and lifted the clipboard to hide it in my lap. Carefully, I began to sketch his hand movements and take notes on his jutsu. Gaara touched his left eye and something appeared in his palm.**

**"A third eye," Aries whispered.**

_**'Well, he's definitely not obvious.'**_

**"Excuse me."**

**"What is it?"**

**Kankuro stood in his seat. "I've got to go to the bathroom."**

**I didn't move my eyes from Gaara, despite the distractions.**

**Finally, forty-five minutes has passed.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**"All right! Here it comes. Get ready for the tenth question."**

**I growled, feeling extremely nervous. _'I'm risking it all on one roll of the dice.' _**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_**'Mr. Big Shot…Ha!'**_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**_'Just one more mountain to climb!' _I was ready, hand poised over the portion on the test where the tenth question was located.**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**I closed my book and sighed. _'This is it.'_**

**"And before we get to the question itself…I'm adding one more rule."**

**Everyone gasped in shock. Kankuro chose at the time to come in.**

**"Heh. Looks like you're in luck," Ibiki said. "The time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted." _'What does he mean by that?' _I thought. "Don't worry about it. Sit down."**

**He waited until Kankuro went back to his seat. "Let me explain. This rule is absolute."**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**_'An absolute rule?!' _I swallowed.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**"First, you much chose whether to accept or reject this tenth question!"**

**_'Accept or reject?' _I thought.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**"Ch-choose?" the girl who was with Gaara burst out. "What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?"**

**"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you," Ibiki said bluntly.**

**"Say what?!"**

**"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?"**

**"Because….of the other rule."**

**_'Oh come on,' _I thought, really worry now. _'What more can he add?!'_**

**"If you answer the tenth question, and you get it wrong…You will never be permitted to apply for the journeymen ninja exams again. Not ever."**

**"You cant be serious. That's ridiculous!!!" Kiba protested. "There are ninja here who've sat for the chunin exams more than once already!! We know there are!"**

**That Ibiki man gave a disturbing chuckle. "Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that."**

**_'That's about a no-win situation!' _I bit my lip. _'If even one member of a cell rejects the question, then all three team members fail for the year. If anyone accepts the question and cant answer it, he'll be stuck at junior level for the rest of his life! Heads you win, tails we lose!! No sane person could make such a choice!!'_**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**"Ready? Then let's begin."**

**There was so much tension in the air, it made me even more nervous. And that guy isn't helping any.**

**"Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed they will leave the room."**

**I growled. _'What kind of stupid question could it be?! If I get it wrong, I'll be a junior-grade rookie for life…_NOT ACCEPTABLE!!! _But if I just reject the question, Sasuke and Sakura both have to suffer for my lack of guts. And…"_**

**A black haired angel comforted me when I really needed it the most. Never even judged me like other people did.**

**_'Eie…' _The ice tear felt heavy on my chest. _'I want to, but…'_**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**_'I don't intend to raise my hand,' _I quietly thought. _'I'm sure I can answer the question., whatever it may be. But…' _I looked at Naruto's back. _'Even if Naruto decides to play it safe and reject the question, and we all fail, all I'll lose is time. I wont have failed forever and I can apply again for the next exam. But…' _I closed my eyes. _'But Naruto…you're different. It'd be foolish to sacrifice yourself forever for our sakes. Reject the question.'_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**A hand went up. The man who sat next to Naruto stood up. "I-I…I quit! I'm rejecting the question! Genna!! Inaho!! Please forgive me!" he whimpered.**

**"Number 50! Failed!"**

**"Hmph. Weakling," Aries muttered.**

**"Number 130! Number 111! You fail right along with him."**

**Two more men stood in their seats and proceeded to leave with their cowardly teammate. After, more began to leave. Soon, twenty-six teams were left, including Naruto's. I looked at him. _'Will you quit, Naruto, and never be Hokage, or will you risk it all?'_**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**The stare from Eie must be making him hesitate. _'…Naruto…Why don't you raise your hand? I'm sure Eie will understand. Sasuke too. I do.' _**

_**"I…I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"**_

_**"It's Uzumaki Naruto. I am the cream of the elite. In fact, one day I'm gonna be the next Lord Hokage! So remember my name."**_

_**"Well, you're old and stupid! I am doing all the right things, and I'm doing them fast."**_

**I sighed.**

_**"…I'll be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage!!!….And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!"**_

**_'He's always going on about "Lord Hokage" this and "Hokage" that like a broken record! I'm sorry Naruto…' _I smiled. _'Your dream may be crazy…' _I clenched my fist and slowly began to raise it. _'…But I don't want it taken away from you forever.'_**

**A movement made me stop. "Huh?"**

**Aries's P.O.V.**

**_'It cant be!' _I sighed in disappointment. _'I thought he was better than this and more…'_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that really Naruto's hand going up?**

**_'Na…Naruto!' _I shut my eyes and bowed my head. He was shaking so bad. It was really hard for him to do this. _'Fine. If that's your choice, then I'll accept it. But I promise to help you so you can pass next year.'_**

**SLAM! I jumped.**

**"Never underestimate me!!! I don't quit, and I wont run!! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life, I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care!"**

**I blinked in amazement. "Naruto…" I whispered.**

**"Hmph." Aries grinned in pleasure.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**"I'm not afraid of you!!" he shouted.**

**I quirked my lips in a annoyed, yet relieved smile. _'He…never even gave us a thought. But he certainly does have guts. Good thing, because a idiot needs them!'_**

**Eie's P.O.V.**

**"I'll ask you one more time," Ibiki warned. "This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance."**

**"I never go back on my word," Naruto answered. "That's….my shinobi way!"**

**I smiled, feeling so much happiness I could explode with it.**

**"That's our kit," Aries said and shook his head, much like a dog.**

**"I know," I whispered, "and I'm happy."**

**Ibiki suddenly looked at us proctors. Seeing everyone else nod, I nodded as well.**

**"It's time," Aries said and got to his feet.**

**"Yeah."**

**Seeing our approval, Ibiki proceeded. "Good call. So, everyone who is still here…" he paused for effect, "…You've just passed the first exam!!!"**

**Everyone had shocked faces. It was actually pretty funny.**

**"What do you mean, 'passed' ?" Sakura had to ask. "When did that happen? What about the tenth question?!"**

**"There is no tenth question," Ibiki grinned, "beyond the whole 'accept or reject' thing."**

**Oh. I get it.**

**"Hunh?"**

**"Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?!" the blond girl from yesterday demanded. "That was a total waste of our time!"**

**"There was no waste," Ibiki said. "Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served."**

**She looked confused. "Such as?"**

**"Our goal was to test your skills…at spying!"**

**"Our skills at spying?"**

**Couldn't this girl take a hint? I sat back in my chair. Everything fell into place now.**

**"Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man call. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong…would bring your teammates down with you."**

**"You know, I kinda figured that was it," Naruto said.**

**I sighed. _'Naruto, don't push it!'_**

**"He may be our kit," Aries muttered, "but he's still an idiot."**

**"However, the questions are beyond the level that junior ninja could be expected to handle. So most of you, having reached the same conclusion, had only one way of retaining your points-by cheating. In other words, we set up the test on the assumption that you cheat."**

**"Hmf." Sasuke looked annoyed, even though he was smiling.**

**"And, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers-two journeymen ninja who already knew all the answers.**

**They both smiled. It's funny. They were the only ones who, no once in the entire testing period, tried to cheat.**

**Two ninjas began to talk, saying how long it took to find them both.**

**Naruto, in either jealousy or realization of his own stupidity, started to laugh hysterically. "Ha ha ha! Yeah! It was obvious!!! Any idiot could tell! Right, Hinata?"**

**"R-Right," Hinata answered.**

**"If this the same kid who had the look of doom earlier?" Aries asked.**

**I smiled helplessly. "Yep!"**

**"Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way." Ibiki began to remove his headband and the wrapping over his head, "failed."**

**I gasped. The skin of his scalp has been burned, adding to the scars across his face. Holes from what probably was screws filled his scalp. It was a gruesome way to be tortured.**

**"I guess…it was hard keeping your mouth shut," I whispered sadly.**

**"Good work soldier," Aries said, saluting him.**

**"Don't feel sorry for me, Miss Eie," Ibiki said, putting them back on. "The information you obtain cant be trusted…if you cant keep your presence from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation, you're doing your enemies' work for them, putting those in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skilled to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet to snuff."**

**"Okay…But what was the deal with the tenth question?"**

**Ibiki smiled as he yank the final knot that held the cloth together.**

**"Ah! The tenth question….was the first real test on the exam."**

**Aries nodded. "So it was."**

**"What on earth do you mean?" Sakura asked.**

**"Let me explain…The tenth question was a choice between two options that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question lost any chance of ever even trying again. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options. So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to successfully attain the rank of chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document, knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross a …"**

**Ibiki faded into the much lighter, leaner form of Father Abel. _"Territory has been trapped and set to mess with your mind. Demons are ruthless and merciless, so in turn so shall angels. On the battlefield, it's either you or them. They wont wait until you're ready and they wont definitely wont take pity on you if you are a child. Search and destroy, and bring whatever you can in the good name of God. Anything that can be used in our cause. Remember, search and destroy. Also, survive or die with God's blessing…"_**

**"Of course not!" Ibiki's voice brought me back to reality. "No matter how dangerous the risk, there will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him, helping all to overcome their fear."**

_**"An angel must be able to fight and protect God and only God. Personal matters must not be involved. Keep your petty feelings away from the battlefield."**_

**"Those who cant gamble with their own fate, who would trade today's certain risk for tomorrow's uncertain future, never taking the chance that lies before them, are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of the chunin at all! By choosing to accept, you answered the almost-insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin selection exams is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!"**

**"Yeah! You do that! Go pray!" Naruto grinned.**

**_'Oh Naruto.' _My eyes widened, feeling a sudden presence coming this way. I jumped as the windows shattered. Aries growled as he dodged the shards. I stepped in front of everyone, an ice spike in hand.**

**I was expecting an angel. What I got was twirling black cloth unveiling a woman. Kunai knives brought the cloth a float as the woman revealed herself.**

**She was a spiky purple haired woman with the strangest eyes. They appeared purple in this light, creased like a serpent's. She was dressed in a netted close revealing outfit with a trench coat over it.**

**I looked over to Ibiki, but I lowered my stance in confusion upon seeing him sigh.**

**"None of you are in any position to celebrate," screamed the newly arrived woman. "I am the second chief examination officer, Mitarashi Anko!! Time's a-wastin', people. Let's go!! Follow me!!!" She lifted her hand high.**

**No one moved. I released the ice from my hand, absorbing the water.**

**"Cant you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki asked, peering out from the flap.**

**I walked back to my seat. "You know, that woman almost reminds me of Naruto," I whispered.**

**"Only utterly insane," Aries muttered, eyes half closed, sounding bored.**

**Anko slowly counted the teams. "Seventy-eight of you are still here?! Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?! Obviously, you went way too easy on them," she glared.**

**"This year, we have applicants of exceptional of exceptional caliber."**

**"Yeah, right. I'll cut down the number half before the next test is done."**

**Whoa! Is this woman serious?**

**Aries's ears pulled back, displeased. "This woman almost reminds of Haine."**

**"Haine the Traitor? You have met her before?" I asked incredulously.**

**"Unfortunately."**

**"Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location," Anko grinned. "So follow me!!"**

**"Eie! Aries! Stay a moment."**

**We stayed while the rest left. Naruto looked at me and I gave a thumbs up. That seem to cheer him.**

**"You did a good job of judging, despite being emotionally involved with most of them," Ibiki said, collecting the clipboard from me. "You too, Aries."**

**"We had practice, sir, where we're from," I answered.**

**"I see. Well, I hope to use you two next year. Off you go."**

**I stretched once we got outside. "Let's go over to the second test," I suggested.**

**"Sure," Aries nodded.**

**We followed the procession to the gates of a forest, filled with giant trees and shadows.**

**A place of death.**

**I knew a few demons who would love to call this home.**

**"This is the arena for the second exam: training ground 44," Anko announced. "Also known as……..The Forest of Death!!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Aw! That stupid bitch! She stole my idea!"**

**"You couldn't do that even if she didn't," the Furie said coldly. "I wouldn't let you. Have you already forgotten we're not suppose to involve humans?"**

**"We aren't?"**

**The Furies sighed, and continued her spying. The human brats were now led to a ominous forest, stinking with the stench of death and decay.**

**"Hmph. These humans actually have some style," she muttered.**

**"Oooh! Someone's gonna die today! Yippe!" the Reject squealed.**

**"No Rosetta. We cant. So many deaths in one area will raise Uriel's suspicions. He'll go blabbing to God and our entire plans will be ruined. Focus on the angel. See she doesn't try to escape."**

**"What if the humans try to help her?" the Reject asked.**

**The Furie smiled, revealing her fangs and sharp teeth.**

**"We'll see."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Damn this took a long time to write. Especially we all the exams we had at school. I hope everyone liked this chapter and the next one will be out as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for your support!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Special thanks to Nuitherran for that wonderful review. **

Chapter 10

The Forest of Death certainly look its name. The aura coming from it gave me shivers.

Aries growled and bowed low. "It stinks of blood and decay." He snorted to emphasize his dislike of the smell.

"Let's go closer," I suggested.

Aries hesitated.

"I want to give Naruto and Sasuke a update on their charms. And I want to give Naruto one last…." I didn't finish.

Aries sighed. "In case Naruto dies. Well, it's settled then." I looked up. "If Naruto dies, we're leaving Konoha. I might manage to carry us both back to Heaven."

"But…" I protested weakly.

"It cant be helped, Eie. I didn't say anything before, because I saw how devoted you were to him and he was to you. I knew he would come after us. But now, if dies, nothing will hold you to Konoha. And we haven't made much progress in unmasking our conspirators."

I looked down, and masked my features. When I looked back up, I was the ice angel again. "You're right. It cant be helped. It's all up to Lady Fate and we all know how much of a bitch she is. Let's go then."

Aries nodded reluctantly, so we both began to go forward through the masse.

I wanted to laugh. This whole situation was so funny. God was planning to take my mind. How can I be a true angel of ice when I have so much emotions inside?

We reached to the front to see a kunai knife slash through Naruto's left whiskered cheek. I still had my double vision, so I saw every moment. I saw the woman slide to Naruto's behind, lapping up the flowing blood.

"Naruto!" Feeling protective and ready to tear Anko apart, I ran toward her.

Someone else, however, beat me.

"Your kunai knife," a tall grass ninja said, with his enormous long tongue holding up the weapon. "I believe you dropped it/"

"Gee…thanks." Anko grabbed the kunai knife.

Aries crouched low. "Snake," he growled.

_"I've always loved snakes. They just fascinate me."_

This ninja… Such an amazing aura. It nearly froze me, like a rabbit before death. It was a scary, yet familiar feeling.

I began to walk forward.

"Don't just stand behind me…radiating bloodlust…unless you're in a hurry to die," Anko warned, twirling the two kunais in her hand.

The ninja retreated his tongue. "I'll try to keep it under control," he said. "But the sight of warm, flesh blood really makes me crazy, and I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair."

Everything- his grace, his tone, even his smile- gave out _SNAKE!_ it sort of gave me a warm feeling, breaking my reserve.

"Vampire," Aries growled, keeping his distance behind me.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "We're in broad daylight. And I don't feel any vibe to run away." Actually, I wanted to come closer.

Vampires were a danger to us angels. Angel blood had a pure substance that makes it irresistible for them. Vampires was our biggest enemy, under the demons by a point.

Yes, even to me. Fallen or not, I was still an angel. And God's blood ran through me.

"Sorry about that," Anko apologized and the grass nin turned to leave. He walked past me.

I continued to watch him. I don't know why. The snake like qualities of his reminded me so much of my brother, Lucifer. The hopelessness and want filled me then.

I've never realized how much I missed him.

The ninja side glanced me and his eye widen. I stared at him in confusion. Why was he so surprised to see me?

"Before we begin the second exam," Anko's voice made me look at the front again, thus breaking eye contact. "There's something I have to hand out." She pulled out some papers that read "consent form."

"They're consent forms. Everybody has to sign one."

"Why?" Naruto asked, holding his cheek.

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur," Anko explained with a laugh. "Sign before you go in, so we cant be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you? First, I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that? Now about the exam. To put it simply, it's a no-holds-barred survival test."

_'Survival test….I wonder if it's similar to Kakashi's?' _I thought.

Anko continued as the test was being passed around, holding up a map, "Let's start with the topography of this training ground. I'll explain the rest later. Training ground #4 is bordered by a circular perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals by forty-four locked gates. There are forests and a river, and in the center is a tower about ten kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, you're going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any ninja arts or weapons you have at your disposal. It's a kind of fight-to-the-death version," Anko pulled out a white scroll and black scroll, "of capture the flag," or, in this case, 'capture the scroll.'"

"Scroll?"

"Exactly! There's a 'scroll of heaven' and a 'scroll of earth,' and your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are seventy-eight of you here. That's twenty-six three-member teams. Thirteen teams will start out with a heaven scroll," she lifted the white one, "and the other thirteen will start with an earth scroll." She held up the black scroll. "But you need both scrolls to pass. So your objective is to hold on to your own scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind, and then bring them both to the tower at the center."

"Heaven and Earth," I muttered, annoyed. "Why is it always heaven and earth? What's wrong with hell?"

"Humans don't know your brother," Aries whispered. "Only his acquaintances."

"Aries, I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you know about my brothers?" I asked.

"Hisui told me."

I gasped in shock. "How did she-"

"None of your concern. What is happens to be a Furie and a Reject that is coming this way," he interrupted me. "So I suggest you do what you want to do now and quick now that snake woman's done."

"Snake woman?" I questioned. "How is she a snake Furie?"

"Not a Furie. Sort of like a injected quality. Kind of like a Reject."

"A reject?" I looked over to Anko, who continued to explain the rules. "A reject…" I repeated.

So, the White Room existed here on Assiah. I wonder if there was a Hall of Silence as well.

The mark gave a pulse as the two presences grow near. Aries was right. I had to leave now and quick, or risk revealing myself to a world of evil. There was no doubt that Naruto and Aries might protect me, but they could easily be overrun.

"Let's go," I said, and walked forward as the snake woman finished.

"Naruto, are you alright?" I asked seeing the angry wound on his cheek.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm great never been better!" Naruto grinned. "So, what are you going to do now? Are you judging this test too?"

I shook my head. "No. Just the last one."

"Better watch yourself, kit. don't let us down," Aries said.

"Heh, heh. You can count on me!"

"Naruto, one more thing." I held out my hand. "Let me see the tear."

Naruto blinked a couple of times, but removed it from his neck. "Here," he said, placing it in my hand.

I closed over it with my free one and concentrated deeply. The ice tear burned my skin, but caused no damage as the connection between us renewed.

"There." I put it on for me. "It's been updated. Call me only when you really need it."

He nodded. "Sure."

I gave him a tight hug, which he returned. Before I let go, I whispered softly in his ear, "Stay alive."

Now to find Sasuke.

Aries found him sitting under a tree, brooding. He was reading over the consent forms.

"Sasuke!" He looked up.

"What?"

"Let see me the feather," I said, hand extended.

"What makes you think I have it?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

I sighed. "How do you think I managed to find you both in that mist?" I asked him. "Besides, I can see it in your pocket right now."

He glared, I don't know why, but gave me the feather.

As soon as it was in my hand, the feather began to glow and more red covered the soft material. Now, the red color was halfway instead of the tip.

It scared me a little.

"Well, it's updated. Here," I gave it back. I also gave him a hug. "Good luck."

"Tch." He looked away, a light pink covering his cheeks. I wondered about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is the point of living if you cant enjoy it? Why did God have to make life so difficult?

I stood by a rail on a balcony, far away from the village but near the Hokage Tower. I had my elbows on the rail and looked down at the ground. Aries was gone at the moment, searching for the two approaching enemies. Some company would be nice right now, to drive away these suicidal thoughts.

Something caught my eye. A mini stage had been set up. It was similar to a stage for the Choir. A microphone had been set up as well. Beside the stand, a instrument stood against it. My eyes widened as I recognized it.

_"What is that, Lucifer?"_

_"A new instrument I just made. It's called a guitar. Hopefully, with God's approval, humans might make great music with it."_

It came!

I slashed at the fireball, the heat melting the ice spike. The burning water scorched my hand. I had no time to cry about it. Thrust after thrust, hit after hit, I blocked the attacks which each of my arms. The fire burned my flesh. Only harsh training kept me from shedding tears. I landed a punch which made my opponent skid backwards. Another, smaller shadow began its assault on me. It was so fast, I'd hardly kept track with it even with my double vision. It swiped at me with claws and kicks. I bent down to dodge but was met with fire. On instinct, a blockade of ice surrounded me and fell into boiling, hot water. I used it, molded the water into an ice serpent. It swirled and strike at both assaults.

I jumped farther backwards and unleashed more ice. The sparkling substances robed around each assailant's arm or ankle and held them down. However, it broke and they landed on the rail instead.

"Well, well. You've certainly given us a good impression of yourself, Angel."

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had thought that Aries had lied to make me hurry. The presence I had felt earlier did not compete with the strong demonic aura coming from these two. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

The Furie was a fire dragon, a Kantri. One of the most powerful elements and beast. She stood on the rail with ease. Her wings held the rumored heads of dragons. Each roared at me and spat fire.

The other was a child-like Reject. I say child-like because despite the girlish appearance, the aura was old, older than the Furie, and nearly as powerful. She sneered, her eyes filled with what it seemed to be hunger. The sane less right eye was heavily wrapped, and her spiked red hair was a mess. Unlike the Furie's formal dress of black robes, the Reject had dressed poorly with tattered overalls under a white, dirty shirt. Her shoes were worn, and her attire was dusty.

I asked the only question that seemed appropriate. "Are you here to eat me?"

"No, even if we wished for it to be the case."

I grew confused as the Furie continued.

"Rather, we're here to test you!"

She slammed her fist at me, hitting the ground as I dodge. Lava filled the foot deep hole.

"Good. You're quick. It should keep you alive longer."

"If you don't hunger for my blood, why are you attacking me?" I bluntly asked.

My eyes widened at the sudden pain in my right shoulder. A length of a very long tongue poked through my shoulder. I moved, forming something sharp enough to cut when it was pulled back. Its retreating length hurt like a bitch.

"Don't get us wrong," the Reject said, flicking her bloodied tongue between her lips. "We _do_ want your blood. But we want to make sure, just in case."

I clutched my bleeding shoulder. "In case what?"

"In case you're the one destined to lead us against battle. If you're the one the Big Six will protect at all cost," the Furie answered. I turned to look at her. "We need to see if you're the one Lord Lucifer was talking about, to lead us in war against those traitorous angels. If you are, we're willing to overlook your lineage. Otherwise," she bared her fangs. "You're done."

So intelligence was right. I narrowed my eyes at her. The demons were planning another war. And this time, the Big Six are on their side.

This was bad.

The Furie raised her hand, now engulfed in flames. I dodged the flame thrower and tried to circle her. The Reject pushed me back and punched my wounded shoulder. I was slammed into the wall, breaking it. The foundation fell on me, even as the Furie moved forward.

_"Don't hate the Furies, Eie. They were once a peaceful civilization, and our powerful allies."_

_"Then why do they hate us now, Lady Hisui? Why are they trying to kill every angel?"_

_The wind angel master turned to look at me. "If someone precious was taken from you, wouldn't you want to kill them as well?"_

Hisui, Father Daniel, Father Abel, Rosalite, Damon, Lucifer… All of you are precious to me. I didn't want to lose all of you. Even you, Lucifer, are lost to me forever.

I dodged again, and cut the Furie's midriff. Her orange serpentine eyes glared at me in anger, and she grabbed my arm to throw me over the rail.

I released my wings as I fell, the ground quickly meeting me.

_"To love someone is to kill them. So, shouldn't we love at all?"_

No. I landed on the stage. The sound waves showed that the microphone was on. I lifted the guitar and strapped it on.

I've always knew he was wrong. Father Abel's philosophers were all wrong. I knew yet I was too much of a coward to tell him. So I let his twisted ideas control me. I looked up at the Furie and Reject descending, ready to continue their attacks. Those philosophies is what killed the hearts of these two.

Killed the hearts…

A wave of my ice threw those two back. I got hold on the pick and strung the strings of the guitar. A soft rock with a gothic feel began it.

The Furie was the first to recover, lashing out at me with her dragon head's of flame. I dodged to the side, and began to string a harder tune.

All these feelings began to rise, forming words to this music, this song. This message.

I looked up and began to sing.

"Lonely hearts take us away

Into the beauty of the night

Worthless death shield us away

From the lies of the light."

The Furie was taken back by my starting to sing amidst a battle. She growled and tried to land a punch. I bowed down.

"Holy wars rip away

The hearts of the young

Blinding eyes of blood and tears

Unable to live to see dawn."

The Reject landed a kick, which damaged a bone in my arm. I continued to play.

"Lonely Angels, Fallen Angels

Don't die today

Show the truth, All the lies

That takes Holy away

Hurting Angels, Broken Angels

So pure and true

Bring back the saving night

The insanity and youth."

"Hey! How did you know I was crazy?" the Reject asked.

I knew it. I bit my lip as I strung the next verse after the chorus.

"Watching others die

As a punishment for our sins

Believing all the lies

Hating within

Bringing tears to our eyes

Drenched in sweat and blood

Children learning how to fight

Instead of peace and love."

The Furie seemed to have caught on, for she tried to scratch me in her fury. "Shut up," her voice was laced in venom and had a warning of death. The Reject backed away from her partner, looking like if she was going to bolt.

"Holy wars in the name of a God

Who doesn't listen and care

Breaking our spirits inch by inch

Dressed in rags and tears

Finding no way to take us down

Finding it easier to betray

Holy Angel, Fallen Angel

Dies today."

"SHUT UP!" That hit a nerve. The Furie went wild in her attacks, striking at early vital point. As I dodged, I sang the chorus again, hoping it would calm her.

"Lonely Angels, Fallen Angels

Don't die today…"

I dodged a swipe to the neck.

"Show the truth, All the lies

That takes Holy away

Hurting Angels, Broken Angels…"

I pushed her back, using more power than was necessary.

"So pure and true

Bring back the saving night

The insanity and youth."

I looked at the Reject now, who had caught the Furie using surprising great strength. She had been tested on, that much was clear. Her right eye must be the proof, along with her demonic appearance and scars. Her left eye showed nothing, the red iris showing no sanity or even insanity.

She had mastered it, the locking of heart and soul. Only who did she give the key to? Did she even keep it?

"Being insane, being numb

Is better than to feel."

The Reject looked up, showing interest. At least she still had one connection to reality.

"Holy judges are corrupt

Bent on making us kneel."

She was listening closely. One could tell. I strung harder notes, aiming at the Furie, who seemed ready for another assault.

"Holy God, Foolish God

Will you open your eyes?

See the Angels, see the true light

That the night locks inside.

Holy Angels, Pure Angels do exist, it's true.

Look deep inside in their eyes

The Furies are them too."

The Furie gave her own bone-shattering roar. Her entire form began to melt, burning.

"Shut up, Angel. don't say or sing things that of which you don't know!" She flew a distance above, then advanced down in a flaming tackle.

"Dragon's Rage!" **(1)**

"Tess, no! She's the one!" The Reject moved to stop her but was thrown back by the intensity of the flames.

I ran to meet her.

"Lonely Angels, Fallen Angels

Don't die today."

Her pain, suffering, and anger nearly suffocated me with their intensity. She gave another deafening roar and increase her speed. I matched it in advance.

"Show the truth, All the lies

That takes Holy away

Hurting Angels, Broken Angels

So pure and true."

We both lifted a fist, each glowing in our own special color.

"Bring back the saving night

The insanity and youth."

Our hands collided, sending a wave that shattered the bones. The pain was crucifying, but I managed to pull the Furie closer. I yelled, rather than sang, in her face.

"Angels do exist, they exist in me and you

Now shut and listen

To what I fucking have to say

You and I are angels in our own fucking way!

I know you think I'm lying

I'm starting to think I've lost it

But listen once I say

You're Holy and True!"

The mark on my breast throbbed mercilessly for using so power as I then proceeded to heal our wounds, reconstructing our shattered bones.

"Lonely Angels…..Fallen Angels

Don't die today

Show the truth….. All the lies

That takes Holy away

Hurting Angels ……. Broken Angels

So pure and true

Bring back the saving night……….

The insanity…….and youth."

The smoke cleared to reveal out forms. I did not let go until I was sure all her wounds was healed. A small trickle of blood fell down the side of my mouth, but I wiped it away with my free hand.

It was the Furie who broke my grasp, wrenching her hand away. A familiar look of reserved coldness filled her features.

"Hmph. So it's true," she said, those fierce eyes accusing. "You aren't a real angel. And you're definitely worth Lucifer's approval." She bowed low to the ground. She kneeled before me.

I was shocked at the sudden respect. No one, in the history of existence, had a fearsome Furie bow before an angel.

"I, Tess, hereby am at your service. My body and soul is yours to command."

The Reject appeared with that great speed of hers. She took similar stance.

"I, Rosetta, hereby am at your service. My body and soul is yours to command."

I shook my head in denial. "No! I'm not going to command anyone! I cant be a leader when I am a guardian angel. I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to search somewhere else." I turned to leave.

"You're right, and I'm still not convinced," Tess said. "Make due what you want with these angels."

"Huh?!"

I looked up to see nearly three dozen angels, all male who leered at me.

"Well, looke here. It's the ice bitch Eie!"

At this, all of them laughed. I looked around. Tess and Rosetta was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tess, are you sure about this? Cause I don't know. My donkey senses are all tingling. Ooh! A quarter!"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, how can we know that she isn't just another Angel Reject. Let's see if she can use the Martyrdom of Hearts."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give up, Eie. Or we'll destroy this entire village and say it was you."

I narrowed my eyes. "That was by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Besides, who will believe such vermin such you?"

The speaker snarled. "That's it! You're dead."

"Ice storm!" I yelled, using a simple spell.

It worked against such idiots. This was not good. With the Hokage Tower so close, Sarutobi was in danger from any stray attacks. I needed cover and the only cover there was in the form of a survival test.

No choice. I had to deny Sarutobi's order not to be involved. I made another spell and took off for the forest.

"She escaping!"

"After her!"

I ran and flew at the same time. _'Damn! Damn! Damn!!' _My wounds reopened, not quite fully healed.

_'Of course!' _I stopped and hid behind a tree. The foolish angels went by, not noticing I was there. _'Dumb asses,' _I thought, sliding down the tree's bark. I groaned as waves of pain racked my body. My wings disappeared once again as I couldn't support them any longer. Blood pour out of my lips and down my chin.

I laid back. How stupid could I be? To get carried away and use the normal extent of my powers? Getting nearly thirty six angels, all male, after me was my Karma. I smiled. It was almost funny.

_"Argh! Snake's trying to eat me!"_

I gasped and sat up. "Naruto!" I whispered.

This was bad. I first needed to take care of this little angle brigade before I could help Naruto. Screw the damn rules! Naruto was my friend and I made a promise to him. I will come!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A massacre. That was about the only thought my mind could process right now. The angels, all thirty-six of them, had been torn into shreds. The amount of blood was enough, despite the gore. There was so much of the red, life-giving liquid, all strewed over the grounds and the trees. The bodies had been hacked and chewed on, left in wet, slimy rotting pieces. I gagged and cover my nose, walking amidst the gore. I searched for a sign of the one who did this, a signature of the one who demolished them so quickly. A sign might give me a clue whether or not they were ally or foe.

Could Tess and Rosetta have done this? Rosetta, maybe, but I couldn't see the Furie do such a thing. From the way she had attacked me, Tess makes her kills quick with much pain. But neither had water abilities to cover the remains with slime. Something was off here.

The mark was throbbing again as I strode through the bloodied ground. My black skirt was shredded from my previous battle, and I had taken off my coat earlier. But neither would have stopped the blood and smell from seeping in.

I've noticed my mark burned when I went a certain direction. Avoiding the bodies the best I could, I moved forward, allowing the pain to be used as a guide.

There. There it was. The sign I have been looking for. This person was most definitely a foe. A horned beast shaped like a goat.

The sign of the Dark Lord Emperor.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto painful scream ripped through my senses. No time to think about that. I ran as I never ran before. I let the tear's light guide me deeper into the Forest of Death.

To whatever Fate has in store for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed. Such a deed was unlike him. Killing so many angels at once was sure to attract attention from above. But these were lesser angels looking far away to the top. The murder of his sister might have brought them there.

"This is quite unlike you, My Lord," the playful, devious Satan pointed out. "And aren't we have to observe her skills?"

He didn't answer, nor did he pay attention. He felt her leaving, running towards a mortal who was close to being a snake's dinner. He closed his black eyes and lifted his head.

"Come out, Touki of Water."

A cyclone of water appeared and the angels of water appeared. The Satan immediately glared at her and she smirked in reply, before turning her full attention to him.

"You're acting muck like a knight in shining armor, aren't you Lord Devil? Why? You've never cared before."

The Devil gave no reply. Touki sighed.

"Oh well. Then I guess you wouldn't care if I make her my….successor."

That got his attention. He side glanced her, glaring with blood red eyes. "No. She's already ice."

"Since when do you order me?" Touki asked scornfully. "Besides, ice is really just frozen water. How about this?" She came close to the dreadful Devil King. "If I teach her _that_, all of our questions will be answered. Let me use the pretense of my apprentice to get the desire effect. Either way, we all win."

He looked away. He didn't want to do this. To do so would be using her. And putting his trust in a cold-hearted woman who loyalties was only to God. Besides, despite his dead heart, he still cared for his pure sister. The Devil King found himself torn between two answers.

That is, until the dark part of him rose.

"Of course," he answered with a sneer. "Use whatever means necessary to freeze the ice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A little glimpse to the Demon Lord's heart. The climax is nearing and soon this story will become more chaotic. Hope you guys can handle it.**

**(1) Dragon's rage - a technique where the person is engulfed in fire to tackle their opponent. A dangerous technique to anyone who does not have dragon blood in them.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm. She didn't use it, but she sure does have the Devil Himself on her side," Rosetta murmured.

The two were in the air, overseeing the forest where that meager test was being held. Despite that snake woman's rules, there was really only one. The most mandatory of all living creatures.

Kill or be killed. Only it involved getting hold of some measly scrolls.

Tess pondered this. "Let's go give our results to the others."

The two vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. Suffering. Hatred. Greed. Lust. Betrayal. Sloth. The world was so tainted with all seven, possibly more.

The air within the forest stank of them.

I ran from tree to tree, using the branches like stepping stones. Using this method allowed me to save whatever energy I had left. The fight against Tess along with the injuries Rosetta gave me had taken its toll on me. And with the peccato mark limiting my abilities…

I was surprised that I wasn't already dead.

Closer! The two lights of my essence glowed, showing me Naruto and Sasuke's positions. I could hear them now.

I covered my self at the sudden heat. This demonic energy was like before on the bridge! _'Damn!' _I forced my legs forward, continuing my jumps. Naruto must be extremely angry to nearly forced me into submissive. I wanted to run away, to use the last of my strength to escape. But I wont. Naruto doesn't mean to be a demon. He cant help about what he was made. And I shouldn't give into my celestial instinct.

Quickly, I made some hand signs. Water, wind, ice! Similar to a jutsu, it was not a human technique. It contain a summoning power to harbor my element to give me a extra boost.

Well, here I go. "Solid Ice Skier!" I yelled.

"ARRGGGHHH!"

_'Naruto!' _The ice formed and shot me like a cannon. I went through the trees, arriving at the scene.

The Grass nin from before held Naruto by a snake's tongue, as he slammed his fingers into Naruto's navel. A strange series of marks appeared, a swirl surrounded by writing.

"Sasuke! Naruto needs you!" Sakura yelled.

The demonic aura faded as Naruto lost consciousness. The ninja grabbed hold of the Heaven scroll Naruto was holding and flicked his tongue, sending Naruto flying behind him like a useless rag.

"Naruto!"

_"Eie, if you ever come across two demons fighting, let them be. And pray that they will kill each other."_

_"Eie, beware of your brother's agents. Especially the snake."_

Without hesitation, I moved to catch him. He was so limp, I had to check his pulse to make sure he was alive. My red tipped wings cradled us in the air, as I held Naruto close. The red color had absorbed more feathers and was nearly at the half mark. No time to worry about it, as the grass ninja turned to acknowledge my presence.

"Well, well. If it isn't the second Uchiha."

I glared at that remark. Couldn't people take a hint? Though his eyes widen, taking note of the huge wings that showed my rank sprouting our of my back. I reached up and tore a piece of white cloth from my shirt. I wiped Naruto's mouth, staining the cloth red.

Oh, he was going to pay.

"Eie!" Sakura cried out in happiness.

Using one hand, I lifted a hand in a prayer like motion. I did a few signs, and unleashed an ice brigade.

Ice exploded from the ground, piercing the giant snake in numerous places. From above, ice missiles flew, decapitating the head of the snake.

_"What's your favorite animal?" I asked eagerly one day, watching my brother at work with grooming the Bird of Light he had gotten from God Himself._

_"Hmmm…I'll have to say…snakes."_

I cringed at the pain this had caused me inside. Snakes, even evil ones, were still a part of him. To kill one felt as though I was killing him myself.

A new snake lunged at me. I dodged, and gave my remaining strength to my wings. They glowed a blue-white color as my speed increased. The ice formed a block against the snake's lunges. I grabbed a spike of ice and whirled to face the man in control. His serpentine eyes narrowed as I threw another spike. He leapt into the air to dodge, where I met him.

I held an outstretched hand out. One more attacked should do it.

I ignored the pain all this was causing my body and I yelled, "Ice mercy!"

The impact threw us both backwards. I didn't see if I landed or not, as I fell into oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura saw Eie loose consciousness, seeing the angel loose momentum and fall backwards. She ran in time to catch them both, seeing as Eie held a very tight grip on her blonde teammate.

Never has she felt more scared. Sakura had seen the condition the ice angel was in when she began to fight that creep. As she set off to use whatever medical skills she had to heal Eie, Sakura wondered who could be strong enough to leave Eie in this condition. And if they were still around.

"Sasuke!" she called out to her raven haired teammate. He didn't move, didn't answer.

A dark chuckle was heard as the snake nin appeared. He had used Kwairmi to escape Eie's attack, though without taking a hit. His right cheek was bleeding, as a slimy tongue licked it cleaned. His robes were torn, showing more bleeding wounds where the ice had ripped the skin.

Sakura was glad to see the man bleed, for she had began to think the man untouchable.

"Sasuke!" she yelled again. "Sasuke! You better help! Eie's wounds wont stop bleeding! She needs help!"

Still no reaction.

She felt her eyes leak tears in her anger. "Naruto may be nothing like you…He's clumsy and he holds us back," she yelled, feeling awfully scared. "And sometimes he's a big nuisance, but at least he's got guts! Naruto's no coward! Right?! And look at Eie. She didn't have to help. She could have left us and went to the hospital. Instead, she came to help us. And now she's dying! Are you going to let her die, Sasuke? Are you going to let us die?" Sakura knew she was going too far, but fear had her fully in its grip.

Sasuke heard her. Every word that passed her lips. In his mind, he saw Naruto and the already injured Eie. She was right. They weren't cowards. Though Eie had hesitated in the beginning, she managed to pull through and used a attack to give them more time.

No, they weren't cowards.

_Cowards…_

Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering that man from so long ago. Itachi Uchiha.

He was a child again, amidst of his murdered clan, the last and most weakest of them all. The diabolical monster was taking his leave, though Sasuke didn't know it. He was going to die. He didn't want to die!

_"Baby brother, you're pathetic." _He cringed with each word. _"If you want to kill me, settle for hating me until you can!" _That sharingan stare was so intense, he was sure he was melting under it.

_"Hate me, and live. Like the coward you are."_

_"Clinging to life…"_

_'No…'_

_"…without honor!"_

"No!!" Sasuke activated his bloodline, feeling rage and power flow through his body. He was filled with a strength he didn't know he had. The hatred him.

The grass nin leered at him and sent loose a gust of smoke. Sasuke reached into his pack, pulling a kunai and a shuriken. His entire being began to glow blue-white, as though the feather was giving its power to him.

_'Thank you,' _ the genin thought, looking back to the angel while he put a kunai in his mouth. _'But I didn't think you'd understand.' _ He glared at the nin as he went into battle stance. _'I've been living with the hope of one day killing my older brother. I thought it was the most important thing.'_ He jumped in the air to avoid the other's attack. _'But maybe you do understand. Maybe you're right. You, who despite having someone just now trying to kill you, despite killing yourself, tried to protect us all. Maybe I'm the one who's been the dunce all this time. Naruto…Sakura…Eie!'_

Something had began to glow inside Naruto's jacket. Sakura peeked inside and pulled out a clear jewel tied to a string. It, too, was glowing a blue white color.

"What?" she whispered.

Sasuke threw his kunais at the ninja. _'Because someone who cant even stand up and do what has to be done at a time like this,' _an image of Eie's smile, her arms draped around a grinning Naruto, _'wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against…**HIM!**'_

The grass nin dodged his attacks, moving very much like a snake. Sasuke grabbed the bark of a nearby tree, his sharingan fixed on the approaching ninja.

_'I see him!!'_

He threw the shuriken at the nin, who dodged the knife. Sasuke then took a kunai and laced it with strings. He threw it to the nin, who again dodged the knife. Sasuke put the kunai's string between his teeth and held the line that kept the shuriken a float.

"A sharingan windmill -a three-pronged attack!"

Sasuke pulled back the shuriken, aiming at the nin's face.

"He did it!" Sakura cheered.

_'Not yet.' _The bastard had caught the weapon in his mouth.

"Heh. Such a shame," he sneered, looking back.

"Hah!" Sasuke grinned as he used the hand signs for the art of the fire-dragon --Flame technique. The flame followed the line of string towards the nin's face. The fire met it's target and his face went aflame.

Sasuke breathed heavily after the exertion of his attack.

_'Is it over?'_

"That one so young should have so mastery of the sharingan mirror eye power!" the ninja said, as smoke came from his face. "Truly, a worthy successor to the honored name of Clan Uchiha! And a girl with wings and mastery of ice manipulation. In fact," a piece of skin fell off to reveal a golden eye that rivaled Aries's, "I believe I want you both after all."

"Sasuke!" Sakura placed Eie and Naruto gently on the ground and ran over to her teammate.

The nin covered his village symbol. "It's marvelous fun, having you show me all your tricks. And the girl… I wasn't sure at first but she's definitely a Uchiha. All she lacks is the sharingan."

Both genin were paralyzed with his gaze. The nin lowered his hand to reveal a music note.

"That girl will be fun to know all her tricks. And how she got those marvelous wings. And you, Sasuke… You really are _his b_rother, aren't you? You can see - and conceal- things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of."

_'That name!' _"Just who the heck are you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm Orochimaru, the Giant Snake." He held the white heaven's scroll in his hand, burning it to ash. "If you'd ever like a rematch, then pass this exam as quickly as you can!"

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. _'The heaven's scroll!'_

"I'll be seeing you again, if you manage to defeat the three Otonin squad ninja, who answer to me. In fact," he looked back where the angel laid holding the demon container. "I'll be seeing you both."

"Wh-What are you babbling about?!" Sakura demanded. "We never want to see your face again!"

"Perhaps not." Orochimaru did some hand signs. "But wishing wont chase me away." His head shot forward like a snake's, his neck stretching to a immense length. Fangs bit down on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy trembled under the nin's bite, as Orochimaru's head retreated.

"I looked forward to seeing you again, Sasuke, in the quest for power." The man turned his lethal eye to the angel. "You and the girl."

"Wh-What? Everything…hurts!" Sasuke clutched his shoulder, the source of his pain.

"Sasuke!' Sakura ran to try to block the man's advance towards the angel. "Get away from Eie!"

A blur of dark colors spewed fire at the sound nin, causing him to jump back.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped happily. Eie's ram hound stood between the nin and the angel. Her eyes widened and her happiness faded as she saw his condition. The ram was covered in bruises and scratches. One practically ugly gash lined the underside of his red belly."

Aries snarled at Orochimaru, snapping at the ninja. The sight of his fangs caused the nin to somewhat over think his intentions.

"Aaugh!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura caught Sasuke as he fell to his knees.

"Well, well. What interesting pet this one have," he sneered at hound's angry growling. "I suppose I would have to give it to her later."

"What did you do to Sasuke?!" the pink haired kuinochi demanded.

The ground began to devour the sound nin. "Just a little something to remember me by…" He was gone.

Sasuke gave another cry of pain, clutching his head.

"Hang on Sasuke! You hear me?"

Her words were lost to the raven haired boy. Sakura could only stare helplessly.

The hound sighed and padded to his master. "You awake?"

"Aries," Eie softly groaned. Aries saw that her eyes were still glazed and dull. She probably didn't even knew where she was.

Sasuke gave another heart wrenching scream that was starting to get on the hound's nerves. Pain should be dealt with in silence. This boy could never be a true ninja.

"Aries." He looked down. Eie was gesturing with her free hand. "Bring him here," she whispered. She appeared childish with that lopsided smile on her face. Whoever she had fought had certainly took that toll on her body.

Actually, so had he. Aries had been surveying the area when he was attacked by a snake and lizard Furie. He had held his own, until that blasted lizard took out her scythe. It took everything he had not to change into his "other" forms. Had the battle gone much longer…

But for some reason, it didn't. Both Furies ceased their attacks and disappeared altogether. It was then that he felt Eie's undisguised ice aura and thirty-six or so angels that it had attracted. The rest was simple: follow her aura and arrive just in time to stop that disgusting man from sinking his fangs into her skin. Much like Sasuke.

Aries leapt to the branch the two genin occupied. Gently, he nudged Sakura.

"Put him on my back," he said when she looked up.

It took much struggle, as Sasuke wriggle and writhe in agony. The kuinochi followed the ram as he leapt back where his mistress laid, continuing to hold on to the blonde kit. Carefully, he laid the screaming boy beside Eie.

The angel blinked her eyes, then smiled. She reached over and held the shoulder where a angry black mark pulsed. It was devilish in design, three heavily toned commas. Eie softly caressed them and her hand glowed once more. Sasuke calmed down, arms falling limply to the side as he stared at the angel.

She smiled happily. "Are you…better now, brother?"

Sakura looked to Aries, but the hound could not give any explanation. Eie was not in her right mind, that much was cleared as she laid limp in restoring slumber. The boy followed after, even though he resister to the end.

Aries closed his eyes and howled. He couldn't help it. Some times the world needed to know how he felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was out of line, you two, attacking the ram. Good work."

"Thank you, Tess-niisan."

Tess frowned at Meggi's formality. Alexa, however, changed that."

"Was she the one?"

The dragon shrugged. "Cant be sure. We didn't get to see her use the Martyrdom of Hearts. But we will soon. I'll make sure of that."

"What happened? Did you kick that dog's ass?" Rosetta asked, hungry for details.

"We were until an entire brigade of angels forced us to retreat," Meggi said scornfully. "And we were just getting started, too."

"He didn't change."

"No, but he wanted to. You could see it in his eyes." Alex licked her claw as she thought over their battle with Aries of the Rams. "He held back for some reason."

"Tess-sama! Meggi-sama! Rosetta-sama!"

The quartet turned to face an demon running towards them.

"What is it?" Tess asked.

"It's Carno-sama. He's having another seizure!" the demon reported.

The dragon sighed. "At this rate, his mind is lost," she said regrettably. Carno was a brilliant soldier and would have been great to their cause. But the powers and Bloodline limit that were injected inside him were at war with each other. Nothing but the powers of an angel could save him now.

"Tess?" She looked up to her snake sister. "I don't get what's the big deal with Carno. If he lost his mind, wouldn't he be like Rosetta? It's not so hard to keep her in check."

"Check?" Rosetta piped. "I live in a check? Since when!" The Reject felt around her for scraps of whatever her insanity had twisted Meggi's words into.

"No," Tess answered, watching the Reject. "Rosetta was just lucky I found her before and set her straight. Carno was 'rejected' before the power truly manifested within him. He managed to survive so long because Rosalite was with him. But she couldn't teach him control. She knew nothing of the stuff injected in him. Now, all we can do is spar with him until he wears himself out."

"Maybe that angel could help," Alexa suggested.

The dragon cringed, but said, "We'll see."

Though she did not perform the Martyrdom of Hearts, Tess had a belief that she was the one. The perfect leader for their charade against Heaven. The dragon wouldn't admitted, but she felt something from the angel's song. Understanding, relief, purity… She felt _saved. _Something she thought didn't exist anymore. It made her complete and hungry for more of the sweet light..

"Let's go," she said and began to lead them where the second Reject was housed. The door slid open of the cavern cell. Rocky surfaced with makeshifts windows, the cell was the only way to control the unstable Reject. Chains laid across the floor, connected and wrapped around a convulsing being on the ground.

He was in the submissive form. A good sign, for it meant that the Reject was trying to fight his madness, unlike Rosetta, who had embraced it willingly.

At the commotion, the Reject named Carno opened his eyes to reveal ice bluish purple irises. His dirty, short red hair was matted to his sweating head.. His wrists and ankles were chained, as was the collar around his neck.

"You're late," he spat our, baring his fangs. Tess noticed that his voice slurred with delirium and exhaustion of the fever he currently had. The dragon didn't need to be told. She could feel the heat of his skin from where she stood.

After all, heat was one of her specialties.

"Yo Carno!" Rosetta grinned.

Much like the already insane Reject, Carno wore ripped clothes that unsuited him. He only wore them, for he did not want to stain any of his usual clothes with his sickness.

He was truly a beautiful specimen.

Tess summoned her fire, as her dragons cackled in glee. "Well, let's start."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the updates are slow but I've been weighed down with work from school. So if I dont update for a while, it's not that I have abandoned the story. Alright?**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Whatever Eie did, it managed to improve his breathing. But his fever is still so high!" Sakura placed another wet cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

With the help of Aries's fire and strength, they had managed to make a safe coven until either on of the three wakes up.

"Eie could only do so much in her condition. Besides, she wasn't even aware that she was healing Sasuke. She thought him…as someone else," the ram explained.

"Oh! About that, why did Eie call Sasuke her brother? Does Sasuke resemble him?" Sakura asked. "Cause if he does, then it's proof that they are part of the Uchiha clan! It would mean someone else survived, right? Then again, Eie said that she wasn't a Uchiha. Her wings are proof of that. But!" Sakura got another idea. "What if those wings are fake? A really strong illusion created to protect her? Then, maybe she was told she wasn't a Uchiha and filled her mind with tales of a Heaven to hide her lineage. Then-"

"Sakura, enough." The growl was low and threatening. The pink haired genin sat back, fear apparent in her jade eyes. The ram sighed, and reached over to the angel's buttons.

"Look," he said, and began to rip the buttons away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked in outrage.

Aries ignored her and flipped the left side opened, revealing the Peccato mark.

Sakura gasped, but peered closer. "Wh-What is that?" she asked fearfully.

"The Peccato, or Sin, mark," Aries muttered. "Proof that Eie is now a Fallen angel."

Sakura's eyes wandered over the design, cringing in horror. "It reminds me of Orochimaru," she whispered, eyeing the snake. "How was it put on her? Did it just appear?"

"It was burned into the skin."

The genin gasped in horror. She has heard of such torture, but only for interrogations. Never on children. She heard of burning tattoos directly into the skin, yet never have the colors scarred so brilliantly.

"What you say is reasonable, for a human," the ram began in a soft voice, covering the mark again. "Don't forget. You are speaking to a demon, one of the twelve Astrologies. And, along with my former master, Hisui, angel of wind, I have watched Eie and her brothers grow."

"Brothers? She has more?"

"Two. She has two. Their names I can not tell you, for it is Eie's decision to whether or not to reveal her past. But I can tell you that she was very close to one of them and that one so happens to have black hair and black eyes as well. In her vulnerable state, Eie had conjured the image of her beloved brother in pain, and so, healed him the best she could. Though, I'm sure she would have still done the same for Sasuke had she'd been more awake." The hound looked up to the night sky. "Go to sleep, Sakura. I'll stand watch."

"No!" the kuniochi refused. "I'll stay awake, I must protect them all!"

Aries sighed, slightly annoyed by the determination she was showing now and had not during the battle with that snake nin.

"Suit yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aries closed his eyes and sniffed. Three of them, all with the familiar scent of the sound ninjas. The ram growled. If his memory was accurate, the snake nin had employed the Oto genins into his into his command. Aries glanced at the nodding pink haired girl, then towards the lightening sky.

_'It's almost dawn,' _he thought. _'Soon, they'll make their move.'_

He looked once more upon his sleeping master, then onto the fox kit. At Sasuke, he shook his head. The ram could feel bad intent radiating from the boy. He was going to go berserk, Aries knew.

He'll keep an eye on him, and stop him should the need arise.

Something rustled in the bushes. Aries gave a threatening growl while Sakura grabbed her kunai knife. The hound sniffed, then somewhat relaxed at the smell.

"Don't," he told Sakura, who prepared to throw her kunai. "It's just a squirrel. I'll handle it."

When the squirrel appeared, eating a nut, Aries gave a small spit of fire, enough to scare the little creature to flee.

He watched it, making sure it left. There had been another scent to the critter and it had unnerved the hound. It must be the Sound ninjas.

The hound glanced back at the pink haired kunzite. She was shaking, despite her brave face.

God was a bit merciful, letting the demon to guard her. Even if he was only here to protect Eie. _Eie…_ Aries watched the angel as he turned to grab the nearest thing to cuddle like a teddy bear. This person so have to be Naruto.

"Eie really likes Naruto, doesn't she?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile.

He didn't answer. He was too busy feeling relieved, knowing his ice mistress will wake soon. She would still be weak, but at least she'll have enough energy to protect herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Furies stood at the edge of the forest. They waited, until Rosetta appeared in a flash.

"I found her, but there's three weird looking kids about to attack them. And she's asleep too," the Reject reported.

Alexa turned to her dragon sister with a frown. "Asleep? I thought you were aiming to test her, not to kill her!" she scolded.

Tess kept her eyes on the tress, hearing the distant screams. She licked her lips. "I was trying to get her to use the Martyrdom of Hearts. Things just got a little….messy."

Alexa scoffed. "Dumbass."

Tess just grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aries spared them the surprised entrance by spitting fire in the sound ninjas' direction.

"Wha-" Sakura turned. The ram noticed that her shaking had increased.

"Heh. So your dog smelled us coming, eh?"

The ninjas stood in view of the ram's eyes, who grew red. "Watch yourself, boy," he warned. "You don't know exactly who you are talking to."

The ninja with the face plates sneered. "Do us a favor the, _dog-san._ Wake Sasuke for us. The three of us want to take him on."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded. "I know that some guy named Orochimaru is the on who's been pulling all the strings! So what do you want?!"

The ninjas looked shock by her words.

"What does this mark on Sasuke's neck mean.?! With Sasuke in this condition, now you want to fight hm? Get out of here! Go!"

"Silence!" Aries growled, glaring at her. Sakura sat back in fear. "Shut up and leave this to me. These…brats, were let out of their cribs early."

The face plate ninja growled, then sneered once more. "Whatever. I cant walk away after hearing that dog bad mouth us." Slowly, he got into battle stance. "You want to be hero? Fine with me. Once I'm done with you, I'll kill you, little girl…and your precious Sasuke too!"

"Wait, Zaku!"

"Wait? Why?" the ninja called Zaku asked.

The ram and the girl watched warily as the wrapped ninja inspected the ground. They both narrowed their eyes as the sound nin began to cover hidden traps.

"It's obvious," he said, ripping away the fake grass. "Freshly turned stones, exposed soil, grass in a place it would never grow…. Someone's been setting bobby traps. But what's the point of laying them if you leave evidence that warns your pray."

"It's amateurish!"

Aries shifted. _'Come closer… Get ready, Sakura!'_

"So, the girl had the dog to scare away the squirrel was trying to stop the squirrel from springing the trap?" Zaku sneered in mockery.

"Well, the girl is no use to us, and neither is the dog. So let's eliminate them first." The three sound nin leaped into the attack.

"Sakura, now!"

Sakura used her kunai to cut the hidden rope, springing into the true trap from above. A heavy leg supported by ropes swished its way towards the ninja. The lead ninjas, the heavily wrapped one, touched the log once. The once tree exploded in small pieces.

Aries narrowed his eyes and leered. _'At least they're good for something. I might have a meal of them. It has been awhile.'_ The hound was joking, of course, yet the temptation was still there.

"To be honest, you know you've complete no talent, don't you?" the wrapped ninja mocked. "Stop dodging it and start working at it! It's an insult being underestimated by slackers like you."

"Sakura!" Aries moved to take the hit. He knew if he let the girl die, Eie will never forgive herself.

"Konoha Hurricane Technique!"

A shadow appeared, knocking the sound ninja out of their paths. Then the same shadow appeared in front of Sakura. Aries felt the strong feeling of love and hate radiating from the boy. Never had he thought that the two could be used to form a weapon. To say, it was amazing

"Look at who's talking!" the boy revealed himself to be a green spandex wearing ninja, with black hair cut in the shape of a bowl, heavy eyebrows, and a familiar squirrel on his right shoulder.

Sakura recognized Rock Lee, the boy who had beaten Sasuke in a fight before the first exam.

"Try taking you own advice!"

"Wh-Who are you?" the sound nin demanded.

"Konoha's handsome blue beast, Rock Lee!"

"Uh, kid?" Aries felt appalled by his introduction. "I think you stressed the word handsome."

"Sorry, Mr. Dog. But I will not be dwindled by your insults," Rock Lee said, his heavily eye lashed eyes burning with the fire of determination. "I have a duty to fulfill and that is to protect Sakura!"

Aries was impressed, to be honest. Though he scoffed and looked to the side. "Suit yourself."

"Where did you came from?" Sakura asked.

"I came because you needed me. And I always will!" Lee took the squirrel from his shoulder and gently placed him on the ground.

Aries glared at the killer intent the three Sound ninjas were emitting. He might have to use his second form. One that wont cause the entire forest to be burned.

Or not kill Eie.

Sakura wiped her tearing eyes and glanced at the bodies of her comrades. "I don't know how to thank you. You're a lifesaver! You and Aries both."

Aries glanced to the girl, surprised that he was involved. He scoffed and looked away. "I am only doing my duty," he said coldly.

"And _I _promised when we met to protect you until death do us part!" Rock Lee reminded her.

Sakura was shocked. _"I'll protect you with my life!" Rock Lee told her, giving his 'nice guy' pose._

Had he really meant it.

Aries glanced at the boy, who grinned in happiness as he thought about something. He grinned.

"Boy. Are you sure you can keep up with me?"

Rock Lee turned to him seriously. "Of course! I'm known for my speed!"

Aries nodded and turned to Sakura. "Protect them all," he said. "Don't let me down."

Sakura looked to be a little surprised, but then nodded, her face lined with determination.

The wrapped ninja took out the black Earth scroll. "It cant be helped," he said, then threw the scroll to Zaku. "Zaku, Little Sasuke is yours! They're as good as dead!"

Aries asked, "Wrapped ninja yours?"

"Hai!"

Aries whispered a dark language, in words too frightening to describe. A black, malicious aura covered the ram's form completely. The hound was changing from a four legged creature to a two legged. The black aura receded, revealing clawed hands, tanned skin, a tall muscular body heavily clothed in black robes. Long, red hair fell down the newly humanoid Aries's back, silver horns sprouting on the sides of his head. His ears were black and pointed, and his eyes were a blazing red gold. Across shaped scar marked the ram's nose, followed by a fiery swirl on his forehead.

Aries had bow transformed into a human vessel of himself. He stood taller than the tallest ninja there, and still was taller. His masculine features were beautifully shaped, bringing a blush to Sakura's and the Sound ninja brunette's cheeks.

_'Is that really Aries? Is that really the dog from before?' _she thought.

The wrapped ninja wasted no awe on the ram and strike. Sakura tried to draw him off by throwing her kunai, but he merely jumped. Lee then dug his fist into the ground and brought forth a giant tree root to block the sound nin's attack.

"This is some kind of illusion, right?!" Lee asked. "So, I'd be wasting my time ducking as though your attacks were real. I've seen you move before."

_'He's so strong!!"_ Sakura thought in awe.

Aries grinned at Zaku, revealing white fangs. "What you're waiting for, boy?" he sneered, ruffling the boy's feathers.

The sound nin took the bait and ran forward to attack.

_'This form is taking too much of my energy,' _Aries thought. _'I have to hurry before I lose it and change back, weaker than before. Let's hope that boy can hold his own in battle.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sin for a sin, Black wings for a heart**_

_**"My love for you is a sin, Eie."**_

_**I shall erase it all!**_

_**Kill her. Kill!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee had begun to unwrap his bandages. _'Now it is the time…'_

Aries punched Zaku and threw him far enough to watch what Lee was going to do. Lee vanished from in front of the Sound nin, to appear below him to land a kick to his jaw. The nin was sent flying and Lee once again had vanished. He appeared again, only this time behind the nin.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Lee told the nin. His bandages began to wrap themselves tight around the Oto nin, leaving him vulnerable to any attacks.

Aries widened his eyes in fascination. _'Not bad.'_

"Take this!" Lee grabbed hold of his opponent and began their descending down. **"Forward Lotus Technique!!"**

The nin was slammed into the ground, and Lee jumped away. Only Aries realized that the move had not worked, and swirled to meet Zaku. He was crouched down not far away, with his hands on the ground.

"Whew. Looks like I made it."

The sound ninja miraculously managed to get up, even after enduring such a move.

"No way!" Lee gasped. He looked about ready to give in and collapse.

"What a terrifying technique," Aries heard the nin whisper to himself. "I managed to land on a pillow of soil, and it still almost wiped me out. But now," he held up his armored hand. "It's my turn."

_'Not good!'_ Aries raced to intercept the attack, sending fire to the nin from his mouth. But that couldn't stop the sound. It racked his senses, affecting him more in his weaker state. He could feel the change coming.

"Heh. Your moves may be fast, and you may be able to breathe fire," the ninja taunted, beginning to waver in their gazes. "But ours are super sonic! Neither one of you can break down… this wall of sound!"

Ram and boy fell to their knees as their ears rang, the ram reverted back in to his semi-original form. Their left ears began to bleed and Lee emptied his stomach on the forest floor. Aries, however, prove to be mere stronger in keeping in his meal.

"Lee! Aries!" Sakura called out.

"It's this appliance on my arm, you see? It prevents you both from blocking my attacks."

They huffed on the floor, Lee holding his bleeding ear. _'Damn!' _Aries thought. _'Damn those Furies! Damn them all!'_

"What did you use on him?!" Sakura demanded.

The ninja gave a laugh. "It's sound!" he said. "Even if you block my fist, the sound waves reach you."

_'Sound! Just like….Dimitri!' _Aries growled. "The vibrations!"

"So. The dog knows about the fundamental nature of sound. Well, I shall tell you anyways. When you hear a sound, it's actually those vibrations displacing the air, which trembles against your eardrum," he explained, yanking his ear. "And the human eardrum - the tympanic membrane- ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 phons. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid with the semi-circular canals of the deepest inner ear, if becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. Heh, heh… And it will be sometime before your equilibrium returns."

"So, you see, crude, old fashioned physical arts simply don't work against us."

**"Kill."**

Aries nearly yelped in surprise and turn sharply to his master. _'He cant be…'_

"You did start out very well, though. It's rare for a foe to force me to reveal the nature of my techniques. But now the tide has turned against you both! I can wield sound waves as a weapon with enough force to crush entire boulders! And with a mere thought I can use sound waves to force air into the earth beneath me, transforming rock-hard soil into the softest kind of cushion. A far more elegant and effective art than your crude application of brute force."

_'Damn! Damn!'_ Aries tried to rise on his feet. He was coming, the ram could feel it. Damn Lucifer to delay her awakening!

"And now, it's your turn." The ninja made his way towards Sakura. Aries wasted no time and tackled the ninja. Lee tried to attack as well, trying to use his Konoha Hurricane. But the sound attack from earlier stopped him. Aries lunged at the nin's neck, but attacked his shoulder instead. The nin hit the ram with his mechanical arm and struck Lee as well. The sound caused the ram to howl in pain and skid away. Aries tried for another attack, but the nin struck Lee again, sending a wave of sound and chakra directly into his ear. Lee gave a cry of pain, and slumped to the ground. The attack had hit the ram as well, and his legs fell under him.

"Now, for the coup de grace!"

"I don't think so!"

"Hai!"

A barrier of ice formed over the fallen warriors as Sakura's kunai were deflected.

"Oh…my…"

Sakura looked back as a slightly worse for wear Eie placed a hand on her shoulder. Her long black hair was swaying slightly with power, yet the cuts and bruises remain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Protect the boys," I said. "I'll go take this ninja."

To my surprise, the usual escapee Sakura shook her head. "No, Eie. You've done enough already. Please watch over Sasuke and Naruto. For me, this is my fight!"

I looked at her closely, then nodded. "I wont interfere," I promised, "but only if you don't need it."

Sakura once again threw weapons at the ninja. But all were deflected by what was clearly sound. The brunette ninja made her move, grabbing hold of Sakura's pink hair.

I moved, but fire held me back. A limping Aries, dragging a beaten, battered boy walked to my side.

"This is her chance to be strong," Aries gasped. "Let her be."

I gritted my teeth, but stood still. He was right. I couldn't take this chance away from her.

_**"Blacken blood stains the walls of ice."**_

I touched the side of my head and gripped the strands that covered it. _'What are these voices? Why are they haunting me with their bad intent?'_

"Lovely hair," the kuniochi sneered. "So much more bounce and shine than mine has! What ninja technique is that - the art of deep conditioning? You're a disgrace to all shin obi, fussing with your looks when you should concentrate on your training!" She gave a painful yank on Sakura's pink hair.

"Zaku, why don't you finish off Sasuke or one of her fallen heart throbs right in front of this lovesick little pig?" She glanced at me. "That one too. I'm sure you want to pay her back for nearly breaking your arm. Yes, finish them all. The least we can do is entertain her!"

"Heh! Good one!" Zaku said.

I narrowed my eyes. She's underestimating me. They all are. I clenched my fist, getting a warning glance from Aries to not to interfere. It was hard not to.

"All right. Let's do it." Zaku moved towards me, sneering. "I'm gonna give you back the pain you gave me, only ten times worse!"

I kept my eyes on Sakura, who drew out a kunai.

"Your tricks are useless against me, little girl," the brunette told her coldly.

Sakura smirked. "You think so?" With a single swipe, she cut off a hefty length of her pink hair.

Aries smirked. "This," he said, "was what I was talking about!"

Before my eyes, a determined, strong Sakura appeared. You could see it all in her burning eyes.

I smiled, feeling proud of her. "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Kin! Finish her!"

The brunette moved to strike. Sakura quickly made some hand signs. The nin struck a log instead. Sakura threw weapons again at Zaku, who deflected them back and strike her. They, instead, struck a log again, as Sakura appeared above. Zaku threw his own kunais and searched for the next place Sakura would appear.

_'Wrong.' _Sakura descended with kunais lodged into her. She stabbed Zaku in the arm and bit down on the other.

"Not good," Aries whispered. "He's going to give her a beating. Go now!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Zaku struck Sakura with heavy fists on her head. I grabbed that arm and grabbed his neck. His eyes widened as I held both him and Sakura off the ground.

"'Sakura, let go," I told her and smiled at her. "I'm gonna need your help for this."

Sakura released him and I threw him forward. "Here!" I threw an ice spike which Sakura caught. I supported her flight as I threw her into the air as well.

Sakura threw the ice. Zaku did hand signs which broke the ice. I pulled Sakura back before the sound could reach her.

Suddenly, my arm was on fire as a kunai lodged deep, opening an old wound. I glanced back to find that ninja sneering at me, as she threw another knife. I caught it, the lade slicing my fingers.

"Sakura!" I called.

"Hai!"

We ran forward to meet our opponents. I faced the kuinoichi with a frosty intent. She did some hand signs and unleashed a wave of sound. I slid down and bend forward, dodging it. I broke form the splits and send my own weapons at her. She dodges the ice and ran to tackle me.

I turned around to catch a bloody Sakura and felt the cold metal of a kunai slip between my ribs.

"Finished already, hero?" the nin sneered.

I looked back, giving my famous ice smile, which made her gasp. "Not quite." I summoned a knife a swipe her, giving her a nasty out on her midriff. I began to pant, feeling the rush of adrenaline wearing off. Sakura didn't look so good wither, her face bloody and an eye almost shut. I groaned as I fell to my knees, taking out the kunai.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Zaku moved to attack.

"Damn!" I moved to counter.

Three blurs surrounded us in front of Zaku.

"Hmph!" he leered. "The freak parade just goes on and on…"

I recognized the blonde haired girl as the one back in the first exam who had the mysterious technique.

"Ino," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, I told you," the blonde Ino said. "I'd never let you show me up!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13**

In a battle, one must look after one self. All do not matter, for each has their own mission to fulfill. If they fail, rescue was not an option. All should be prepared to accept God's will.

This is the rule that I always broke at every opportunity. I wasn't praised for it; instead, I was blamed. Even if the mission had unexpected success, even if the person I've saved was important to the mission. Never have I been thanked, or given the same action. No one saved me when I was damned, no one came to my aid.

Even now, I wasn't expecting anyone to help. When I go into battle, I never expected to be saved. every time, I go with the intent to die. That's why, when I'm injured by the enemy, I forgive them. Because it's our duty to kill. To die. To forgive.

Seeing three people in front of me, all of them strangers, was indeed surprising. In the end, I let Sakura do all the talking.

"Ino? Why?"

"Did you think I was going to let you make the big sacrifice and hog all the glory in front of Sasuke?!" Ino replied.

I smiled, knowing she was lying.

"More of these annoying little bugs from Konoha village have crept in, and started swarming," remarked the masked ninja.

The slightly heavy boy, who's scarf was held by his other teammate, started to yell in panic, "Wh-What are you guys thinking?! Those creeps are too dangerous! They'll eat us alive! Shikamaru, let go of me!"

"Nope!" the other boy, Shikamaru, replied, "No way. Sorry buddy, but that's the way it is! We're the men here! We cant run away when Ino's ready to risk her life fighting! Not even if we die!!"

"Sorry I dragged you boys into this!!" Ino said. "But we are a three-man cell. All for one and one for all."

"What's meant to happen will, I guess!"

"Thank you," I said, getting their attention. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you for your bravery."

The two boys blinked once, then turned away. "Troublesome," Shikamaru said while the other said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get those guys!"

Sakura giggled. I looked at her. "Looks like you're a natural," she told me.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Heh, heh. We'll let you off the hook if you want to run, _fatty,_" Zaku mocked.

"What did that guy just said? I… could have sworn he called me…"

"You're welcome to run away," Zaku repeated, "if you can find a hiding place that's big enough… _fatso!!_"

"I'M NOT FAT!!" the boy yelled. "I'M JUST PLEASANTLYL PLUMP!!! ROAR!!! PLEASINGLY PLUMP PEOPLE UNITE!!! Does everyone understand?! Do you get me?! Konoha and the sound ninja are at war!!"

"This is turning into a complete mess!" Shikamaru said, letting go of the boy's scarf.

Aries sighed as he padded up. "What a dumb ass. Let's hope that no one is listening and that they don't take him seriously," he said.

Actually, I was feeling pretty confused about the whole thing.

"Sakura! Stay here and watch over your team. And that girl, too. She's bleeding pretty bad."

"Right!! Eie, let me see your wound," Sakura commanded of me.

I clutched my bleeding side and refused to comply. "It's nothing," I said.

"This is it, Team Ino. Up and at 'em, full speed ahead!"

"Yes Ma'am!!"

The "pleasingly plump" boy did some hand signs and expanded his entire body. He began to roll his way towards Zaku.

"What kind of freakin' art is that?!" Zaku called out. "Hmph, just a fat guy rolling himself around."

"Oh, so that's why he's always eating all the time," Sakura said in realization.

Zaku did some hand signs that sent sound waves slashing through the air. The boy flew to the air, undaunted by the attack. Zaku managed to dodge the boy's landing, while Shikamaru suddenly had the wrapped ninja doing silly poses.

"Wh-What are you doing at a time like this?! Dosu!!" the brunette ninja asked angrily.

"Ino! The woman is the only one left!"

"You got it, Shikamaru! Take care of my body while I'm gone!" Ino said, and did the same hand signal as before in the First exam.

"Gotcha!" Shikamaru said as he caught Ino's body. Meanwhile, the brunette ninja lifted her kunai in defiance of her own teammates. I narrowed my eyes, wondering at her change of heart.

"If either of you makes a move, your teammate Kin is as good as dead! Both of you, leave your scrolls here, and go finish the exam without them. When I can no longer sense either of your charkas, I'll release Kin!!"

Zaku and Dosu grinned instead.

'_They wouldn't!' _I thought in horror.

"They're going to-!!" Sakura called out. "No!"

Zaku lifted an hand and attacked his teammate by throwing her into a tree, making her spew blood from her mouth.

"Ino!!" Ino's body spew blood as well, from the same place.

"I see. So if the person she's possessing is injured, then she is too," I whispered. "This is bad. I've got to help." I tried to get up.

"Eie. Don't move. You're still bleeding," Sakura tried to stop me.

"But-!"

"Wh-What unbelievable lowlifes to wound your own comrade!!" Ino/Kin said.

"You underestimated us, bad mistake," Zaku sneered.

"Our objective is not some stupid scroll nor have we any arrest in passing your infantile exam," Dosu revealed. "We're after Sasuke!"

The shadow that enabled Shikamaru to control Dosu receded.

'So, your little trick can only word for five minutes at a time? And as for the art that girl is using… From the looks of things, if we inflict any harm on her host, her real body suffers as well!" Dosu said knowingly. "Heh, heh, we can kill her by killing Kin ourselves!"

"You're despicable!"

I turned to see two more ninjas, possible teammates of Lee. One was an attractive brown eyed girl with her matching hair in two buns on top of her head. The other was a boy with black hair and unnatural white eyes, very much like the girl who sat next to Naruto during the exam.

"You bucolic nonentities think you're all that just because your sonic power where strong enough to whump these novices!" the boy scolded.

"What?!" Dose said, outraged.

"Again, the vermin come crawling from the wood work!" Zaku said.

"Those are Lee's teammates," Sakura told me, confirming my thoughts.

"The kid with the Moe Howard hairdo belongs to us." Suddenly, the boy's white eyes flared and veins surrounded them. "You hurt him, so now you have to answer to us! Stop while you still can or we'll give you everything we've got! Huh?"

I clutched Sakura's hand tight. This feeling, something was here! Killer intent filled the air.

_A dark house within the woods. Searching for Lucifer, finding him instead. Red… red, hot flames coming to devour me…_

"Eie, what's wrong? You're shaking!" Sakura asked me with concern.

"Heh, heh. If you find us so despicable, why don't you stop posturing and start doing something about it!!" Dosu didn't sound so confident now.

The boy closed his eyes and gave a knowing smile. "From the look of it," he said, "we wont have to."

"Sasuke! You're awake -huh? Eie? What's wrong…" I hid behind her as Sasuke stood up. But I didn't see him. I saw a red haired boy with a flaming sword, locking me inside a closet as the fire ran loose.

"Sakura… Eie… Point out the ones who pummeled you into that state!"

"_You shouldn't have lived," his voice whispered through the wooden door, his tone mocking my pleas._

"Sasuke." Sakura's voice began to tremble.

"Who was it…?!" he glared.

His eyes, his eyes were red. Black markings covered him.

"_Let me out!" I cried, ice tears clanking on the floor. "Please, let me out! Michael!"_

"It was us!" Zaku said confidently.

"_God couldn't do it," he whispered as I laid on the floor, coughing on the smoke. "I shall erase the mistake that he made. I shall erase it all!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Fire and ice will forever try to kill each other, either one or the other. Soon, we will see who's the strongest of the two."_

I shook. My body trembled so much at Sasuke's appearance. I swallowed and tried to calm down, but my senses screamed, _'Fire! Run! Retreat! Retreat!' _I held onto Sakura so I wouldn't do just that.

"Sasuke… Your body…?!" Sakura whispered. She, too, held on to me.

Sasuke looked down at his hands, staring at the markings with these unnatural red eyes.

"Nothing to worry about. I feel fine, strong…. Bursting with power!" Sasuke walked forward. "I got it from him. I understand now. I am an avenger. On the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power. Even if it means selling m flesh to the devil!"

"No!" I yelled, forcing those red eyes on me. "Don't talk about him. Don't curse the Devil like that!"

"Eie.." Sakura whispered, obviously confused by my words.

"I'm not cursing him, Eie," Sasuke said softly. "I'm praising him!"

I cringed, and trembled once more. _"Fire, fire. Kills with as much as it likes. Don't fear it so and you might not die," he sang the little rhyme as he mocked my fear, my pain._

"_Michael! Please stop!"_

"So," snarled. "It was you."

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. "If you stay in that form, you'll be dragged into this! Get back to your own body! Choji, let's get moving! It's time we got out of here!"

Ino's original body groaned with pain as Kin lifted her head from the ground.

"Snap out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die," Zaku began to do hand signs.

"Zaku, no! don't you get it?!"

It was too late. Zaku unleashed his signature move, the Supersonic air-slice and directed it at Sasuke. I moved to cover Naruto's body, while Aries did the same with Lee. Suddenly, we were picked up out of the way. The attack left a trail of charred ground and broken trees.

"Hah! Blew that pipsqueak to bits," Zaku panted.

"What pipsqueak is that?"

Sasuke appeared at his side and punched Zaku at his neck, sending him flying. Sasuke did hand signs and took a deep breath.

"Fire Style - Art of the Dragon's breath, Phoenix Technique!"

Balls of fire attacked Zaku, who blew out the fire. Shuriken were revealed and Zaku took them all, finding no time to dodge.

"_Chaos. That is a demon's intent in battle."_

"_Can you feel it, my dear sweet sister?" Michael asked. "Can you feel your life slipping away, the pain of fire eating your flesh?"_

Sasuke appeared below, then behind Zaku, holding the boy's two arms back. Placing an foot on Zaku's back, Sasuke gave an instant grin. Zaku gave a painful groan.

"_We're both the same, me and you. We're both to blame, me and you."_

"Heh, you take such pride in your arms. Time to bid them farewell." With that, Sasuke yanked and pulled until sickening snaps were heard. Zaku gave an outright scream pf pain that hurt my ears, more than their sound attacks.

Besides me, Sakura began to cry.

"And then there was one," Sasuke said, turning to Dosu. "I hope you're more of a challenge."

"_Damn you, Eie," Michael told me. "I had hope you were more of a challenge, something to rid me of my boredom."_

"Stop it!"

I stepped in between Dose and him, while Sakura hugged him from behind. Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who cried, "Please. Please stop."

"Listen to her," I begged him. Cold orbs fell down my cheeks and landed on the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened at me. "Just for once listen to her, Michael!"

I fell down to my knees, wiping my eyes. "Please, don't do this. Please…"

The marks on Sasuke's skin faded. He fell down but Sakura managed to catch him.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Dosu holding out a black earth scroll. I took it.

"You're pretty tough! The both of you. Obviously, in your current state, we have no chance of defeating you, Sasuke. Please accept this as a token of my admiration, and as some reparation for your trouble, and allow us to leave in peace." Dosu carried his teammates. "After what we've done, it may seem a lot to ask, but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation! I give you my word on behalf of us all, that is you let us go now, then the next time we face you, we will stay 'til the battle is done, no matter how poorly we fare!"

I stood and wiped my eyes again. "Go. I promise to ensure your safe leave, as long as you don't try anything," I said.

Dosu nodded at me and began to leave.

"Wait!!"

Dosu looked back.

"You got to tell me!" Sakura demanded. "What is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke?! And why was Sasuke the one he chose?!"

"I don't know," Dosu said. "We were just following orders."

Aries limped towards me. "He's telling the truth."

They left.

I sighed and turned to where Naruto lay. All this fighting was beginning to affect me. I fell down near him, but Shikamaru managed to catch me.

"So what about this one?! Shall we kick him until he's awake?" he asked.

"Oh! Oh! Can I?"

"No." I reached forward over Naruto. I touched the tear and gave it a little charge.

"Gaagh!!" Naruto woke up with a yell.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at me. Then he grabbed my shoulders. "Eie! What happened? Why are you here? Who did this to you?"

I hugged him, trying to convince myself that he was truly awake. I had not known how scared I was, that the possibility that snake nin killed him Naruto shaken me. Fresh tears poured down my eyes as I buried my face in his neck. My shoulders began to shake as I cried. Naruto patted and rubbed my back.

"Hey Eie. What's the matter? I'm fine, really!" he tried to assure.

But the fear wouldn't go away.

"Hey! Where did that creepy guy go?" Naruto asked.

I sat back and rubbed my eyes. "He left," I told him. "I don't know when I passed out soon after you."

"Oh. Heyyy! Sakura!!!" He ran towards where Sakura and Sasuke laid, pulling me along. I stumbled and tried to match his pace.

"Sakura, your hair!"

"Oh! Um, you mean this?" Sakura ran a hand through the hacked tips. "I wanted to update my image!! A new look!"

I blinked in confusion. "Here," I said, lifting the tip of my ruined shirt and wiped some of the dried blood off her brow. "You know, if you practice more, you will become a great shin obi," I told her.

"Uh!" Sakura blushed at the comment. Then a weird expression came over her face as she put down my hand. "It's okay, Eie. I can clean myself up. Naruto! Stop looking!"

I looked towards Naruto, who looked away and instead asked, "Who are all these guys and why are they here?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Explanations are so tedious!"

"These guys saved our butts," Sakura said with a tired smile.

"Oh right!" I got to my feet and went to Ino. "Where do you feel pain? If I remember correctly, you were hit."

"Oh! Don't worry about me," Ino told me. "This guy is the one who need to be look at."

"I'll handle it." The boy's female teammate came to get him. Ino handed the boy over to her and suddenly, the girl began to shake him.

"LEE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!"

"Wha…?" Lee woke up. "Huh? Tenten? When did you get here?"

"We came to rescue you," the girl told him.

"Huh?!" Lee looked around. "Where did the otonin go?"

"Sasuke scared them off!"

"Oh."

I was going to leave them to their conversation but then Naruto appeared.

"Hey! I know you! The unibrow!" he yelled.

Quickly, I moved to grab Sakura's fist and flip her to the ground.

"All compliments aside, hitting Naruto is still not an option," I told her strictly.

"But Naruto cant disrespect Lee after all he's done for us!" Sakura replied as I helped her up.

"Then thank him instead," I told her bluntly. "What're you waiting for?"

"Me, too." We all looked up as Aries limped towards us. He bowed his head low. "You did well in assisting us. I sincerely thank you."

"Me, too," I gave him a small kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Thank you for protecting us while we were unconscious. I speak for Naruto and Sasuke as well."

"Lee, thank you," Sakura said. "You two, Eie and Aries. Thanks to your help, I've made some kind of break through. My skills have taken to a whole new level."

"You're welcome," I said. Aries nodded at her.

Lee blushed red and his eyes began to tear. "I am not worthy! It was Sasuke!" Lee said. "It seems so natural that a member of the renowned Uchiha clan would be the one with powers so incredible, that he could rout those same otonin who beat me senseless. Sakura, the fighting Lotus of Konoha village will grow and flower again! Before we meet again, I will have become a stronger man. I swear!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah!"

"But don't over do it," I warned him. "You're still young. Get stronger at your own pace and you'll find that you are the best of the best! So don't sweat it."

Aries nodded in agreement. "I look forward to fighting with you again."

Lee nodded. "Hai!"

"Hey Sakura!"

We all turned to Ino. "If you'd like, I'll help you trim your hair, to even up the ends."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Sakura said, and walked over to her.

I left the group and went to Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't think I'm up for the long flight back and Aries is still weak, so, can we stay with your team? I'm sure Sarutobi-sama will understand," I asked.

"Sure! I promise to protect you for now on," Naruto said and his face turned determined. "Once I find those bastards who did this to you, I'll make sure to make 'em pay!"

I blinked my eyes, touched by his feelings for me. "They were trying to test me for something," I tried to explain. "And I guess we got carried away."

"Hmph! Some testing!" Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a scowl. I sat down and laid my head on his shoulder, feeling very tired.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Hey, Eie." Sasuke walked up.

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me Michael?" he asked me. "Why were you crying?"

"Huh?! He made you cry! Sasuke, you jerk!" Naruto didn't know whether to go attack the boy or to let me rest on his shoulder. It seems he chose the latter.

"You reminded me of him. Of someone who was hurt me with fire," I whispered, losing conscious for the second time that day. "I cried because I thought you were going to kill like him. Kill me. So, I guess…. I was…scared…" I fell asleep.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The river flowed steadily, the sparkling scales of the fishes flashed invitingly. I sat by it, hand in the cool water, my cells drinking the water and restored my strength.

Yet, I still felt worse.

"Cowabunga! Art of the Shadow Doppleganger!!" Dozens of Naruto fell into the river. I shielded from the splash and couldn't help but giggle.

Sasuke stood on the other side, sending kunais to catch the fish. They struck three on the tree trunk by the river. He waited for more fish but none came. Naruto came up for air and all of his shadow clones disappeared. He seemed exhausted.

"Go under and flail around again!" Sasuke ordered. "Three fish wont last us long. I want to preserve some for later. Let's do it three more times. C'mon stupid."

"This isn't exactly easy, ya know!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms instead. "So, let's swap jobs! You dive!"

"Sasuke, don't call him stupid," I scolded. "Naruto, maybe I could-"

"No Eie!" he interrupted. "You're still healing! I wont let you do anything that me or this bastard cant do ourselves. And besides, didn't you say you cant eat animals."

"Killing fish isn't the same thing as eating them," I pointed out.

"Sasuke! I've finished setting up the sticks and kindling! Could you please ignite it with your _Gokakya _fireball?" Sakura asked.

"…All right," Sasuke said. "Three fish will do for now."

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Sasuke turned around, purposely avoiding my gaze. I don't blame him. It's been four days since the second exam started, four days since I told Sasuke he reminded me of my murdering older brother. And that it made me afraid of him.

Ever since, Sasuke has ignored my presence to the teams, avoiding any confrontation with me.

I walked to the edge beside where Sakura began to cook the fish. "Hey. Have you seen Aries?" I asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not since this morning."

"Huh." I glanced at the crystal water. So beautiful, so clean…

"_Eie, this is Touki, the angel of water. Soon, she'll be teaching you the Martyrdom of Hearts," Hisui said, introducing me to a solemn, blue haired female angel._

_I bowed in respect that was required, a little unnerved by this angel._

_Touki had weird eyes. They were blue, then green, then blue again. Always changing like her moods, iridescent. Her hair, cut short in layers, was a brilliant light blue. She clearly portrayed her stature in appearance alone._

_Seeing her in all aquatic glory made me wish that I had chosen something better to show my stature as well. The think tank uniform consisting of a suit shirt and tie with a coat, wearing a modest length skirt, did not show my promise of a great ice angel._

_Or so I was told…_

"_She's the one? Good. It's nice to see fresh blood among the ranks," Touki said. Her voice was pure and soft, like velvet. It was soothing to listen, the sound similar to a rushing stream. I liked it._

"_Well then, let us began we the ceremonial seal."_

"What do you think we should do, Eie?"

I jumped, startled by the sudden question. "Huh?"

"She doesn't know, Sakura. She left before the exam started," Sasuke said, answering Sakura's question.

I frowned. "True, but who knows? I might've heard enough to answer your question," I snapped.

"Wha-?" Naruto swallowed and asked again. "What's wrong, Eie? You seem tense."

I touched my forehead and narrowed my eyes in dread. "Nothing. I've just been having bad memories that of late."

About a house, locked closet, a raging fire caused intentionally to hurt me. A whispering voice slowly damning me and prolonging my death. Had it not been for Lucifer, I might not have lived.

Sasuke grimaced and stood up. He picked up the water containers. "I'm going to get some water," he said, walking off.

That was it! "I'll be back," I said and ran off in Sasuke's direction. He crouched down by the stream, filling the containers. He turned only when I punched his shoulder, just hard enough to bruise. Sasuke glanced at me coldly.

"What do you want?"

"Listen! Might I rind you that I was lightheaded and delirious when I said that. I don't dream, Sasuke," I said, getting to the point. "When I sleep, I remember. Memories are an angel's dream, and they act like dreams too, so we cant just choose what to remember. All that had happened, reminded me of a time when Michael tried to kill me. I didn't want to remember; it just happened. And when you woke up and broke Zaku's arms…. It reminded me of how Michael tried to break me." I took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm afraid of fire. Big ones. Killer ones, like your jutsus. So don't blame me if I freak out. Just… leave me alone for a while so I could calm down, or something. Allow to be sure that it isn't Michael coming to finish the job. Promise me at least that, if anything."

Sasuke stared at me. "Who is Michael? What is he? Another angel?" he asked.

I looked down. "Angel of fire, to be exact. And he is one of my… older twin brothers," I answered with difficulty. "So really, I wasn't afraid of you… Just.. Reliving bad memories."

"I see." Sasuke picked up the containers. "I have them too. Bad memories."

I looked at him. "I see. So, do you promise?"

"If I can," he answered, not exactly promising anything. "Let's go before that idiot does something stupid."

"Hey! He has a name, you know, and it happens to be Naruto!" I defended my favorite person. "And one of these days, he _will_ become Hokage of Konoha."

"Oh really?" Suddenly, Sasuke smirked. "And what makes you think he will become one? At the rate he's going, he's more likely to be the Hokage of dropouts."

"Who knows?" I smiled and placed my hand over my heart. "It's just the way I feel."

We walked back to the camp, only to find someone else there.

"An enemy?!" Sasuke ran to meet them.

I stood by the boulder, staring at the newcomer. It was him. The silver haired man from before.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're hopeless! I cant turn my back on you for a one minute!" Sasuke scolded the two.

"Stop Sasuke," I said. "Don't go telling me that _you_ weren't interest on what's inside the scrolls either."

"Uh!" Sasuke stared at me in disbelief.

"That was close," the man said. "_Those who disobey the rules will find themselves in a situation where they will be forced to withdraw from the exam.' _Last time I took the test, everyone who peeked at the scrolls was hit in the eye with a spell of hypnosis the moment they looked inside. They all lay unconscious here in the forest of death until the exam was over."

"Your name is Kabuto, isn't it?" Sasuke asked. "What are you doing wandering around by yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't after your scroll, if that's what you're implying."

"Probably not," Sasuke admitted. "Or you could have just stolen it from Naruto right then. But you're still after the heaven scroll, too, aren't you?"

"Nope. I've already got a set," Kabuto said, and pulled out the black and white scrolls. "But I got separated from my team. I'm on my way to join up with them at the tower now."

I blinked. Even though he was doing it partially, he was still lying.

He turned. "See you around."

"Wait!"

Kabuto turned back.

"Fight me," Sasuke challenged.

"What-huh?" I turned to the bushes. Someone was there.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And that is why she is with them. I promise you, she will not help them gain these scrolls in any way. She's too honorable for that."

For the past three hours, Aries had reported all that had happened to the Hokage, down to the littlest details. It had been hard for the ram to gain an audience, being that the old man had skilled guards with him.

After the confirmation from Mitarashi Anko that the snake nin Orochimaru was back, security had been doubled, especially around the Hokage. For the ram to have gotten far as he had without killing anyone was a miracle all in itself. The ram had to take a few blows in order to convince the guards, before Sarutobi had finally arrived at the scene.

The Sandaime took a puff from his pipe, and slowly blew it out. "These Furies you speak off… Are they a danger to Konoha?" he asked.

"No. The fact they let Eie live means that they are willingly to make a pact," Aries said, fighting to stay conscious. The Hokage had offered him time to rest, but there was no time to waste. "Though I wouldn't put my trust in them. But we'll keep them in check. Alone, Eie and I were vulnerable but together we are strong."

"I see." Sarutobi thought carefully of what to ask next. He didn't want to say anything to upset the partner of his newest medic-nin. "And the mark on Sasuke. Did Orochimaru manage to bite Eie too?"

Aries shook his head. "I managed to arrive in time to stop him," he told his master'ss superior, though in strength it was the other way around. "He did mentioned something about doing it… later." The ran gritted his teeth at the pain.

Sarutobi appreciated the determination to tell him everything despite being so injured. "Hmm. It appears as though we have to keep watch on her. I shall keep her at my side then."

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage," Aries panted. "I believe she will be safer in Naruto's presence. Seeing him gives her a power I've never seen before. I have no doubt that she will be able to fight that man."

Sarutobi thought about it. "Very well. I shall ANBU watch Naruto as well. But during the exams, she'll have to supervise the matches with me."

Aries accepted the terms. "One more thing," he said quickly, his vision failing. "Eie… she… she has a …. mark that…" Without finishing his message, the proud Aries of the Rams finally showed weakness by fainting in front of the shinobi's leader.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! Here's another chapter done. Like I've mentioned before, the climax is coming and it will be unexpected. Bye bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 14

"Fight you?" Kabuto repeated.

Sasuke glared at the older nin, the answer evident in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke??"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Naruto asked, still wearing nothing but shorts.

I cocked my head and a bored cold look came over my features. "Apparently."

Sakura glared at me.

"Are you joking?" Kabuto asked.

"I wish I were. But our time is almost up," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, think!!" Naruto tried to reason with the boy. "Kabuto just saved our butts, you know!!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I think Naruto is right," Sakura admitted.

"Shut up!!" Sasuke growled.

I looked towards the intruder again, when suddenly I felt dizzy. The mark throbbed faintly.

'_What now?' _I silently thought.

"HE NEVER THINKS ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!!!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms.

Sakura pushed him back from advancing. "But, Sasuke…"

Kabuto stared at the younger nin, but then his black eyes flashed over to me. My eyes were cringed and a grimace was sculpted on my features. I was trying so hard not to clutch at the mark as it began a continuous pulsing of pain.

His attention, however, went back to Sasuke as the boy spoke. "There's no other way. I tried to warn you before. Challenging him is the only way we'll be out of this forest in time to pass this test.

"That's a lie."

Everyone was shocked at Kabuto's blunt statement.

I smiled. "Yep. You're right." The smile fell as my body shook once more.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Kabuto asked, coming towards me. "You look like you're about to faint any minute." He felt my forehead.

"Huh?" I watched as his forehead creased in confusion.

"Wait. Weren't you one of the proctors for the first exam?" he asked me. "Why are you taking this test if you're already around?"

"Hey! Stop touching Eie! And for your information, she's not a ninja!' Naruto yelled in anger.

"She's- You're not?" Kabuto looked surprised.

I shook my head no. "I'm just a volunteer at the hospital," I told them. "Sarutobi-sama asked me to judge because I am a-"

Hands suddenly covered my mouth. "Great at picking out cheater," Sakura answered with a big fake smile.

"Actually, I was going to say because I am Aries's owner and he needed to be held in check," I told them.

"Huh. I see. That big dog who was with you?"

I nodded. "Though, he's not a dog. He's a ram who looks like a dog," I added. "It's okay with me but don't let him hear you call him a dog. He hates that."

"Wait! I'm lost here," Naruto spoke up. "How is what Sasuke said a lie?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, you see," Kabuto explained. "You're more interested in making a big gesture than reaching your goal. Otherwise, you wouldn't run the risk of issuing that pretentious formal challenge. You put me on guard and assured yourself a fair fight. If you were truly committed, you would have just blindsided me. That's what being a ninja is all about." He finished by pushing his glasses back.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. I learned my weight on him, wrapping my arms around him similar to the way I've seen Sasuke get hugged by a persistent fan girl.

Come to think of it, I believe it was Ino.

"Naruto, someone is watching us," I whispered in his ear.

He looked back at me, eyes opened wide in shock and surprise. "What?"

"I don't think less of you for being that way. In fact, let me show you the path you should tread," Kabuto offered. "But, let's move while we discuss it."

"Yeah, cause Eie says there's someone watching us," Naruto said in a loud whisper.

"Well now," Kabuto said. "Though you may not be a ninja, you definitely have the skills for it. Oh, and I haven't properly thanked you for healing me earlier."

"Don't sweat it," I smiled softly, looking down. The mark was still giving me pain. "I didn't like those sound ninjas. They, too, bring bad memories," I whispered.

Sasuke glanced at me, probably remembering what I said earlier.

"We should get going," Kabuto said, looking behind him where the intruder laid. "The smoke from your fire and the aroma of these fish you roasted can be smelled for quite a distance. By now, every wild animal or enemy in the area must be moving in on us."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked and ran off to go put oh the rest of his clothes.

I grabbed the water containers and looked back where the intruder had hid among the bushes. It wasn't a Furie or an angel, thank goodness.

But it doesn't change the fact that this was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tree hopping was harder than flying. I thought as I sought to keep up with the others.

"Are there even any enemies left this late?: Sasuke asked Kabuto in doubt.

"Lot's of 'em!" Kabuto cheerfully replied. "If you were more alert, you'd know it, too. It takes intelligence to win battles in territory like a jungle or forest. And do you know the intelligent thing to do?"

"…Um…" Sakura struggled to find an answer.

"Set a trap?" I suggested.

"Exactly! We all share a common goal, right? The tower in the center of the forest. So the closer we get to the end of the exam, the more people will be carrying scrolls to the finish line, making the tower and its vicinity the likeliest place to find them."

"Oh! So, it's like what Eie said." Sakura glowed with excitement. "We make our target someone who has captured both the heaven and earth scrolls and is taking them back to the tower!"

"Or the other team who has the last Heaven's scroll," I added.

"You're both one-third right," Kabuto's remark gave us a confused start. "First of all, you wont be the only ones who've figured that out, so there are going to be a lot of desperate characters setting shares for the unwary around that tower."

"I get it!" Naruto said. "While we're waiting to ambush them, they'll be trying to ambush us!! Hah!! I play my games with a handicap! This gonna be sweet! It'll be worth a little sweat if we get to kick everyone else's butts and walk away with the other scroll we need to pass the second exam!"

I stayed, knowing it wouldn't be that simple. The mark was bothering me again, and I felt lightheaded. My feet slipped on a branch and I nearly fell off. Before I could say a word, a strong hand gripped my arm and pulled me up. I looked up into the obsidian eyes that were nearly the same as mine.

"Huh?" I couldn't help but gasp.

Sasuke didn't let me go until he was sure I could stay on my feet. I thanked him and he nodded in return.

"Kabuto, what's the rest of the answer?" Sakura asked.

"This type of exam brings another sort of enemy. I call them the collectors."

"Collectors?" Sakura repeated.

"Even when you're standing at the tower door," Kabuto began, "and you think you're home free, don't relax your guard for an instant. The conditions of this exam are apt to give rise to them bottom feeders. They're the ones who may not be good enough to beat every enemy they find, so they try to get their hands as many extra sets as they can to buy themselves safe passage from anyone they cant or wont face fairly. Some of them also want to have extra scrolls to offer other teams form their home villages who may not have fared as well because if those teams are on their second or third attempts at passing the chunin exams, the collectors can barter the surplus scrolls for advance intelligence about the next stages of the test. And there are those who aren't after your scroll. They're after your life! They want to eliminate strong teams now just so they'll have less competition to deal with as they move on to the third exam and beyond. And, as you can probably guess, most of these shrewd, ruthless teams never make the mistake of getting complacent or letting their guards down. Those are deadliest.. And the worst!!"

_They all sound like the conspirators of Heaven,_ I thought hatefully. They, too, use a excuse similar to this test to gain higher rank.

"Eie! Tell me when you get tired. I'll carry you on my back," Naruto said as he fell back to jump with me.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"So," Sasuke began, startling Kabuto, "that's why you didn't just take off after helping us. You're vulnerable too! Safety in numbers, eh?"

"…Right," Kabuto agreed.

I silenced my next thought, refusing to think about it lest it comes true.

At nightfall, we saw the tower in the short distance we had left. I look at the trees, watching for any intruders, human, angel, or demon. The mark was still hurting, so something was definitely in there.

"We're in view of the tower," Kabuto said. "Here's where the fun really begins."

"Then let's get to it!!" Naruto replied.

I gasped and turned. "Behind us!"

"An enemy.. So soon?!" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Over there!!" Naruto released a kunai in the direction where I felt the enemy's presences. It struck it's mark, the head of a giant …..centipede.

"Aw man! It was a centipede!" Naruto pouted.

"Wow!" Kabuto said in awe.

"A really **big** centipede," Sakura whispered.

I shivered. "Just be glad you aren't in Silence," I told her. "I heard that the ants are way bigger."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"That is so gross!!" Sasuke mumbled.

"Wait, what is silence?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto."

"Hunh?" Naruto turned to Kabuto.

"The idea here is not to attract any attention," the silver haired man reminded him. He pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Let me make this really simple for you. If we stomp through the forest like a herd of wild elephants, we've basically trumpeting our arrival to everyone around. And they'll throw us a welcome party.. But one that we'll surely not enjoy!"

Naruto gulped and tried to keep his lower lip from trembling. I stepped over to him, offering comfort and my protection. For I will protect the blonde boy. Even if it cost me my life.

Inwardly, I frowned. This was not me, nor was I liking my new attitude. I needed to fight again. But this time, with a real opponent. Not some half-starved assassin. I needed to remind myself the true meaning of becoming an ice angel.

"So starting now, let's keep it quiet and remain out of sight."

"Gotcha!"

"Okay…"

"…Right."

I didn't saying anything as I felt something come over us. But I kept quiet and continued to follow them of a more slower pace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night wore on. We have been traveling for a while until exhaustion made us walk. Our bodies were dripping with sweat when finally Sakura collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm done."

"Sakura…!!" Naruto cried out with concern.

I leaned against a tree, feeling a heavy burden on my shoulders. The mark was pulsing as something grew near. I flopped to the ground with obvious exhaustion and hung my head low.

"Eie!"

"I-I don't know how far we've come, but the tower never gets any cover," Sakura pointed out.

"It's bizarre. It's right in front of us, plain as day," Naruto whispered.

"Something's… holding us down…." I gasped, grabbing hold of the nearest figure.

"I see," Kabuto muttered as he pulled me up. "Apparently, we're already enjoying some enemy's warm welcome! Look!" He pointed behind him.

"Aw, man! No way!"

Everyone was shocked and surprised to see a familiar centipede with a kunai within it's head.

"Wh-What is this crap?!" Naruto demanded from no one.

"A genjutsu?" Sasuke suggested.

"An illusion?" I asked.

"That's what it looks like! And we fell for it!" Kabuto said. "We've been very, very cautiously running in circles!"

"And, undoubtedly, being watched?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, and close by," I said, feeling their presence.

"Of course! It would make sense. Whoever did this is waiting for us to wear ourselves out, so they can move in and take us down!"

"So they will make a move soon?" I asked, walking towards Naruto's side.

"Of course," Kabuto answered.

"Right," Sasuke said.

Rustling of branches were heard from above. Black clad ninjas crawled slowly down their way. The mark grew more painful, becoming a sick person's idea of a radar for me. Someone was coming close, I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe. But I felt four presences, three on one side, one on the other. I felt no life energy from the ninjas before us, and I hid behind Naruto. He held my hand tight.

"Here they come," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hah! Yep! Just about the perfect handicap!" Naruto said.

The black fakes quickly surrounded us as one of the intruders came closer. Silently, I made a few hand signs and wrote incantations in the air, keeping my eyes on the battle. The ninjas had forced us to move closer in a semi-circle.

"There are a lot of them, not to mention all the doppelgangers," Kabuto said.

"Wh-what the…?" Sakura gasped in fear.

"Heh, heh. You're all trapped like rats!" One of the ninjas said.

A bait, a verbal one. Then that means-

"Shut up!!"

Naruto ran forward and attacked the nearest ninja. He strike his mid drift in a direct hit.

A nauseous feeling came over me and I stumbled. I grabbed hold of the nearest tree and began to pant heavily as I held to the mark. I watched as the nonliving ninja erupted in a gooey mess.

"Hunh?!" Naruto yelled in surprise. He skidded to a landing where one ninja became two.

"Naruto!" I yelled and finished the incantation. "Ice rain!"

Many of the ninja mass were covered with ice, then broke apart in pieces. I ran forward and covered Naruto with my body from any more attacks.

Suddenly, a battered ninja threw a kunai toward Sasuke's direction. I saw that his eyes were red again, and tried to keep from frowning. Didn't I just asked him to warn me first before using his fire jutsus?

Something was wrong. Sasuke didn't get out of the way.

"Sas-" I conjured a ice barrier as Kabuto covered Sasuke. The knife lodged deep in the ice.

Kabuto grabbed hold of the kunai and looked at it. He glanced at me next, our eyes reflecting the same thing. This was no illusion. All of this was real.

"Surrender your scrolls..!" the ninjas demanded.

"Naruto, something's wrong with Sasuke," I whispered to the blonde.

Naruto looked in the Uchiha's direction and growled viciously. "I don't get it! The knife was real, so these cant be illusions. They're solid doppelgangers. But even when doppelgangers have some substance, they usually fade away at once you beat them.. And these guys are still here. So is this genjutsu after all? Which is it?!

"Blast it!!" Naruto prepared to strike.

"Wait! It's no good!!"

We both glanced at Sasuke, who was worst than the last they saw him. Hi was panting heavily, but his eyes were still red with two tomes.

"They **are **just illusions," Sasuke said, "genjutsu cast by the enemy!"

"B-but…. The kunai is real!" Sakura protested.

"No, Sasuke's right," Kabuto agreed. "The illusionist is watching from somewhere close by, synchronizing a real, physical attack that the shadow shinobi are real."

That's bad. With so many clones and with everyone already exhausted, there was no way everyone will last. And Sasuke… There was something wrong with Sasuke. I felt a strange aura around him around him, coming from his left shoulder.

I sighed, and placed my hands together. Thumb and forefinger touching, middle, ring and pinky laced together.

"_I know this technique is forbidden, but I shall teach it to you anyways," Hisui told me._

_I leaned forward in eagerness._

"_This technique was created by Haine the Traitor, and used in many battles. Since Haine was a demon, she had sympathy towards her teammates as us angels don't. So it requires giving your power to your friend."_

Power welled up within my chest. My hands began to glow blue-white in color.

"_Remember, Eie. Should you ever need to save your friends, use this technique as a last resort. For Haine was a demon, and her feeling gave her infinite power."_

I opened my eyes. _It was time._

**A/N: Another chapter down. Hope everyone enjoy this one. School's starting school so I might not update as often. But I'll try my best to keep my readers happy. Reviews are welcome.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 15**

_In the beginning, there was the world._

_And God said, "Let there be light."_

_And there was light._

_But the spirit of darkness said, "Let the light cease."_

_And the world was instantly engulfed in darkness._

_So these were the first things existing in the world._

_This commingling of light and darkness._

_The figure opened its eyes and drank in the darkness. He could smell them, surrounding the aura he wished to taste. The angel of ice. The figure closed his eyes and ran forward._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt as though it was raining. Kunai fell on top of us as we did our best to dodge. I used ice spikes to attack every doppelgangers there. But it was all in vain, for the doppelgangers only increased in numbers. Kunais were still thrown towards my teammates.

"Ohhhh! How long can they keep this up?!" Sakura demanded of no one.

"How long can **we**?!" Naruto made the hand signs for his own doppelgangers.

"Naruto, no!! don't squander your chakra!! A direct attack cant help us!" Kabuto tried to stop him.

Naruto growled in exasperation. "If we were to dissipate all of the illusions simultaneously, whoever's casting them wouldn't be able to just hurl knives at us without us seeing where they're hiding!"

"Wait!" I called him to stop and finished the last of the seat. "Let there be light! Demon style: Strength transfer!" I struck where his energy was focused on the most, in a swirl around his navel. My vision faded quickly as my energy flooded into him, replacing a certain chakra that I've felt before on the day at the bridge…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto managed to catch Eie as the angel collapsed after giving him an icy energy. Her eyes were half closed, and the usually lighted black was dulled. Her body felt cold in his arms, heavy and limp. He stared at her, refusing the one thought that remained in his mind. That she might be….

"**Kit. Behind you."**

"Naruto!" The blonde allowed Kabuto to pull them out of the way, injuring his shoulder.

"Kabuto!"

Naruto felt cold, but in a good way. He was seeing through two visions, blurry and clear. Something uncoiled within his mind and he felt the familiar rush of powerful rage. At the people. At whoever dared to hurt his friends. He wanted to run loose, to slash and kill whoever stood in his way.

Slowly his vision turned red.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. Another presence within his mind, this one as fiery as the other, but with more calm like the blue sky. He felt the swish of tails behind him, too many to even count. This presence controlled the angry one and once again, Naruto's vision was clear.

"**Stay calm, Baka-san,"** a female voice whispered in his ear. **"Instead, use the power **_**ze engel **_**gave you."**

The creature faded and the dire situation resurfaced once more. Naruto looked around to see if any trace of the presence was left behind. He felt nothing.

"Kabuto," Naruto whispered, gaining the attention of the silver haired man. "Take care of Eie."

Quickly, he made the hand signs. "Kage bushin no Jutsu! Art of the Shadow Doppelganger!!" Once more, dozens of Narutos appeared standing in battle stance.

"Charge!"

The Narutos attacked, meeting one for one. They slashed, kicked, and punched. The shadow men took the attack and reappeared in double.

"Rats!" Naruto growled.

_Shing!_

Half of the enemy's doppelgangers exploded in union, spreading. A figure walked towards the group silently, striking the renewing doppelgangers yet again.

Sasuke groaned as his eyes and shoulder stung. For some reason, he couldn't see the man's movements. As though he was moving too fast for even his Sharingan, or….

…_..he's not moving at all._

The man stepped in front of Kabuto. On closer look, the nins saw that he was covered in black, his eyes covered in white wrappings. Silver bangs fell over the white wraps and his expression was cold.

Slowly, he reached forward for the girl in Kabuto's arms.

"Eie!" The Narutos turned.

The man appeared to slice an offending doppelganger away from the real Naruto. "First rule in battle," he said, his voice frosty and his tone hard. "Never leave your heart on your sleeve." He leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear. Naruto's face went from alarm to understanding. He nodded to whatever the man had said.

"Good. Now… Shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was fast approaching. Grunts and pants were heard as the endless battle continued. With their new ally, team 7 and Kabuto fended off their attackers. But the strain was wearing their bodies fast. Only the mysterious stranger was unaffected. He stood close to Kabuto, who held the girl in his arms, finding her surprising light.

Finally, all four ninja collapsed from the exhaustion. Naruto was kicked back towards his teammates. The man stopped his battle and caught the boy effortlessly.

"Sorry mister… but that's all I got… Uhh," Naruto panted.

"Not yet," the man replied, his voice as dead as before. "Look."

The shadow doppelgangers dissolved to reveal three ninjas, all wearing masks and goggles. The man helped the boy to his feet and stepped back.

Sasuke flinched, recognizing one of the ninjas for the one who had tried to steal their Heaven scroll at the beginning of the exam.

"I know you," the shortest ninja said. "You're the one who maimed my shoulder! And here you are again, making us work hard all night. I'm so glad there' time for a little taste of payback!" He drew a kunai.

The man nodded his head. "Welcome back, Eie-sama."

Naruto grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice appeared from the ground to the sides, nearly trapping the three ninja.

"Now who's the trapped rat?" Sasuke asked as we stood behind them.

"Nice work, Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"Truly Hokage material!" I said.

"Wh-what the--?! N-no way!" The ninja sputtered. "When…? How did they…?!"

"Hmph." The man smirked as he sheathed his sword.

_That man…_ He wasn't human, not entirely at least. But I must admit, he certainly did his homework. To have Naruto and himself stall our attackers long enough for me to restore the strength that I lost, and to have our attackers think we were exhausted. Clever thinking.

"Suckers!!" Naruto yelled as the fake us vanished and became Narutos once more. "Hey guys… You're showing your tails… Just like the dirty, double-crossing demon critters you are!" The doppelgangers poofed out of existence. "Pretty slick, eh? You were thinking the shadow doppelganger were my whole act, but they were just a distraction to keep you from noticing I was single-handedly impersonating my entire team!"

"And while he did that, we three sneaked up behind you using genjutsu to beat you at your own game!" Sasuke added.

Suddenly, Naruto fell to his knees, panting heavily. I ran to his side, holding him steady. The powers I gave him were gone, making him more exhausted. I was feeling better, so I thought to use the technique once more. But a gloved hand gripped my wrist. I looked up and saw the man shake his head. _No._

"You expended all your chakra, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'll handle the rest." His red eyes flared, squeaking a "Eep!" our of the ninjas.

It happened so fast. Naruto was just gone, reappearing to smack all three ninjas with one punch. I stood, unsure of how he can still move.

"Stamina," the man answered the unspoken question. I turned to look at him as he move to stand by me. "Courtesy from the fox inside him."

"No way! I wont stand around and let you have all the fun!" Naruto growled determinedly, raising a clenched fist.

"You're wrong," I whispered softly, loud enough so the man can hear me. "Naruto's strength doesn't come from me or the demon. It comes from himself."

"I beg to differ, Eie-sama, but I believe the opposite. No human can be this strong and live."

I looked at him in disbelief. "I think you need to take off those wrappings and actually _watch_ this battle before making comments."

"I cant. I'm-"

"Art of the Doppelganger-- Mist Technique!"

"Again?" I questioned as I was immediately surrounded.

Naruto appeared next to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to his side in a almost protective manner. The newcomer took my left, guarding my back.

"N-Naruto?" I question as I looked at him.

He was glaring at our foes, not paying much attention to me.

"Shadow doppelgangers…?" he muttered.

"No… Just ordinary doppelgangers," Sasuke answered. "But, there's got to be more to them than this. Stay alert!"

"Hah! If most of them are illusions, then there's just one solid body. I'll just plow right through them until I get to the real guy!"

"That's a total waste of effort, bone head!" Sasuke snapped.

"Who asked you?!!" Naruto pushed me back as he ran forward. "Eie, take cover! Chaaarggeee!!"

"Wha- Hell no!" I ran forward as well. "I need to test my powers and these guys are good practice!"

The man sighed at our foolishness and ran forward too.

Naruto and I attacked relentlessly. I used ice spikes to back him up as the blonde boy charged forward. This time, the doppelgangers were like liquid, immune to any attack. I hesitated for a moment, shaking a little. I felt as though something or someone was looking through me, similar to the doppelgangers. I willed myself to stop, and ran forward once more.

"Aughh!!"

I turned to see Sasuke fall to the ground, gripping his shoulders. I ran to him instead, gripping his shoulders. I ran to him instead, gripping his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura walked up. I gasped as did she. Black swirl marks were slowly spreading across his skin like a disease.

"Sasuke, don't us the Sharingan again!!" Sakura begged.

"The what?" I asked. My eyes widen at the sight behind her.

"Shame on you, letting your guard down like that," the ninja said to Naruto, kunai ready for the kill.

"_Eie. One day, someone you care about will die in front of you. Tell me, what will you do?"_

My eyes widen, as rage surged through my veins. "No!" The doppelganger exploded in ice, bit of blood dripping from the cracks just as Kabuto grabbed Naruto out of the way.

"Kabuto!"

I released the breath I was holding, until I saw that Kabuto had an injured leg. _'Was that… me?'_ I thought in dread.

"All right, you---!!"

"Don't bother Naruto!"

I looked back and remembered Sasuke's injury. He clutched his shoulder in again and began to breathe heavily. "It's a waste of time," he said. "There are no real bodies among them for you to hit."

"But illusions cant punch and stab, you know!" Naruto snapped. "So where are the real attacks coming from?!"

"If I knew this, we wouldn't have to go through any of this! The mystery is the essence of their attack!!!"

I had to move quickly. Sasuke fell to his knees again, exhausted. I touched Sasuke's bruise, ignoring his protests.

"Hummel (Heaven)," I said and let loose a surge of healing energy. As soon as the doppelganger moved to attack, I watched the ground.

There! Just like I thought.

"Big guy! Under you!" I yelled.

The man ran and struck one of them out of the shadows. Another, however, slashed Kabuto's face with a kunai. He laughed, and moved forward to finish it when he stopped. Suddenly, they all began to shake with fear.

'_What?' _I thought.

Naruto did a round a roundhouse kick, sending all three flying. I did a few seals and ropes of ice appeared to tie them. I ran towards my friend, who laughed at their antics before he began to sway on his feet.

I lend him the support of my shoulder, smiling at his foolishness. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yep! Thanks for the back up," Naruto grinned.

I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Sure. No problem. You're my charge, Naruto. And I shall forever be there for you. Even as back up."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. His scarred cheeks flushed red and a big grin was plastered on his face.

"Phew! Thanks for the save, Naruto! Eie!"

Sakura cheered for us and her praise made me fell warm. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. Naruto twirled me around in circles when we found the desired Heaven's scroll in one of the ninja's pocket.

"Hey! Where's the big guy?" Naruto asked.

I looked around to find him gone. None of my senses could hind him. Almost as though….

"Ow! Huh?" I grabbed hold of a wooden flower. A masterfully crafted rose that nearly breathe life. A card faced me and I picked it up. It was a tarot card, another one of the many thing's Lucifer was so fond of. It was the Sixth of Pentacles in the upright position.

"A beginning," I whispered.

"Huh? What you say, Eie?"

I shook my head and twirled the rose in my hand. "It's nothing, I said, as thought, _'A beginning. For what?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tower loomed before us, into mighty heights. It was beautiful and serene, filling me with holy energy. I became dreamy, and almost unleashed my wings.

"Eie."

I gasped and snapped out of it, turning to look at Naruto. He grinned despite his tiredness and said, "Thank you. Without your help, we would have never gotten here."

I widened my eyes and tears stung at them. No one, ever in my long existence, has ever thanked me for working or helping. It was usually a "Good Work" or "Do better next time" even if I did the best I could. The appreciative of his filled me with another warm feeling.

I nodded. "You're welcome."

A twig snapped behind us. Kabuto whirled into defense before he relaxed. "Oh. It's you guys," he said with relief.

Two masked men, both wearing dark glasses, came into view. "You're late, Kabuto," the tallest said.

"Sorry. I ran into a little trouble," Kabuto explained.

I gave a shiver. For some reason, these men gave the creeps.

"Eie-sama."

I turned around to see three people dressed in a gray version of the ninja attire with strange purple-swirled masks that resembled animals. An aura of the North wind surrounded us as I struggled to get my nerves under control. _'How was it that I couldn't sense them?'_ The thought churned in my stomach. Were they assassins, they might have…

I didn't want to think about it.

One of them, the only female, bowed before me. "Eie-sama, please come with us to see the Hokage," she said in all seriousness.

I narrowed my eyes. "What for?" I asked carefully.

"Is she in trouble?" Naruto asked for me, standing in front of me.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"The Hokage has requested her presence immediately," the woman continued. She didn't answer Naruto's question.

I sighed. "Well, I should go. I'll see you all soon, okay? Make me proud." I walked forward.

"Eie!"

I glanced at Naruto and gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll see me soon. I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was led through a series of corridors before reaching an indoor arena. On a platform wearing the traditional robes of the Hokage was Sarutobi. Other masked ninjas stood by his side as well.

Aries howled at our arrival and I ran to him, fussing over his bandaged wounds. I rubbed his ears and scratched them, much to his enjoyment.

Finally, I stood up and bowed to the Hokage. "Thank you for assisting Aries in my place," I thanked him.

"It was my pleasure," he said and smiled. "I am glad to see you're alright as well. After hearing Aries's report, I admit, I was most concerned with your safety." In a lower voice, he whispered, "Did he bite you?"

"No," I answered. "He left after biting Sasuke and I haven't seen him since."

His face visibly relaxed, though there was still a tint of worry left. "That's good to hear. don't worry about Sasuke. We'll handle it. Now, come here."

I glanced at Aries and he nodded. Trusting his judgment, I went to the Hokage's side and watched as more ninjas appeared behind him. I saw Kakashi-sensei, Ibiki-sama, and even Anko-sama. The rest I was unfamiliar with.

"Eie." I turned my attention back to the old man. "The danger isn't over yet. I'm afraid we'll need to set preliminaries exams since so many teams has passed. Until the matches are over, I want you to stay by my side at all times. You are not to leave to go anywhere, even to Naruto's side. Orochimaru is still out there and he will use any change to implant the cursed seal on you. So I want you to be careful."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, nothing will keep me from going to Naruto's side. I was weak earlier but no I have my full strength." I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "I will not allow myself get into Orochimaru's plans. If he's smart, he will stay away."

"Hopefully, he will," the Hokage said, his dark eyes still apprehensive.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

The doors began to open. I jumped in startle-ment and watched as many would-be ninjas come in. Many finished and many were young. I couldn't imagine what effect this would have had on their childhood. I found Naruto quickly and he was glancing around. I saw Sakura tap him and point towards me. His face grew shock and I could see he was on the verge of yelling. I gave him a smile and waved to him.

"Good luck, Naruto!" I cheered.

His frown grew to a smile and he waved back.

As soon they were all settled, the Hokage moved forward. Behind us, I heard Anko talk about Sasuke and taking him out of the exam. I frowned as I wondered why.

"Welcome every-"

BOOMM!!!!!

Gravels of the ceiling fell, coming straight towards us. I ran to Sarutobi to try to protect him but suddenly I froze. A heated aura kept me in place. Another aura, a cooler one, freeze my limbs. I found that I couldn't breathe under so much energy and power.

Chaos was all around and soon the smoke cleared. Two figures had landed on top of the Hokage, the gravel oddly fallen around him.

The closest figure shook itself of the dust. "Damn, that hurt!" it muttered. The voice was female and I saw blue hair swished around as the girl shook herself. Two dog ears, one upright, the other floppy, perched on her ears. A bushy tail hung down, and it flickered side to side.

The second figure shot to her feet. "That's it! This better be the right house or I quit!!"

I gasped. The white hair, the wolf ears, the three bushy tails. A red cloak swirled around the figure but I saw enough to recognize the two demons.

Yes demons, and the worst ones to be here. I mean, these were legendary figures, famous for their antics of fighting God's will. The demons who's names sparked fear in angel's hearts.

**Haine the Traitor and Blue the Berserker**

**A/N: Another chapter done. Finally, we met the demon leaders or at least in the next chapter we will. The reason why Eie's mark was hurting was becasue she was sensing the new ally they had. He'll appear again in another chapter and a reason for his being there. Just be patient my fellow readers! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: "**_**()"**_ **means that they're speaking in the Holy Language. It just means that I'm too lazy to write in Latin. **

**Chapter 16**

Pain. Excorticating pain. It was all he felt as he struggled against the chains. Again he fell to the ground in a bloody heap, feeling more suicidal than the crack addict herself. This pain that spread through his body like a virus. He needed release from it. Now.

Carno wanted to no more than end it right there.

But Rosalite… Carno gave a yell as a new wave of pressure filled his lungs. He laid on his back, panting heavily at such savageness.

Just what the hell did they put in him?!

Carno gave a roaring scream as he felt his bones crack to another position. He turned over to claw at the dirt, imaging it as the angels' bodies. The ones who did this to him. The one who possibly killed his family and stole his memory.

He didn't remember his past. Carno was barely nine years old when he woke up, feeling oddly violated. But he was, for he had been examined and placed into the first experiment of many. The holes left by needles bled profusely before miraculously healing.

So began the Hell in Heaven. Day after day, he was injected with some formula or cells. Day after day, he was set in a match to the death. He had killed so many, his will to survive surpassing his conscience. For days, Carno would find himself in a depression state, feeling so numb and empty he began to crave pain.

Food was another matter. Carno developed a thirst for blood when the cells implanted within him warped and multiplied. He attacked the doctors and nurses, crushing their throats and suck each and every drop of the red warm liquid. As the weeks progressed, Carno began to attack anything that moved. He was restrained, bound, and gagged, not to mention starved for years.

Finally, the decision was made. Whatever variables tested were a failure. With the un-ceremonial of being branded, Carno was now labeled as a Fallen. He was later dumped on the lowest level of Heaven, closest to the border between Heaven and Hell.

The early years were hell as Carno strived to survive. He was then found by Rosalite, who felt his youth more than his demonic abilities.

_Rosalite…_

A childish face.

_Rosalite…._

A warm smile.

_Rosalite._

Carno weakly lifted his fist and uncurled it.

_Don't leave me._

The darkness struck again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demoness stretched and looked at me. I gasped at the intensity of her eyes. Never have I seen a menacing red color. It frighten me to the core and I want nothing more to run far, far away from the demoness labeled as 'The Cold Fire.'

Hmm… Maybe that's where _'Her mere presence made all flee for safety'_ came from.

Wait! Why were demons here?!

I walked forward with caution, fearing for the Hokage's safety. I summoned the force of my powers and held them in my hands. The force shone blue and flickered like fire.

One of them, Blue, looked up and stared. I felt my body stop with fear that was unnatural. She moved forwards and her boots clanged on the floor, blue tail flickering.

"_**(Thee be the Fallen?)" **_The Holy Language surprised me. I've never heard of a demon who can speak it without suffering God's wrath.

Nevertheless, I hesitated, not knowing how to reply.

"_**(Thee be the Fallen?)"**_ she asked again, this time with growing annoyance.

"_**(Did thee kill anyone?)"**_ I asked my own question.

"I don't know. Did we?" To my surprise, Blue turned to her companion.

"I. Don't. Know. Do birds count?" Haine asked and she cocked her head.

I looked down where they had landed on the Hokage only to find a piece of gravel. Alarmed, I demanded, _**"(Where is the old human?)"**_

The demons glanced at each other and then at the pillar where they had landed.

"_**(Shit! No wonder my ass hurts!)" **_Haine growled.

"_**(Who cares about your ass? What about my head?!)"**_ Blue snapped, glowering fiercely.

Suddenly, four masked nin appeared between the two, restraining them.

"Ow! Police brutality! Police brutality!" Haine yelled as she struggled.

"Wait-" I moved forward.

"Are they your acquaintances?" the Hokage asked, standing from behind me.

I whirled to face him. "No, but I know for a fact that hurting one of them will bring the destruction of Konoha," I told him.

"Destruction? Konoha? Girlie, we're here for you," Haine said as she had her captors in a head lock.

"M-me?" I squeaked, and I was pretty sure that Hell froze over.

The wolf demon threw the two nins as though they were nothing. (With her strength, they probably are. I've heard rumor that her strength was the power of the ocean's weight!) She turns to me and I nearly cringe at those eyes staring down into mine. She was taller than me, I saw, so I had to look up just to face her.

"_**(I will speak in this language so your humans will not get suspicious of you)," **_she said.

"_**(Fine but they'll be suspicious anyways),"**_ I said coldly.

The demon rumored to be the most coldest, most ruthless, the most dangerous of her kind since the dreaded Demon Accolon, actually cocked her head like a dog and had the gall to look confused.

"_**(Why?)"**_

"_**(Because…)"**_ I took a deep breath to contain my anger. Once reigned, I faced the bewildered demon. _**"(Because, you fell through the ceiling and landed on the human's leader!)"**_

"HOLY SHIT! You're the leader???!!!"

"Uh, Blue. She's talking about the old man, not the pillar," Haine explained as a drop of sweat fell down the back of her head.

"What is going on here?" the Hokage asked quietly.

I turned and heard the murmurs around me. Suddenly, a bearing stare burned into my back I turned and was faced with a smirking man whose hitatie had the symbol of Sound. _'So,'_ I thought quietly, emitting a frozen energy and gave a cold stare, _'this is the Sound nins' teacher.'_

"Sarutobi-sama, may I be excused for a moment? I need to speak with these… women," I asked from the Hokage.

He stared at me with deep dark eyes. I was taken back by the wisdom that laid there. Slowly, I softened my gaze and stance and asked in a pleading voice, "Please. I want to know the reason for their being here. I promise to tell you everything they tell me."

Finally, after an agonizing minute, Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. I will sent for you before the first match of the preliminaries begin. Yamato." He called forth a masked nin. Seeing from the heavily designs and the mask, he must be someone important. "Take them to a private room."

"Yes sir."

"Oh! Can you add beer please?" Blue asked innocently.

I blinked as the Berserker was smacked on the head by the Traitor. "They call it sake, now! You dumbass!"

Yep. These demons were officially weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thanked the one known as 'Yamato' and closed the door. As a precaution, I locked it as well.

My flesh crawled and goose bumps broke out across the skin, as I felt the true aura of the two demons behind me. Obviously, they were masking their power earlier, letting it loose now to cover the door, creating a sound proof cell. But the question was why. Was it for the humans' benefits, withholding their awesome power for their sake?

No, that cant be. They were demons and demons just loved to make humans squeal.

"I know what you're thinking. And the answer is no." I gasped as Haine suddenly appeared by my side. She leaned down and those red orbs seemed to have penetrated my inner mind, wracking havoc within my thoughts. "Actually, we did it for your sake. Cant have you fainting at the first meeting." She looked away and went back to her seat, crossing her legs in a graceful fashion.

Now that I was freed from her glare, I demanded, "Why? You've never cared for an angel before. The most you cared is the way they should die!"

Blue laughed. "Only 'cause we feel sorry them. Those termed 'Dogs of the Church' are no more than brainwashed people," she said, blue eyes glittering dangerously.

I faced those eyes with a cold stare. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Why, to protect you of course!"

"Uh!" I hadn't expected that answer, nor did I expect the sudden bright grin that spread across Haine's features.

"We've heard all about your current situation and we both know that it's all a bunch of shit," Blue explained, sitting on the table in the room. She pushed her bangs back in a move that leaked deadliness. "There's no way you've could have done that. Even if angels are corrupted, there's no way you could do that. Not the daughter of Ad-"

"AERION! COME BACK HERE!!"

The familiar voice sounded close as the door suddenly slammed opened.

"Haine-sama! Blue-sama!" A blur flashed by and tackled the wolf demon to the ground. A young girl with an eccentric hair color bounced on top of Haine. "Tell Tor that this anarchy! I refuse to take my medicine!" Like she came, she was gone. Yet her screams of "ANARCHY!" sounded through the halls.

"Eie-san, are you alright?" Yamato asked me as his dark eyes surveyed the damage our surprise guest made.

Which was the destruction of the door.

"Hai, I'm fine," I answered quite shaking. The sudden intrusion had startled me greatly. I hadn't noticed how tensed I was.

Haine sat up from the floor, her entire clothes messy. She pulled back her silver hair, the movement making her ears flicker.

"Dame that Aerion!" she growled and her crimson orbs leaked a bloody red.

"Anyways! Long story short, we're here to finish what Hisui started." I blinked at the sudden cheerfulness. "Now that's settled, let's go see the leader. We owe him expenses for that roof."

"Wa-wait! You haven't answered any of my questions!" I said, stepping forward.

Both demons cocked their heads and gained a thoughtful expression.

"Well, we answered the first one. We're here to protect and tutor you," Haine said.

"And the reason we're here is because you're-"

"Eie-san, Lord Hokage is requesting your presence to witness the first match," another masked ninja appeared from smoke. From beneath her spiraled mask, I knew laid a female. The long purple hair was also a dead giveaway.

"Well, we cant keep him waiting. Tup, tup, tup!" I was pushed out the door by Blue's cold hands.

I was so confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I keep getting interrupted every time I want to tell her,'_ Blue glanced over to her partner and cousin.

'_Don't. it's too early and we're not exactly 100 sure. I mean, just because _he _was the one who asked us doesn't mean he's her sire,'_ Haine returned the stare. _'But one thing's for sure. Seraphita is sure protective of this one.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first match was set. A huge screen appeared, hanging from the ceiling. The Hokage waited patiently for me as I walked to his side.

"They'll behave. They say they're here to protect me. And I believe them," I admitted bitterly.

A cough was heard, followed by a long whistle. Haine was staring at the ceiling in amazement.

"Damn, we were gone only a few minutes and the roof's already fixed!" she exclaimed.

"I guess fairies do exist," Blue said in a awed voice.

I sighed. "They also want to train me, so I might not be at the hospital often."

"It's perfectly fine. We will call you for emergencies then," Sarutobi said and smiled. "Now then, let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

The screen began to flash with many names until they stopped at two: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. I froze. _'Sasuke has the first match? What about the bruise? Shouldn't he be getting medical treatment?' _ I wondered.

A warm, rough hand grabbed my shoulder and gained my attention. The Hokage took a deep breath from his pipe and blew the smoke out.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. If all goes bad, we'll be ready."

I nodded sadly as I returned my gaze to the upcoming match.

"Eie. We'll be going now, but don't worry. We'll still be here but over there. Rosie wants to talk to us." Blue pointed to a hallway far to the side. Within the shadows stood Rosalite.

I nodded. "Okay. Ask her if she's alright and if there's anything I could do for her," I said.

Blue and Haine nodded and disappeared within a flash.

"Eie." Aries appeared by my side.

I knelt down to scratch his ears when he whispered, "Kabuto's out of the preliminaries."

My hand never stopped. "Did he say why?"

Aries shook his foot in pleasure. "Health," he answered, his gold eyes meeting mine.

I swallowed as I watched Sasuke and one of the two men that was part of Kabuto's team.

"Now they fight individually," the Hokage answered my silent question. "It is necessary to test their abilities as true shinobis."

"Friend against friend, correct?" I said silently.

"Unfortunately."

"I see." I watched as all the remaining teams went up to the upper gallery. "I wonder why Kabuto dropped out. He would have been able to become chunin."

"It's no surprising matter," Anko said, standing next to me. "He's failed this exam six times already, always dropping out at this level."

"Aries said it was a medical issue," I said, watching as Kakashi said something to Sasuke.

"Well, considering that all participants had just spent five days in the forest of Death," the purple haired woman waved it off.

"But I **healed** him," I said, the foreboding feeling rising up once again.

Their looks of shock only intensified it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here? I thought you were forbidden to come to the Human World?" Rosalite glared at the two demons.

"But Roooiiissseeee," Blue whined. "We had no choice! He said he'll kill us if we didn't." She began to cry comedic tears.

"Now look what you did! Have you any idea how long it takes to get her to shut up?" Haine asked as she held her cousin. "And besides. Even if we weren't told to come, we would have eventually."

Rosalite blinked her eyes and turned, following the demoness's gaze to what caught her attention. She gasped as she remembered. "Of course! The two boys with the demons."

"Hai, and both of them just so interesting to be on our radar. Though, we have no clue as to who they are yet," Blue said, all serious and tears forgotten.

"But why act now? Why didn't you stop the humans stop the humans before they sealed the demons?" Rosalite asked.

"Jesus Christ! What is this? 'Ask questions/ day? We didn't do anything because we couldn't!" Haine exclaimed.

"…Couldn't?"

Blue sighed. "Rosie, for the past twenty years, we've been asleep. Things have been leading up to certain events and now a war is on the horizon. World War Three."

"It's going to be chaotic. This is the final war where everything will be determined. Heaven and Hell will crash into Earth so we thought to rest so we'll be able to use our full powers until then. And with Mony and God missing-"

"Wait a minute. Did you say… that God was missing?" Rosalite repeated and her cold façade broke.

"Yes, and so is our leader," Blue answered. "When we four woke up, we were alone. Her presence was gone."

"So that explains the sudden betrayals," Rosalite murmured.

"Yep. Get ready for the ride of your life," Haine said, eyeing a certain blonde boy surrounded in red chakra. "It's to die for."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right," a sickly ninja announced. "Please begin!"

The other ninja did a few hand signs that made his right hand glow. He then reached backwards with his other hand and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge, but his face filled with pain as the mark on his shoulder glowed.

I swallowed. This was bad. Sasuke was now on the ground. The ninja attacked, but he missed as the younger nin moved away. Sasuke stopped his arm by interlocking his legs and slammed the other ninja on his back, holding the offensive arm.

"Yes!!" Naruto yelled with cheer.

'_No.'_ I watched as the man's hand clutched at Sasuke's chest, and glowed a dark blue. He struck Sasuke and flipped to his feet. I shivered as Sasuke was next attacked on the head, the glowing palm sapping his strength. His body went limp and he huffed with exertion.

"The man is taking Sasuke's energy source," Aries remarked next to me.

I could only nod as Sasuke's cries of pain were as worse as hearing Naruto. I clutched at the nearest object and narrowed my eyes. A warm arm held me close, offering the comfort I sought.

"Ohh… you… SON OF A…!!" Sasuke kicked the man away.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL CALL YOURSELF UCHIHA SASUKE?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO… TO YOURSELF!! AREN'T YOU EMBARRASSED TO HAVE EVERYONE SEE YOU AS A BIG LOSER?!" Naruto yelled at his teammate.

"Naruto!" I called out.

"He's right, you know?" Aries murmured, flicking his tail in the air.

Once again, Yoroi ran forward with his glowing palm. I couldn't help it, I hid my face within the Hokage's clean robes, surprised that he had even let me.

_Pow!_

"What the-?"

I looked up to see as Sasuke kicked Yoroi to the air, appearing behind him.

"After this, I'll limit myself to my own special skills, but for now…!" Sasuke whispered with a grin.

'_He did it!'_ I thought with a sudden happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three mystical beings watched as a black spiral marking begin to spread across the boy's body. Suddenly, they receded.

"Heh, the boy's stubborn," Blue muttered.

"He is one of the children that is with Eie's favorite human," Rosalite provided.

Haine, however, snorted and growled. "I smell a snake."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched with awe as Sasuke moved flawlessly in the air, using his opponent to make his move more accurate. He attacked mercilessly, finally kicking Yoroi to the ground.

"SHISHIRENDAN! BARRAGE OF LIONS!"

Sasuke skidded to the side and laid there, not moving.

"Sasuke!" I ran towards the end of the platform, watching as the sick nin examined the defeated nin. Slowly, but surely, Sasuke rose to his feet, panting heavily and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm halting this match before it goes any further. In other words," the referee paused for effect," UCHIHA SASUKE IS THE CHAMPION OF THE FIRST BATTLE, AND ADVANCES PAST THE PRELIMINARIES TO THE NEXT LEVEL!"

I sighed and couldn't help but smile. Naruto cheered from happiness and Kakashi said his congratulations while reading one of his books that read "Make-out Paradise". I wonder what it is about?

I looked back to the Hokage. "May I…?"

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Go. Consider this as one of the emergencies we need you for."

I smiled again and ran to the arena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aries looked at the man his mistress stood to obey. _'He is hiding something,'_ the ram thought with suspicion.

"Don't glower so much, Aries. It's bad for your health," the said man turned to offer a friendly smile. Though his eyes still contained a hidden secret.

The ram forced himself to nod and turned back to the arena. _'Be careful, Eie-sama.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke! You won, but in such an uncool way!!!" Naruto taunted. "And you came out looking like you're the one who got beat up!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said weakly with a faint smile.

"Sasuke." I walked up cautiously as he turned.

He looked surprised to see me. "Eie…"

I ripped a part of my shirt and began to wipe at his mouth. "I'm sorry," I told him. "For a second there, I truly believed that you would lose. I'm sorry for doubting you. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

Sasuke looked at me with those obsidian eyes, so much like mine. Then he leaned forward in exhaustion and I moved to catch him.

"Shouldn't…. apologize," he whispered between pants of pain. "I, too… doubted myself."

I lowered my eyes and hugged him close. "Perfectly reasonable. You're only human after all."

"Hey!" I could feel Sakura's rage from so far away. I didn't face her, unperturbed by her jealousy

A sudden hush fell over the sight of me. Murmurs of the question, _Is she another Uchiha?_ filled the air with the want to know. I ignored it for now, for a medic-nin came forward.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we must escort you, too, and put you under the medical corps, so you can get the best possible treatment."

"You have no idea what you'd be getting yourselves into." Kakashi stepped forward. "I'll handle him. He can come with me right now, and I'll seal the curse mark." He touched Sasuke's shoulder, drawing him away from me.

"Well then. Right! Let's get the next match going," the ninja announced.

"I'll be taking him now, Eie," Kakashi said. "I let you have your own way once, and it's only made you greedy."

Each word was like a knife wound to the boy, opening old scars. I sat there indecisive. I know that the Hokage doesn't want me to leave his side, but still. I considered Sasuke as a friend, and now I just couldn't let him suffer with this pain alone. I sent a pleading glance meant for both Sarutobi and Aries but another spoke.

'_Go. Help your friend. We'll make sure to protect your precious Hokage.' _Haine's words sounded loud in my mind. I looked up and saw her nod in my direction. That was all I needed. For some reason, I felt that I could trust her. I hoped that I was right.

As Sasuke stood up, I followed. "Master Kakashi, I am coming with you," I announced in a firm voice.

"But Eie-" Kakashi began, alarmed, but I interrupted.

"I believe my skills will help in the success of the sealing. But really," I tugged him down as I whispered into his ear, "I think Sasuke needs a little support. I'll be there as a squeeze toy."

Kakashi nodded solemnly in disapproval. "Alright. Let's go."

I led Sasuke from the arena, the said boy clutching his shoulder in obvious pain. The feeling rose once again inside me. Once again, I was scared. I felt my lower lip tremble as I sought to control my body's movements.

Why did God have to make life so confusing? Why cant it be simple? I locked eyes with Naruto as I walked away. I mouthed the words, _'I will be here for yours.'_ He seemed to understand and nodded. I stared at that innocent gaze before descending into the darkness.

What was going to happen now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Why is she so scared? I can feel her body trembling with the emotion, her black eyes misty like if she was about to cry. Why did she stay with me when her precious 'Naruto' was just over there?

My shoulder ached from the mark it bear, the cursed thing filling me with vile intentions. When she had told me that she had doubted me, I felt a cold rage rise within me, churning my stomach. But when I saw her eyes, the look made my heart swell. She was truly worried for me. For some reason, her feelings mattered more than anyone's else. Not even Sakura can give me this release.

Who is Eie? What is this feeling inside of me? Why that, for even a moment, I had become willing to five up revenge, to give up from accomplishing my goal, just to see her smile?

I am an avenger. I cant feel this way. I just cant, for I know, instead of making her smile, I'll break her into something worse.

Something like me.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aries turned to growl at the approaching demon. He bared his teeth in a snarl as he asked, "What do you want, demon?!"

Haine stopped and gave an equally icy smile. "Just thought you would like to know that I smell a snake in the room," she said sweetly that left a sour taste to those who listened.

"Orochimaru!" Anko hissed, her voice filled with undeniable hatred.

"Don't know for sure. Just thought to warn you." She turned to leave.

"Wait."

She glanced back and her blood red eyes made their blood run cold. "Not to worry. Blue will stay here to watch over things. I'll follow Eie, so stay put Ram-san." She disappeared.

Sarutobi sighed as Hayate called out the second match. Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino. The Sandaime took a willing puff of his pipe and blew the smoke out of his nose. Suddenly, his world had fallen into political ties of both his village and an entirely different world filled with demons and angels.

He could only hope that someone will appear to save them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quiet figure wandered the halls, shuffling a deck of cards. She made no sound as she slipped through the security made up of frightened ninjas. She shuffled with ease, that not even her movements could mess her up.

Suddenly, she stopped. A cloaked figure appeared in her path, stopping her trek. The girl watched as two dragon wings appeared from underneath the black material. Two gapping dragon heads leered at her.

"Tess."

"Malice."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Malice asked pleasurably, still shuffling her stack of cards.

Tess narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lady Haine? Asleep somewhere? Or are you here to inspire your namesake?"

Malice smiled. "Isn't it obvious? My master is awake."

A gasp did not went unheard from the deck-shuffling girl. The sound only widen her smile. "Yes, and so is Lady Blue, Lady Torhu, and Lady Kirara. Lord Riuet never went to sleep and of course no one knows where Lord M'Kael is," she mused as she ceased her shuffling to a stop.

Tess visibly tensed. The reputation of Malice the Card master was most foul, especially since the Gypsy demon specialized in making accurate bad fortunate. All her card readings were in reverse, very bad for the customer.

The dragon Furie swelled with the urge to flee, so not wanting to be that customer.

Malice pulled out a single card from the deck and her smile turned to a psychotic grin.

"Well, what do you know?" she said with unrestrained glee. "The reverse of Queen of Cups. Someone's going to die soon."

_What fun._

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you guys liked it!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 17**

_These feelings… what are they? Why do I feel this way? Seeing her in his arms, it's suffocating. Why am I feeling these things? She is just a friend. I am in love with Sakura. I'm just worried about here. That's all. _

_Right?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small boy trudged through the hallways, arms heavy with piles of files. He was quite tall for his age, yet his face structure and the way his body had formed, he appeared like a pretty girl. Thus, half of his three thousand years had been spent in frequent teasing, mauled inappropriately, and gender confusion. Though he was powerful, they still kept him as a think tank rank Even his mentor, the enigmatic angel Raziel, could not bend the system for him.

The boy muttered angrily, "It's not my fault God made me this way."

"Precisely. Yet they always blame you, don't they?"

He whirled behind him, the files flying everywhere. "Wh-Who's there?" he stammered in fear.

"Oh dear. You drop these." A neatly pile was made in front of him. Over them, a young woman stood. She was remarkably pretty, with long, unruly brown hair with green eyes. She smiled at him, a friendly air around her. Upright brown dog ears sat upon her head, ten fluffy tails swirling behind her dainty form.

He gasped again, instantly recognizing her. "Lady Torhu!" He jumped in her arms.

"Joel." Another woman appeared from the shadows. She was tall as he was, if not a foot taller, with reddish silver hair, white skin, gold eyes and black cat ears. Eleven black fluffy cat tails hung from her spine.

"Lady K-Kirara!" Joel whimpered, staring into that marble face.

The cat demoness smiled. "Go find Raziel," she ordered. "Tell him that the Big Six had finally awakened."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shivered in the darkness. Something warm fell upon my shoulders at the account of my shivering. I looked up to see Sasuke walking away from me, towards the middle of the seals Kakashi was writing in his own blood. My stomach churned at the sight, the blood bringing back horrible memories. How much blood had they bled from me, before placing the Peccato on me? How much until I was close to dying?

I laid my head on my arms, watching as Kakashi finished the last of the writings, ending at the comma swirl mark on Sasuke's neck.

"That's it!" Kakashi finally said, standing up straight. He turned to me. "Eie. I want you to stay here with him. Only don't disrupt the seals.

I started, then nodded my head. "Hai." I placed Sasuke's shirt on the ground and took off my shirt. Dressed in a bra and skirt, I let loose my wings and floated towards him. Carefully, I placed my hands on Sasuke's shoulders, floating over a black red line.

Black meet black as Sasuke and I stared at each other. I nodded once and he copied, ready for Kakashi's seal.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," he and I said.

Kakashi did rapid hand signs . "Fujahôin! The sealing of the curse!" He slammed his bleeding palm onto the mark. Sasuke began to yell and groan in pain as the blood seals began to crawl up his skin. It was absorbed into a ring that formed around the mark.

As it was finished, Sasuke slumped forward. I held him close and quickly began the healing process.

"Hail Mary, full of Grace. The Lord is with you," I whispered, my hands glowing blue.

"Hmm," Kakashi mused over his bloodied hand. "Even if the curse mark awakens again, the power of this Fujahôin spell should contain it. But Sasuke, the foundation of the spell's powers is the strength of your own will. You have to want it to work, and you must believe in your power to control it. If you don't, the curse could have its way again!"

"Master Kakashi," I said, smiling at him. "I'm afraid Sasuke is indisposed."

He sighed and gave a chuckle. "He's so worn out, I barely recognize him."

I nodded as I continued. "Blessed are you among women, And blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus." I gasped. "Kakashi!"

"My, my. What a pretty bird."

Kakashi flinched and whirled around.

"So, you've mastered the spells of sealing, Kakashi? Looks like you're all grown up." Footsteps came closer. I quickly folded my wings around Sasuke in a shield of feathers.

"_And so the snake tempted Eve, to taste the forbidden fruit of the Tree of Knowledge."_

"You're…" Kakashi whispered in shock.

"It's been a long time." A tall man with ghastly pale skin, long black hair, and a snake's golden gaze appeared. I recognized him as the grass nin who had attacked Naruto and his team. And he…

A biting chill surrounded us as I glared at this man. Any liquid froze into thick ice, instantly making this place my domain.

Kakashi glanced at me and I saw him shiver. Reluctantly, I raised the temperature for his sake.

"Dear, dear. What a cold little bird," the man chuckled, unaffected by my loss of temper.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi said.

"…Pardon my rudeness, Kakashi, but, I have no use for you. I'm here about both the boy and the bird behind you."

I gasped. "Huh?'

"What do you want with Sasuke and Eie…?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh, you know how it is. Two guys have something, and a third ones just got to get it too!" Orochimaru grinned.

I bristled, my wings ruffling. He was talking in riddles, just like a snake!

"You haven't had it for very long yourself, you know. Know what it is yet?"

Kakashi glared. I, on the other hand, didn't understand what he was implying.

"It's… the sharingan!!" he said. "I must possess… the Uchiha blood."

"What for…?" Kakashi asked warily.

"The newly created village of hiding in Sound -- Otogakure, that is my home, you see," Orochimaru explained. "Is it becoming clear?"

I growled loudly. "How many times must I say it?! I'm not a Uchiha!" I yelled.

"Ah, but your blood says otherwise," Orochimaru said, his golden gaze trying to capture my own dark gaze.

I glared. "You gat someone's else's, for I do not have human blood in me. Otherwise, I would have never been able to live in Atziluth."

"Atziluth?" he repeated. "Do you mean there is another hidden country? Ha! So that's why you're still alive. No wonder Itachi couldn't find you."

I blinked. "Itachi?" I repeated. _'Who is this Itachi?'_

"That's enough, Eie," Kakashi ordered me, interrupting my thoughts. "He's only truing to provoke you to reveal information."

Orochimaru gave a smirk that so resembled a snake's. "You know me well, Kakashi," he said gleefully.

"So," Kakashi turned to the snake man, "it's just your greed, and delusions of grandeur."

"I suppose you can say that," he said. "Good help is so hard to find these days, and I need all sorts of pawns at my disposal."

"So, you think that Sasuke and Eie are one of your pawns?" Kakashi asked. I turned to him at his words.

"Oh, he's a very special pawn," Orochimaru said. "A real keeper. And…" He looked at me then, his golden eyes tracing each ascent of my wings, eyeing each position of the feathers. "I have no doubt that this little bird could make it worth my while."

I shivered, for this was a man of insanity and power. There was no emotion in those eyes, just an arrogance similar to what most angels had. Especially those of the white room, winged beings that held no compassion nor regret for those they experiment on. I shivered in dread, as I knew that whatever threat this man made was real, capable by his or another's hand at his disposal. His so called "pawns."

"Unlike the boys who are going through the rigors of the exam process right now. Those boys are… in disposable."

"You bastard!" I yelled and the frost returned. Suddenly, my head was pulled forward over where Sasuke laid on me. "Who-"

"Don't try to scold someone who's not listening or don't care," the soft husky voice of Haine reached my ears. I looked up at her, at that ruby gaze many saw before their deaths. "God's already tried that. Don't waste your energy over a mortal fool."

"What's this? A new clan?"

Haine gave a smile that was friendly, yet her words chilled the bone. "Say it one more time and I'll rip your eyes out."

Orochimaru laughed and suddenly moved forward.

'Say away from Sasuke!" Kakashi went into battle stance, feet spread apart, left arm holding right arm while right hand exploded into lightning. "Even if you are one of **those** three ninjas," Kakashi spat, "the man I am today can take you down!"

"Heh," Orochimaru laughed as he sneered at Kakashi.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, holding a orb of pure icy energy in my own hands.

"Hold on," Haine quelled the energy within her hand. I gaped at the great show of power. "Look."

This was bad. I felt Kakashi's fear rise up. Never have I seen this man so scared, so worried. So… ready to die.

"You say one thing and do another," Orochimaru said.

"What?!"

"The curse binding spell you place upon Sasuke was futile!" Orochimaru explained. "When a heart is sufficiently focused and ruthless in its desires, then, for good or evil, the end will justify any means. Sasuke possesses just such a heart, the heat of an avenger."

'_What?!' _I looked down at the boy in my arms. _'An avenger? Sasuke is… an avenger?'_

"So that's how you get your hooks into. But Sasuke's no---!"

"A day will come when he will seek me out," Orochimaru interrupted, "hungry for power!! Meanwhile, I believe you were offering to kill me. Care to try? Or are you all talk?"

I swallowed, and placed Sasuke down on the floor. I summoned a spike and stepped forward, intent on ridding this word of this evil. If this man was so heartless to make a pawn out of Sasuke, who will he choose next? Sakura? Naruto? No, I wont allow such a thing to happen!

Suddenly, a cold hand lifted my chin and I stared into the eyes of a serpent.

"My, you sure are a brave little bird," Orochimaru cooed.

Silently watching those eyes, I raised my spike.

"Eie! Don't!" Kakashi called out.

I reached out for the hand when it was swept away from me, a feather in its grasp. "Uh, uh," the snake man scolded lightly. "I don't have the desire to become an icicle today. Maybe soon. Until then."

He vanished into the shadows, allowing me to breathe. I gasped, realizing how frightened I was, had been when I was in his icy grasp. How prepared I was to die that very instant. I shivered, and folded my wings, a tip still smarting from where a feather was taken.

The ice fell and shattered on impact. The shards fell everywhere, landing where gravity stopped them.

"Eie! Are you alright?" Kakashi came to my side, the worry and fear vanishing in his eyes.

"Yea-Yeah," I stammered, feeling cold.

"Did he do anything?"

I shook my head. "N-no. He didn't."

A coat covered me from behind, its weight making me stagger. "Don't let an Incubus steal your soul," the soft words of Haine reached my ears, reminding me of her presence.

Kakashi looked up. "Who's this?"

"Haine no Mizu, her new teacher and protector along with Bluey," Haine smiled, all seriousness gone. "Well, now that the boogey man is gone, let's go eat!"

"But Haine, we need to take Sasuke to the hospital first for his rest, and I need to return to the Hokage," I said.

"Aw! Cant we just leave him here? He looks fine as he is."

"Haine!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll take him," Haine said, reaching into a pocket and taking out a hat with a red cross sign on it. "Just let me put on my little nurse's cap here and we're on our way." She picked him up easily and vanished.

"Uh…" Kakashi blinked.

"Don't worry," I said. "We can trust her."

He sighed. "Well, I'll just take your word for it. Come here. I'll take you back to the Hokage." He spread his arms for me.

I went to him and felt him do a few hand signs. We vanished and reappeared by the Hokage's side.

Sarutobi glanced at us and asked one word, "Well?"

"It has been done," Kakashi answered, all serious unlike his usual visage.

"Good."

"This is where I leave you, Eie," Kakashi told me.

I nodded. "Yes, I know. Give my best to Naruto," I said.

He nodded in return and vanished in smoke. I went to stand by the Hokage's side.

"He came back," I whispered.

The Hokage glanced at me, his dark eyes flashing. Asking.

"Don't worry. He didn't do anything to me or Sasuke. Kakashi and Haine made sure of that," I assured him.

"Alright then." He returned his gaze to the next match.

The screen shuffled names again until it stopped at two. Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro. One of Kabuto's teammates against the boy I fought before. The one with Gaara.

A flash of fur and Aries stood at my side again. "The red boy doesn't seem too pleased," he murmured.

I nodded in agreement.

Words were exchanged before Kankuro took off the heavy load on his back and placed it beside him. That Misumi man ran forward with the first strike, yelling something about "no tricks" and "winning". Kankuro blocked, but then the man's limbs extended like a snake's and wrapped his body around Kankuro's own . The huge package dropped to the side and rolled away.

'_Wait a minute,'_ I thought as I strained my double vision into effect. _'Something's not right.'_

Again, the two exchanged words, Misumi asking Kankuro to forfeit. Kankuro refused.

Damn, I wish I could hear exactly what they were saying. Then the suspense wouldn't be killing me this way!

Suddenly, Aries leapt closer. "He's not going to-"

SNAP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched the boy for a long time, mindless of the time and reality. Damn, did they look alike. She, a natural born demon had the Dark Lord many times. She's even met the fire angel, Michael, in battle; watched the ice angel from afar. Back when she still served Heaven.

She sighed and her wolf ears flopped down in response. She must be getting old, especially when she felt so tired. But that must be the illness working.

"So many things to do and so little time. Literally," the demoness whispered, an ironic smile on her lips. She looked up and away from the dark haired boy on the hospital bed.

"Report, Malice."

The scent of water filled the air, the shuffling of cards loud even in the constant beeping of the machines. Another girl, another demon leaned against the wall, the shadow in the bright room.

"The Kantri has been informed," the words whispered dully through the air. "The others has been dispatched to contact the Angel Raziel. Once our forces has been combined, we'll began the intense training in forming the Gate of Heaven."

"I see. And of the twins?"

"Currently on the outskirts of the Fire Country. Aerion… led an interesting chase."

Haine sighed. "I actually feel sorry for Tor, staying with her for all of eternity." She turned to the quiet girl. "Destroyed anyone yet?"

"No," Malice answered, "but there's a death on the horizon. Not our angel, but an angel all the same. Along with a human's."

"Hmph. Poor Carno. Too bad he has to go with Kirara, since he's not my element. By the way, where is Ms. Hello Kitty?"

Malice smiled, though her eyes were as blank as ever. "If she hears that you called her that…"

Haine grinned. "What she doesn't know wont hurt her," she said.

The younger demoness nodded. "Went to go find the last two members of The Big Six. Lady Torhu went with her."

Haine nodded, processing this information. "With me and Blue stuck on this favor, Kirara and Torhu gone hunting and Mony missing. Riuet off on a wild goose chase after her and M'kael sulking in the world's core. I'll say… we're in pretty much in deep shit."

"Most likely."

"Well, I'm going back. Take care of Madara's heir for me," Haine said.

"Madara didn't have a heir," Malice pointed out.

Only silence remained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone went silent. Kankuro slumped forward in Misumi's arms, seemingly dead.

But something was wrong. His body did not glow. It appeared to have had no life at all. I leaned forward once more for a closer look, squinting, my double vision giving me details of the match.

It wasn't him. It wasn't Kankuro. It was a….

"A puppet," Aries said.

The puppet retained its original form, multiple wooden arms lashing out and grabbing onto Misumi. The clothes shredded, revealing the puppet to be much taller than I had originally thought. The bundle on the floor unwrapped itself, revealing Kankuro with glowing hands with the energy I began to know as chakra.

The cracking of bones mixed with Misumi cries of pain filled the air. It was gruesome, but I had to admit, it was deserving.

"_Payback is pleasures, especially if you're the one inflicting it."_

I flicked at the words of Dimitri, slightly shaking.

"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back, the winner of the match is Kankuro!!"

I breathed deeply. "I didn't know ninjas could be puppet masters," I said quietly.

"And I didn't know angels could be afraid," the Hokage answered quietly, gazing at me with worried intensity.

I tried to smile. "We can, only some of us can hide it better," I answered.

"I see," Sarutobi murmured, then explained, "Puppet masters are common throughout the Sand Village. It's a powerful art that uses an infinite amount of chakra to move the inanimate object. Seeing how flawlessly the boy managed it, I'd say he's a master."

"Oh," I said, awed.

"Didn't they have puppet masters back in Heaven?"

I shook my head. "Only if you wanted to go to Hell," I answered. "In Heaven, we called this practice voodoo, a satanic art of the Demon Lord."

"In any event, it's time for the fourth match."

The screen once again shuffled names. A scuffle over to where Naruto and his team where got my attention. The screen had finally stopped at two : Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. I saw Sakura's face and it was of shock.

I was confused. Why did she looked like if as though doomsday had come? Of course, she must have known that she would fight soon. Might've gotten it done with already, sooner than later.

"This should be interesting," the Hokage said.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Those two girls," he said, watching as the pink haired Sakura and the blonde Ino gathered at their places facing each other, "were once very good friends. It's a shame that they are rivals now."

What? So that girl Ino was Sakura's friend? But then…. What happened between two? Why did they throw away their friendship for something far worse as rivalry? Were they that competitive? Does that mean that Sakura's stronger than she looks? But why hide that power?

Sakura removed her head band, shocking most around her. I saw that both Ino's sensei and teammates were really intense about this fight. Almost as though allowing such a thing to happen was a bad idea.

Maybe it was.

I couldn't get over the fact that Sakura and Ino could throw away something so powerful and beautiful as friendship. The one thing among many that angels cannot have with each other. Being one was like committing a sin, and you were shunned for it. Here, these two would-be kunoichi had forsaken it, settling for a more fiercer emotion.

"I… cant believe it," I said softly. Sarutobi glanced at me. "I know fighting is important, especially when you're a shinobi, but does it really mean to give up your own best friend?"

"Some might deem it necessary. However, such bonds is what makes us strong." He patted my back, taking in my broken expression.

"But still… Why? How can you throw away that you're allowed to have? That, in the other place, it's forbidden to even speak of the word 'friend'?" I couldn't help asking. The questions rose inside me, wreaking my inner walls with brute strength. I hated to admit it, but I was bare. Raw. Open. I was close to tears at the loss of such a gift. The one thing that I ever wanted. The one thing that I was denied.

A friend.

"Well… I'm sure there's good reason for their rivalry-"

"Understand this, I'm not letting you anywhere near Sasuke!"

"WHAT--?!"

"Uh!" I blinked. What. The. Hell?!! They gave up their friendship for a rivalry over a boy?! A boy who barely acknowledges any of them! Any good feelings I had about Sakura or Ino quickly died as I understood her damn motive.

God, why couldn't she take a hint? Sasuke didn't need to be cooed or ask for his affections. He needed someone to understand him, to see beyond what was skin deep.

What Sasuke needed the most was not a girlfriend, but a friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. A darling freak of nature and a obnoxious blonde is the next match?"

"Welcome back, Haine. Just in time for the show," Blue greeted her cousin, flicking her tails around.

Haine appeared from the shadows and glanced down at the arena. What pathetic creatures they were, a disgrace to true kunoichi. The demoness could see the emotions brewing around them, the way jealousy wrapped around them like a second skin. It was disgusting.

The wolf took out a dagger and began to slice at the air.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked.

"Hmm… I thought with the amount of tension in the room, I could cut it with a knife," she responded truthfully.

Blue laughed. "Wait a little longer. With the rate this going, the fight might actually happen."

Haine grinned and looked down, only to gasp. _'A-Arashi?'_ she thought, then fully took a good look at the young orange clad boy. _'No, not Arashi. Yet, almost the same signature. With something else. Heh. It reminds me of…'_

Up above, an angel fell over dead as the demoness felt an unfamiliar emotion- fear. Blue noticed this and turned around, following her gaze. She, too, gasped as they saw the young boy jump up and down like a playful pup.

"It cant be!" Blue gasped. "Though it would explain why the bastards are gone, but there cant be a human who possibly can accomplish such a feat. Ah! No. no, I wont believe it. That bastard broke his promise! He told the whole fucking world! He told them about us!"

Haine didn't listen to her cousin's rants. Instead, she whispered, "Kyuubi? Is that you?"

**A/N: I've mention in "He said Eternity" that it would be a while before I upload another story. But luckily for everyone, I have some time. Here's a new chapter for everyone!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 18**

A figure of shadows enter the holy domain. A female attendant shrieked in surprise, but the shadow ignored her. Instead, it walked forward and kicked open the office door.

"Ah!" The female assistant moved forward and tried to button her clothes. The male angel stood back and regarded the newcomer with cool gray eyes.

"Well. Isn't this a surprise," he drawled and shooed the flustered woman away. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The Big Six has awakened," the voice that came beneath the bandages of shadow was dark and deep, a woman's desire in the bedroom.

The angel smiled, yet one had to look closely to see the narrowing of eyes and tightening of the muscles, especially those around his hands. "Oh? It's about time they came back to life."

"Also, the Council has assigned me for the extermination of the ice angel, Eie," the shadow continued, a glinting brown eye appearing from the bandages. It was unnerving, for some would never expect such a rich color on a creature of Darkness. On the Morning Star, perhaps, but it is a known fact that demons all have red eyes.

Not this one though.

"And why should I care about a criminal?" the angel questioned.

"She is one of the Elemental Angels, such as yourself," the shadow explained. "And the fact of the great lengths the Outer Council is taking just to kill her. Even hiring lowly demons assassins like me. That should pike your interest. Especially since she is the sister of the Morning Star and God's own sword." The voice became taunting, relishing at the way the angel visibly growled, expressing his hate for both men.

"Hmph. You're right. This is interesting. Also considering the fact ad has been hiding her for all these years." The angel got up to his feet and walked around until he found a certain painting.

He hated this painting, hated it with his entire essence. Yet, as much as he hated it, he couldn't take it down.. Couldn't rip it apart with the powers of wind he has been granted since birth. It was like a festering wound he could not ignore, reopening every time he managed to forget. He hated this painting, but loved it all the same.

"Follow the Council's orders. But don't kill her," he then ordered from his acquaintance. Yes, that is what he is. An acquaintance. For who has heard of an angel being friends with a demon? With anyone?

No one, that's who.

The shadow nodded and vanished, its voice lingering. "As you wish, Lord Raphael."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match began the minute the two wrapped their headbands around their foreheads. Sakura made the first move, using the art of doppelganger. Three Sakuras raced at Ino, who yelled at her foolishness. But then the fake Sakuras disappeared and the real one punched at Ino, sending her flying back.

"I may have been a cry baby back in the day, but who's crying now?" Sakura yelled. "Come on, Ino. Stop holding back. I know you can do better than this!"

"If that's the way you want it, fine by me. The gloves come off!"

I blinked. _'I wonder if they are going to yell like this throughout the match?'_ I thought.

Aries whined and slumped to the floor, covering his ears. "Why are they squeaking?!" he roared silently.

I guess Aries didn't like loud noises. Then again, he was Hisui's spirit beast. Hisui was also not fond of loud noises as well. Probably that's why she didn't like Dimitri.

Again, Sakura and Ino struck, each catching the other's fist. They jumped back and threw shurikens at one another. Each collided and fell to the floor.

'_They are equals,'_ I thought, watching them move. _'This will take a while.'_

I activated my double vision and followed their moves. Each was still holding back, which made the air more tense than before.

Was Sasuke really worth it? All this hate, all this misery and suffering… Both don't want to be rivals, but they feel like if they have no choice.

_They clashed at each other with swords, both radiating bloodlust for one to choke. The crowd cheered in their want to see blood flow to see who was stronger._

_Despite the fact that the two of them are friends…._

"No!" I clutched my head to fend off the memory.

"Is there something wrong?" Sarutobi asked, worry in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No. It's nothing. I-I just… had a flashback. A memory. Nothing to worry about," I babbled, hoping that it was enough.

Sarutobi continued to watch me, but the fight caught his attention once more. I took a deep breath and continued to watch this horrible fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight had been going on to nearly ten minutes. Their attacks were getting sluggish as well ferocious. Sakura and Ino's strength were equal. There was no way either will win this fight.

They punched each other again and flew back. I blocked the sounds they made, hoping that not hearing them might allow me to keep my composure once more.

Suddenly, Ino made a familiar move. She grabbed her ponytail and slashed it off. She screamed and threw them at Sakura. The strands fell around her in close perimeters.

I gasped. "It cant be. Could she?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I don't care. At least they've stopped screaming," Aries muttered.

Ino made the same stance as to when she took over the Sound girl's body back at the Forest of Death. But with Sakura's speed, it might not work. My double vision had seen that her jutsu moved slowly and the target needed to stay still. And seeing the smirk on Sakura's face, I knew she did too.

Sakura made her move and began to run, the wind picking up the blonde strands.

"Ninja Art: Shintenshin no Justsu!!"

Both girls slumped. I held my breath, searching for the jutsu to see if it had struck.

I didn't see it.

Aries barked a laugh. "Clever girl," he growled. "Actually made me worried."

"So, it didn't work?" the Hokage said.

"Not really," Aries answered. "She never used it in the first place."

The strands of blond hair wrapped themselves around Sakura's feet, rendering her immovable. I was awed by the act, for even I was fooled. Ino had never planned to use her jutsu. She faked it all.

Ino explained what she did for Sakura's sake, before taking her stance once more. She made the hand signs and yelled once more, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!!"

The blue glow of her chakra struck Sakura head on. Both girls slumped once more. That is, before Sakura lifted her head, a grin on her lips.

"I guess we can see where demon possession came from," Aries remarked.

"Hey!"

We turned to see Haine hold Blue who was flailing her arms around. She kept trying to jump towards Aries, but the wolf demonness held her by the tails.

"For your information, _inubaka_, they copied us!" Blue growled.

Aries rose to the attack. "What you call me? Do you know you just insulted yourself as well?!"

"I'm insulted you're insulted! What's so bad being a dog?!" Blue demanded.

"They're stupid. If you want proof, look in a mirror," Aries said bluntly.

"WHYYOUSONUVA-!"

"Blue, sit!"

The dog sat, mumbling hateful words. Haine, however, had a happy-go-lucky smile, completely unfazed about what happened.

"Continue, continue," she urged us gently, offering no apology whatsoever.

"Ahem. The match continues," Hayate announced.

Sakura/Ino then raised her hand.

"I, Haruno Sakura, wish to withdraw from the match."

The words shocked everyone, including me. Was Sakura going to allow this? Was she that weak-minded?

"Don't do it!!" Naruto yelled from the stands. "Come on, Sakura!!"

Sometimes I think Naruto was too kind, too optimistic. Couldn't he see that this was a lost cause? That Sakura just might not be able to fight back?

No, I guess not.

"You've come so far!!" Naruto continued to yell. "If you let yourself loose now to that crazy Sasuke-chaser, you'll be a disgrace to all women!!!"

'_You know, he does have a point there,' _I thought. And he was right about Ino being a 'crazy Sasuke-chaser'. But doesn't that apply to Sakura as well?

Suddenly, the Sakura began to clutch at her head, grunting in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That is what some would call 'the fight for your mind'," Aries said.

"Nicely put," the Hokage agreed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M STAYING IN!!" Sakura yelled.

I could see the inner turmoil within Sakura's mind as she battled Ino. Ino retreated back to her body. Both breathed heavily, sweat coating their bodies. It was amazing to see how much they wanted to win, even hurting themselves in the process. It disgusted me to watch.

Mainly because it reminded me of a similar situation, back when Lucifer was still in Heaven.

Suddenly, both combatants grinned like fools. They got to their feet and began to charge at one another, fists raised and ready. They slammed into each other's faces, the force of their hits sounding loud in the suddenly quiet arena. Sakura and Ino fell to the sidelines, both unconscious.

The impact had left a silent impression on everyone. Hayate glanced at both girls, before announcing a verdict.

"Neither candidate is able to continue. As a result of simultaneous knockouts, neither combatant in the fourth battle moves past the preliminary round!"

"What?!"

Kakashi and Ino's sensei appeared to pick up the girls. I searched their energy waves in case of any fatal injuries. I was surprised when I didn't find any.

"They're okay," I said. "All they need is rest."

"It will take even longer to get the ringing out of my ears," Aries muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chirp, chirp, chirp…_

The two demonness were speechless, so to say. Both were mentally taking note of both girls and to leave whenever they are them.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp…_

Haine looked around. "Are those crickets?" she asked.

Blue said nothing and raised up a can of bug spray. She sprayed it around, mindless of _what_ and _who_ she sprayed at.

"Better?" she asked.

"cough, cough What the hell?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next match was Tenten vs. Temari. Both looked strong, but it was clear that Temari was stronger. Especially with that large fan of hers. So it was no surprised to see when she won.

"I scarcely blinked and I still don't know what happen," Aries muttered.

I didn't answer. I had to refrain myself from shaking. The way Temari used that fan of hers mocked my mind of the ways Lady Hisui had used the power of wind and magic. The grace, the deadliness of each strike, it nearly mimicked my mentor's every move.

"_Wind is the most dangerous of the elements. For it can both save you… and kill you."_

So Temari must be a master then. Not nearly as powerful as the great wind master herself but impressive nonetheless.

"The warriors from the land of Sand are truly fearsome," Sarutobi said.

"Yes," I agreed. My eyes went to a red haired boy standing in the sidelines, arms crossed while carrying a large gourd on his back.

"The winner of the fifth round is Temari!"

Temari grinned and threw Tenten away like a worthless piece of trash. I knew then that Temari and Lady Hisui were only similar in power and tactics. Never wound the wind master angel treat her opponent like that. Lee caught his teammate just in time before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled. "That's not how you treat a worthy opponent, especially not one you've just defeated!!"

Surprisingly enough, I thought the same thing.

"Oh shut up!" Temari spat. "Get yourself and that loser out of my way."

Lee growled in anger and charged at the wind mistress. Temari blocked his kick with her fan. Lee's teacher (who he looks so much like, I might add) intervened before the fight got too serious.

Gaara also called back Temari, after coldly disregarding Lee.

"I guess the sand ninja aren't meant to be trifled with," I said.

Both Aries and Sarutobi agreed.

The sixth match was Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi. A lazy boy and the sound kunoichi from before.

"This will be interesting to watch," Sarutobi said.

The match began and Shimaru immediately attacked using his signature move, the shadow possession jutsu. Kin dodged and threw senbon needles at him. While he dodged them, they struck the wall, their bells ringing.

'_She's going to yes the bells to distract him,' _I thought, reading her signature, _'and confuse him while she throws, senbon needles without bells.' _My eyes flared and I saw a ghostly impression of what was to happen next.

"It's over, Shikamaru wins," I whispered.

Aries glanced at me. "How can you tell? The girl obviously has the advantage," he said.

I pointed. "Watch."

Right then, Shikamaru was struck with needles. The girl was about to go for the kill when she stopped in her tracks.

I smiled as Aries gasped. "Told you."

Shikamaru used his technique using the pathway of the threads Kin used to pull the strings. He made both of them throw shuriken at one another but though they dodged, Kin slammed her head to the wall, knocking herself unconscious. Shikamaru won the sixth match.

"Amazing. That boy has skill," Aries whispered.

Sarutobi smiled knowingly while I mirrored his smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Pay up!" Haine coaxed.

The masked ninja grumbled while slapping a bad that clinked in her hand.

"Yeah! Woo hoo! She whooped. "We're going bar-hopping tonight!"

"Yay!" Blue cheered, waving a large flag with the word 'Peace" on it.

………….

"What the hell is that? You converted or something when I wasn't looking?" the wolf asked.

Blue took a glance at the flag then cursed. "Damn! I got Tohru's flag! It's suppose to say 'Kick ass' !"

Haine shook her head. "Sorry Blue, but I don't believe you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, it has come. Naruto's match against a Inuzuka Kiba. I must admit, I was a bit amazed at the animalistic waves of his spirit energy or chakra. This match will be a long one, no doubt about it. Especially if Kiba is going to use that dog of his.

I just hope Naruto will be all right.

"The seventh round battle!! Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba!"

Kiba took the dog out of his massive jacket, who barked at Naruto. I guess he was going to use his dog.

Kiba made the first move, using a jutsu that allowed him to mimic a beast. He charged and slammed Naruto backwards. I jumped at the impact, hands clenching into fists.

'_Naruto…'_ I swallowed heavily, forcing myself to watch as Naruto landed heavily to the ground. Slowly, the blonde boy began to get up, face down, much to the shock of Kiba who had been so confident that he'd won.

I stepped forward silently, so many emotions coursing through me. It hurt, seeing how everyone didn't care, classifying him as a wimp and a loser. No, Naruto wasn't a loser. He may be a idiot at times, and a little naïve, but he was the bravest and most greatest person I've ever met.

Yeah, even now he was smiling. Smiling as the blood dripped over his lips. He looked up, his eyes determined and fierce, his voice low and commanding.

"Don't…..underestimate me!!"

I ran forward. "Naruto! You can do it! Show that dog what you're made of!!" I yelled.

Naruto looked at me, a confused look on his face. Yet it changed to his infamous smile as he waved at me.

"Don't worry!" he called. "I plan to!"

"Hey! Save it until you actually won," Kiba growled as he got into formation. "Get him, Akamaru!"

As the dog charged, Kiba threw smoke bombs at Naruto. Purple smoke surrounded the fight, yet I could still hear Naruto's grunts and groans of pain. Suddenly Naruto appeared from the smoke, where a snarling Akamaru awaited. The small white dog bit down on Naruto's arm, sending them both back to the smoke.

I gasped. Aries jumped to my side and roared, "Come on kit! You can handle this! Remember your training!"

Kiba appeared from the smoke, smirking. The fog cleared, showing a beat Naruto and a barking Akamaru. I tensed but Aries was grinning. I glanced at him, then to the side where the Hokage strolled to my side.

"You can cheer," he said, "but you cant help."

I smiled with pride and determination on my face. "I wont," I said, "not because it isn't allowed, but that Naruto doesn't need my help."

Aries nodded. "Knock 'em dead, kit."

Akamaru ran to his master and attacked, biting him in the arm. This shocked everyone but from Aries's knowing smile, I knew this was part of Naruto's plan.

The dog exploded and revealed Naruto. I smiled with glee as I realized his trick. He had used the art of transformation to become Akamaru and therefore trick Kiba until he attacked. It was clever thinking, especially using a doppelganger to hold the real dog captive.

"You go, Naruto! Show him what the next Hokage's made of!" I cheered.

Beside me, the Hokage gave a chuckle. "It was a good move, I'll admit, but how can you be so sure that Naruto will win?" he asked me, curious.

I turned to him fully, my face serious. "If you don't give Naruto the faith he needs, how can he overcome any trial or obstacle? How will he succeed? I'm not sure, I am confident that he will win! If no one will believe in Naruto, then I will!"

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "If something were to happen to me, I'm glad to know that Naruto will have someone like you to protect him," he whispered.

I blinked, appalled by his words. "Hokage-sama," I whispered.

"Go. I'll give you permission to cheer from the sidelines. And give Naruto my best." He smiled, looking very much like an elderly grandfather.

I flushed and stammered, "H-hai. Aries, you stay here and protect Lord Hokage from you-know-who."

"As you wish," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said and began to run down the stairs leading to the arena.

The match was getting intense, with both Kiba and Akamaru using a soldier pill, turning Akamaru red and both were ferocious and snarling.

I stopped at the edge of the arena and yelled, "Come on, Naruto! You can do it! Give him hell!"

Whatever doubt vanished as he grinned my way. "You got it!" he yelled back.

"Hey lady! I suggest you stop encouraging him 'cause this is gonna end here," Kiba told me, taking a soldier pill himself.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you going to do? Change into wild beasts and attack Nartuo. Tch," I scoffed. "Go ahead. Naruto can take it!"

Kiba was slightly taken back but then growled, "Let's do it, Akamaru!"

The small, now red dog jumped on his owner's back. Kiba went through a series of jutsus as they, even Akamaru who barked out, yelled, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Jujin Bushin! Man-Beast Doppelgangers!"

Two growling Kibas appeared. They bared their fangs at Naruto, making him step back a little.

"The look in his eyes is freaking me out! He must be hopped up on something! Hey! Isn't this considered 'doping'? is this allowed?" Naruto asked Hayate.

"It is permitted . The military ration pellets are acceptable ninja tools," Hayate replied.

"You're always saying that!!" Naruto accused.

"Don't worry Naruto. It just means that he is going to act like an animal now," I advised. Then I smiled. "So think! 'How do I beat up a ferocious animal and show who's boss?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion when suddenly his face brightened. "Oh! I get it!"

"Pay attention, dumb ass! Shikgaku no Jutsu! Down on all fours technique!"

Both Kibas attacked Naruto fiercely like a blood-starved beast. I clenched my hands, seeing as Naruto didn't dodge unscathed. He held his bloody arm close, trying to dodge Kiba's and Akamaru-turned-Kiba's attacks. Naruto was led to the air, allowing an opening that Kiba took eagerly. They became whirlwinds and strike Naruto mercilessly. I swallowed as he cried out in pain. Naruto landed hard, blood spewing from his mouth.

'_Naruto…'_ I watched as he pathetically got up. _'Naruto, I want you to win,' _I silently thought. _'I want you to beat this guy. I-I want you to….to….'_

"Naruto, win this and be Hokage!" I yelled.

"Tch. Hey lady! Aren't you even watching? Do you actually think this dead last can actually become Hokage? He cant even beat me! Heh. If anyone's gonna be Hokage, it'll be me!" Kiba sneered.

"Then I'll leave," I said emotionlessly. "There is only one leader I will follow and that is Naruto! Sure, he may be clumsy and clueless at times, but he is still my friend and I believe in him. If anyone else becomes Hokage, then I'll leave Konoha forever!"

'_Naruto, you're the only one I can trust, the only one I will follow. Please, stand up and show this _dog _his place!!!'_

"Naruto!! Get up!" Sakura yelled.

"Stand up, Uzumaki Naruto," I said firmly.

Naruto stood then, head down. "Thanks Eie. I wont let you down," he whispered, his words meant only for me. "As for you," he added louder, grinning. "If you try to come between me… and the title of Hokage… you'll whimper… like a dog!!"

"Yeah Naruto!" I smiled happily, the feeling rising in me.

"Geez, you're a stubborn one, aren't you? " Kiba growled. "Let's go, Akamaru!!!"

The two charged again.

"Hey! You cant fool me again with the same old trick!" Naruto did a jutsu that I did not recognize. As both Kibas reached him, Naruto seemed to disappear. That threw them off, both boy and dog confused. I watched closely, wondering what the hell Naruto was going to do. I heard a pleased purring and looked behind me. Aries stood by the Hokage, smiling proudly. I widened my eyes as I understood. This was one of the attacks Aries taught Naruto! I smiled and looked back to the fight.

I activated my double vision as I watched the illusions Naruto had set.

_Fire._

A jungle surrounded the two, tinted red by….

_Fire._

A giant fox-like creature facing them, ready to fight.

_Fire._

"Tora no Jutsu: Flaming Cat's Roar!" **(1)**

The heat suddenly increased as the force of the tiger's roar knocked both opponents back. Through the smoke, Naruto ran and used a transformation jutsu, changing into Kiba. He bumped purposely into the boy, catching his scent on his skin. When the smoke cleared, three Kibas stood facing each other.

Kiba attacked Kiba and the boy fell back.

"Heh. I may have underestimated you before, but you forget. I can smell you! Never underestimate a canine's olfactory acuity!"

The body poof and revealed a beaten Akamaru.

"Akamaru! No!!" Kiba growled. He then attacked the remaining Kiba, sending him back also. It seemed Naruto's previous jutsu wasn't finished as a flaming plant wrapped around the body and exploded. The body poof and the smoke clear to find Akamaru with minor burns lying unconscious on the ground.

"Wha-What the hell is that jutsu?! Huh?" Kiba turned to receive a face first punch by the returned Naruto, sending him skidding back where Akamaru laid.

"A courtesy from a good friend, Aries of the Rams," Naruto said. "Flaming Cat's Roar is a jutsu that allows me to set the field as my own. As soon as you were hit by my roar, your fate was set. The whole entire arena is now filled with flaming plants, ready to explode at my command. I'll admit, it took me a while to master it and I really did feel like a dead last when I couldn't. But now, Kiba. Do you still see me as a fool not meant to be Hokage?!"

Kiba didn't answer. He stayed silent as he watched Akamaru. ".. You little jerk…!" he growled.

"Heh. Before you start throwing those techniques around, you should really think about their consequences. Otherwise, they'll just be used against you!" Naruto said.

Kiba growled again, his eyes narrow and bloodshot. He bit down hard on his right hand, drawing blood.

Oh no. Kiba was calming himself. Now he looked determined and calm, shuriken all between his fingers, not leaving one empty.

"Finally taking me serious now, eh, Kiba?" Naruto began a jutsu. "Well there's a new killer move I've been practicing as well that should end this fast!!"

Kiba threw his shuriken, charging forward. "I don't recognize this technique," he said, "but all I have to do is keep you from releasing it!!!"

Naruto had to stop in order to dodge, allowing Kiba to use his technique and got behind him.

"Take this---!!" He reached forward to attack.

"Naruto!"

POOT!

Kiba sneezed and yelled in disgust. He held his snooze while his body shudder.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see a young girl running into the battle. I recognized her as the one who had trampled on Haine before, back in that room. Finally getting a good look at her, I saw that she had silk black hair with silver tips and her eyes resembled the Hyuuga's, only with no lavender tint. She wore a similar outfit like Sakura's only it was black and had running wolves around it. She wore a headband on her forehead with a howling wolf as her symbol and a huge grin on her face. She also held a tray filled with man-shaped crackers.

"Time out, everyone! It's time for a break! Let's have some yum-yums!" she sang. "I made snacks!"

The tension in the air lowered as everyone watched the happy girl. Suddenly, she went "ack!" as Haine appeared, holding the small girl by the neck with one hand and her tray of snacks with the other.

"I apologize for the interruption. We had a breakout at the asylum," Haine said monotonously. "Oh, and kit? Don't you dare fart anymore. You have no idea how much we're suffering. I mean, look at the crack head up there. Does she look like she's dying? Yes!"

Blue, however, was just standing there. "Don't mind me," she said. "I'm just standing there here."

"Um, continue!" Hayate said as soon as Haine disappeared.

"O-kay. Not sure what that was about." Naruto finished his jutsu, exploding into five Narutos. They charged, attacking just as ferocious as Kiba had done, speaking his name while all of them kicked Kiba up to the air. "U!! ZU!! MA!! KI!!" One lone Naruto rose above Kiba, turning red with the effects of the Flaming Cat's Roar. "NARUTO BARRAGE!!"

Kiba landed hard on the ground, spitting out blood.

The entire arena went quiet, still marveling over Naruto's attack. I broke it with my cheer. "Yeah!!"

Hayate checked Kiba's condition, coughing.. "And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked at his clenched fist, grinning. I tackled him to the ground, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Congratulations, Lord Hokage," I said and grinned.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. Then, he got serious. "Thank you. Saying those things," he whispered.

I nodded, then assumed a frown. "I wasn't kidding about the 'leaving Konoha' part. So you better hurry up and become the greatest Hokage there ever is!" I ripped a long piece of my shirt and tore it in half. With one piece, I tied back my hair; with the other, I wiped the blood off Naruto's face. "Okay? I don't want to be by anyone's else side. I wanna be by _your_ side."

Naruto looked down and nodded. "Thanks Eie." He looked back up and grinned widely. "And don't you worry! I'll be the greatest Hokage that'll ever live!"

"Hold on," I said, and placed a hand on his chest. I closed my eyes in deep concentration, looking for any broke bones. Surprisingly, only his ribs were bruised. With only scratches that he received from Kiba's claws, Naruto came out nearly unscathed.

"Come on. Let's get you to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, and see what I can do about these ribs," I said and together we walked up to the sidelines.

"Woo hoo! Easy as pie!" he boasted, hands behind his head.

I shook my head at his foolishness.

We passed by Hinata who held something in her hands. "…N…Naruto…"

We turned back to see her offering a small bottle of ointment. I blinked, watching her face turn into a deep shade of red.

"…What's that stuff?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"…an ointment for wounds," responded the sensei behind us. She was a very pretty woman with long, wavy black hair and red eyes. Unlike Haine's, her eyes shone with a light that could only be human.

"For me…? Why…?" Naruto asked, again suspicious.

"Just take it from her, Naruto."

"Yeah. It'll help with the scratches," I said, feeling sort of… strange?

"Uh… Okay!" Naruto took the bottle. "Thanks. You're a good guy, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled in what could only be read as happiness. Again, that strange feeling struck my heart, but not in a painful way.

What was this feeling? Why do I feel hatred for Hinata?

Why…did I want to destroy her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! "

**BONK!!!!**

_Wrap! Wrap! Wrap!_

"There! Maybe now she'll shut up!" Haine panted, throwing the tape behind her.

"Wow! Tie me up!" Blue asked, jumping while watching Aerion look at her bonds with curiosity.

"Cant. Ran out of tape tying this loony up," Haine said and glanced over to where a certain angel and fox boy sat, the angel healing his wounds. Though, it didn't take a genius to know that his wounds healed nicely on his own, especially at an alarming rate.

'_**Blue. There is no mistaking it,'**_ Haine telepathically told her cousin. _**'Kyuubi lives inside that boy, albeit changed and caged like a pathetic animal.'**_

'_**You know? This just means we can blackmail him more,'**_ Blue replied, watching as Aerion took a few steps, fell over, and rolled in a circle.

The wolf demoness smiled. _**'And we got a new addition to the family. Kawaii! He is so cute!!'**_

'_**He looks fat,' **_Blue muttered.

Haine expression fell and took on a more somber one. _**'It's the jacket, Blue. And he'll lose that baby fat until he grows. Remember? The same thing happened with Kyuubi.'**_

'…_**.Oh yeah.'**_

"Wheee!!!!" the insane tied girl squealed, rolling down the stairs from their platform.

Ignoring her, the demoness recalled all that had happened so far. _**'Hmm… First, we wake up. Second, we are blackmailed by a missing Seraphim to protect and train a Fallen; third, we find Kyuubi inside a boy's body. And fourth, a spirit monster is giving away Heaven secrets.'**_ She grinned, showing her fangs. _**' things are getting more and more interesting, now that we have returned to this village. Something tells me the fun's just getting started.'**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll take it you taught him that jutsu… Aries," the Hokage watched the ram as he gloated over his pupil's victory.

He chuckled with amusement. "Well, he _can _be persistent. And annoying," Aries replied.

He closed his eyes, remembering.

"_Come on, Ari-inu! Teach me something not even Sasuke doesn't know!" the boy whined to the hound who laid on a boulder._

"_Stop giving me nicknames, brat," Aries snapped. "Especially one so insulting as… dog!" He spat out the word with distate and visible hatred._

"_Huh? But that's what you look like, Ari-inu," Naruto pointed out._

_The ram sighed. "I prefer to be called a hound than a random dog. At least hounds are raised with dignity." He added, "You know what? How about this? You stop giving me nicknames and I'll teach you a basic jutsu that even I had to learn. Deal?"_

_Naruto's boyish face became alit at the opportunity. "Yes! Yes!" he jumped up and down happily._

_Aries sighed once more, thinking. _'Foolish kit. He'll never be able to master such a technique without having a fire element at their disposal.'

It would seem that he misjudged him. As everyone here in this room did.

Everyone but Eie.

**(1) Tora no Jutsu : Flaming Cat's Roar - a jutsu that allows the user to set an area as his territory. With a fiery form and flaming explosive plants at his/her disposal, the user can manipulate his/her opponent in any way. Used by Aries of the Rams; a fire jutsu.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Check out this link for a banner I did for this fic: http (colon, double slash) hotblackangel(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)God(dash)Makes(dash)Angels(dash)Go(dash)Crazy(dash)72374022**

**Chapter 19 **

"_We strengthen the Devil's power _

_By singing this song _

_Watch our souls wither _

_With the approaching dawn."_

**-The Devil's Trill played by Fallen Angels**

This place was too big to be called a village. More like a large city. 

The two demons watched the Konohagakure Village closely. It hardly seemed a special place, this village within Fire country. Yet, she chose here to stay, and here shall they stay. 

"It's been so long," the dog demon said. "I wonder if Kazama-san is still alive." 

Her companion narrowed her slanted eyes, the golden color fierce, yet dead with hatred. "It seems as though he has accomplished his dreams," she answered, looking at the monument mountain and the four heads engraved in its stony surface. "But at what cost?" 

"Oh? It sounds to me, Lady Kirara, that you are displeased with these change of events," a demon cocked his silver eyebrow. "One would think you don't like this honor." 

"I don't, but I bet you already knew that Leon," the demon retorted. "I am not like my elder my half sister or my disgrace of a cousin. I would have scoffed at the idea of protecting a lowly Fallen." 

"But Kirara-chan, maybe she's different from her kind," the first demon pointed out, her voice soft and kind. 

"All Fallens are different from her kind," the first demon pointed out, her voice soft and kind. 

"All Fallens are different from their kind. Which made them Fallens in the first place. doesn't change the fact that I hate any human like Being with wings." 

"Even Mony?" Leon asked, poking the bear, as a human would say. 

Kirara took her time in answering, saying, "I didn't ask for her help." 

"Neither did we, but it's because of her that we are alive," Leon said. "Third to God, second to Seraphita. The Leader of the Big Six is quite remarkable when you think about it. Sort of like she's our Mother and God is our Father, our abusive Father." 

Leon steeped aside, dodging the blade of wind aimed for his throat. Chuckling, he said, "Temper, temper. I see where Tess gets it from." 

Hissing, Kirara spat, "Don't you EVER say that word again." She disappeared in a gust of wind. 

"Oh dear. Haine's not gonna like this," the dog demon said. 

"Don't worry, Lady Tohru," Leon said and placed his hand to his face. Slowly, both his face and body began to mold, changing into a smaller shape and a womanly figure. The silver hair replaced the original reddish silver and gold eyes overwhelmed the original brown. 

"Tell me, Tohru dear," his voice became a female purr. "Do I look like our deal puss?" 

Torhu giggled. "Yes, Leon! You do! Now let's go visit the town." 

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. 

The announcement of the match brought upon a feeling of shock and dread. As both opponents went to the arena, I couldn't help but know that this wasn't going to end well. Something about Neji and the way he glared at Hinata told me that he harbored ill will to the girl. 

This match is bound to end in bloodshed. 

I looked at Naruto, wanting to tell him but could not. This could be an opportunity to help the girl in her self confidence. Someone who was nervous about Naruto definitely had something wrong with them. Hopefully, everything will be alright. 

_Thonk!_

A sudden weight on my shoulders made me nearly double over. I grunted and stood up straight and look behind me shockingly. _How could I have not sensed that?!_

A toothy grin and a dirty face greeted me. "Hallo, Icey-chan!" Rosetta chirped as she held on to my hair. 

I gasped. "Y-you…!" 

"WAHH! Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded. 

Rosetta jumped from my shoulders and onto the rail. There, she gave a wider grin and took on a childish stance with her arms behind her back. 

"I'm the one who, along with Tess-sama, kicked her ass! Nice to meet ya! My name's Rosetta," she greeted. 

"Uh! So you're the one that nearly got her killed?!" Naruto yelled. 

"Yep," Rosetta said happily. "And I'm glad too. You look like you're going to be a lot of fun." 

Naruto growled and lunged, but Kakashi held him back. 

"Naruto. Now's not the time. We need to concentrate on the match and give support," he said calmly. 

"But-!" 

"Naruto, it's alright," I said and held his shoulder. "I'll admit, she did tried to take me down as did her partner. But in the end, she was the one who stopped the battle and saved me. I forgive her for the offense." 

Naruto and I stared deep into each other eyes before he looked away and sulked. "Don't come to me if she tries to kill you," he muttered. 

"Don't worry," Rosetta appeared, holding on to my shoulder. "I'm on guard duty. So I'll be killing those who want to kill her." 

"Umm.. Let's just watch the match," I suggested. 

"Good idea," Sakura agreed. Kakashi nodded as did Lee. Naruto continued to sulk. 

It grew quiet again, watching the two Hyuugas in their face off. Finally, one of them, the boy Neji, spoke. 

"I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other… Lady Hinata," he said. 

Hinata paused before saying, "Neji… big brother…" 

"Hunh?!" Naruto came out of his sulkiness and looked forward. "She's his sister?!" 

"Both are members of Konoha's oldest and most illustrious family, through whose veins flows the most elite and accomplished blood.. The Hyuuga Clan," Kakashi said. "But they're not brother and sister…" 

"Then, how are they related?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, it's complicated… I guess you could say they're related in the same way that a tree branch is related to the trunk," Kakashi explained. 

"Branch and trunk?" Naruto repeated. 

"Yes! Hinata is a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan, and Neji is a member of the cadet branch that supports it," Lee explained. 

"So, it's sort of like me and Dimitri, only we're not that related," I muttered to myself. I shuddered. 

"Huh? What'd you say, Eie?" Naruto asked. 

"Oh! Nothing," I said, waving my hands. 

"…So it's family fighting family? That'll be hard on both of them," Sakura reasoned. 

"Yes.. Except…" Lee trailed, a hand beneath his chin. 

"What…?" 

"There's been strain between the central and cadet branches of clan Hyuuga for some time. Relations aren't exactly friendly," Lee said. 

I knew it. So that's why Neji is filled with so much negative energy. 

"Why's that?" Naruto asked. 

"… I don't know the details, but… It sounds like a pretty common take among older families. The first generation of the Hyuuga Clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the main branch of the family in order to preserve the family line and retain the purity of their blood. It's said that members of the cadet branch still burn with anger and humiliation." 

I clenched my fist. 

_Smack! _

_I fell to the floor, facedown on my injured cheek. I tried to get up, but someone pressed their foot in the middle of my back. _

"_You're useless," he spat. "Weak from an attack like that. You do not deserve the element of ice!" _

_I lifted my head, glaring at my attacker. Hate, hate filled me and made me want to explode. _

_Instead, I said, "Afraid that I will surpass you, Dimitri? Or should I say, 'Cousin'?"_

This situation was similar, only I wasn't a softy like Hinata. Neji is going to walk all over her. 

"Well, please begin the match!" Hayate coughed. 

Neji's entire body was tensed. "Before we began, there's something I have to point out to Lady Hinata. You're not cut out to be a shinobi. Withdraw from the match!" he said coldly, much to Hinata's dismay. He continued mercilessly, "You're all sweetness and light, a peacemaker, not a troublemaker. You're easily lead, not a leader. And you have no self confidence. You've got a world-class inferiority complex so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at genin level. But applicants for the higher level chunin selection exam must compete as a trio, and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start, hasn't it?" 

'_That bastard,'_ I thought. _'He's using words to hurt her.'_

"N-no," Hinata weakly protested. "You're wrong. I-I really… wanted to change that about my self. So, of my own volition, I…" 

"Lady Hinata, you're the sheltered little baby of the main branch, aren't you?" Neji asked abruptly. 

"What?" 

"A leopard doesn't change its spots. A failure always fails. And a weak personality wont become strong. It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born. It's why we've carried terms like 'elite' and 'failure'. It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent, or our personalities… just as we judge others in their turn. Yes, it's a form of discrimination. And the factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice. We must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others. It's as changeable as the fact that I'm of the cadet branch of the family and you're a member of the main branch. I've seen through many things with this all-seeing Byakugan eye. And so I know, this courage you're displaying is just a bluff! In the truest, deepest part of your heart, you're desperate to run away from here right now." 

"N-no! I really want to!" Hinata said. 

"The Byakugan…?!" Sakura asked. 

"They say that our Sasuke's own Uchiha Clan can trace its origin back to the Hyuuga Clan," Kakashi said. 

"The 'Byakugen' that he mentioned is one of the kekkai genkai, or bloodline limit, passed down in the Hyuuga family. An ocular art in some ways similar to the Sharingan, the Byakugen surpasses the Sharingan completely." 

"So, if I were related to Sasuke, I would have a whole lot of unwanted relatives," I muttered. 

"Exactly!" Kakashi smiled his "u" smile. 

Neji did hand signs and his eyes became more white and incased in bulging veins. His glare was ferocious, sending Hinata into a fetal position. 

"My eyes cant be deceived," Neji said. "Just now, to escape my stare, you averted your own eyes. Glancing towards the upper left, it signaled your recall of a past experience. One that brought you pain. When you subsequently glanced to the lower right, it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony. In other words, you recalled your previous experience, and based upon those memories, you imagined the outcome of this match. You foresaw your own defeat!" 

"Does this guy love to hear himself talk or what?" I said with disgust. Naruto growled beside me. 

"_You would have been the best, yet you became a failure."_ Once again, the image of Father Abel overtook reality. _"You are not capable of holding the word of God, nor His wishes. God does not failures at his side, or Lucifer would have one all those years ago, the Furies wouldn't have been taught a lesson. Become Elite and I may consider in giving you another chance."_

I watched it as a hidden spectator, hidden behind Af's red cloak. Watching the broken angel on his knees on the ground nearly broke my reserve, his pain breaking my spirit in more ways than one. 

"_Then again, a leopard cannot change its spots. A failure will always fail. Get out of my sight!"_

"It's completely clear. Whether you admit it or not, that you are aware that you can never change yourself-" 

"YES, SHE CAN!" Both Naruto and I shouted, gaining everyone's attention. 

"You can just arbitrarily decide these things about other people, you fool! Show him, Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Beat up this idiot!" 

"Hinata," I began. "I cannot say that I know you well or your past. That this shouldn't be any of my business. But I'm making it my business because really, you and I are the same! I, too, was once deemed as a failure. I was looked upon, hated, and my existence was scorn. Even Aries didn't want anything to do with me, just because I couldn't master the ice. But I showed them! I showed everyone that even a failure and win! I forced them to respect me! And I was just like you, Hinata! I, too, was sheltered and babied, because God was my Father. So when I began as a candidate, I was immediately envied and hated. I ran away from them and my problems, I never fought back. But when someone believed in me, just like Naruto and I do right now, I found that only reason I am a failure was because I let them make me!" My tone softened. "I know it's hard Hinata, but you have to fight back!" 

"Yeah! Come on, Hinata. At least talk back to him!!" Naruto said with passion. "Just hearing him has made me mad, and it's you has to fight him!" 

"Hinata!" I yelled. "Show that even a little light can burn!" 

"You know what, Hinata-chan?" Rosetta plopped herself on my shoulder again. "When someone puts another person down, it means that the bully is afraid of the victim." 

Wow. I couldn't help looking at the crazy Reject with her dishelmed appearance. That was about the most sane sentence that ever came from that mouth. 

Neji glanced back at us and I glanced him. Though I loved Father Abel, his words still stung. In fact, they were so close to the truth that it hurt all the more. The fact that his boy can inflict such pain on words alone… sicken me. 

But I'm glad that our words has taken affect. Hinata looked stronger now, more determined. 

Neji saw this and said, "So you're not going to withdraw…? Then I wont be responsible for what happens here." 

This time, Hinata did the hand signs causing the Byakugan to rise in her eyes. "… I don't want to run anymore!" she said with determination. She got into battle stance, arms raised and feet spread apart. "Big Brother Neji… Let's fight." 

Neji also activated his Byakugan and went into the same stance as she. "Okay then," he said. 

It became quiet with tension and anticipation. Lee came up to Naruto's right side and glared down at the arena. 

"They have the same Hyuuga style, after all," he muttered softly. "Even her stance is identical to Neji's." 

"Hyuuga style?" Sakura questioned. 

"… The strongest school of taijutsu in Konoha!" I watched as Lee suddenly began to shake. "I've mentioned it before, I'm sure… that the strongest junior ninja is a member of my own team! I was referring to Hyuuga Neji!" 

"What??" I couldn't believe it. This smart alleck was the strongest junior ninja? 

I couldn't question him any further for just then Hinata launched an attack. They each moved so swiftly that had it not been for my double vision, I would not have not seen each strike. Hinata managed to land a hit but something was wrong. Something else was being targeted here. 

But what? 

"Did she get him?!" Sakura shrieked. 

"No… It's just a scratch!" Naruto said. 

"No. it's something more," I whispered. As everyone looked at me, I continued voicing my thoughts. 

"Something more is being hit here. Something unseen to the naked eye. It's as though they are targeting a channel of some sorts." 

"Eie is right," Lee said. "Because of their attacks, the Hyuuga Clan is often regarded as Konoha's most illustrious family." 

"Either way, I don't like this." I shivered. 

"I don't get it, Eie," Naruto said. 

"Then allow me to explain," Lee's teacher, Maito Guy, I think he was called, came up to us. "Among the Hyuuga, there are unique taijutsu passed down from one generation to the next! Unlike the taijutsu that Lee and I specialize in, which is all about beatings, bruises, and broken bones -- a style its proponents call goken, or 'Ferocious Fist' - The Hyuuga Clan employs Juken, or 'Gentle Fist', to inflict damage to the enemy's keirakukei, through which the chakra flows. That leads to the breakdown of the internal organs, destroying the foe from within." 

I gasped. "So what I'm feeling it…!" 

"Precisely," Kakashi took over now in the explanations. "It doesn't look like much, but the effects grows gradually after initial attack. There's no way of strengthening the internal organs, so any enemy struck with the blow is going to succumb!" 

Back to the fight, I could see Hinata managing to push Neji back, driving him a little. 

"Yeah, Hinata!" Naruto and I cheered. 

"What kind of people are they to attack the Keirakukei?!" Sakura asked in fear. 

"Hey! Hey! What's a keirakukei?!" Naruto asked. 

"Here we go again… The insightful questions of an idiot!" 

I glared. "Did you say something Sakura?" I growled. 

"No!" she whimpered. 

"Yes, she did. She called Naruto an idiot," Rosetta tattled, while watching the fight. 

I gave her a flashing warning, making my eyes as cold as they could be. 

"Allow me, Sakura," Lee said, quickly interrupting the conversation before anything happen between us. 

"The Keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines, spread throughout bodies!!"

"Oh… Like passageways for chakra, eh?" Naruto said. 

"Yes, and it's delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra. Attack the keirakukei, and the 

organs will suffer as well!" 

"Then, if you get hit, your organs will be in danger of being destroyed," I whispered. 

"Not exactly destroyed, but that's the idea, yeah," Lee said. 

"Whoa.. I'm bowled over by your intellect…" Naruto praised. 

Sakura moved to strike but then Rosetta slapped her hand away. At her shocked look as well as my 

surprised one, the Reject shrugged. "What? All he did was compliment him. If you keep this up, Naruto will be the village's idiot by the time he's fifteen." 

"Heh, heh." Sakura laughed nervously then began to think over Lee's words. "It doesn't seem possible!" she said when finished. "I mean, this 'keirakukei thing is just energy lines inside the body, so how do you attack something you cant even see?!" 

"They can," Kakashi answered quietly. "Those two.. Their brakeman can see them. And gentle fist attacks are different from the purely brute force, physical kind. You take your own chakra and release it through the energy portals in your hands, forcing it into the body of your foe where it can inflict massive damage on the enemy's keirakukei." 

Suddenly, Hinata gave a powerful hand thrust that sounded as though it hit its mark. 

"All right!!" Naruto yelled. "She got him!" 

But my eyes told me otherwise. Instead, Hinata coughed out blood, the red liquid pouring out of her mouth tainting Neji's hands. 

"Hey! What about Hinata's attack?!" Naruto demanded. 

"Hyah!" Hinata gave another attack that was swiftly caught by Neji who countered by poking two fingers in her. Once again, silence ensured and I gave a shiver again. 

'_Oh no!'_ I thought. _'Can it be…? Is this Hinata's life force? Then why..? Could this mean?'_ I looked towards where Aries stood, who nodded in answer. 

Silently, I put my hand in the correct gesture and continued to watch the fight. Neji had pulled the sleeve of Hinata's coat sleeve back, revealing bruises in the form of spots. 

"… It-it cant be! You-you mean… From the very beginning…?" Hinata gasped. 

"Precisely," Neji answered coldly. "My eyes can detect the tenketsu.!" 

"Wh-what's he saying?!" Naruto demanded. 

"Along with the keirakukei that we spoke of earlier, there are 361 chakra points no larger than the prink of a pin," Kakashi explained. "These nodes are called tenketsu, and in theory if you can accurately hit them, you can halt the flow of an enemy's chakra, or enhance it, controlling it in any way you wish. But while we're on the topic, let me add… These tenketsu… they're undetectable, even to my sharing an eye. And regardless of having all penetrating eyes, to be able to--- in the heat of battle -- perceive so accurately and…" 

"Aiee!" Neji pushed Hinata back, making her skid across the floor. 

"Lady Hinata, this is the unalterable difference in strength, the distinction that separates the elite from the failure," Neji said with disdain. "This is the unchangeable reality. From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable. The only possible outcome was your present despair. Withdraw!" 

Panting heavily, struggling to her feet, Hinata said with such confidence tore at my heart at the hopelessness of this situation. "… I… n… never… go back… on my word… Because… that's my shinobi… way too!" 

"Hinata," I whispered and continued to channel energy. 

"Who! Hinata… Many, she got guts!" Naruto said with awe. 

"Yeah. I've noticed that she's always watching you, Naruto," Sakura said. 

Hinata tried to move forward, but her body was too weak. She spat our more blood and gave a cry of pain. 

'_Hinata.' _I was guilt ridden, for feeling that desire to hurt this poor girl. Right now, her older cousin was beating down on her for reasons known only to him. It's disgusting. 

"Neji's strikes on her tenketsu node points have completely arrested the flow of Hinata's chakra," Kakashi further explained. "She's lost the capacity to perform the Juken attacks that flood her chakra into her opponent's body. This fight is as good as done." 

"Damn!" Rosetta cursed beside me. I eyed her in curiosity. _'Did Rosetta actually think Hinata could win? She looks so determined and hard pressed,'_ I thought. _'What is causing her such hate towards Neji?'_

"His level of strength… It… It's not a fair fight! He's just too strong!" Sakura exclaimed. 

That was the bitter truth. I released the last seal and waited for the right moment to use this technique. I had a feeling that more than prayers will be needed. 

Once again, Hinata attacked. A look of strength crept through her eyes, telling me that she was to not give up so easily. It's Naruto, I've realized. He just had this effect on people. That made them want to be stronger, to be a better person them before. 

His aura was more powerful than an angel's. 

Neji was merciless in his counterattacks, but still Hinata continued. She coughed up more blood and charged on. Neji gave her a hard thrust that sounded loud throughout the room. I began to make my way down the steps and near the arena, seeing as there was no way that Hinata will ever get up again. 

"Seeing as the match cannot go on, I--" Hayate began. 

"Don't stop it!" Naruto demanded. 

"What are you talking about, you idiot?! She's got nothing left! She's already collapsed!!' Sakura shrilled. 

"No. She hasn't," I whispered. 

What a girl. Even being beaten, even being insulted and spat upon, she still had the strength to stand. Hinata, you are such a good person. You're someone that could have resembled Lady Hisui. But I can never see you that way. Because that'll be just too cruel. To Lady Hisui and to you. 

"Th-this isn't over yet!" Hinata cried. 

"You're not fooling anyone," Neji spat. "I can see with those eyes. It's taking all your strength just to stand! You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuuga Clan's main branch. You've hated and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty, but you cant fight your nature, or change your fate. But you need not to suffer any more. Be at peace!" 

"But… you're wrong, cousin Neji," Hinata said softly through her panting. "I can see it now… that even more than me… it's you who are torn and suffering… caught between the destinies of the main branch and cadet branch of our clan." 

"Oh no!" I ran as Neji charged for another assault. 

But someone beat me, beat all of us, even the jounin ninjas. A sickening crack was heard as Neji's palm met that person's forehead, who suddenly has seemed to grown taller. 

I understood now. This family situation had triggered some memory within Rosetta's chaotic mind, tormenting her already ravaged soul. 

The room was suddenly quick as all watched Rosetta with amazed eyes, wondering how she was even standing after receiving a direct blow to the head. 

"I hate you," the Reject whispered and brought her red gaze to Neji's pale one. "**You… You're just like him! I **_**hate**_** him! I hate you!"** She lifted a hand, regardless of the blood trickling down her cheeks. **"Die."**

"Shit!" I ran forward but again I was beaten. Rosetta fell backwards and was caught by Blue who held her quietly. 

"Sorry about that," she said, smiling a little. "A blow to the head can do that to you."

"No," Neji sneered. "It's special protection for the main branch. Why is others such as the jounins and yourselves getting involved?"

"Rosetta does not care for the heir of the main branch," I said emotionlessly, walking forward. "Angels and demons are different in their actions. Angels care for titles while demons protect the individual. What Rosetta was protecting was not an 'heir', but a person. Someone named Hinata." Face to face with Neji now, I growled, "And _I, _as a Fallen, care for _Hinata_ as well."

Blue whistled appreciatively. "She got that right."

Suddenly, Hinata fell down to the ground, having a serious coughing fit.

"Hinata!" her sensei cried.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Lee jumped down as I kneeled beside where Hinata was laid.

"Hinata! Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"N… Naruto," she whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

"Miss Kurenai! Contact a medic group immediately," I ordered and went to work.

"Hey… Hey, you! Mr. Failure!"

I turn along with Naruto to face Neji.

"Couple of words of advice. A true shinobi warrior would have too much class to make a spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing… You may as well accept who you are. Once a failure, always a failure!"

Naruto stood up and growled, "You wanna try me?"

Neji only smirked.

The blonde boy charged forward to have Lee interfered with such amazing speed. "What…"

"I understand almost painfully well what you're feeling, Naruto! But… we have to limit our battles to the confines of the scheduled fights," Lee explained. "Having seen this failure strike down and defeat a genius through sheer force of will, it really makes you look forward to the final rounds, eh…? Even though his opponent could very well be me! But even if it's you in the finals, Naruto, I'll have no regrets!"

Naruto looked to the side. "Yeah… I get it, okay?!"

I smiled. "Thank you, Lee, for your nobility."

"No problem, Fair Eie!" He then had an approval thumbs up with his sensei, Guy.

"Gagh!"

Hearing that horrible sound spew along with blood from Hinata's lips, I quickly summoned the restoration spell. "Hold on, Hinata!" I cried and began the procedures.

"How bad is she?" Kurenai asked.

"Not good," I answered. "I'm trying to keep her from going into ventricular fibrillation. Sadly, I foretold this happening so I've managed to prepare a spell to save her. But still call those medics for me."

Kurenai nodded and did what I asked. Silently, I worked quickly over Hinata's literally battered body. I've managed to restore her keirakukei that allowed her chakra flow through once more and heal her wounds.

"A-amazing!" whispered a medic-nin, one who I recognized as Samuel.

"Take her quickly to the emergency room," I ordered. "I've managed to stabilize her condition but she stills needs treatment. If there's any more problems, call for me immediately.

"Hai!" Samuel and three others then proceeded to place Hinata in a carrier. 

Walking past me, Blue said, "Hey, I'm borrowing the Reject for a while. And job. You're almost as good as the Tree-hugger." Before I could question her on what she meant by that, she was already back in the sidelines where her quiet cousin stood. She nodded once in approval, to which I nodded back. Naruto walked beside me and grabbed hold of some oh Hinata's blood.

"Naruto," I whispered.

He held his hand towards Neji and said, "I vow to win!!"

"Hmph…" Neji just turned away.

"Oh, and before I forget." I walked up to Neji and slapped the boy hard, much to the surprise of everyone. "There's a difference between a true shinobi and a monster!" I snarled and turned away in disgust.

"Wow!" Blue exclaimed, examining Rosetta's wound. "That boy sure has a punch!" Leaving the Reject in an up-right sitting position, she turned to her cousin. "Right, Haine-chan?"

Haine didn't answer. Instead, she was watching to the side where a red-haired boy squirmed with visible bloodlust.

"Shukaku," she whispered.

Blue sighed. "At least they're saving us the trouble of finding them ourselves."

I cant believe you slapped Neji!" Naruto told me with approval.

"He deserves it," I muttered bitterly. _'How can someone to that to their own kin. Is this world really like the Heaven I knew?'_ I wondered.

"Don't worry, Eie," he said with a grin. "I'll beat him, I promise!"

I smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto. I know."

"Hey!" 

We turned to see Kankuro waving to us. "You're a funny guy," he said. "I like that."

"Well, you're not funny at all," Naruto returned suspiciously, "and I don't like that!"

"Naruto," I scolded, but he ignored me.

"What the heck do you want?!" he demanded.

"Well, you see… It's about that Neji guy but.." Kankuro trailed off as they both look at him. I did more than looked. I glared.

"I'm gonna get that guy!" Naruto said determinedly.

"…Fine, fine. But that's not what I asked," the painted boy said.

I blinked. "Then what did you asked?"

"Well-"

"Now then," Hayate coughed. "It's time for the next bout!!"

"I wonder who's next," I said out loud.

Suddenly, Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand. A shudder went through me followed by a thread that hung deep within my stomach. Gaara was emitting a strong bloodlust that went beyond human. It both worried and scared me.

"Naruto! I'll be right back!" I didn't wait for a reply as I ran towards the arena. Gaara visibly narrowed his eyes as I approached but I paid his annoyance no heed. "Gaara, are you okay?" I asked.

He made a wheezing sound and his eyes shook for a moment. That was all I needed to see. 

"Listen, I know it's wrong for me to be asking this since we're practically strangers," I said quietly, "but if the demon gets too much to handle, I want you to quit okay? It doesn't matter if you don't become a chunin. Your safety comes first."

To say he looked shocked was an understatement. Gaara looked as though I were the demon itself. But he grunted and gave a nod.

"I'll… try," he said, then looked at the monitor. "Don't keep me waiting."

We watched as the screen began to shuffle the four remaining names. Choji began to scream loudly as though it would ensure his safety from being pitted against a match with Gaara.

Surprisingly, it did.

Gaara vs. Rock Lee.

"So it's Rock Lee," I said. I looked towards Gaara and griped his shoulder. "Good luck, Gaara."

Gaara seemed a little too weirded out by my gesture but gave me another nod.

I then left the arena and went back where Naruto and Kankuro waited. As I did, Lee hopped off the rails and into the arena.

"Good luck, Lee," I called.

"Thanks, Fair Eie!" he called back.

"What did you tell him?" Naruto asked. Kankuro seemed a little awed by me. I wonder why.

"Just making sure things wont go out of control," I told him and looked towards where Lee greeted Gaara.

"Facing you so soon," he said, "makes me very happy!"

"Hmph!" Gaara grunted.

I had faith in Gaara. I knew he will keep his word. But something, something inside me, told me that this will be the bloodiest and most horrific battle I'll ever see.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 20**

"_As your eyes start to bleed, you realize it's too late_

_And as your sky starts to fall, you realize.. You're standing alone…"_

_**-Ashes, **_**In This Moment**

"Marvelous! Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Just feel that negative energy!" the demon praised to his master, taking deep breaths of air. "Something is going to happen here. And soon! Isn't that right my Lord?"

The Devil didn't answer as he looked down on a tombstone that was worn and eroded from years of weather and dis-care. It was in a secluded area, for from public eye and well hidden even for a tracker.

But no sin can stay hidden from the darkness from his gaze.

Lucifer read the tombstone once more, then kicked it, giving the final blow before it collapsed into debris and dust.

"Let us depart, Astaroth," he ordered quietly as he began to walk away.

"Hoo? But I thought you came here to see that sister of yours?" the Satan of Sloth asked boldly.

Without pausing his stride, Lucifer send the man flying with his sheer demonic aura. Replying, he said, "I have nothing to do with her. She's nothing to me, and your life will stay intact if you do well to remember that, Sloth."

Thought he spat out heavy torrents of blood and his body nearly cut in two, Astaroth continued to smile.

"Getting touchy, are we, Morning Star?" He then flipped over the remaining blocks of ht marker to read a name.

_Madara Uchiha._

**--+--**

It was getting hard to breath.

A strong aura overfilled the arena, the awesomeness of its power nearly choking me. Everyone could feel it, even Naruto and Kankuro who stood beside me.

Yet still, the painted faced boy smirked, "I don't know what kind of tricks this bowl-cut kid has up his sleeve, but there's no way he'll win against Gaara."

"No… He's stronger than you think," Naruto said, the way he said the words told me he must be remembering what happened before.

I gulped. Though he partially gave his word, I know Gaara would not keep it. This energy, the demon within him, simply wont allow this battle to end with out bloodshed. That was what the dark aura read. This horrible black aura of the tanuki demon.

Something was thrown, something that Lee caught. "Please, don't rush things," he said, holding up what appeared to be the cap to Gaara's gourd.

Gaara said nothing, just glared.

"All right then!" Hayate called. "Let the ninth round begin!!"

Lee attacked first, using the Konoha Hurricane kick. Sand moved to block him, sending Lee flying backwards. The boy went to the offensive once again, punching and kicking at the sand to no effect.

"His attacks aren't working!" Naruto cried.

"Physical attacks are worthless against Gaara," Kankuro explained. "The sand forms a shield to protect his body, independent of Gaara's will. That's why, to this day, there's not one person who has ever wounded him."

"So if that's true, how did Gaara get that tattoo?" I asked.

"I don't know. It suddenly appeared when our uncle, Yashamaru died. He and Gaara used to be… close," Kankuro said.

That tone of his… Could it be possible that Gaara's own siblings feared him?

The sand once again pushed Lee back, making him perch on the forefinger of the giant hand statues.

"Lee! Take them off!" Lee's sensei suddenly ordered.

"B…but Master Guy! You said never to do that unless I was defending the lives of people precious to me!!" Lee protested.

"It's alright!!!" Guy told him, giving him the thumbs up. "I'll allow it!"

Smiling, Lee began to take off blocks of metal from his legs. "Right!! Now I can move freely!!" He dropped them to the sides. When the weights made impact with the ground, huge explosions formed, surprising everyone with the heaviness of them. It was amazing that Lee could even move.

"Go!! Lee!!" his sensei ordered.

Lee smirked. "Yes, sir!! And disappeared from view. His true speed was revealed as he then attacked Gaara from behind. The sand blocked it, but just barely. With each hit, the grainy material began to thin. He went so far as to actually landing a blow on Gaara, scratching his cheek.

The red haired boy glared, while the other smirked. "Well… Here we go!"

"Bushy brows has gotten even faster!" Naruto said awe.

"I-I thought only wind demons were capable of such speed," I whispered. "Never would I believe that a mere human could almost be like the air itself!" _Like Hisui…_

"Lee!! Now explode!!!"

"Yes sir!!"

Lee managed to land another blow to the face, sending Gaara skidding across the floor. The sand began to build up and a fear grew in me.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

"…This is bad…" Kankuro whispered almost fearfully.

"You got that right! That raccoon-eyed jerk! After the way he just got hit, he shouldn't still be standing!!" Naruto said with pride.

"That's not the problem."

Suddenly, Gaara's face began to crack in pieces. An insane look of glee was plastered onto his face and the sand rose to cover him.

"If this Gaara is able to catch Lee…"

The sand once again became his armor and now Gaara showed an angry expression that called for doomsday.

"…Lee will be toyed with, then killed!" Kankuro finished with great fear in his voice.

"Hey! What's that? What's he?" Naruto demanded. "Is it some way of protecting himself from Bushy Brows?"

"It's sand armor," Kankuro answered, visibly distressed.

"Sand…armor?" I repeated. "You mean the sand can be used as protective armor as well?"

"Yes. Gaara can create a thin shell of sand to cover and protect his entire body, controlling it by the face of his will," the puppet master explained. "It differs from the sand shield, where the grains automatically flow to form a protective barrier. It's Gaara's ultimate defense!"

"Then it's over," I sighed. "The demon within him has no weakness."

"NO! Bushy Brows has to win!" Naruto protested, though his eyes were rimmed with fear.

"But how? Even I cant find a weakness," I asked him.

"He has to win," he said determinedly. "He's gotta!"

Suddenly, Lee began to move his arm bandages. He then disappeared into a blur that even my double vision could not penetrate.

"Come on… Hurry up!" Gaara taunted.

"As you wish!" Lee kicked Gaara in the chin, sending him flying into the air. "And that's not all!" Sending himself after, Lee used the bandages to trap Gaara, twirling them both in a spiral to the ground, in a technique called **Forward Lotus. **Lee hopped away at impact, leaving the red haired boy on the ground.

"D-do you think he's dead?" Naruto stammered.

"Uh… you're kidding, right?" Kankuro said with disbelief.

The demon's energy flared. I couldn't help but look at the demons who watched from above, hoping for some guidance. But both demons watched the match with tension in their bodies, though I could tell they were trying to hide it. Even Rosetta, who was now awake, showed a wariness that didn't suit, making her nearly look like an ordinary child. Looking back to the crumbling false body of Gaara, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of demon lived within Gaara.

And are we safe to linger?

**---**

'_Should we interfere?' _Blue asked Haine who shook her head.

'_That boy's already dead in his eyes. Remember how dangerous that tanuki can be. We don't want to cause a massacre, especially with the angel here.' _Narrowing her eyes, she added, _Besides, there's only one person in this world that can control Shukaku through sheer will.'_

'_Your sister, the Tora?'_

"_Hai. A shame that she isn't here to stop his "play".'_

Blue nearly laughed at the comment. _'Like she'll come here. She hates this place, remember? And she hates this place, remember? And she hates humans too. Think of the reaction she will have if she sees one of the nine, one of the two under her rule, sealed within something she detests.'_

Shivering with dread, Haine watched as the jinchurki in question rose from the writhing sand, grinning at his opponent, sending his sand after the poor fool unlucky enough to be paired off with him.

'_Still, it explains why we hadn't seen him for a while, even before we went to sleep.'_

Rosetta sat between the two telepathically-conversing demons, shivering with fear. Despite having the dragon cells infected within her, she was still an angel and in her present state felt the strong demonic aura that came from the boy.

The demon was hungry. And if she wasn't careful, it might have a feast of angel flesh.

**---**

Something was down there. And it was toying with Lee like a cat toying with its next meal.

All Lee could do was dodge and block. The beast in human form send ifs sand after him in a relentless chase. But now Lee stayed in one spot, facing the brutal assault.

"Lee, no!" Sakura cried. "Give up before he kills you!"

And then…

Lee disappeared.

Returning to face Gaara with a confident smile on his face, Lee prepared himself for something I did not know. I doubted that even the angel of seeing, Jibrelle, could foretell what was going to happen next.

Lee closed his eyes, bringing his arms before him in a 'x'.

"Something's wrong!" I said out loud. This feeling… what was Lee planning to do?

"Eie! What's wrong?" Naruto asked me.

"Lee's opening… something," I gasped as I now realized what it was. "He's opening one of the gates to his soul!"

The boy's skin turned an orange brown, red veins sprouting around his head in a similar effect to the Byakugan. Smoke surrounded him as I felt the third gate release. Then the fourth.

He went forward with unmatchable speed, striking Gaara once again.

"Gaara?!" Kankuro shouted as the boy suddenly appeared in the air.

"Where did he go?!" Naruto demanded.

**---**

"Amazing," Rosetta breathed. "He's almost as fast as me!"

"If not faster," Blue replied, "but the fool will now pay a heavy price."

"Huh?'

Haine watched as the fifth gate was released, unleashing the final blow know as the **Reverse Lotus.** "All that for nothing. Now, to Shukaku's greatest pleasure, that boy will die."

Aerion jumped forward in glee. "Human go bye-bye!"

**---**

"The gourd turned into sand!"

Even after that brilliant series of moves, Gaara still had an advantage : the demon inside him fueled his rage and lust to kill. The demon sent the sand and crushed both Lee's left arm and leg in a move know as the **Sabakukyu! The Coffin of Crushing Sand!!** Poor Lee cried out in pain as snapping sounds were heard.

"Dammit! He said he would try!" I yelled as I leapt from the rail.

"Eie!" Naruto called but I ignored him in my need to protect Lee.

_Protect…_

"_Go on, then. Little angel," the demon said and smiled at me._

"_Why? Why did you save me? Why didn't you kill me?" I demanded fiercely, my icy façade broken for a moment. "I am an angel! You're a demon! We're enemies! So why did you protect me?!" I breathed heavily, my outburst having worsened my weakened condition. The demon continued, with it's cocky smile and leaned forward. _

"_So, you want to know why, little angel?" he taunted._

_Gritting my teeth, I was forced to nod._

"_Because I want to thank you for showing mercy when no other angel did. For protecting my sister and her friends. Lucifer ordered it, but I'll still protect you, even without the debt. Do ya know why?" He leaned closer to whisper in my ear._

"_Because you're someone worth protecting, little angel."_

"No!" I covered Lee with my wings from the coming assault. Even then, Guy had interfered, having a weird look in his eyes that got Gaara to react for a moment before returning to his stoic self.

He clutched his head in pain and growled, "Why are you helping him?"

I looked up and folded my wings. "Gaara…" I whispered.

That feeling just now, that expression in his eyes…

It was the human feeling of pain.

"Why are you… helping him?" Gaara demanded while continuing to clutch his head.

Guy took a while in answering, and once he did, his answer annoyed the demon boy. "He's my lovable, precious protégé!"

The sand returned into the form of a gourd on Gaara's back as he walked away, and Hayate proclaimed him the victor of the match.

But as he did, Lee struggled from my embrace, to stand in an offensive stance, his body trembling with the strain and damage it received during the battle.

"Lee…" I whispered and waved for a medical team to be quickly dispatched.

Meanwhile, Guy comforted his dazed student, telling him, "Lee, it's all right. It's over. You're in no shape to be standing…" Something he saw in Lee's eyes made him stop and began to cry. He embraced his student fiercely, crying with pride over Lee. The sight was so heart wrenching it made my eyes water and my heart clench as I remember the times Hisui hugged me like that, had gone so far to cry with me when I needed in the most.

The grief made the pain worse.

Guy slowly put him in a lying position and I went to examine him. I filled my hands with energy and swept it over his body, my brow furrowing in bad news.

Hayate saw my look, for he demanded the unit to hurry.

"Oh my god," I whispered out loud, for he will need a miracle if he could ever stand again.

Fractures, torn muscles, spread throughout his body making me amazed how could he even breathe on his own. But the real damage was to his left arm and leg, the limbs nearly crushed.

Samuel made the same examinations and went to tell Guy as his partners lifted Lee onto a stretcher.

"What's wrong, Eie? He's gonna make it, right?" Naruto asked me as he went to my side.

I sighed and grasped my head. "He's in need of a miracle," I told him. "One that even I might not be able to give him."

Naruto looked confused but Samuel's next words cleared it up.

"This kid's body is so destroyed, he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again."

"N…no way… You must be kidding… He is, right?" Naruto turned to me but I could only close my eyes to the inevitable truth.

They began to take Lee away to the hospital wing and I stood to follow. "You'll have to excuse me, Naruto," I said softly. "They might need some prayers." I began to follow them when I heard Naruto yell, "What is Bushy Brow supposed to do!? He kept saying he was desperate to fight Sasuke and Neji. Guy… Cant you do anything to help him?!"

I looked back with a pained expression. "Not even an angel can be indestructible."

**---**

"I see. Even if we do perform an operation, he might not rise again as a shinobi," Roselite said once I finished telling her the story. She looked at the boy being prepared for surgery and setting his arm and leg. "What a battle it must have been. For the boy to even manage to survive…" She shook her head in disbelief.

I put on gloves and wore a coat to cover my clothes. Pinning my hair and stuffing it into a cap like the rest of medic staff, I took a deep breath and nodded towards Roselite. "Come. Even without a miracle, Lee needs all that we can give him," I said and covered my face with a mask.

"Hai. That he does. No one, not a child like him, deserves such a fate." Covering her own mouth, she followed me inside to begin a long trip into Hell.

**---**

"_Running within the forest's light… Hush little one, it'll be alright… The great white owl calls to me…"_

I sighed and took off my mask. After nearly twenty minutes of prayers and healing, Roselite and I managed to bring Lee's body into a stable condition. It still wasn't enough, but it'll do for now. Usually an angel can heal a demon's inflicted wound, but the thing inside Gaara wasn't an ordinary demon. I had to find out what it is exactly and maybe be able to give an operation to restore Lee's life to him.

But for that to happen, I needed to speak with the two great demons. Perhaps they might know something.

"_Running through the intended path… Bringing forth a child's laugh… One day we'll be set free…"_

I smiled, haven't heard that lullaby in a while. It wasn't exactly suitable for young angel children, but the Sister who took care of me often sang it to me. Now, Lee had the pleasure of being sung to by the angel of children herself.

A privilege that I would even give up my wings for.

And speaking of wings, or rather what's on them, I believed it was time to see how Sasuke was doing. I knocked on the door, bringing Roselite's attention to me."

"I'm going to see someone who's also being kept here," I told her.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll call you if you're needed," she said and returned to her patient.

'_May her lullaby give you pleasant dreams,' _I thought as I followed the light of my feather.

**---**

The card master listened to the two conspirators, idly shuffling her cards.

"The preliminaries have safely concluded. They will now proceed to the finals," the subordinate reported.

She heard birds chirping in the silence that followed, in which she pulled out the phoenix card from her deck.

"How tranquil, or rather, how naively peaceful this nation has become, while all the other countries are busy with military expansion races."

She flipped another card, revealing the Snake card.

"So if we strike now…?"

"Well, yes… Although I doubt it would be any fun to kill the feeble old geezer."

The Death Card.

"Are you so sure of yourself…? To me, it still seems like you're faltering. Soon, the powers of each hidden village will collide and enter a fierce, lengthy conflict. Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village, will be one of those involved, and you're planning to be the trigger of that. And to that end, that boy… He's a bullet, right? Uchiha Saskue, wasn't it?"

"Heh… Your insights are almost disgustingly accurate."

The card master stilled. _'Uchiha?'_

"Well, obviously not, because I didn't know about Dozu, Zaku, and Kin. Or did I know about the other possible Uchiha relative, Eie. When I was assigned to gather intelligence on Sasuke, I wanted to understand the power of those three ninja. I made a foolish tactical error. I even provoked them into attacking me and overestimated my own defenses… It seems… you still don't put your full trust in me, isn't that right?"

"Those three are inconsequential. Is it really necessary to tell you of such trivialities? You're my right-hand man… That itself is evidence of my trust. That's why, I was thinking of entrusting Saskue to you, while I deal with the pretty bird and brand her as mine. The curse mark I put on Sasuke… It's seems it's been sealed by the pesky Kakashi along with her help."

"E-Eie helped to seal it?"

'_Duh. Weren't you listening, asshole?'_

"Yes. Not that its much consequence. It just shows how powerful she is. But before the darkness in Sasuke's soul is extinguished, I want you to kidnap him right away."

"How unlike you. You're worried!"

"There _is _something causing me a bit of concern…"

"You mean, Uzumaki Naruto?"

She pulled out a fourth card, revealing it to be the sly Fox card. _'Well,'_ she smiled. _'What do we have here?'_

"While I'm not sure yet of the bird, Sasuke is an embodiment of vengeance. His sole reason for living in the desire to kill his older brother. Until he achieves that goal, he cannot die. And yet, when we fought each other, even though he knew he couldn't prevail against me, he came at me without any fear of death. And I hadn't thought he was a child who would rush so eagerly to his demise. According to your notes, it seems that his contact with the nine-tailed fox child is changing Sasuke's purpose and his soul. Since Naruto possesses so much influence over Sasuke, I must separate them immediately. As soon as I can, I've got to stain him with my colors."

The card master risked a peek from her pillar, frowning. _'What does he mean by _"nine-tailed fox child"_?' who is this Naruto anyway?'_

"And Eie?"

"When we fought, she had been severely wounded. Had she been at full strength, I'd probably be turned into in icicle. Eie is an interesting specimen and I do look forward in trimming those wings of hers. But let her heal for now, so when we next meet, she'll be at the full extent of that glorious power that she possesses."

She watched as the gray-haired subordinate give a shudder, before returning to the shadows as he began to turn.

"Well then…"

"Kabuto… you… If you want to stop me, your only chance is to kill Saskue now. There's no way you could kill me, eh? Even if you're strong, you're no stronger than Kakashi, so…" He let the man sweat for a moment before replying, "Heh. I'm joking. Now, you may go! I'm putting my trust in you…"

A presence vanished.

'_Hmph. I believe it's time to reveal myself; everyone else has.'_

"The demons attacks with all their might," she sang, noisily shuffling her cards. "Their goal is to kill and die in a fight… Hush little one, it'll be alright." She looked at the sky and smiled.

"_god is on your side… so now you shall die!"_

**---**

"I'm here to check on the patient," I told the masked ninjas guarding the door to Sasuke's room. They must have known that I was coming because they nodded and let me pass.

Inside, Sasuke laid on a bed, connected to a machine with both his eyes and mouth covered in scriptures. I guess his wounds had been very serious for this much attention. Then again…

I walked to the other side and lifted the sheet a little. The cursed seal was still there, though it was now surrounded by the second seal Kakashi had placed on him. I reached out to touch it with my hand, but the evil radiated off and attacked my hand. Though sealed, it was still active and dangerous. I just hope Sasuke is careful not to lose it in battle.

Outside the room, I heard on of the men asked someone their business.

_Thud! Thudthudthudthud THUD!_

I froze as a coldness seeped into me.

"_You'll know when death has come when the air turns cold," _Father Daniel once told me. _"It's more exceptional to you, Eie, for your powers is attune to it."_

The door opened and more bodies fell. But there was a blur of movement, a procedure nearly missed by my double vision. I moved my hand under the bed and out of sight, forming a knife of ice.

The perpetrator took one look at me and did a double take as I did. "E-Eie?" he asked out loud.

I didn't know why he was so surprised; I did nothing to mask my presence, hadn't seen the need to do. But what was the real surprise, the real blow to the gut, was that I knew this person. I realized now that I cant trust no one, not even here on Earth.

"Kabuto."

"Wow. A little more and you might actually hit something," the card master said as she sat on a pillar, heads of dead snakes piled up at the bottom.

"Who are you?" the snake man demanded. "How did you stay undetected for so long? How much did you hear?"

"Oh, about everything." The woman grinned. "I feel so sorry for this Sasuke boy, to gain the attentions of a power hungry pedophile."

That struck as an insult and his tongue stuck out in fury. At first, it looked as though his hit struck true, but then the card master appeared before him.

She giggled, though the eyes behind the glasses were cold. "Hey. Do you want to know your fortune? I promise it'll be worth your while! Hey look! I finally found her. About time!"

She allowed him to turn and see within the hospital room his subordinate and the angel in a face off.

"It looks like he's going to kill a bird instead. Such a shame. I would've liked to see the angel of ice stained another more brighter color than blue and white," the woman said, holding the Fallen card lovingly to her face.

**---**

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto demanded as he walked towards me.

I threw the knife, sliding open his cheek. I then moved to the front of Sasuke's bed, glaring at him openly.

He stopped in his tracks and wiped off a bit of his own blood. He looked at it and then smiled wryly. " I see. So you have figured me out, eh?" he said in a sad tone, almost as though he hadn't wanted me to know.

"Death brings a cold draft attune to my energy," I said quietly. "I can literally feel when someone dies."

"I see," he chuckled. "You're truly amazing, Eie. For once, I'm actually wishing that things could be different."

"God is funny that way," I answered and made another ice knife and held it up to his level. "Why are you after Sasuke?"

"Why? Well, isn't it obvious?"

My eyes widened, the only movement through my icy demeanor. "You want to take him to that man!" I whispered.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama has great needs for Sasuke," Kabuto replied in answer. "As of you."

"What does Orochimaru want with me?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "That, I don't know. Probably to see if your wings can be clipped."

I threw the knife but he blocked with a scalpel.

"I don't want to hurt you, Eie," Kabuto told me, almost pleadingly. "Step aside now."

"That makes one of us," I forced the ice to come from the ground and engulf him, but he managed to dodge and jump back.

"I see now. I have no choice then." He raised his scalpel to my level, my eyes hard. "Goodbye, fair Eie." He smiled suddenly. "Only you, Kakashi, would think to stop my attack from my blind spot."

"Kakashi!' I gasped at the sight of the silver-haired man.

"You… You're no ordinary genin, are you…?" he demanded from Kabuto. "You made your attack immediately upon noticing my presence. You're pretty impressive."

"No…" Kabuto said modestly. "I'm not so great."

"What do you want with Sasuke? Why did you attack Eie?" Kakashi's lone eye narrowed. "Depending on the circumstances, I'll have to arrest and interrogate you. Eie, stand guard. Protect Sasuke. This might get ugly."

"I understand," I said and stood closer to the raven-haired boy.

"I wonder if you can…?" Kabuto sneered. "Someone like you?"

"You want to test 'someone like me'?" Kakashi growled.

"Yes. I do."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 21**

"_You cant live without me_

_If you kill me, you kill you."_

_- "Primal Fury" _DJ Milky (BMI)

"It's been a long time, Konoha. Did you miss me?" the demon asked quietly, looking out the window that oversaw the entire village. She glanced at the mountain, eyed the rock faces engraved in its surface. "Hey, your mug is on there!"

"Of course. I _am_ the Third Hokage, after all," Sarutobi smiled as he watched her. "So tell me, Haine, what has brought you back here after a twenty years absence?"

Haine grinned, moving to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "What? You cant just think I only came for a short vacation?" she asked. "Please, don't tell me you really thought it was an attack. You know full well how me and my cousin Blue react to serious situations."

"By trying to lightening it up," the Hokage nodded. "But of course, I am concern. Having an angel and two demons showing up is no coincidence. You cant blame me for being cautious."

"Of course not," she agreed. "And you want to know is…?"

"Why didn't you tell me that angels existed as well?" Sarutobi asked her.

Haine sighed. "What? Because of demons existing it was impossible to believe other forms of supernatural beings could exist as well? Come on, Sarutobi. I thought I taught you better than that. But I guess I cant blame you. I didn't really say much of about the others." She leaned back. "Tell me, Sarutobi. Why is my little brothers trapped in the bodies of children? Didn't I say my people are not to be used as pawns?"

The Hokage leaned forward in his chair, arms clasped before him. "There was a lot at stake. My predecessors knew that the power of the Bijus were needed in other parts of the countries. I'm sorry about this but it needed to be done. We needed the jinchurkis."

"Jinchurkis," Haine repeated. "To go from such heights to become so low. Fine then. Let me tell you this, Sarutobi. Twenty years ago, to conserve our power for the final war, we of the Elementos went to sleep. Because of our lack of leadership during those years, many of our allies had gone deep, or detached themselves from this world. But I'm afraid now that we have returned, they shall follow as well. There are many things in this world and not all go bump _just _in the night. I've seen some horrors during the day time too."

"I'll take your word on it."

Suddenly, the wolf demon looked up and stood. The Hokage frowned and instantly grew tense. "What is wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing. I just got to check something. If I don't return, don't send a search party or anything. I'll be okay." In a flash of water particles, Haine disappeared.

"When you say things like that, it only makes me worry more," Sarutobi said.

+++___+++

"What are you?" Kakashi demanded. "You're the son of a Konoha ninja doctor, right? A perpetual failure of a ninja. Your name is… Kabuto, yes?"

Something wasn't right, I thought as I watched the exchange. Something… wasn't right.

"…Next time, you should probably ready… at least 10 guards," Kabuto suggested, as cold and calloused as an angel could be.

"Just shut up and answer my questions."

"And what if I refuse?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Show some respect," Kakashi snapped. "Are you… in league with Orochimaru?"

Kabuto smirked. "If you arrest me here, right now, you might never be able to prove my connections to Orochimaru. No matter what kind of torture or genjutsu you inflict on me, I wont spill a single secret. And besides, I don't really like confrontations. Isn't that right, Eie?" I bristled and glared when he motioned to me. Kabuto smiled and continued, "It'll all come out eventually so… why don't you just let it go for now?"

"Bastard," I hissed.

"You… You're just a selfish little brat, aren't you…?" Kakashi held out a kunai in ready position. "You shouldn't mock your superiors."

I became ready as well, two ice spikes in my hands.

"Hmph. I really don't want to fight you, Eie. But if the two of you wont release me…?" Kabuto held out a kunai of his own, one that had a curled, wicked tip.

"You know the laws of this village, how spies are dealt with."

"And I will never, ever, join a snake again!" I snapped and threw the spikes at him. They hit their mark but suddenly one of the dead bodies roared to life and began to run. "Kakashi!" I yelled in warning.

I did need to. He had already created a shadow doppelganger to intercept him. But then, another seemingly dead body picked himself up and jumped out the window. I ran to watch Kabuto lift his mask and grinned at me. "Till the next we meet," he mouthed and vanished within the branches of the trees.

"Damn. He got away," Kakashi said as he came up behind me.

"I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me," I said with self loathing.

Kakashi patted my head. "Don't worry about it," he told me. Behind us, the animated body fell hard to the ground.

The silver haired ninja left my side and checked both besides, revealing the surgical procedures they had went through.

"Amazing," Kakashi breathed.

I kneeled to the masked body. "What exactly did he do?" I asked, checking the body as well, revealing the blows that killed him.

"_Shikon no Jutsu -_ The Art of Dead Souls, used to temporarily restore a cadaver's heart beat and manipulate the corpse," Kakashi explained. "He surgically attended the face to resemble his own! I'm amazed… He was so thorough in his deception that he even erased the dead body's odor… and he stilled his own heartbeat, disguising himself as one of the slain Black Ops."

"I didn't think such a feat was possible without black magic," I gasped, appalled by all this.

"The influence of his adoptive father, the chief of the medical corps, is obvious," he said and looked at me. "What did he say to you?"

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Orochimaru is interested in me, as well as Sasuke. But I don't understand. I thought I told him I wasn't an Uchiha. Why is he so interested me?"

"Orochimaru is interested in anyone who has power," Kakashi explained. "And if he has his eyes on you, we might have to make a few precautions." At my sullen expression, he gave a smile. "Go home, Eie. Take this day to rest. I'll tell Naruto where you went. Aries as well."

"But Kakashi…!" I protested but he held up a hand.

"Do as I say, Eie. Everything is fine. I promise."

I sighed, but got up and walked to the door, avoiding the bodies and the pool of blood. At the doorway, I turned back and glanced at Kakashi, who still kneeled on the floor.

He gave me one of his 'u' smiles. "Go on now, Eie. Take care."

I frowned. "You said you promised that all will be well. I can only hope you can keep that promise." Finally, I left.

*******

I didn't want to go home. So I wandered about the paths, some that were near the forests of Konoha. The wind, blowing so gently caressed my face, reminded me of better times, the days when I was still an innocent angel, following orders and basking in the caring glow of my master, Lady Hisui. I also remembered the times when I would sneak off and visit Lucifer in the forbidden water gardens. Those were the days.

Looking at it now, I realized that Naruto and I aren't that different. We are both troublemakers, yearning for love and receiving it from our teachers. And we both have a dream. But, even though it was possible for Naruto to become the Hokage, how close I would even get to finding the truth of light and salvation?

No, I cannot think like that. Especially when I have the god of impossibility on my side. I gave a laughe at my allusion of Naruto.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

+++___+++

From above, the demon of water watched as the village was suddenly incased with a dark, unnatural light. She smiled. "So we meet again, Mr. Four Wings."

+++___+++

Long, straight ebony hair, shining with the corrupt color of blue within its waves. Lustrous white skin, flawless in texture. Black leather adorned the muscular body, slender and graceful. Black eyes, deep as the pits of Hell, took in all, a ragged scar his only imperfection running down his left eye.

The force of his aura hit me like a storm. It was dark, evil, filled with dark promises and endless torture. The sky suddenly darned and the trees around us withered and died.

I couldn't move. A torrent of emotions - fear, happiness, wariness, and dark feeling of hatred - filled me as I stared at this man.

The Demon Lord, the Morning Star. The Black Angel, Lucifer.

"Big brother."


End file.
